Egy doboz bonbon Atlantiszon
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SGA univerzum, SLASH Radek/Carson. Egy apró balesettel kezdődik minden, köszönhetően MacKay kísérletező kedvének, Radek a gyengélkedőn köt ki. Ezután végigkísérhetjük Radek és Carson kapcsolatának alakulását Atlantisz egyéb történései közepette, egészen a sorozat végéig. Szóval lesznek benne boldog és szomorú részek, és persze minduntalan felbukkan az a bizonyos doboz csokoládé.
1. Chapter 1

Rodney, mégis mi a fenét csinálsz? Mondtam én, hogy ez lesz, ha tovább növeled az energiát! – fakadt ki Radek Zelenka, ahogy MacKay laborjában éppen előmászott a fedezékéből, ahova a robbanás elől próbált elbújni. Még csehül morgott valamit, de azt már úgy gondolta, nem köti Rodney orrára.

Nem értem – csóválta a fejét értetlenül MacKay. – Nem lett volna szabad felrobbannia.

Persze, sosem lenne szabad – húzta el a száját Zelenka. – Csak azzal nem számoltál, hogy ha visszafele töltöd a reaktorba az energiát, akkor a naquadah berobban, még mielőtt a körforgás, amire vársz, elindulhatna. Mégis mit akarsz, perpetuum mobilét tervezni?

Nem rossz ötlet, Radek. Ha a tollanok megcsinálták, nekem is sikerülhet – nézett rá morcosan Rodney -, de ez most… jó ég, hogy nézel ki? - vette alaposan szemügyre a másikat, de Radek is abban a pillanatban nyúlt az arcához, megérezve, hogy valami nem stimmel, és a keze csupa véres volt.

Menj el a gyengélkedőre – mondta neki Rodney. – Carson beköti, aztán visszajössz.

Nem, nem olyan vészes, csak letörlöm…

Mész a gyengélkedőre, és nem vitatkozol! – szólt rá határozottan Rodney, mire Zelenka a jól megszokott türelmével csak megcsóválta a fejét, és elvonult.

Útközben jó néhányan megütközve néztek rá, és csak akkor döbbent rá arra, hogy nem csak az arcán lévő seb maradt az egyetlen látható jele a robbanásnak, amin keresztülmentek. A ruhája is itt-ott elszakadt, és tetőtől talpig poros és kormos volt.

Carson, aki épp üresjáratban tett-vett a gyengélkedőn, azonnal odaugrott hozzá.

Radek, mi történt?

Mégis mi történhetett? – kérdezett vissza némi csendes cinizmussal Zelenka. - A szokásos. Belefutottam Dr. MacKay kísérletező kedvébe.

Jaj, istenem, Rodney – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. – Gyere, lemosom rólad a kormot, aztán meglátjuk milyen mély a sebed – ültette le Zelenkát az egyik ágy szélére, aztán munkához látott. – Más panaszod? Nem szédülsz?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Jól vagyok, leszámítva a sebet.

Akkor jó. MacKay jól van?

Persze – mondta fintorogva Radek. – Tudod, hogy rá vigyáznak odafentről. Kutya baja. Legalábbis ahhoz elég jól van, hogy még ezt is megpróbálja rám kenni. Pedig hozzá sem engedett nyúlni egész nap. De azt se engedte, hogy ott hagyjam. Élvezte, hogy kioktathat. Érdekes módon, mindenben, amiben megcáfolni vélt a nap folyamán, végül igazam lett. Ezért nézek most így ki.

Nem kellene hagynod…

Ugyan – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Megszoktam már… Ő ilyen, nem gondolja komolyan, csak jár a szája.

Akkor sem kellene így bánnia veled.

Nem számít – fintorgott Radek, miközben Carson lefertőtlenítette a sebét.

Talán nem kell összevarrni. Beragasztom, és kész is vagy. De hálás lennék, ha ma nem kísértenéd tovább a sorsot.

Megígértem Rodneynak, hogy visszamegyek. Még valamit ki akar próbálni.

Majd holnap kipróbálja.

Azt fogja hinni…

Várj! Azt hiszem, ezt meg tudom oldani – tűnt fel egy komisz mosoly Carson arcán, és a rádiójáért nyúlt.

Becket MacKaynek…

Itt MacKay. Mi a helyzet, doki?

Dr. Zelenkát ma nem engedem vissza dolgozni.

Mi? De hát csak egy karcolása van – háborgott Rodney.

Rodney… ezt az én dolgom megítélni.

Láttam! Ugyan már, mondd meg neki, hogy ne kényeskedjen! Várom vissza a laborba.

Rodney! Radek nem megy sehova. Lefogadom, hogy egész nap nem is engedted ki a laborból.

Nem hát, pedig csak feltartott egész nap. De most komolyan, Carson, kutya baja, a saját szememmel láttam!

Ezért vagy te a fizikus, és én az orvos – mondta határozottan Carson. – Radek holnap reggel jelentkezik munkára, addig eltiltom még a laborok környékéről is. Beckett kiszáll – mondta, majd gyorsan kikapcsolta a rádióját.

Kösz, doki – nézett rá hálásan Radek. – Ha visszamentem volna, félek, ránk robbantja az egész szintet.

Hát, akkor ezt sikerrel megelőztük. De… a nagy ijedtségre… nem iszunk egy kortyocskát? Van még egy kevés eredeti hazai skót whiskym. Hogy hangzik?

De… te nem ügyeletes leszel?

Nem, majd holnap… most húsz perc múlva lejár a szolgálatom. És amúgy is terápiás célzattal gondoltam. Megelőzendő a poszttraumás stressz kialakulását a betegnél. Tényleg csak egy kortyot, hm? Utána esetleg megvacsorázhatnánk, és egy óra múlva már nyoma sem lesz – győzködte tovább Carson Radeket.

Hát jó – adta meg magát Radek, így Carson a személyes szekrényéhez lépett, amihez csak neki volt kulcsa, elővette az italt, és két műanyag pohárba töltött tényleg csak egy apró kortyot.

A gyors gyógyulásodra – emelte a poharát Radek fele. – Egészségedre!

Kösz, doki! Egészségedre! – viszonozta a gesztust Radek, majd mindketten felhajtották a whiskyt.

Uh – rázkódott meg Radek. – Azt hiszem, ez most a fejembe fog szállni.

Dehogy – nyugtatta meg Carson.

De-de – biztosította Radek. – Ha én most innen felállok, stoppolhatsz össze újra.

Akkor vársz egy kicsit – nevette el magát Carson. – Még fél óráig én is itt vagyok, akkor jön a váltás. Addig mesélj, mivel akartátok megváltani a világot?

Rodney megőrült – csóválta meg a fejét Radek.

A helyzet az, hogy úgy átlag naponta tízszer gondoljuk ezt róla, de… valahogy mindig jól sülnek el az ötletei.

A nagy része – helyesbített Radek.

Igen, a nagy része – ismerte be Carson is.

Azt vette a fejébe, hogy ha a naquadah generátor által termelt energia egy kis részét visszatáplálja a folyamatba, azzal javíthatja a generátor hatásfokát. Hiába mondtam neki, hogy a naquadah stabilitása felborul, ha reakcióba lép a visszatáplált energiával. Ez olyan katalizátor, mintha benzint öntenél a tűzre. Lehet, hogy jobban ég, de nem tudod kontrollálni. Nem hallgatott rám.

Soha senkire nem hallgat. De ezt beszéljük meg vacsora mellett! Fogadjuk enni sem hagyott egész nap.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – De ha így belépek az étkezőbe… – nézett végig magán.

Akkor fél óra múlva találkozzunk ott. Ha lejár a szolgálatom, mindig egyenesen vacsorázni megyek. Te pedig addig rendbe tudod szedni magad.

Rendben – állt fel Radek, mire Carson huncutul rámosolygott.

Minden rendben?

Igen – bólintott rá mosolyogva Radek, majd felszisszent. – Azt hiszem, a mosolygást mára szüneteltetem.

Kár lenne – nevette el magát Carson, de aztán elkomolyodott. – A sebedet ne érje víz! – mondta még, majd útjára engedte Radeket. Egy fél percig még tűnődve nézett utána, aztán visszatért a munkájához.

Vacsora közben Carson és Radek a város hétköznapjairól és a közelgő szabadnapról beszélgetett, így jó hangulatban telt az idejük. Mikor befejezték, Radek a dokira nézett.

Pár napja Lorne őrnagytől elnyertem egy üveg vörösbort. Ha lenne kedved, esetleg megkóstolhatnánk. Csak viszonzásul a whiskyre.

Miért ne? – mosolyodott el Carson.

Akkor menjünk! – bólintott rá Radek, és elindultak a szobája fele.

Te vagy a legjobb sakkban, igaz? – kérdezte Carson. – Nem is értem, miért próbálkozik még mindig mindenki, hogy megverjen.

Sokan szeretik a kihívásokat – vont vállat Radek. – Nekem ez csak jó. Mindig nyerek pár jó dolgot – mondta, majd kinyitotta az ajtaját, és beléptek. – Elnézést a rumliért, nem nagyon szokott vendégem lenni.

Azt hiszem, ezzel mindannyian így vagyunk – tűnődött el Carson. – Érdekes lenne elgondolkodni rajta, hogy miért van ez így.

Lehet, de ez inkább Dr. Heightmayer hatásköre, nem?

Igen, igazad van – látta be Carson.

Foglalj helyet – mondta Radek, és Carson, mivel a könyvek és mindenféle számítások miatt csak a kanapén talált annyi helyet, hogy leüljön, oda telepedett, míg Radek visszatért a borral és két pohárral. – Nincs behűtve, de talán így is jó lesz – szabadkozott, majd töltött mindkettejüknek, miközben arrébb pakolt egy kupac könyvet, és letelepedett Carson mellé a kanapéra.

Persze – bólintott rá Carson. – Itt Atlantiszon az ember átértékel néhány dolgot. Ami otthon… fontosnak tűnt… itt már csak felesleges luxusnak tűnik. Hm… egész jó – bólintott elismerően, mikor belekortyolt a borába.

Valóban – kóstolta meg Radek is a borát, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

Mi az?

Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy MacKay vajon magára robbantotta-e már a laborját.

Arról tudnék – nevette el magát a doki.

Igaz.

Most komolyan, Radek…

Igen?

Miért hagyod, hogy úgy bánjon veled?

Rodney… csak… olyan, mint a bolhás a kutya… folyton csak morog, de… tulajdonképpen ő egy zseni, egy lángelme…

Akárcsak te – vetette ellen Carson.

Én nem versenyzek, ez az ő vesszőparipája – vont vállat a tudós. - Hogy mindig jobb akar lenni mindenkinél. Én tudom, hol a helyem, nagyjából tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mit tudok, és mit érek, de neki folyton megerősítés kell. Tudom, hogy kiállhatatlan a stílusa… sokszor nekem is feszegeti a türelmem határait, pedig végtelenül békés ember vagyok, de… akkor is… barátok vagyunk.

Közeli barátok? – fürkészte Carson.

Nála ezt sosem lehet tudni - vont vállat Radek.

És részedről?

Igen, azt hiszem.

Mennyire?

Mi mennyire?

Mennyire közeli a barátságotok?

Nem is tudom – tűnődött el Radek, de aztán felnézett a másikra. – Nem – rázta meg a fejét határozottan. – Carson, tudom, mi jár a fejedben, de nem. Rodney a barátom, már amikor éppen olyan hangulatban van, hogy hagyja, de semmi több.

Oké, Radek, nyugalom, semmi baj, csak… azért akartam megkérdezni, mert úgy érzem, hogy… amit lenyelsz tőle nap mint nap, az túl van azon, amit egy átlagos barátság kibír.

Te is a barátja vagy – vetette ellen Radek.

Igen – ismerte be Carson. – És velem is arrogáns tud lenni, de közel sem annyira, mint veled. És engem nem oktat ki mások előtt. Főleg nem a beosztottjaim előtt.

Mert benned nem lát szakmai riválist – vont vállat Radek. – Amúgy, az embereim jól ismerik, és engem is. Nem az alapján fognak megítélni, amit Rodney mond rólam. De… te is tudod, miért ilyen. Ugyanúgy nem… veszed magadra a kifakadásait, ahogy én – mondta, majd kortyolt a borából.

Igen, ez igaz. De… még ha tudjuk is, miért ilyen… néha azért a lelkébe tud taposni az embernek.

Nem szándékosan csinálja.

Igen, tudom. De amikor ilyeneket csinál – vette szemügyre a Radek arcán lévő tapaszt. – Átvérzett a kötésed. Lehet, hogy mégis össze kellett volna varrnom. Ha reggelig nem heged be, gyere vissza hozzám, és két öltéssel összehúzom.

Jó lesz ez így.

Radek… el nem vérzel egy ekkora sebből, de talán szebb lenne, ha össze lenne varrva. Így lehet, hogy egy csúnya heg marad utána – mondta Carson, mire Radek elhúzta a száját, és csehül morgott valamit. – Igen? – nevette el magát Carson.

Akkor megfojtom MacKayt – nézett morcosan Radek a másikra.

Nem ér annyit. Reggel gyere át, és megnézem.

Rendben.

Lassan megyek, hagylak pihenni – itta ki a maradék borát a doki. – Radek… tudom, hogy már egyszer hívtalak horgászni, de… a következő szabadnapunkon nem lenne kedved eljönni velem?

Öhm… Carson… - jött zavarba Radek.

Semmi baj, felejtsd el! Úgy tűnik, rajtam kívül senki nem szeret itt horgászni. Nem tudjátok, mi a jó – nevette el magát. - Talán majd egyszer.

Talán – hagyta rá Radek.

Akkor jó éjt!

Neked is – köszönt el Radek is, és egy darabig tűnődve nézett Carson után. Tulajdonképpen nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy sokakkal együtt miért nem érez ő sem kedvet ahhoz, hogy a dokival menjen horgászni. Kedveli Carsont, és bár életében nem volt horgászni, és nem is nagyon vágyott rá, úgy gondolta, annyira szörnyű mégsem lehet, mégis, habozott igent mondani a meghívásra. Kis ideig még tűnődött ezen, aztán végül ágyba tette magát.

Hajnali háromkor Radek arra ébredt, hogy valami nedvességet érez a párnáján. Mikor felkattintotta az éjjeli lámpát, látta, hogy egy féltenyérnyi vérfolt vöröslik a fehér huzaton.

Fenébe – morogta álmosan, majd gyorsan magára kapott valami ruhát, és elindult a gyengélkedőre. Egy pillanatig sajnálta, hogy nem Carson az ügyeletes, de végül vállat vont, mondván, hogy két öltést Dr. Keller is meg tud csinálni.

Mikor azonban Radek odaért a gyengélkedőre, Carsont találta ott, amint az irodájában az asztalára borulva szunyókált. Megkopogtatta az ajtó mellett álló kisszekrény tetejét, mire a doki felriadt.

Áh, Radek – nézett rá álmosan. – Gyere! – állt fel a székéből.

Nem úgy volt, hogy holnap ügyelsz?

De, csak Jennifernek migrénje van, és megkért, hogy cseréljük el a holnap estét. Szerencsére csendes az éjszaka. Gyere, feküdj fel az ágyra! – mondta Carson már teljesen éberen. Hozzá volt szokva, hogy a legszebb álmából riasztva is azonnal készen álljon a munkára.

Ne haragudj, hogy hajnali háromkor… de csurom vér a párnám – mentegetőzött Radek.

Ne hülyéskedj! – állította le a doki, miközben kesztyűt húzott, majd óvatosan lefejtette az átázott kötést Radek arcáról. – Sejtettem, hogy nem forr össze. Kapsz három öltést…

Muszáj? – fintorgott Radek.

Igen, muszáj.

Rendben – adta meg magát Radek.

Adok egy kis lidocaint. Csípni fog.

Tudom – bólintott rá Radek, de azért összeszorított foggal tűrte, hogy Carson beadja neki az érzéstelenítést.

Öt perc az egész, ne aggódj! – próbált a doki megnyugtatni. – És legalább szép lesz. Zsibbadsz már? Akkor elkezdem – figyelmeztette a beteget, mikor az rábólintott a kérdésre. - Pár hétig meglátszik, de aztán teljesen el fog tűnni.

Nem vagyok olyan hiú… ha meglátszik sem megyek az óceánnak – morogta Radek, már amennyire az érzéstelenítő, és Carson hűvös keze engedte.

És különben is – tűnődött el Carson, miközben dolgozott -, a nők szeretik a szexis sebhelyeket. Legalábbis azt mondják.

Igen, én is hallottam.

Tényleg… Radek, te randiztál, mióta itt vagy Atlantiszon? – próbálta elterelni a férfi figyelmét az öltésekről

Nincs nekem arra időm – válaszolt majdnem csukott szájjal a beteg, mert rájött, hogy úgy kevésbé kellemetlen az eljárás.

Igen, tudom, az milyen – bólintott rá Carson. – Hasonló cipőben járok magam is. Első a munka. És otthon? Van valakid? – kérdezte miközben már el is kötötte a varrás végét.

Volt – válaszolt Radek kissé megkönnyebbülten, hogy túl van rajta. – De mikor elfogadtam a megbízást, hogy idejövök, vége lett. Pár dolgot a fejemhez vágott, és rám vágta az ajtót.

Valahol érthető. Nem akarja a legszebb éveit azzal tölteni, hogy várakozik – bólintott mindent értőn a doki, miközben leragasztotta a sebet.

Igen, én is megértettem. Egy idő után. És veled mi a helyzet?

Én odahaza is hasonlóan éltem, mint itt – sóhajtott Carson. - Ha néha össze is jöttem valakivel, nem tartott sokáig. Senki nem… arra vágyik, hogy… második legyen a munkám mögött.

Tudom. Én is ilyen vagyok – bólintott rá Radek. - Sokszor… este… éjjel jutottak eszembe világmegváltó ötletek, amikre nap közben hiába vártam… és… hát abból sosem sült ki jó.

Radek, ezt most nem mondod komolyan – tűnt fel egy kis komisz mosoly Carson arcán.

Mit?

Hát hogy… szex közben jön az isteni sugallat – súgta Carson.

Volt rá példa – hajtotta le a fejét Radek.

Hát, akkor abból elhiszem, hogy nem sült ki semmi jó. Főleg ha úgy elrohantál, ahogy most gondolom.

Igen – ismerte be egy fintorral a tudós.

És a barátnőd?

Eléggé zokon vette.

Megbocsáss Radek, de én ezen nem csodálkozom.

Tudom. De ilyenkor egy tudós nem gondolkodik józanul. Ilyenkor csőlátásunk van, és csak a problémát és a megoldását vagyunk képesek látni. És az, hogy mit okoztam a másik oldalon… az csak két nap múlva tudatosodott bennem, mikor legközelebb találkoztunk. Mert ugye a kísérletet be kellett fejezni.

Tudod, Radek… talán csak annyi a titok, hogy… egy olyan társat kellene keresned, akinek szintén a munkája az első. Itt Atlantiszon mind ilyenek vagyunk. Ezért vagyunk itt.

Ebben lehet valami, de… tudod, hogy nincs semmi időm… annyi dolgot kell felfedezni, megérteni… ez az egész város egy hatalmas rejtély, és én szeretném megfejteni.

Mindannyian ezt szeretnénk, Radek – mosolygott a tudósra Carson. – De most, menj, és aludj még egy kicsit!

Teljesen kiment a szememből az álom – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Ugyan, hajnali fél négy. Aludj helyettem is!

Rendben, megyek – kelt fel Radek az ágyról, mire Carson néhány pirulát nyújtott felé.

Ha elmúlik az érzéstelenítő hatása, lehet, szükséged lesz rá.

Kösz, Carson – mosolygott rá a tudós.

Szívesen.

Radek végül visszasétált a szobájába, megfordította a párnáját, és bár még egy kicsit töprengett azokon a dolgokon, amikről beszélgettek, végül mégis elaludt.

Közben Carson visszaült az asztalához, és Radeken gondolkodott, ahogy az este korábbi részében is, míg el nem nyomta a fáradtság. Tudatában volt, hogy egyre jobban vonzódik a férfihoz, csak azt nem tudta, mennyi értelme van ennek az egésznek. Hisz Radek csak úgy néz rá, mint kollégára, mint orvosra, legjobb esetben is, mint barátra. Végül csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és belátta, hogy ezen a dilemmán nem most fog változtatni, így inkább kerített némi papírmunkát, hogy reggelig utolérje magát.


	2. Chapter 2

Pár nappal később a doki a folyosón szólt Zelenka után.

Radek! Várj!

Áh, Carson – fordult meg mosolyogva a fizikus.

Látom, a mosoly már megy. Helyes – bólintott rá Carson. – Ha valamikor beugrasz, kiszedem a varratokat.

Akár most is – hagyta rá Radek, akinek épp elég laza napja volt a munkában, bár tudta, épp az ilyen napokon képes MacKay kitalálni valamit.

Mehetünk – egyezett bele Carson, így elindultak a gyengélkedő fele. – Nem volt gond Rodneyval a múltkor?

Csupán egy másfél órás prédikáció arról, hogy milyen nyápic és elkényeztetett vagyok, és arról hogy ő még a halálán is visszajött volna, ha megígéri nekem, hogy befejezzük a kísérletet. Én voltam a leghálátlanabb ember a galaxisban. Ő nagylelkűen megengedte nekem, hogy részese lehetek az évszázad legnagyobb kísérletének, én meg egyszerűen figyelembe sem veszem – nevette el magát Radek.

Akkor igazán könnyedén megúsztad – nevetett vele Carson, aztán befordultak a gyengélkedőre.

Szép – állapította meg a doki egy perccel később, mikor leszedte a kötés a sebről. – Csak egy perc az egész – mosolygott Radekre, aki egy sóhajjal beleegyezett az elkerülhetetlenbe, így Carson munkához látott. Néhányan lézengtek körülöttük a gyengélkedőn, így nem is beszélgettek, míg a doki alaposan szemügyre nem vette a művét. – Ma még tartsd leragasztva, és pár napig még ne érje víz, aztán rendben lesz.

Rendben – állt fel Radek. – Kösz, doki!

Igazán nincs mit – bólintott rá Carson. – Á, nem gondoltad meg magad a horgászattal kapcsolatban? – ugratta a másikat.

Carson, kérlek! – forgatta meg a szemét Radek, aztán elsietett a dolgára, a doki pedig kuncogva nézett utána, aztán ő is munkához látott.

Egy héttel később, a kötelező szabadnapjuk délelőttjén a két férfi megint a folyosón futott össze.

Carson, horgászni? – kérdezte Radek, mikor megállt a dokival szemben. Mindketten civilben voltak, és a dokin az elmaradhatatlan sokzsebes mellény, amit mindig viselt, ha horgászni indult.

Igen, úgy döntöttem, nem érdekel, ha nem jön senki – vont vállat Carson. – Én már nagyon vágyom egy vízparton töltött napra. Felüdülés lesz. És te? Egész nap sakkozol?

Többnyire – bólintott rá lelkesen a tudós.

Nem lesz unalmas?

Csak, mint a horgászás.

Jól van, értem, megyek – nevette el magát Carson. - Szép napot!

Neked is! – biccentett Radek, és ment volna tovább, de Carson utánaszólt.

Radek!

Igen?

Egy feltétellel bocsátom meg, hogy nem jössz horgászni – somolygott Carson.

És mi lenne az? – nézett rá amaz kíváncsian.

Ha nyersz egy üveg bort, együtt isszuk meg!

Feltétlenül – nevette el magát Radek. – De Carson… én nem szeretem a halat – figyelmeztette.

Rendben, akkor, ha fogok valamit, nem veled fogom megetetni – ígérte nevetve Carson.

Megállapodtunk – bólintott rá Radek, és végül mindketten mentek a dolgukra.

Zelenkát a nap folyamán lekötötte a sakkozás, de Carson a vízparton, a csendben és nyugalomban sokat gondolt a férfira. Örült volna neki, ha eljön vele, szívesen töltötte volna vele az egész napot, de hát nem rángathatta el erőszakkal. Kétszer próbálta invitálni, de sajnos mind a két alkalommal nemet mondott, így bele kellett törődnie. Inkább elképzelte, ahogy játszik, a kedves, elégedett, de egyáltalán nem önelégült mosolyt az arcán, mikor megnyer egy partit. Élvezte ezeket a gondolatokat, csak akkor térítette észre magát, mikor Radek miatt majdnem elszalasztott egy jó fogást.

Késő délután volt már, mikor a doki egy rövid kitérő után visszatért a városba. Gyorsan letusolt és átöltözött, aztán megkereste Radeket, aki még mindig sakkozott.

Helló! – állt meg mellette, majd egy biccentéssel üdvözölte a vele szemben ülő, láthatóan szenvedő fiatal hadnagyot is.

Carson, ilyen korán visszajöttél? – nézett fel meglepődve Radek.

Korán? Egy fél óra és sötétedik – ellenkezett Carson, majd a gépén egy képet mutatott a tudósnak.

Oh… ez igazán szép fogás – nézett elismerőn Radek a dokira. – És elhoztad?

Nem, ott hagytam az athosiaknak – vont vállat Carson. - Vagy három család bőségesen megvacsorázik belőle. Arra gondoltam, hogy ha elhozom, a konyhán páros lábbal rúgnak a fenekembe, hiába tartanék kiselőadást arról, hogy a hal mennyire egészséges.

Az lehet – nevette el magát Radek, de a beszélgetésüket a hadnagy hangja szakította félbe.

Sakk – nézett büszkén a tudósra.

Ne haragudj, Radek, elvonom a figyelmedet a játéktól – nézett bocsánatkérőn Carson a másikra.

Több kell ahhoz, mint egy kellemes beszélgetés, hogy az én figyelmemet elvonja – mosolygott titokzatosan Radek, majd lépett, aztán cinkosan felpillantott Carsonra.

És nyertél bort? – kérdezte Carson.

Azt nem, de… idenézz! – húzott ki egy doboz csokit a könyv és DVD kupac alól, ami a mellette lévő széken tornyosult.

Istenem… - csillant fel Carson szeme. – Idejét sem tudom, mikor ettem utoljára ilyesmit – mondta, aztán lemondón sóhajtott. – Kár, hogy a megállapodásunk csak a borra szólt.

Esetleg újratárgyalhatjuk – javasolta Radek, mikor lépett a királynőjével.

És mik a feltételeid? – kérdezte nevetve Carson.

Nekem már az elég, hogy nem eteted meg velem a haladat – sóhajtott teátrálisan Radek, majd lépett egy utolsót. – Sakk-matt.

Ez nem fair, Dr. Zelenka! – fakadt ki a hadnagy, mikor tudatosodott benne, hogy kikapott. – Maga végig úgy játszott velem, mint macska az egérrel!

Tényleg? – kérdezte ártatlanul Radek.

Tényleg. Az előbbi sakk, amit adtam magának… csak beetetés volt.

Talán… megfordult a fejemben – tűnődött Radek.

Soha többet nem játszom magával.

Két hete is ezt mondta – nevetett Radek, mire a srác egy videojátékot dobott a könyv és egyéb kupac tetejére, és sértetten elvonult.

Radek, most őszintén – vette szemügyre a halmot Carson. – Mit kezdesz ezzel a sok lim-lommal?

A nagy részét beteszem egy nagy dobozba, ahol a többit tartom.

Szóval csak a helyet foglalja – nevetett Carson.

Nem ez a lényeg – rázta meg a fejét Zelenka.

Tudom. Ez olyan, mint az én halaim. Én sem eszem meg őket.

Na látod.

Mikor kezdjük meg? – vette kézbe Radek a csokisdobozt.

Mondjuk vacsora után? – ajánlotta Carson.

Nem lehetne most? – nézett rá csalódottan Radek. – Már alig várom, hogy megkóstoljam.

Türelem, Radek – nevette el magát Carson. – Tudod, vannak dolgok, amiket ha igazán ki akarsz élvezni, akkor ahhoz megfelelő hely és hangulat kell. És hidd el, egy kis várakozástól csak még édesebb lesz.

Ünneprontó vagy – csóválta meg a fejét a tudós, aki már kora délelőtt óta várta a pillanatot, hogy ehessen a csokiból.

Majd meglátjuk, akkor is ezt mondod-e – nézett rá félrebillentett fejjel a doki.

Akkor megyünk vacsorázni?

Előbb el kéne tüntetni a kacatjaidat.

Még egy szó, és nem kapsz a csokiból – nézett rá sértetten Radek.

Bocsánat! – fojtott el egy mosolyt Carson. – Segítek hazavinni a kincseidet.

Helyes – mondta békülékenyen Radek, így fogták a sok mindent, amit a nap folyamán nyert, és elindultak vele.

És milyen volt a horgászás? – kérdezte Radek.

Igazán kellemes – mosolyodott el Carson. – Csodás idő volt egész nap. Napsütés, enyhe szellő az óceán felől, csend, béke, nyugalom. Csak a madarak csicsergése és a hullámok csobogása. Majdnem olyan volt, mint otthon.

Nem hangzik rosszul.

Legközelebb eljöhetnél velem.

Vagy esetleg legközelebb megtaníthatnálak sakkozni.

Próbáltam már párszor, de… nem nekem való – vont vállat Carson. – Csak az őrületbe kergetnélek a bénaságommal. És amúgy is, ott mindenki profi, nem égetem magam.

Meglehetősen türelmes tudok lenni, ha tanításról van szó. Ha nem jöttem volna ide, most egy egyetemen tanítanék. És tudtommal a sakktábla mobilis, ha csak ez tart vissza, bárhol felállíthatjuk – nézett rá kihívóan Radek. – Olyan helyen is, ahol nem lát senki.

Még meggondolom.

Kösz – fojtott el egy mosolyt Radek.

Mit? – nézett rá értetlenül Carson.

Hogy nem mondtad azt, hogy megtanulsz sakkozni, ha elmegyek veled horgászni.

Nem szeretnék rád erőltetni semmit, amit nem akarsz – nézett félre egy pillanatra Carson.

Tudom, csak… más biztos ez mondta volna.

Nos… én nem vagyok más – vont vállat Carson mikor megérkeztek Radek szobájához. – De figyelmeztetlek… teljesen tehetségtelen vagyok a sakkhoz.

Majd meglátjuk – mondta Radek, és előhúzott egy nagy dobozt a sarokból, amibe beleszórta az újabb nyeremények jó részét, kivéve két könyvet és a csokit.

Biztos nem kezdjük meg? – sandított Carsonra. – Csak egyet vacsora előtt…

És képes lennél elrontani az ízét a vacsorával? Gyorsan együnk valamit, aztán visszajövünk, és egész este csokit eszünk – mondta Carson, és úgy csillogott a szeme, mint egy huncut kiskölyöknek. Radek nem tudta megállni, elnevette magát.

Rendben, de akkor menjünk! – mondta, így elindultak vacsorázni.

Vacsora közben Radek is elmesélte a napját, és hogy pontosan kitől mit nyert, de a legjobban azon nevetett, hogy ki hogyan sértődött meg, mikor kikapott.

Az emberek többsége nem szeret veszíteni, Radek – nézett rá békítőn Carson. – Ezt te nem tudod, mert nem sűrűn van részed benne…

Nem erről van szó, Carson – tiltakozott Radek. - Senki sem szeret veszíteni, igen, ez tény. Még én sem… és ha hiszed, ha nem, szoktam, ha nem is sakkban. Minden rosszul sikerült kísérlet egy vereség, amivel szembe kell néznem. De van, aki képes emelt fővel viselni a vereséget, és van, aki nem. Wong doktornőt is csúnyán megvertem, mégis, gratulált a győzelmemhez, és megbeszéltünk egy visszavágót a következő alkalomra. Így is lehet.

Tudom – sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra a doki. – De nem könnyű méltósággal szembenézni a kudarccal. Főleg, ha látod, hogy esélyed sem volt.

Igen, tudom – látta be Radek is, aztán gyorsan befejezték még az evést, és visszamentek Radek szobájába.

A két férfi várakozásteljes csendben telepedett le a kanapéra, velük szemben az asztalon a doboz csokival.

Mikor ettél ilyesmit utoljára? – kérdezte Radek.

Még otthon – pillantott rá Carson, de csak egy másodpercre fordította el a tekintetét a dobozról, ami mintha mindkettejüket megbűvölte volna.

Én is.

Akkor?

Bontsuk meg! – tért magához Radek, így kibontotta a dobozt, és levette a tetejét. Egy darabig nézte az apró bonbonokat, majd Carson fele nyújtotta a dobozt.

Én legyek az első? – nézett fel a dobozról Radekre a doki.

Te vagy a vendég, úgy illik – bólintott rá Radek.

De te nyerted. Téged illet az elsőség – rázta meg a fejét Carson.

Egyszerre? – kérdezte Radek, és mikor Carson rábólintott, egyszerre nyúltak a doboz fele, de hogy, hogy nem, mindketten ugyanarra a darabra nyúltak rá.

Elfelezzük? – kérdezte Carson, mire mindketten megfogták, és kettétörték.

Mennyei – sóhajtott Carson, mikor megérezte a csoki ízét.

Az nem kifejezés – értett egyet Radek.

Gyerekkoromban ettem utoljára ilyen finomat.

Ebbe most ne menjünk bele – komolyodott el egy kicsit Radek.

Ne haragudj! – fogta meg egy pillanatra a karját Carson. – Nem akartam rossz emlékeket felidézni.

Nem számít. Csak… mikor én gyerek voltam… a családomnak nem volt túl sok pénze ilyesmire. Legfeljebb karácsonykor láttunk csokit, akkor is csak mutatóban. Olyan luxus volt, amiről csak álmodhattunk, vagy a bolt kirakatában nézegettük.

Sajnálom.

Ez már rég volt – rázta meg a fejét Radek, hogy lerázza magáról az emlékeket. – Sok minden történt azóta. Még egyet?

Csak mert olyan kedvesen kínálod – vett még egy darabot Carson, de mielőtt a szájába vehette volna, megszólalt a rádiója. – Elnézést – pillantott Radekre.

Itt Beckett – szólt bele.

Dr. Beckett, a gyengélkedőre kellene jönnie, van itt egy beteg vakbélgyanúval.

És Dr. Keller?

Ő már a műtőben egy szilánkos lábszártöréssel.

Mi az ördög van ma? – morgott Carson.

Telihold – válaszolt a nővér a rádió másik oldaláról.

Igen? És a három közül éppen melyik van teli? – csóválta meg a fejét a doki. – Egy perc, és ott vagyok.

Köszönöm, doktor! – mondta még a nővér, majd kilépett a vonalból.

Mennem kell – pillantott Radekre.

Gondoltam. Majd… egyet még hagyok neked – intett az állával Radek a doboz fele.

Képes lennél a többit egyedül megenni?

Persze – nézett rá Radek, majd összenevettek, és a doki elsietett a gyengélkedőre.

Carsonra hosszú, de eseménytelen műtét várt, és már majdnem éjfél volt, mikor végzett. Dr. Keller, aki már egy ideje visszatért a gyengélkedőre, sajnálkozva nézett rá.

Ne haragudjon, Dr. Beckett, hogy be kellett rángatnom, de… - kezdett mentegetőzni.

Ugyan, kedvesem, maga sem lehet egyszerre két helyen – nyugtatta meg Carson. – Gyorsan megcsinálom az adminisztrációt, és már itt sem vagyok.

Rendben – mosolygott rá hálásan Dr. Keller, így Carson bement az irodájába.

Egy pillanatra megállt, és elmosolyodott, mikor a gépe előtt egy kis papírdarabkán egy csokibonbont talált. Gyanította Radek még akkor csempészte be, mikor mindenki a műtőben volt, különben Jennifer említette volna, hogy valaki kereste. Jólesett neki ez az apró figyelmesség, és bár mindent megtett, hogy ne magyarázzon bele többet, mint kellene, mégis a szokásossal ellentétben mosolyogva látott neki a papírmunkának.


	3. Chapter 3

Egy jó héttel később Carson egy kificamodott bokát kötözött, mikor a gyengélkedőn szó szerint minden berendezés megőrült. Egy pillanatra elment az energia, aztán minden sípolni és villogni kezdett.

Elnézést! – pillantott a doki a betegére, majd bekapcsolta a rádióját.

Beckett MacKaynek – szólt bele.

Itt MacKay – hallotta a fizikus nem túl lelkes hangját pár pillanattal később.

Rodney, ide kéne jönnöd a gyengélkedőre!

Most?

Ha lehet.

Mi történt?

Én orvos vagyok, Rodney, nem műszerész. Gyere ide, és találd ki!

Nem lehet holnap?

Rodney… felőlem lehet holnap, mert nekem tíz perc van a műszakomból, de ha itt minden csipog és villog egész éjjel, mint egy megbolondult karácsonyfa, akkor Dr. Cole letépi a fejedet.

Odaküldöm Zelenkát – mondta végül MacKay.

Remek ötlet – bólintott rá Carson, és kikapcsolta a rádiót.

Pár perc, és visszaáll a nyugalom – tájékoztatta Carson a többieket, mire azok megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottak, a doki pedig befejezte a kötözést.

Radek, akinek alapjáraton hosszú és fárasztó napja volt, egy tíz perccel később jelent meg az ajtóban, és ahogy körülnézett, nem is kérdezett semmit, csak a géphez lépett. Néhány percet pötyögött rajta, aztán csend lett.

Köszönöm, Radek! – nézett rá hálásan Carson.

Szívesen. Elvileg minden működik, de ha valami gond lenne, hívjatok! – sóhajtott.

Mi történt?

A generátor kapott valahonnan egy energialökést, bár… nem igazán értem, mert ha ez megtörténik, akkor…

Fel kellett volna robbannia – nézett nem túl nyugodtan Radekre Carson.

Azért az nem annyira egyszerű – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Megpróbálok rájönni, honnan jött a többlet, és hogy miért így reagált a rendszer.

Radek, fáradt vagy, inkább pihenned kéne. Majd reggel visszajössz, és kitalálod – szorította meg a vállát Carson.

Csak nem akarom, hogy baj legyen – vett egy nagy levegőt a tudós.

Most sem lett baj. Pihenj!

Jó estét az uraknak! – lépett be Dr. Cole.

Jó estét, szép hölgy! – mosolygott rá Carson.

Megjött a váltás. Milyen napja volt?

Akadt ez-az.

Carson, maga sosem panaszkodik – nevetett a doktornő.

Nem igazán szoktam, legalábbis munkáról – vont vállat Carson. – De most megyek, és bezuhanok az ágyamba.

Megyek én is – állt fel Radek. - Majd reggel még átnézem a rendszert. Ha mégis lenne reggelig bármi, értesítsen, Dr. Cole!

Rendben! Jó éjt, uraim! – köszönt el a doktornő, így Carson és Radek kisétáltak.

Radek… még nem volt alkalmam… megköszönni a csokit – állt meg Carson pár folyosóval arrébb.

Csak gondoltam, jól fog esni a műtét után – mosolygott rá Radek.

Életmentő volt.

Ennek örülök. De én most tényleg megyek aludni.

Én is – sóhajtott Carson. – Azt hiszem, hasonlóan húzós napunk volt.

Igen. Jó éjt Carson!

Jó éjt neked is! – köszöntek el egymástól, aztán mentek aludni.

Másnap reggel Carson már korán a gyengélkedőn volt, de nem tudta megelőzni Radeket. A doki még átvette a műszakot Dr. Cole-tól, aztán odalépett hozzá.

Korán keltél.

Nyugtalanított ez a dolog – pillantott fel a tudós. - Tényleg nem akarom, hogy valami baj történjen. A gyengélkedőnek minden körülmények között zavartalanul kell működni.

Jó, hogy gondoskodsz rólunk. Ha már Rodney simán lerázott az este.

Randija volt Dr. Braunnal.

Á, értem – mosolyodott el Carson. – És én beletenyereltem. Biztos mérges volt.

Eléggé.

Ugye nem te kaptál miattam?

Nem, csak egy kicsit morgott, de gondolom Katie nem hagyta, hogy felhúzza magát.

Akkor jó. Hagylak dolgozni – mosolygott még Carson Radekre, aztán, mivel egyelőre csend volt a gyengélkedőn, úgy döntött, ő is inkább a kísérleteivel foglalkozik.

Carson legközelebb dél után nézett fel, de körülötte még mindig csend volt. Radek ugyanúgy bele volt merülve a gépébe, ahogy órákkal korábban otthagyta. Kis ideig kedvtelve nézte, ahogy dolgozik, aztán szólt a nővérnek, hogy elmegy valami ebédet beszerezni.

Negyed órával később Carson egy szendvicset és egy pohár narancslevet tett le Radek elé, majd leült mellé a maga adagjával.

Köszönöm! – pillantott fel meglepetten Radek.

Szívesen – mosolygott rá a doki. – Találtál valamit?

Az energialöket a ZPM egy ingadozásából származik. Nem volt túl nagy, sehol máshol a városban nem okozott gondot – mondta Radek, miközben enni kezdtek.

Csak a generátoromat bolondította meg.

Úgy tűnik. De ezt még mindig nem értem. Ha a plusz energia eljut a magig, tényleg fel kellett volna robbannia. De nem ez történt. Valahol a mag előtt… mintha egy pajzs megfogta volna, egyszerűen eloszlott. A vezérlést megőrítette, ezért szálltak el a műszereid, de a kritikus helyekre nem ért el. Nem értem, miért?

Lehet, hogy butaság, de… nem lehet, hogy maga a város avatkozott közbe?

Nem butaság, én is gondoltam rá – bólintott Radek. – A város önvédelmi rendszere képes ilyen beavatkozásokra, csak… az általunk hozott berendezések jó részét a város nem tekinti saját részének. Legalábbis eddig úgy tudtuk.

Talán változik.

Úgy gondolod, hogy a város tanul? Mint valami mesterséges intelligencia? – tűnődött el Radek.

Én csak hangosan gondolkodtam – mentegetőzött Carson.

Érdemes lenne megvizsgálni ezt a dolgot – mondta Radek, és Carson jót mosolygott, ahogy szinte hallotta, hogy zakatolnak a fogaskerekek a fejében. – Utánajárok – ígérte. – De úgy tűnik, biztonságban vagytok.

Ez jó hír – mosolyodott el Carson, így befejezték az ebédjüket, és Radek visszatért a laborjába.

Jó néhány nappal később Carson elég későn jutott vacsorához, de még a felénél sem tartott, mikor Radek leült vele szemben.

Nehéz nap? – nézett rá aggódva.

Sheppard csapata nem túl jó állapotban tért vissza a mai küldetésről – sóhajtott a doki.

Mi történt?

Valami kalózokba futottak, nem tudom pontosan. Azzal voltam elfoglalva, hogy összefoltozzam őket. De most már rendben vannak. Pár sínt és gipszet leszámítva.

MacKay?

Te mondtad a múltkor, hogy rá vigyáznak odafentről – nevette el magát Carson. – Pár karcolása van. Persze előadta a hattyú halálát…

Gyanítottam – bólintott rá Radek. - Szép munka.

Kösz, Radek.

Nagyon fáradt vagy?

Nem, inkább csak… zsong a fejem az egész délutános nyüzsgéstől – vett egy nagy levegőt Carson. – Egy kis csendre vágyom.

Akkor most van itt az ideje egy sakkpartinak.

Jaj, Radek, kérlek, ma kímélj meg! – nézett rá a doki.

Elterelné a figyelmedet – erősködött Radek.

Rendben – adta meg magát Carson. – De akkor… nálam… egy pohár whisky társaságában. Úgy kevésbé lesz kínos.

Nem lesz olyan szörnyű.

Átlag harminc másodpercenként fogsz megverni.

Eleinte lehet – vont vállat Radek. – De szerintem fejlődőképes vagy.

Hozzád képest…

Ne hozzám viszonyítsd magad – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Amúgy… lehet, hogy sakkban verhetetlen vagyok, de egy vakbélműtét kifogna rajtam.

Csak mert nem tanultad.

Nem is vágyom rá – borzongott meg Radek. – Mindenki másban jó, és ez ettől szép. Mehetünk?

Menjünk – adta meg magát az elkerülhetetlennek Carson, de aztán az ebédlő előtt elváltak, és Radek elment egy sakktábláért.

Készen állsz? – kérdezte egy fél órával később, mikor Carson beengedte. A dokinál persze pedáns rend volt, így Radek letette a táblát az asztalra, és felállította a bábukat, miközben Carson töltött mindkettejüknek egy kis whiskyt.

Itt legalább nem műanyag pohárból isszuk – ült le Radekkel szemben. - Egy ilyen nemes italhoz kell egy szép pohár.

Szereted a whiskyt? – sandított rá mosolyogva Zelenka.

Amennyit én iszok… whiskyt vagy bármi mást – vont vállat Carson -, attól aztán minden lepárló csődbe mehetne. Csak a skót neveltetés miatt van, hogy ehhez nyúlok, ha olyan az alkalom, hogy meg kell koronázni egy itallal.

És most mit koronázunk meg?

Áh, most csak a vereség miatti bánatomat fojtom italba – nevetett a doki.

Már előre? – nevetett vele Radek, de aztán a táblára sandított. – Mennyire kezdjem az elején?

A bábukat ismerem – nézett nem túl sok reménnyel a táblára Carson is.

A lépéseket?

Nagyjából – húzta el a száját Carson.

Akkor azt átvesszük – bólintott Radek, és pár percben elmagyarázta, melyik bábu merre és hogyan léphet. Carson próbált odafigyelni arra, amit mond, de a lelkesedése valahogy mindig másfele terelte a doki figyelmét.

Merre jársz? – nézett rá egy mondat közepén Radek.

Ne haragudj – hajtotta le a fejét Carson -, csak…

Még benned pörög az egész nap – bólintott Radek.

Valahogy úgy – füllentett Carson.

Tudom – mondta Radek, majd tovább fojtatta a magyarázatot.

Tegyünk egy próbát – mondta, mikor befejezte.

Mondd, miért akarsz mindenképpen elpáholni? – kérdezte szenvedő arccal Carson.

Szeretném elterelni a figyelmedet – mondta kicsit komolyabban Radek.

Tudom, és hálás vagyok – próbált engedni a feszültségéből Carson is. – Jó, játszunk!

Csak még egy jó tanács, mielőtt belekezdünk – tűnt fel egy ravaszkás mosoly Radek arcán. – Bár ezt az amatőrök nem szokták megfogadni.

Igen?

Ne az, vagy legalábbis ne csak az a cél vezéreljen, hogy minél több bábumat leüsd. Úgy is lehet mattot adni, hogy egyetlen bábut nem vettél le a tábláról.

Érdekes meglátás – vonta össze a szemöldökét Carson, miközben a táblát tanulmányozta. – Én kezdek?

Igen, te vagy a világos – bólintott rá Radek.

Rendben – vett egy nagy levegőt a doki, majd nyitott az egyik paraszttal, miközben a szeme sarkából látta csak, hogy Radek leveszi az óráját, és a sakktábla mellé teszi az asztalra.

Kis idővel később Radek az órájára pillantott, és elmosolyodott.

Harminc másodpercet jósoltál magadnak, és már tíz perce játszunk.

Csak mert kímélsz – csóválta meg a fejét Carson.

Én egyfajta üzemmódban tudok játszani – cáfolta meg Radek. – Nyugodj meg, nem kíméllek.

Nem tudom, hogy ennek most örüljek-e – mondta Carson, miközben lépett a futójával. – A legrosszabb, hogy nem látom rajtad, hogy hülyeséget léptem-e.

A sakkban sem árt a pókerarc – pillantott rá Radek, de Carson már kezdte megszokni, hogy mikor ő jön, szinte pislogás nélkül nézi a táblát. Gyanította, hogy verziók százai pörögnek le az agyában másodpercek alatt.

Sakk – nézett fel miután lépett.

És innentől végem van – sóhajtott teátrálisan a doki.

Ne add fel ilyen könnyen. Ebből a helyzetből még nagyon könnyen szabadulhatnál.

Mondod te.

Carson, figyelj rám! – szólt rá váratlanul szigorúan Radek. – Felejtsd el, hogy én ülök veled szemben!

Ne haragudj, Radek, de erre képtelen vagyok – fojtott el egy mosolyt a doki. Remélte, hogy ezzel nem árulja el magát, de valóban képtelen volt akár csak egy pillanatra is elfeledkezni arról, hogy Radek ül vele szemben, bár más okból, mint azt a másik gondolta.

Úgy nehéz lesz.

Tudom.

Próbálj meg ne csak arra a lépésre figyelni, ami előtted áll – tanácsolta Radek. – Próbálj jó néhány lépéssel előre gondolkodni. Gondold végig, hogy arra, amit lépsz vajon mit lépek válaszul.

Az a baj, hogy képtelen vagyok megjósolni a reakciódat – nézett tűnődve Carson Radekre.

Meg kell próbálnod.

És ha tévedek?

Legrosszabb esetben vesztesz egy játszmát - vont vállat Radek.

Na igen – sóhajtott Carson. – Inkább folytassuk - mondta, és hosszú ideig próbált kiszabadulni Radek szorításából, de végül mattot kapott.

Végem – dőlt hátra megadón a foteljében.

Nagyon jól bírtad – biztosította Radek.

Nagy küzdő vagyok, még ha nincs is esélyem – nevette el magát Carson.

Az hasznos tulajdonság.

Sokszor az.

Még egy parti?

Rendben – egyezett bele Carson, leginkább azért, mert tudta, ezzel tudja legkönnyebben itt tartani a másikat. – Reszkess! Most megverlek!

Mutasd meg, mit tudsz! – mosolygott rá Radek, majd újra felállította a táblát, és belekezdtek a következő játszmába.

Amatőrrel a legnehezebb játszani – csóválta meg a fejét Radek néhány perccel később.

Miért?

Tudod… számtalan lehetséges verzió van a fejemben, ami mondjuk most ebből az állásból kijöhet – pillantott a táblára. – És nagy valószínűséggel tudom, hogy egy jó játékos melyik háromból választana. De az amatőrök mindig azt választják, amire legkevésbé számítok. Pont azért, mert nem gondolják végig.

Most erre mit mondjak… tényleg nem könnyű amatőrökkel - csóválta meg a fejét Carson, és csak magában tűnődött el a ma este elhangzó összes kétértelmű mondaton.

Egy órával és két vereséggel később Carson megint hátradőlt.

Elég? – nézett rá kérdőn Radek.

Mára. De egyszer megverlek!

Nem tudom, hány embertől hallottam már ezt – nevetett Radek. – De úgy látom, kedvet kaptál.

Ó, igen – nevette el magát a doki. – Határozottan kedvet kaptam.

Örülök. Kikapcsoltál egy kicsit a napi pörgésből.

Igen. Köszönöm, Radek!

Szívesen. De most hagynom kellene téged pihenni. Holnap én is korán kelek.

Gond van?

Csak Elizabeth megkért, hogy kísérjem el Lorne csapatát egy küldetésre – ráncolta a homlokát Radek.

Legyetek óvatosak! – nézett rá aggódva Carson. – Nem szeretném, ha ti is úgy járnátok, mint Sheppard.

Majd vigyázunk – ígérte Radek. – Itt hagyjam a táblát?

Gyakoroljak egy kicsit saját magammal, mi? – nevetett Carson.

Inkább arra gondoltam, hogy átjönnék valamelyik este, és játszanánk egy olyan partit, amikor megbeszéljük a lépéseket. Kicsit hosszabb lesz, de sokat tanulhatsz belőle.

Ez jól hangzik – mosolyodott el a doki. – És… kösz a türelmedet.

Igazán nincs mit – vont vállat Radek, majd felállt. – Jó éjt, Carson!

Jó éjt! És holnap vigyázz magadra! – szólt még a tudós után Carson, mielőtt kilépett a szobájából.


	4. Chapter 4

Másnap reggel Radek valóban korán kelt, hisz ellenőrizni akarta a műszereit, mielőtt bepakolja őket a táskájába. Nagyon kellemetlen lett volna, ha valami éppen akkor merül le, mikor épp szükség lenne rá. Végül mindent rendben talált, így a központi csarnokba sétált.

Ugróval megyünk? – nézett Lorne-ra.

Igen, a MALP jelei szerint a kapu egy sziklás területen van, elég messze mindentől. Ez a legegyszerűbb. Már ha nem akar hosszú órákat gyalogolni a sziklák közt.

Annyira nem – fintorgott Zelenka, miközben a többiek is megérkeztek.

Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot az őrnagy, így mindenki beszállt, és várták, hogy megnyíljon a kapu.

Mikor a másik oldalon előbukkantak, Zelenka belátta, hogy az őrnagynak igaza van. Amerre csak elláttak, mindenütt éles sziklák borították a kietlen tájat, így Lorne találomra elindult valamerre, Radek pedig elővett pár műszert a táskájából, és belemerült.

Rádióhullámokat észlelek – szólalt meg pár perccel később.

Valamiféle üzenet? – pillantott hátra Lorne.

Nem, konstans frekvencia, és erősödik, ahogy távolodunk a kaputól. A forrását nem bírom meghatározni, mintha egyszerre több helyről is jönne.

Veszélyes lehet?

Még nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét a tudós, így további elemzésekbe fogott.

Erősödik – állapította meg néhány perccel később. – Őrnagy, ha javasolhatnám, lassítson, hogy jobban meg tudjam vizsgálni. Nem vagyok biztos benne… - mondta, de közben az ugróban valami sípolni kezdett.

Szólhatott volna előbb is – morgott Lorne.

Mi történt? – kérdezte az egyik katona.

Úgy tűnik, Zelenka hullámai megbolondították az érzékelőket. Megpróbálok megfordulni – mondta a csapat parancsnoka, de bármit is tett, a hajó nem változtatott irányt. – Ennyit a vezérlésről. Doki, csináljon valamit! Az egész hajó megbolondult!

A hullámok megzavarják a vezérlés elemei között a kommunikációt – lépett előre Radek.

Kösz, erre én is rájöttem.

Süllyedünk – állapította meg a katona, aki Lorne mellett ült.

Kapaszkodjon mindenki, ez húzós landolás lesz! – mondta a parancsnok, és bár próbálta még felhúzni a hajót, mindenki tudta, hogy reménytelen. Radek is visszaült a helyére, és nem túl jó érzéssel várta az elkerülhetetlen becsapódást.

Mikor földet értek olyan volt, mintha bomba robbant volna a hajó kellős közepén. Bárhogy is próbált mindenki kapaszkodni, a becsapódás ereje felrepítette őket, és kit a falhoz, kit a földhöz vágott. Radek érezte, hogy csúnyán bevágja a fejét, aztán a földre zuhan. Az, hogy a legkülönbözőbb méretű és anyagú tárgyak zuhantak rá, már csak hab volt a tortán. Egy kis időre elsötétült előtte minden, és mikor magához tért sem volt benne túl sok köszönet. Elmondhatatlanul szédült, és csak tompán hallotta, hogy valaki mocorog körülötte.

Jól vannak? – hallotta Lorne hangját messziről.

A doki nem néz ki túl jól – hallotta az egyik katona hangját, aki valószínűleg mellette hevert valahol a földön.

Azt látom – sóhajtott Lorne. – És maga?

Kiment a vállam, de egyébként jól vagyok – válaszolt a katona, miközben Lorne leguggolt Radek mellé.

Doki – fogta meg a karját, mire Radek nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét egy pillanatra, de mivel a szédülés csak még jobban felerősödött, inkább gyorsan becsukta.

Beverte a fejét – állapította meg Lorne. – Ne mozogjon! Szerzek segítséget.

Órákba kerül visszajutni a kapuhoz – emlékeztette az egyik embere.

Van jobb ötlete? – kérdezte az őrnagy.

Nem igazán. De… még ha küldenek is egy másik ugrót… ugyanúgy le fog zuhanni, mint mi.

Nem – kapták fel a fejüket Radek suttogásnál is alig erősebb hangjára.

Doki, ne beszéljen! – szólt rá az őrnagy, de Radek nem foglalkozott vele.

Mondja meg… MacKaynek… hogy hozzon… egy sima zavarót… ha képes interferenciát kelteni… akkor el tudja téríteni… a hullámokat… arról a frekvenciáról… ami zavarja a műszereket, és…

Jól van – szorította meg a karját Lorne. – Ennyi elég lesz MacKaynek, hogy tudja, mit kell tennie – mondta, majd felállt. – Tizenhét kilométert tettünk meg, mielőtt megbolondultak volna a műszerek – nézett végig az emberein.

Az legalább három óra. Ilyen terepen még több is.

Tudom. És a felétől elveszítjük a rádiókapcsolatot is.

A hullámok… zavarják… a kommunikációt is – mondta Zelenka összeszorított szemmel, mire Lorne újra leguggolt mellé.

Doki, melyik része nem világos a parancsnak? Fogja be! Szüksége lesz az erejére! – mondta, majd felállt. – Indulok. Remélhetőleg öt órán belül visszatérek a segítséggel.

Jó lenne, ha hozná Dr. Beckettet is. Nem tudom, Zelenka mennyire mozgatható.

Jó ötlet – bólintott rá Lorne. – Vigyázzanak rá! És lehetőleg magukra is – mondta, majd lenyitotta az ugró hátulját, és útnak indult.

Radek még hallotta, ahogy az ajtó becsukódik, és bár próbált küzdeni a szédüléssel és a rátörő sötétséggel, végül veszített és elájult.

Carson épp a lidérc DNS-en végzett kísérletével pepecselt a laborjában, mikor befutott a hívás. Csak egy pillanatra futott át az agyán a gondolat, hogy tegnap este milyen csalhatatlanul megérezte egy pillanatra, hogy valami baj lesz, de aztán tudta, hogy nem húzhatja ilyesmivel az időt. Csak átfutott a gyengélkedőre, fogta a táskáját, és három percen belül a kapu előtt állt. Az ugró már ott várt, és alig fél perccel később Rodney is befutott.

Mindenkinél van minden? – nézett végig rajtuk Sheppard, akinek még mindig be volt fáslizva a bokája, és mankóval közlekedett, de Lorne híján ő volt az egyetlen, aki vezethetett egy mentőakciót, így mögötte a többiek is besorjáztak az ugróba.

Rodney, hogy állsz?

Ezt majd megmondom, ha tudom, mivel állok szemben – morgott MacKay, de a szavaival ellentétben egyszerre három kütyüt egyensúlyozott a kezében.

Akkor felszállás, uraim! – bólintott Sheppard, majd indította az ugrót, és átléptek a kapun.

Mikor átértek, még felszedték Lorne-t, és tovább indultak.

Mi a helyzet, őrnagy? – sandított hátra Sheppard, mikor már úton voltak.

Dr. Zelenka azt mondja, valami standard frekvenciájú rádióhullám zavarta meg az ugró működését.

Meg is van – bólintott rá MacKay. – Elég gyengének tűnik.

Folyamatosan erősödött, ahogy távolodtunk a kaputól. Tizenöt kilométer után kezdte megzavarni először az érzékelőket, aztán mindent. Irányíthatatlanná vált az egész. Zelenka azt mondja, hogy ha eltérítené a frekvenicát… vagy valami ilyesmi… akkor nem zuhanunk le.

A sérültek? – nézett Carson Lorne-ra.

Zelenka nem nézett ki jól, mikor otthagytam őket. Csúnyán beverte a fejét, olyan fehér volt, mint a fal.

Remélem, nem mozgatták – nézett rá szokatlanul szigorúan Carson.

Nem, doki.

Magánál volt?

Mikor eljöttem, igen, bár nagyon gyenge volt, de azóta nincs kapcsolatom az ugróval, fogalmam sincs.

A többiek? – faggatta tovább a doki, csak hogy elterelje kicsit a figyelmét a legrosszabb gondolatokról.

Az egyik emberemnek kiugrott a válla, lehet, hogy azóta helyre is tették.

Remélem, nem – húzta el a száját Carson. Nem szerette, ha katonák avatkoznak az ő dolgába, mert abból általában nem sült ki sok jó. Hajlamosak teljesen félrediagnosztizálni mindent, és ennek megfelelően több kárt okoznak, mint hasznot. – Még valami?

Én jól vagyok, és a másik emberem is, aki elől ült mellettem. A hajó hátsó része sérült súlyosabban, és azok, akik hátul voltak.

Pár perc és elérjük az ugrót – szólt hátra Sheppard.

A hullámok? – nézett értetlenül Lorne MacKayre.

Köszönik, jól vannak. Odakint. Ez Zelenkának is eszébe juthatott volna.

Valószínűleg eszébe jutott volna, ha tud róla előre – nézett rá Carson. – Így könnyű dolgod van, hogy megmondta mire számíts.

Ja, persze – fintorgott Rodney. – Amúgy érdekes ez a valami… mintha vagy fél tucat helyről jönne egyszerre.

Rodney… most nem ezért vagyunk itt! – szólt rá Carson.

Tudom. De én úgysem tudok másban segíteni – vont vállat Rodney. – Ha te vigyázol Zelenkára, a legjobb kezekben van.

Remélem – morogta Carson, épp mikor ereszkedni kezdtek.

Hála istennek – sietett eléjük egy fiatal hadnagy.

Hogy van Dr. Zelenka? – sietett oda hozzá Carson.

Hol elájul, hol magához tér. Baromira szédül, fáj a feje, és hányt is.

Minimum egy szép agyrázkódás – sietett tovább Carson az ugróba, és azonnal letérdelt Radek mellé, és kitapintotta a pulzusát. Gyenge volt és szabálytalan.

Radek, ébredj! – szorította meg a vállát a másik kezével, mire a tudós egy pillanatra felnézett.

Carson… - szólt erőtlenül, de a másik leállította.

Ne beszélj! Hadd nézzem a fejed! - tapogatta végig óvatosan a beteg koponyáját, és meg is találta rajta az ütés nyomát.

Valaki hozza át a hordágyat! – adta ki az utasítást, majd visszafordult a betegéhez. – Radek, figyelj rám! Szorítsd meg a kezem! – kérte, és megfogta a férfi kezét. – Jól van, most a másikkal is! Helyes, ügyes vagy. Mozgasd meg a lábfejed! Óvatosan! Jó, ez eddig jó hír – szorította meg a sérült karját finoman. - Talán a gerincsérülést kizárhatjuk.

Szédülök – nézett fel újra Radek.

Tudom – szorította meg a csuklóját Carson. – Csúnya agyrázkódásod van. Eltöltesz nálam legalább két hetet – jósolta, majd mikor a többiek odaértek a hordággyal, felállt.

Nagyon óvatosan tegyük át – mondta, így négyen emelték Radeket a hordágyra.

Induljunk! – nézett Sheppardre. – Sietnünk kell!

Kihozom az ugróból, amit lehet – ígérte az alezredes, így gyorsan átvitték Radeket a másik ugróba, és már fel is szálltak.

Sheppard teljes sebességgel száguldott a kapu felé, így alig néhány perc alatt ott is voltak, és már tárcsázott is. Odaát azonban elég nagy nyüzsgésre érkeztek, Weir is zaklatottan jött eléjük.

Mi történt? – kérdezte Sheppard.

A fél városban elszállt az energiaellátás.

Miért? – kapta fel a fejét MacKay.

Azt reméltük, majd maga megmondja – nézett rá Elizabeth, mire Rodney bólintott, és elrohant.

A gyengélkedő működik? – nézett a nőre Carson.

Igen, mehetnek – mondta, mire a doki rábólintott, és elsiettek. Radek épp eszméletlen volt, csak akkor tért magához, mikor a gyengélkedőre értek. Oda csak messziről hallatszott el a riadó hangja, de azért feltűnt neki.

Mi történt? – kérdezte erőtlenül.

Semmi olyasmi, amiről tudnod kéne.

Carson – nézett fel a dokira Radek.

Elszállt az energia. Rodney biztos fordítva kötött be valamit.

Ha nincs… energia… rá fogja… kötni a kísérleti… generátorát… a rendszerre…

Radek, most ne ezzel foglalkozz! Ez most Rodney gondja.

Fel fogja… robbantani… a fél várost. Oda… kell mennem!

Világ körüli útra nem akarsz menni? – kérdezte bosszúsan Carson.

Kérlek!

Ha ott vagy is felrobbantja a várost.

Nem! Rájöttem… hogy tudja… árnyékolni a… magot… Carson…

Meg fogom én még ezt bánni. De te meg ne mozdulj! – mondta szigorúan, majd aktiválta a rádióját.

Beckett MacKaynek!

Mi van? – szólt bele türelmetlenül Rodney.

Gyere ide a gyengélkedőre!

Carson, ha nem vennéd észre, most kisebb gondom is nagyobb, mint beteglátogatóba menni.

Rodney! Radek beszélni szeretne veled. Emeld fel a hátsód, és gyere ide!

Ha miattatok elszáll a többi energiaellátás is…

Rodney, ha a többi is elszáll, akkor a gyengélkedőn sem lesz energia, márpedig nekem nagyon kell! - mondta keményen Carson. – Gyere már ide!

Megyek. De Elizabeth a te fejedet szedi le…

Állok elébe! – csóválta meg a fejét Carson, majd visszalépett a betegéhez.

Így megfelel? – nézett Radekre, mire az rábólintott, de ettől az egyszerű mozdulattól is fekete karikák kúsztak a szeme elé, így összeszorította.

Ne mozogj! – intette Carson, és csak imádkozott, hogy Rodney hamar ideérjen.

MacKay két percen belül megérkezett, aztán megállt az ajtóban.

Mi az az eszméletlenül fontos? – nézett körül morcosan, aztán közelebb sétált. Radek, aki egyre sápadtabb volt, felnézett rá, és amennyire ereje engedte, próbálta elmondani Rodneynak, mire jött rá. MacKay eleinte próbált vitatkozni vele, de Carson odalépett hozzá, és megszorította a vállát.

Rodney! Radeknek most nincs ereje vitatkozni veled. Hallgasd meg, aztán csinálj, amit jónak látsz! De azt tartsd észben, hogy már tíz perce a CT-ben kellene lennie.

Jól van – adta meg magát Rodney, és valamivel higgadtabban fordult a beteghez, aki bár lassan, de most már zavartalanul el tudta mondani, amit akart. Carson nem sokat értett a visszacsatolásokkal és fluktuációkkal megtűzdelt szövegből, csak azt látta, hogy Radek egyre fáradtabb, és attól tartott, bármelyik pillanatban elvesztheti az eszméletét, így megint odalépett Rodneyhoz.

Nem elég ennyi, hogy meg tudd csinálni?

De. Megyek – bólintott rá MacKay, és elrohant.

Remélem, most elégedett vagy – lépett oda aggódva Carson Radekhez, de aztán látta rajta, hogy mindjárt elájul, így megszorította a karját.

Radek! – szólt rá szigorúan. – Maradj velem! Figyelj rám! Ne merészelj elájulni! Ígértél nekem valamit, emlékszel? Mikor hajtom be rajtad, ha folyton elájulsz?

Sok… mindent… ígértem már – súgta Radek.

Még nem eleget. Korán sem eleget – mosolyodott el halványan Carson, majd az asszisztenséhez fordult.

Gerincröntgen, koponya CT, hasi ultrahang. Gyorsan! – kérte, mire a nő rábólintott.

Rendben, Dr. Becket! – mondta Mary, így Carson csak aggódva nézett utánuk, mikor Radeket eltolták a CT-hez.

Nem volt nyugodt, nagyon nem, de hogy elterelje a figyelmét, a másik sérült katonához lépett.

Hadd nézzem a vállát! – mondta neki, aztán segített levenni a pólóját. – Szép – csóválta meg a fejét, mert már a férfi egész válla lila volt. Alaposan megtapogatta, majd felállt. – Akkor ezt most helyretesszük.

A filmekben most jönne az a rész, hogy kapok egy fadarabot, hogy harapjak rá – nézett meredten maga elé a katona.

Felajánlom a tollamat, ha szeretné – pillantott rá Carson. – Na, essünk túl rajta! – mondta, majd egy nővér segítségével helyre tette a férfi vállízületét. – Jobb már? – kérdezte.

Ezerszer – fújta ki a katona a benntartott levegőt.

Akkor jó. Rögzítsék a vállát – nézett az egyik nővérre, majd visszafordult a beteghez. – Három nap múlva szeretném újra látni.

Oké, doki! – bólintott rá a férfi, mire Carson még rábólintott, aztán Radek után ment.

A gerincröntgen negatív – kezdte Mary kérdés nélkül -, de az eddigi képek alapján koponyarepedése van, elég határozott.

Gyanítottam – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. – A bevérzett szeme egyértelműen mutatta, sőt, inkább törésre számítottam.

Szerencsére annyira nem vészes. Műteni nem kell.

Így sem lesz egyszerű. Mozdulatlan fekvés jó néhány napig. Még egy hasi ultrahangot csináljunk, nem tudom megmondani, hogy a sápadtsága csupán a fájdalomtól és a szédüléstől van, vagy belső vérzése lehet. Bár nem panaszkodott hasi fájdalomra, biztos, ami biztos. A vérnyomása elég alacsony, igaz neki alapjáraton az. Nézzük meg!

Rendben, Dr. Beckett – bólintott rá Mary, és tovább figyelték a képernyőn váltakozó képeket.

Miután a CT nem mutatott ki mást a repedésen kívül, még gyorsan csináltak egy ultrahangot, ami szintén megnyugtató eredményt hozott. Radek ágyát visszatolták a helyére, Carson bekötött neki egy infúziót, nyomott bele némi fájdalomcsillapítót és még néhány dolgot, aztán aggódva megállt mellette. Az ultrahang közben Radek megint elájult, de akkor felnézett a dokira.

Carson…

Ne beszélj! Pihenj! És ne mozogj! Ez nagyon fontos. Nem lesz semmi baj! – ígérte. – Itt leszek veled! – mondta, mire Radek lehunyta a szemét, és Carson reménykedett abban, hogy ezúttal végre ájulás nélkül elalszik. Nem is akarta felébreszteni, így egy kicsit távolabb sétált, mikor bekapcsolta a rádióját.

Beckett Kellernek – szólt bele.

D. Keller – válaszolt a hívásra a nő.

Jennifer, átvenném az éjszakai műszakját.

Történt valami, Dr. Beckett?

Dr. Zelenka nincs túl jól, szeretnék mellette maradni.

Rendben – hagyta rá a nő. – Ha kell bármi segítség, hívjon.

Köszönöm, Jennifer – könnyebbült meg Carson, és kikapcsolta a rádiót.

Ahogy telt az idő, lassan csend lett, a gyengélkedőn is, és odakint is. Carson fogott egy széket, és leült Radek ágya mellett. Hol a férfi sápadt arcát nézte, hol az infúzió lassan csordogáló cseppjeit, és közben azon gondolkodott, mit tehetne még, de tudta, mindent megtett, amit lehet, a többi már Radeken áll. Időnként felerősödött benne az érzés, miszerint szeretne odaülni mellé, fogni a kezét, ezzel is egy kis erőt adni neki, de ilyenkor mindig vett egy nagy levegőt, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát egy időre. Egy ilyen pillanatban látogatta meg őket Elizabeth.

Helló! – érintette meg óvatosan a doki vállát, mire Carson felnézett.

Elizabeth! Üdv!

Hogy van?

Nehéz küzdelem lesz – sóhajtott Carson, ahogy a pillantása a beteg fele fordult. – De Radek erős, megcsinálja.

Főleg, ha maga vigyáz rá – mosolygott rá a nő.

Igyekszem.

Helyes – bólintott Elizabeth, és kifele indult, de Carson utána szólt.

Rodney hogy áll?

Átmenetileg áthidalta a problémát a generátorral, de dolgozik a valódi megoldáson.

Szóval Radek ötlete mégiscsak bevált – mosolyodott el a doki, aztán csak nézte, ahogy a parancsnok elsétál, és a figyelme visszatért a betegéhez.

Az éjszaka közepén persze közelebb ült az ágyhoz, és egy kis időre óvatosan megfogta Radek kezét. Nem akarta felébreszteni a férfit, egyszerűen csak érezni akarta, hogy itt van vele, annak ellenére, hogy csak egy hajszálon múlt, hogy elveszítse. Persze tudta, hogy ennek semmi értelme, de nem tudott már küzdeni az érzés ellen, hogy a másik milyen fontos lett neki. Tudta, hogy ez egy kétélű helyzet, ami akár rosszul is elsülhet, de akkor éjjel a tehetetlenség és a kimerültség már nem engedte józanul gondolkodni.


	5. Chapter 5

Carson reggel arra ébredt, hogy Mary, az asszisztense ráköszön.

Jó reggelt, Dr. Beckett!

Mary… jó reggelt! – nézett fel Carson.

Egész éjjel itt volt?

Igen – sóhajtott a doki.

És milyen éjszakájuk volt? – lépett közelebb a nő.

Békés. Végigaludta az egészet. Bár nem tudom, ebből mennyi volt alvás és mennyi ájulás.

Hát igen. De most már napról napra jobb lesz – bíztatta Mary.

Valóban.

Lefogyott az infúziója – nézett a nővér az állványra.

Már rég – pillantott fel Carson is. – De én is elaludtam.

Hozok másikat.

Köszönöm, Mary – mosolygott rá Carson, és mikor a nő visszaért, elkérte tőle a flaskát, és óvatosan kicserélte a régit. De bármennyire is próbált óvatos lenni, Radek felébredt, és felnézett.

Jó reggelt – mosolygott rá a doki. – Hogy érzed magad?

Nagyon… fáj a fejem – suttogta a beteg.

Elmúlt a gyógyszer hatása. Rögtön hozok – mondta, majd elsietett egy injekcióért, és mikor visszatért, az infúzió helyett egyből a Radek kezében lévő branülbe nyomta.

Így néhány perc, és hatni fog – szorította meg a kezét egy pillanatra.

Carson – szólalt meg Radek.

Igen?

Ki kell… mennem… a mosdóba…

Ezt ugye te sem gondolod komolyan? – nézett rá Carson.

De.

Felejtsd el!

Kérlek!

Szó sem lehet róla. Radek, figyelj rám! Nem csak, hogy nem kelsz fel ebből az ágyból legalább egy hétig, de minimum három napig olyan mozdulatlanul fogsz feküdni, mint a fatuskó.

Ne tedd ezt – nézett fel egy pillanatra Radek, aki eddig a gyengeségtől lehunyt szemmel próbált tiltakozni.

Figyelj rám, Radek – szakadt el a cérna Carsonnál is, és ez alkalommal tényleg megfogta a férfi kezét. – Koponyarepedésed van. Ha most felkelsz, nem garantálom, hogy élve eljutsz a mosdóig. Márpedig ebben a szobában senkit nem engedek meghalni, megértetted? Küldök egy nővért – mondta, és mielőtt még Radek tiltakozhatott volna, otthagyta, és odaküldte hozzá Maryt, míg ő bement a laborjába, és az ott lévő csapnál gyorsan megmosakodott, hogy némi életet leheljen magába.

Negyed órával később ment vissza Radekhez, és a széket, amin az éjszakát töltötte, közelebb húzta az ágyhoz, és megint megfogta a férfi kezét. Radek nem nézett rá, de a doki tudta, hogy ébren van.

Radek, ugye tudod, hogy a barátod vagyok? – kérdezte, de mivel nem kapott semmi reakciót, csak sóhajtott. – De most még ennél is fontosabb, hogy az orvosod vagyok. Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy segíteni szeretnék. Azért lettem orvos, hogy segíthessek másoknak… mindenkinek. Neked is. Tudod… sok beteget láttam már ilyen… vagy rosszabb állapotban, mint te. Tudom… tudom, milyen nehéz. De kérlek, engedd, hogy segítsek! Segítened kell, hogy segíthessek! Nélküled tehetetlen vagyok!

De… annyira…

Tudom – szorította meg finoman a másik kezével Radek vállát Carson. – Tudom, hogy nehéz. Tudom, hogy milyen rossz érzés. Bárcsak többet tehetnék – hajtotta le a fejét, de ekkor Radek volt, aki megszorította a kezét.

Mindent megteszel – súgta neki.

Igen, de… ez olyan átkozottul kevés – csóválta meg a fejét Carson.

Segítek – ígérte Radek, mire a doki felnézett, és halványan elmosolyodott.

Akkor jó. Együtt van esélyünk. Most pihenj! Biztos elfáradtál. Itt leszek, ha bármi kell, csak hívj! – mondta, mire Radek egy aprót bólintott, és lehunyta a szemét.

Carson egy pillanatra zavarba jött, ahogy magán érezte Mary pillantását, de mikor látta, hogy a nő egy egészen picit mosolyog, visszamosolygott rá, és nekilátott a napi teendőinek.

Szerencsére a nap csendes volt a gyengélkedőn, csak néhány apróbb baleset történt aznap Atlantiszon, így a dokinak nem volt túl sok dolga. Az idő nagy részében Radek közelében tett-vett, és bár ezzel sokszor feltartotta Maryt a munkájában, a nő inkább nem szólt neki.

Egy órával később Rodney jelent meg a gyengélkedő ajtajában, és ott meg is torpant.

Jól vagy, Rodney? – nézett rá Carson, aki a barátja esetében már semmin nem lepődött volna meg, hisz MacKay minden második nap jött hozzá valami vélt vagy valós tünettel.

Igen, én csak… meg akartam kérdezni, hogy… hogy van Zelenka.

Miért nem kérdezed meg tőle? – pillantott a betegre Carson.

Magánál van?

Igen, csak alszik.

Jobban van?

Igen. Lassú folyamat, de rendbe fog jönni.

Az jó.

Beszélj vele! Örülne neked – bíztatta Carson, és odalépett Radekhez, és gyengéden megérintette a vállát. – Látogatód van – mondta neki, mikor az álmosan kinyitotta a szemét.

Rodney… - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a beteg arcán.

Én nem… igazán nem akartam, hogy Carson felébresszen, csak… én… érdeklődtem, hogy hogy vagy, és mikor állsz munkába… meg ilyenek.

Holnapután? – nézett rá fintorogva Radek.

Remek. Várlak – bólintott rá Rodney, majd el is indult kifele, de aztán megtorpant, és visszafordult. – Radek…

Igen? – pillantott rá a szólított, bár már majdnem vissza is aludt.

Kösz… a tippet… a generátorral.

Nincs mit, Rodney – mondta fáradtan Radek, így a másik tudós csak bólintott, és elsétált.

Tudod, hogy ez milyen nagy dolog? – lépett Carson a betegéhez. – Idemerészkedett a gyengélkedőre, megkérdezte, hogy vagy, beismerte, hogy segítettél neki, és még meg is köszönte.

Biztos… hogy az igazi… MacKay? – kérdezte már félálomban Radek.

Hát, azt hiszem, igen – nevetett Carson. – Aludj csak! – mondta még, majd lassított az infúzión, és magára hagyta a betegét.

Carson legközelebb a műszakja lejárta előtt vett egy nagy levegőt és nézett körül.

Ki jönne éjszakára? – kérdezte Maryt.

Dr. Pool.

Beszélek vele.

Pihennie kéne, Dr. Beckett – ellenkezett a nő.

Jól vagyok – rázta meg a fejét Carson. – Aludtam az éjjel, és most is fogok, csak…

Carson… - kapta fel a fejét Radek gyenge hangjára.

Itt vagyok – sietett oda hozzá.

Menj… pihenj!

Nem hagylak itt – rázta meg a fejét a doki.

Nem lesz… semmi baj – ígérte Radek, de nem győzte meg a másikat.

Ezt én döntöm el, én vagyok az orvos.

Jól vagyok – erősítette meg Radek. – Már… nem szédülök annyira. Tényleg sokkal jobb.

Az akcentusod nem ezt mutatja – mosolyodott el a doki.

Majd… figyelek rá – ígérte Zelenka valamivel jobb angolsággal, de Carson tudta, hogy ilyesmikre még nem igazán van ereje.

Nem kell – nyugtatta meg. – Tetszik – nevette el magát. – De tényleg nem szívesen hagylak magadra.

Nem lesz egyedül, Dr. Beckett – szállt be a vitába Mary is.

Összeesküdtek ellenem? – játszotta a felháborodottat a doki.

Csak a maga érdekében – vont vállat a nő, majd továbbment.

Hát jó – adta meg magát Carson, majd közelebb lépett Radekhez. – De nem leszek nyugodt, ezt tudnod kell.

Nem… lesz baj – ígérte még egyszer Radek. – Reggel… találkozunk.

Rendben. Nincs szükséged most semmire? Hozzak egy fájdalomcsillapítót?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét ösztönösen Radek, de végül egy fájdalmas grimasz lett belőle.

Ilyeneket még ne csinálj – figyelmeztette Carson, de közben Dr. Pool is befutott.

Carson átadta neki a műszakot, még a lelkére kötötte, hogy nagyon vigyázzon Dr. Zelenkára, aztán valóban nem túl könnyű szívvel, de elment vacsorázni, aztán ágyba tette magát.

Másnap reggel, még épp csak hajnalodott Atlantiszon, mikor Carson besétált a gyengélkedőre. A kollégája meglepetten nézett fel a papírmunkából.

Carson, még van egy óra reggelig…

Tudom, csak aggódtam Dr. Zelenkáért. Látni akartam, hogy van.

Békésen végigaludta az éjszakát – nyugtatta meg Dr. Pool. – Nyugodtan elmehetsz még reggelizni, aztán majd visszajössz és leváltasz.

Rendben – adta meg magát Carson, és egy kis időre megállt Radek ágyánál, de aztán szót fogadott, és elsietett reggelizni.

Egy órával később átvette a műszakját, még ellenőrizte mik történtek éjjel, aztán odasétált Radekhez, aki épp felébredt.

Hogy érzed magad?

Ahogy tegnap – pillantott rá a beteg.

Az jó – mosolyodott el Carson.

Ha te mondod – hunyta le a szemét Radek.

Komolyan, Radek… éjjel Dr. Pool huszonöt százalékkal kevesebb fájdalomcsillapítót adott neked, és ha ezzel az adaggal ugyanúgy érzed magad, ahogy tegnap, akkor az jó – erősítette meg Carson. – Most már minden nap jobb lesz.

Remélem – nézett fel Radek megint egy pillanatra. – De még szédülök.

Ez még napokig így lesz – sóhajtott Carson. – Tarts ki! – mondta, de mivel lassan megérkeztek a többiek is, inkább nekilátott a következő napnak.

Este még mindig viszonylag nehéz szívvel ment haza, pedig Radek már egészen sok időt töltött ébren, de Carson még mindig aggódott érte.

Pár nappal később Radek még mindig eléggé kutyául volt, de mivel a nap nagy részét már ébren töltötte, kezdett rettenetesen unatkozni.

Carson… adj nekem egy gépet! – kérte a dokit egyik délután.

Szó sem lehet róla – rázta meg a fejét Carson.

Nem dolgoznék… - nézett rá kérlelőn a beteg.

Ezt senki nem tudná ellenőrizni.

Megígérem neked! Tudod, hogy… nyertem egy rakás DVD-t. Soha többé nem lesz ilyen lehetőségem, hogy van időm megnézni őket. Carson… én itt megőrülök az unalomtól.

Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? – nevette el magát a doki. – Te unatkozol, mikor Atlantisz vezető főorvosa a társaságod? Ilyet még nem hallottam.

Nem lehetsz velem egész nap – mosolyodott el Radek is.

Igaz, kötelességeim is vannak – sóhajtott teátrálisan Carson.

Tudom. Nézd, Carson… én értem… hogy fizikailag még nem vagyok jól, de… az agyam a régi, és unatkozik.

Tudom, Radek. De… jó, kapsz egy gépet, és nézhetsz filmet, de ha észreveszem, hogy dolgozol, elveszem, és nem kapod vissza, míg haza nem engedlek.

Úgy bánsz velem, mint egy gyerekkel – húzta el a száját Radek.

Az lehet, de ne panaszkodj! Ha úgy bánnék veled, mint egy átlagos betegemmel, akkor sokkal szigorúbb lennék.

Nehéz ezt elképzelnem…

Figyelj rám! Aggódom érted! – szorította meg a beteg karját a doki. – Tudom, hogy úgy érzed, napról napra jobban vagy, és ezt tényleg így is van. De… ha nem figyelek oda rád, és nekiállsz dolgozni… ha csak egy kicsit is felizgatod magad valamin, és megemelkedik a vérnyomásod, az még mindig bevérzést okozhat.

Jól vagyok – erősítette meg Radek.

Persze.

Carson, tényleg.

Tudod, egyetlen dolog van a szakmámban, amit utálok – tette csípőre Carson a kezét.

És mi az? – kérdezte kíváncsian Radek, mert nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy lehet akár csak egy ilyen dolog is a világon.

Az, amikor olyan emberek akarnak diagnózist felállítani helyettem, akik egyáltalán nem kompetensek a témában. Én sem megyek oda a generátorhoz, és próbálom kitalálni, mi a baja. Te maradj szépen a fizikánál, az orvoslást hagyd meg nekem. Mondtam, kapsz egy gépet, de csak addig lesz nálad, míg rajta nem kaplak, hogy dolgozol.

Kösz, Carson!

Nincs mit. Hol vannak a filmjeid?

A nagy dobozban a sarokban – tűnődött el Radek. – De nem tudsz bemenni…

Megoldom – nevette el magát Carson. – Meghekkelem az ajtódat.

Szólj inkább MacKaynek, és te maradj a gyógyításnál – mondta Radek mosolyogva.

Rendben – bólintott rá Carson. – Egy fél óra, és itt vagyok.

Egy fél órával később Carson Radek laptopjával és egy kupac DVD-vel tért vissza.

Minden rendben? – fürkészte Radek.

Csak Rodney – sóhajtott a doki. – Meg kellett győznöm, hogy engedjen be hozzád.

Ez tulajdonképpen megnyugtató – tűnődött el Radek.

Tudom. De most szolgálatból szöktem meg, és nem volt túl sok időm vele vitatkozni. Itt a géped. Lehetőleg ne valami vad akciófilmmel kezdj…

Köszönöm! – bólintott rá Radek, majd az ölébe vette a gépet és bekapcsolta.

Carson hagyta, hogy estig elfoglalja magát, de akkor odatelepedett mellé.

Csatlakozhatok?

Szereted az animét? – nézett rá kételkedve Radek.

Nem igazán ismerem.

Gondoltam. Az ilyen elvont figurák szokták szeretni, mint én.

Azért tegyünk egy próbát.

Ahogy akarod – hagyta jóvá Radek, így egy jó darabig együtt nézték a filmet, míg fel nem bukkant az ajtóban Rodney, aki egy fiatal nőt támogatott, aki láthatóan alig kapott levegőt.

Mi történt? – sietett oda hozzájuk Carson.

Anafilaxiás sokk - mondta Rodney. – Épp vacsoráztam, mikor a mellettem lévő asztalnál elkezdett fuldokolni. Tudtam, hogy nem várhatok vele egy percet sem.

Helyesen tetted – bólintott rá a doki. – Segíts felfektetni az ágyra! – kérte, és egy fél perccel később a doki már a beteget vizsgálta.

Allergiás? Csak bólintson! Rendben – sóhajtott, mikor a nő rábólintott.

Mi a bánatnak eszik olyat, amit nem lehet? – kérdezte a szokásos stílusában MacKay.

Rondey! – szólt rá Carson. – Ismered a szabályt a gyengélkedőn… csak kedvesen!

Persze, persze – fintorgott a tudós.

Biztosítani kell a szabad légutakat…

Intubáljuk? – nézett rá Rodney.

Hogy te mit csinálsz, Rodney, azt nem tudom… hozhatnál nekem egy 6-os tubust onnan a szekrényből – mondta a doki, miközben ő a másik szekrényhez lépett egy infúzióért.

Mit adsz neki? Szteroid vagy adrenalin?

Ezt nem beszélhetnénk meg tíz perc múlva? – pillantott rá Carson, mikor kivette a tubust a kezéből, és rutinos mozdulatokkal a beteg légcsövébe helyezte, aztán megfogta a két vállát. – Jól van, kedvesem, most már nem lesz semmi baj. Próbáljon lassan, nyugodtan lélegezni. Lazítson! Nyugalom! – próbálta megnyugtatni, aztán bekötötte neki az infúziót. – Kortikoszteroid – pillantott Rodneyra. – A tapasztalatok szerint ez hat a leggyorsabban.

Igen – bólintott rá a tudós. – Most már rendben lesz, ugye?

Igen. Hamarosan hat a gyógyszer, és lelohad a duzzanat. De akkor is itt tartom éjszakára megfigyelésre.

Helyes. Legalább megtanulja, hogy ne csináljon ilyeneket – morgott Rodney, majd a nőre nézett. – Mindig nem lehetek ott, hogy megmentsem az életét.

Rodney, a kisasszony holnap reggel nagyon hálás lesz a hősiességedért, de most hagyd pihenni, rendben?

Jól van – mondta Rodney, és Radekhez lépett. – Te jól vagy? – kérdezte, majd ahogy a gépére pillantott, elmosolyodott. – Jé, Magick Knight… ez nekem is tetszett. Nem is tudtam, hogy megvan neked.

Sakkban nyertem – vont vállat Radek.

Naná, hol máshol – nevette el magát Rodney. - Majd kölcsönadhatnád.

Rendben – bólintott rá a beteg, majd váltottak még pár szót, aztán a tudós ment a dolgára.

Carson egy fél órával később visszatelepedett Radek ágya mellé.

Nézzük tovább?

Nézhetjük – hagyta rá Radek, de mielőtt még elindította volna a filmet, megcsóválta a fejét. – Látod, a laikusok nem mindig diagnosztizálnak félre.

Rodney gyerekkorától allergiás – sóhajtott Carson. – Többször átélt ilyesmit. De Rodney MacKayből nem szeretnék általánosítani. Semmilyen téren.

Ebben igazad van – mosolyodott el Radek, és elindította a filmet.

Ez tényleg nektek fizikusoknak való – csóválta meg a fejét a doki egy órával később, mikor a mozi végére értek.

Az előbb arról volt szó, hogy nem általánosítunk – nézett rá Radek, miközben kikapcsolta a gépét. – Ti fizikusok… ne vegyél egy kalap alá MacKayjel, ha kérhetlek.

Ne morogj, különben kitiltom a gyengélkedőről – vette el Carson Radektől a gépet, és letette az egyik asztalra. - Rossz hatással van rád a jelenléte. Amúgy… mindketten kedveljük és tiszteljük Rodney MacKayt, úgyhogy… akár még általánosíthatok is, nem?

Végül is…

Jól van, most ideje aludnod.

Igen, tudom… ez így… nem is volt olyan szörnyű. Köszönöm, Carson!

Szívesen. Tarts ki!

Még meddig?

Egy hét legalább. Majd meglátjuk, hogy gyógyulsz. Bízd rám, Radek, rendben? Tudom, hogy senki nem szeret itt, de… nem tartalak itt tovább, mint muszáj, de addig igen.

Jól van, jól – morogta Radek. – Jó éjt! Remélem, csendes éjszaka lesz!

Én is – bólintott rá Carson. – Jó éjt neked is! – mondta, majd ment, hogy ellenőrizze a másik betegét.


	6. Chapter 6

A következő hét napban Radek lassan gyógyult. Végignézte szinte az összes nyeremény DVD-jét, és mellette sokat beszélgettek Carsonnal mindenféle dolgokról. Atlantiszról, a Földről, bármiről, ami eszükbe jutott, és megállapították, hogy nagyon sok mindenben hasonlóan gondolkodnak.

Rodney is meglátogatta őket néha, volt, hogy a filmnézésbe is bekapcsolódott, így ha épp nem volt vészhelyzet a gyengélkedőn, kellemesen töltötték az idejüket.

A hetedik nap este azonban Radek várakozón nézett a dokira.

Mikor engedsz el?

Igazából el is engedhetnélek… mondjuk holnap – sóhajtott Carson. – Csak attól félek, hiába mondanám, hogy szigorú szobafogság még egy hétig, úgysem tartanád be. És ha ugrálni kezdesz, az még nem lenne túl jó. Jobb, ha szem előtt vagy.

Carson… már két hete itt vagyok.

Tudom. De már az ugróban is megmondtam neked, hogy eltöltesz nálam minimum két hetet.

És ha megígérem, hogy nem hagyom el a szobámat még egy hétig? – kérlelte Radek.

Akkor sem, ha MacKay üvölt veled a rádióban, hogy kéne a segítséged? – kérdezett vissza a doki. - Itt legalább nincs rádió, és Rodney, aki folyton ugráltat. Élvezd a nyugalmat.

Eleinte még élveztem is, de…

Radek – ült le Carson az ágy szélére. – Nem szívesen engedlek el… megszoktam ebben a két hétben, hogy olyan jó társaságom van…

Kösz! Esetleg beszélgethetnénk odakint is.

Igen – hajtotta le a fejét Carson.

Megígértem, hogy megtanítalak sakkozni – győzködte tovább a beteg.

Behozom a táblát – próbálkozott ellenkezni a doki.

Te szoktad mondani, hogy nem viszed nyilvánosság elé a sakktudásodat.

Mond nyugodtan, hogy a bénaságomat – tűnt fel egy féloldalas mosoly Carson arcán.

Nem mondok ilyet – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Jól van – vett egy nagy levegőt Carson. – Reggel csinálunk egy CT-t, és ha minden oké, akkor hazakísérlek.

Köszönöm! – csillantak fel Radek szemei.

De a legmegerőltetőbb tevékenység, amit végezni fogsz a következő egy hétben, az a sakkozás lesz!

Rendben, megígérem! Most menj szépen haza, és pihenj!

Álljon meg a menet! Itt én vagyok a főnök – tette csípőre a kezét Carson.

Tudom. Csak… fáradt vagy és morcos vagy.

Nem vagyok morcos.

De igen. Azt hittem, örülni fogsz, ha meggyógyulok, és hazamehetek.

Annak örülök is – sóhajtott a doki.

Carson, vigyázni fogok magamra, megígérem!

Én jobban szeretem, ha vigyázhatok rád.

Carson, nem vagyok már gyerek! – vesztette el a türelmét Radek.

Nem, tényleg nem – hagyta rá a doki, de nem várta meg a további ellenkezést, besétált a laborjába.

Egy órával később érkezett meg Jennifer, aki éjszakára jött, és Carson próbált ennek leple alatt észrevétlenül eltűnni a gyengélkedőről, de Radek utána szólt.

Carson… haragszol valamiért? – kérdezte.

Nem, Radek, nem haragszom – enyhült meg a doki. – Csak… ígérd meg, hogy tényleg vigyázol magadra!

Rendben – bólintott rá a beteg.

Akkor… jó éjt! Holnap már otthon alhatsz.

Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Radek. – Jó éjt neked is!

Carsonnak aznap éjjel nem volt nyugodt az álma. Végül belátta, hogy ha még van is aggódnivalója Radekért, valóban ideje elengedni a gyengélkedőről. De azt nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy milyenek lesznek a napok nélküle. Annyira megszokta ez alatt a néhány nap alatt, hogy ott van, hogy az üres percekben beszélgethet vele, hogy az éjszakai ügyelet gyorsabban telik, ha filmet néznek, még akkor is, ha még mindig nem sikerült megszeretnie az anime műfaját. A Radek nélküli gyengélkedő gondolata üresnek és sivárnak hatott, és ez az érzés nem is hagyta aludni egész éjjel.

Másnap reggel valóban morcosan kelt, de azt is tudta, hogy össze kell szednie magát, ha nem akar Radekkel is ilyen rossz hangulatban beszélgetni, márpedig az nem állt szándékában.

Mikor belépett a gyengélkedőre Radek már ébren volt, így lassan elsétáltak a CT-ig.

Remélem, rendben lesz – méregette a gépet Radek, mielőtt felfeküdt volna az asztalra.

Emiatt nem aggódom – mosolygott rá Carson. – Essünk túl rajta! – mondta, így Radek is rászánta magát.

Ahogy sejtettem, minden rendben – lépett vissza a doki tíz perccel később. – Lassan kelj fel! – intette a másikat. – Nehogy hazamenés előtt szédülj meg és verd be a fejed újra.

Akkor itt foghatnál még két hétre – pillantott rá Radek, mire a doki elkomolyodott.

Radek… én nagyon örültem, hogy itt voltál, de annak csöppet sem, amilyen állapotban voltál. Azt hiszem… meg tudjuk ezt oldani máshogy is.

Igen, bizonyára. De… jól jönne valami ruha, amiben hazamehetek.

Adok neked kölcsön. Addig jó lesz, míg hazamész.

Kicsit nagy lenne rám – mérte végig Radek a dokit, mire az csak nagy erőfeszítéssel tudta megállni, hogy ne piruljon el.

És mit gondolsz, melyik keltene nagyobb feltűnést? Ha egy számmal nagyobb ruha van rajtad, vagy az, ha kórházi hálóingben mész végig a folyosókon?

Jól van, jól van – csóválta meg a fejét Radek -, csak had menjek már!

Elkísérlek – mondta határozottan Carson, miközben adott Radeknek ruhát, amit magára vehet.

Mehetünk – lépett ki a gyengélkedő fürdőszobájából Radek tíz perccel később.

Rendben. De azonnal szólsz, ha megszédülnél! – kötötte a lelkére a doki.

Persze – bólintott rá készségesen a másik, így elindultak. – Szerzünk valami reggelit?

Útba ejthetjük az ebédlőt – bólintott rá Carson. – De ebédet majd küldetek neked – ígérte. – Nem szeretném, ha egyedül kóborolnál.

Sosem gondoltam, hogy ilyen szigorú vagy – sandított rá Radek.

Nem láttál te még engem szigorúnak – biztosította Carson, mikor beléptek az ebédlőbe, és begyűjtöttek némi reggelinek valót, aztán továbbindultak.

Néhány perccel később beléptek Radek szobájába, mire a férfi megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

De jó itthon!

Elhiszem – mosolygott rá Carson. – De szeretném látni, ahogy ágyba kerülsz.

Carson… letusolnék és megborotválkoznék végre – nézett rá türelmetlenül Radek.

Jól van, rendben - hajtotta le a fejét a doki. – Akkor… megyek.

Carson, mi a baj? – kapta el a karját Radek.

Semmi… semmi baj – próbált rámosolyogni Carson. – Örülök, hogy jól vagy. Tényleg. Hagylak… akklimatizálódni. De… ha bármi baj van, azonnal hívj! És… délután megnézlek.

Rendben – mosolyodott el Radek. – És Carson… köszönöm!

Szívesen. De azért többet ne csinálj ilyet!

Nem fogok – ígérte Radek, és csak mosolyogva nézett a doki után, akinek bár egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta, hogy elszakadjon Radektől, lassan kisétált, és visszatért a gyengélkedőre.

Carson napja meglehetősen tétlenül telt a gyengélkedőn. Próbált a kísérleteivel haladni egy keveset, de tudta, hogy a gondolatai máshol járnak, így félő volt, hogy munka közben elnéz valamit.

Késő délután futott be Ronon, aki szokás szerint úgy nézett ki, mint egy boxzsák, és a dokinak három helyen kellett összevarrnia, ami meglehetősen elhúzódott. Amikor végzett, úgy döntött, hogy inkább megvárja a műszakja végét, és akkor nézi meg Radeket, és visz neki valami vacsorát is.

Mikor odaért Radek szobájához, először próbált hivatalos úton bebocsátást kérni, de mivel nem nyílt ki az ajtó, bevetett egy apró trükköt, amit Rodneytól kapott. Miután már három napja naponta kétszer zaklatta a tudóst azzal, hogy engedje be Radek szobájába valamiért, Rodney Carson DNS-ét is ráprogramozta az ajtóra, csak egy apró kis átkötés kellett hozzá a vezérlőpanelen.

Mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és Carson belépett, halványan elmosolyodott. Radek mélyen aludt az ágyában, és semmit sem érzékelt abból, hogy betolakodó jár a birodalmában. Egy kis ideig nézte, aztán lassan leült mellé az ágy szélére. Erre már Radek is felriadt, aztán ahogy felismerte a látogatóját, elmosolyodott.

Hogy jutottál be?

Ez had maradjon az én titkom.

Vártalak délután – fordult meg az ágyban Radek, majd még kissé álmosan felült.

Ne haragudj! – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan Carson. – Teyla megint péppé verte Ronont, kellett egy kis idő, míg összestoppolom.

Sosem unják meg – csóválta meg a fejét Radek.

Nem, nem hiszem. De kárpótlásul hoztam neked vacsorát.

Ó, ez remek. Kezdek éhes lenni. Pedig mindent megettem, amit ebédre küldtél nekem.

Ezt örömmel hallom. Ha jó az étvágyad, az azt jelenti, hogy tényleg jól vagy. És hogy telt a napod?

Olvastam – füllentette Radek, de Carson azonnal átlátott rajta.

Megnézhetem a gépedet?

Nem – nevette el magát Radek. – Carson, figyelj… egész nap feküdtem az ágyban, és törtem a fejem valamin. Semmi megerőltetőt nem csináltam.

Tudtam én, hogy nem szabad kiengednem téged látótávolságból – csóválta a fejét Carson. – Soha többé nem hiszek neked, érted?

Persze – bólintott rá Radek. – Értem. Majd holnapra kialszod. És neked milyen napod volt?

Szürke és unalmas. Üres nélküled a gyengélkedő. Hiányoztál – vallotta be, mire egy pillanatra összeakadt a tekintetük, de végül Radek lesütötte a szemét. Carson még pár pillanatig nézte, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Jobb, ha megyek, és hagylak pihenni. Nem… kellett volna, hogy felébresszelek, csak… aggódtam érted. Tudod, azok után, hogy… szóval az első napokban féltem, hogy…

Ennyire rossz bőrben voltam? – kérdezte Radek.

Ennyire – ismerte be Carson. – Első éjjel imádkoztam melletted, mert többet nem igazán tudtam tenni.

Köszönöm, hogy nem adtad fel!

Ez meg sem fordult a fejemben – rázta meg a fejét Carson. – Bármit megtettem volna… - mondta lehajtott fejjel, és abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, két választása van. Az egyik, hogy olyan gyorsan eltűnik, amennyire csak lehetséges, de ő a másikra hajlott. Úgy érezte, nem képes tovább elrejteni az érzéseit a másik elől. Felnézett Radekre, majd lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

Érezte a másik meglepődését, majd azt, hogy egy pillanatra visszacsókol, de Radek végül elhúzódott tőle, így a doki megint lehajtotta a fejét.

Ne haragudj, ezt nem kellett volna! – súgta a másiknak, majd egy nagy levegővel próbált magához térni. – Butaság volt… felejtsd el!

Carson…

Ne… hülye voltam. Két hétig megóvtalak attól, hogy felzaklasd magad valamivel, erre megteszem én. Hiba volt. Még sokáig nyugalomra van szükséged, én… nem tudom, mi ütött belém. Tényleg felejtsd el! Én csak… elvesztettem a fejem. Nem fog… nem fog többször előfordulni. Inkább… jobb, ha most megyek. Próbálj meg pihenni! Ne… ne is gondolkodj rajt, oké? Megyek… - állt fel az ágyról a doki, és meg akart szökni, de a másik elkapta a kezét. Carson nem fordult vissza, csak sóhajtott. – Nem bírtam már tovább – ismerte be. – De emlékszel… egyszer megígértem, hogy… nem kényszerítek rád semmit, amit nem szeretnél. Bár akkor még a horgászásról beszélgettünk, de… most is így gondolom. Most engedj el! – kérte halkan, mire Radek lassan elengedte a karját, és ő elmenekült.

Carson gyorsan a saját szobájába menekült, és ott leroskadt a foteljébe, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát, bár szíve szerint a falba verte volna a fejét. Úgy érezte, hogy hatalmas hibát követett el, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan tovább, de mégis, mindezek mellett a Radek iránti aggodalma volt a legerősebb. Tudta, hogy tényleg még sokáig nyugalomra lett volna szüksége, ehelyett ő szerzett neki néhány álmatlan és zaklatott éjszakát. Nem tudta, mit tehetne. Szerette volna megnyugtatni, de tudta, hogy nem mehet vissza hozzá, és különben sem mondhatna semmi olyat, ami meg nem történtté teszi a történteket. Közben persze egy-egy másodpercre az agyába villant az a pillanatnyi csók, amíg a másik még nem húzódott el tőle, de ettől csak még fájóbb volt az egész.

Hajnal volt már, mikor összeszedte magát annyira, hogy letusoljon és ágyba tegye magát, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy egy szemhunyást sem fog aludni aznap éjjel.

Carson következő napja pokoli volt. Még ha a munka néha el is terelte volna a figyelmét, valahányszor elment Radek üres ágya mellett, az mindig visszahozta a történtek emlékét. Próbált bezárkózni a laborjába, de ott meg úgy érezte, hogy összenyomják a falak, így mindig visszatért a gyengélkedőre. Mikor egy végtelennek tűnő nap után lejárt a műszakja, inkább kisétált az egyik platformra, és letelepedett a szélén. Nem akart senkivel találkozni, és abban bízott, hogy a végtelen óceán látványa, az állandó monoton morajlás a mélyből majd megnyugtatja egy kicsit a lelkét. Ott is maradt egészen sötétedésig, akkor is csak a zuhanó hőmérséklet figyelmeztette, hogy ideje bemennie. Az éjszakája sem ígérkezett jobbnak, de végül, éjfél fele maga alá gyűrte a fáradtság, és elaludt.

A következő délelőtt nem volt éppen laza a műszak, Lorne csapata egy primitív bolygón kisebb összetűzésbe keveredett az őslakosokkal, így Carsonnak volt bőven dolga. Jócskán elmúlt már ebédidő, mire mindennel végzett, és fellélegezhetett volna egy kicsit, mikor Radek állt meg a gyengélkedő ajtajában.

Radek, jól vagy? – lépett oda hozzá Carson, bár nem volt könnyű a lelke.

Igen – bólintott rá a másik. – Beszélhetnénk egy percet?

Persze – adta meg magát Carson, és a laborjába vezette Radeket. – Tényleg jól vagy? – kérdezte gyengéden megfogva a karját.

Igen, csak… tegnap vártalak…

Tudom – sóhajtott bűntudatosan Carson. – Most… azt kéne mondanom, hogy zűrös nap volt, és nem tudtam… de nem lenne igaz, és te sem hinnéd el.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Én… nem mertem – vallotta be Carson. – Nem akartam… szembesülni azzal, hogy elküldesz.

És ma… beszélhetnénk?

Ma ügyeletes vagyok – sóhajtott a doki. – Tényleg. Megpróbálom… elcserélni, de nem biztos, hogy sikerül.

Rendben – bólintott rá Radek. – Ha nem megy…

Szólok – ígérte Carson, és csak nézett a másik után, ahogy elsétált.

Kellett Carsonnak néhány perc, hogy összeszedje magát, de végül visszament a gyengélkedőre, és odalépett Dr. Kellerhez.

Jennifer… nem cserélné el velem a ma éjszakát?

Ó, Dr. Beckett… én szívesen cserélnék – nézett rá sajnálkozva a doktornő -, de… ma nem lehet… az igazság az, hogy… randim van.

Á, az fontos – mosolygott rá Carson.

Sajnálom.

Ne sajnálja, kedvesem – rázta meg a fejét Carson. – Érezze jól magát! – mondta, majd otthagyta a nőt, és hogy leplezze a csalódottságát, az egyik szekrényben kezdett pakolászni.

Próbálja meg Dr. Poolt! – állt meg mellette Mary két perccel később.

Nála jobban senki nem utálja az éjszakás műszakot – csóválta meg a fejét Carson.

És nem ér meg egy próbát? – nézett rá kérdőn Mary, majd elvonult. Carson egy pillanatig lefagyva nézett utána, aztán elnevette magát.

Beckett Dr. Poolnak – szólt a rádiójába.

Hallgatlak – hallotta a másik hangját.

Be tudnál jönni helyettem ma éjjel? Visszaadom.

Kettő az egyben? – kérdezett vissza ravaszul Pool.

Hol tanultál üzletet kötni?

Csak hallottam a lehetőséget a hangodban. Szóval?

Jó, legyen – adta meg magát Carson. – Ennyit megér.

Akkor két óra múlva ott vagyok.

Kösz – csóválta meg a fejét Carson, és kinyomta a rádiót. Még váltottak egy mosolyt Maryvel, aztán Carson visszatért a munkájához. Közben el-eltűnődött azon, vajon mire számíthat este, de a szíve mélyén úgy érezte, hogy a legrosszabbtól, vagyis, hogy Radek soha többé nem áll szóba vele, valószínűleg megmenekült.


	7. Chapter 7

Két órával később Carson megszabadult a fehér köpenyétől, és bár nem volt igazán nyugodt, elindult Radekhez.

Gyere! – nyitott ajtót neki Radek, de ahogy a doki belépett, az első pillantása az asztalon lévő csokisdobozra esett, ami még mindig majdnem tele volt.

Azt mondtad, mindet megeszed egyedül – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly az arcán.

És te elhitted?

Nem. Nem, dehogy – fordult vissza a másik fele egy félénk mosollyal Carson.

Kérsz egyet? – kínálta felé Radek.

Majd… majd ha elmondtam, amit szeretnék, és még mindig nem hajítottál ki a szobádból.

Rendben – tette le a dobozt Radek. – Akkor… üljünk le!

Radek – fordult a másik fele Carson, mikor letelepedtek a kanapéra. – Lehetek teljesen őszinte?

Szeretném, ha az lennél – bólintott rá a másik férfi.

Rendben – sóhajtott a doki, majd néhány pillanatra még lehajtotta a fejét, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, de aztán felnézett a másikra. – Szeretlek! – mosolygott rá halványan, de aztán lesütötte a szemét. – Már nagyon régóta. Nem is tudom megmondani, hogy mikor kezdődött, de igazán tudatossá akkor vált, mikor… mikor Rodney rátok robbantotta a generátort, és te eljöttél hozzám. Azóta olyan sokat küzdöttem az érzés ellen, próbáltam magam… valamiféle racionális gondolkodásra kényszeríteni… persze nem sok sikerrel. De igazából akkor adtam fel, mikor megláttalak ott, az ugróban félig ájultan… és beláttam, hogy felesleges, minden tiltakozás. Szeretlek, és ez akkor is így van, bárhogy próbálok tenni ellene. Tudod… az a két hét, amit nálam töltöttél… jó, persze nem az első napok, mikor szenvedtél és küzdöttél az életedért… de a többi… amikor már jobban voltál, és sokat beszélgettünk… a legszebb napjaim voltak, mióta itt vagyok Atlantiszon. És néha, mikor éjszaka csak kettesben voltunk, és beszélgettünk, ahelyett, hogy hagytalak volna pihenni… egy-egy pillanatra mintha… mintha azt éreztem volna, hogy te sem vagy teljesen közömbös. Talán csak azt láttam, amit látni akartam, nem tudom. Valószínűleg így volt. Azt vetetted a szememre, hogy nem örülök, hogy meggyógyultál… Radek… nálam jobban senki nem örült, hidd el! Csak… tudtam, hogy így távolabb kerülsz tőlem, és… minden sejtem tiltakozott ez ellen. És tegnapelőtt este… nem bírtam tovább. Nem bírtam tovább, hogy itt vagy mellettem, és nem érinthetlek meg, nem csókolhatlak meg… akkor már túl sok volt. Tudom, hogy ezzel talán sok mindent elszúrtam… főleg a bizalmadat… sajnálnám nagyon, ha így lenne, de megérteném – sóhajtott Carson, aztán felnézett. – És most… jöhet a csoki… persze, csak ha nem akarsz kidobni.

Nem… - rázta meg a fejét tűnődve Radek. – De nem… igazán tudom, most mit mondjak.

Nem kell mondanod semmit – nézett rá egy szomorkás félmosollyal a doki. – Nekem elég, hogy… meghallgattál és nem küldtél el a fenébe.

Nem, Carson, ez… nem ilyen egyszerű. Tudod… talán… talán nem csak azt láttad, amit látni akartál… talán jól láttad, amit láttál… de nekem ez akkor is…

Ijesztő? Idegen? – kérdezte kedvesen Carson.

Eléggé.

Tudom. Semmi baj, Radek. Én… rád bízom, rendben? Úgy lesz minden, ahogy te szeretnéd.

Nem tudom, hogy mit szeretnék… épp ez az, ami annyira… frusztráló…

El tudom képzelni – mosolyodott el Carson. – Főleg egy olyan embernek, mint te, akinek mindig határozott elképzelése van a világról. És egy kicsit… hibásnak is érzem magam.

De miért?

Mert úgy érzem, én csaltalak bele ebbe a csapdába.

Nem hinném, hogy ebbe valakit bele lehet… rángatni… De… kérdezhetek valamit?

Persze.

Neked nem ez az első alkalom, igaz?

Igaz.

Szóval ezért mondtad…

Mit?

Hogy nem könnyű amatőrökkel.

Ha jól emlékszem, ezt te mondtad, én csak egyetértettem – emlékezett vissza Carson is az első sakkozással töltött estéjükre.

Igaz – látta be Radek.

Radek, figyelj rám! – fogta meg óvatosan a másik kezét Carson. – Mindezek ellenére, amit elmondtam… szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy a barátod vagyok… és nem szeretném, ha valami butaságot csinálnál, amit később megbánsz. Hálából, amiért segítettem, vagy egyszerűen csak azért, mert tudod, hogy én azt szeretném. Ha most nemet mondasz, én megértem és elfogadom… és valahogy feldolgozzuk. Idővel még én is. De ha csinálunk valami butaságot, az lehet, hogy rosszabbul fog elsülni.

Tudom – bólintott rá Radek. – De hidd el, hogy... te is fontos vagy nekem. Hogy mennyire, az bennem csak akkor tudatosult, mikor… megcsókoltál. Azóta sokat… gondolkodtam. Rajtad, rajtunk… De én nem tudom, mi az, amit érzek. Még nem.

Tudom – szorította meg a kezét Carson. – És nem is kérem, hogy mondj bármit is ma este. Majd egyszer… ha úgy érzed, őszintén tudsz válaszolni, akár igent, akár nemet… majd megteszed. Holnap, a jövő héten, vagy karácsonykor… amikor szeretnéd.

Köszönöm, Carson!

Nincs mit. Ez így tisztességes – mosolyodott el a doki. – Én köszönöm, hogy így állsz hozzá. A múlt este után úgy éreztem… az is benne van a pakliban, hogy soha többé nem állsz szóba velem.

Szó sincs róla – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Még ha… nem is lesz… köztünk semmi… akkor is a barátom vagy. És remélem, ezt te is így gondolod.

Feltétlenül – bólintott rá Carson, de egy pillanattal később Radek arcán feltűnt egy halvány mosoly. – Mi az?

Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy… ha esetleg mégis… úgy alakulna… hogy te és én… és MacKay megtudná… bele se merek gondolni – mondta Radek, mire Carson is elmosolyodott egy pillanatra, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt.

Rólam tudja.

Tényleg? – lepődött meg Radek.

Igen.

Elmondtad neki? Vagy… volt köztetek valami?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét a doki. – Rodney a barátom, ahogy neked is.

Akkor?

Csak véletlenek sorozata, és mindketten elkövettünk egy fatális hibát.

Mi történt?

Egy évvel azután lehetett, hogy idejöttünk, mikor a gépem teljesen megőrült. Valami vírus lehetett, talán még a földről hoztam. Elvittem Rodneyhoz, hogy csináljon vele valamit, de óvatlan voltam, és nem szedtem le róla valamit, amit le kellett volna. És hát… ismered Rodneyt. Ha talál egy jelszóval védett fájlt, nem nyugszik addig, míg fel nem töri, és meg nem nézi.

És mi volt az?

Egy levelezés az utolsó párommal. Sokáig leveleztünk még, miután szakítottunk.

És miért szakítottatok? – kérdezte Radek, aztán megrázta a fejét. – Bocs, ez nem…

Semmi baj. Tudod, én akkor sem voltam különb, mint most – hajtotta le a fejét Carson. – A munkám mindenek felett állt.

De ha valaki tényleg szeret, akkor ezt megérthetné.

Talán. Egy bizonyos fokig talán. De Ben… azt még elviselte, hogy minden harmadik éjjel ügyeletes vagyok, de a második egyedül töltött karácsonyeste, szilveszter, születésnap és nyaralás nélkül töltött nyár után besokallt. És két év után már nem hitt az ígéreteimnek sem, pedig abból volt bőven. Hogy megváltozom, hogy majd keresek egy másik munkát egy nyugalmasabb kórházban, hogy már csak ezt az egy kísérletet fejezem be és nem lesz több…

Ezeket akár én is mondhattam volna – tűnt fel egy ironikus kis mosoly Radek arcán. – Talán mondtam is.

Tudom. Mert te hasonlóan működsz, mint én. De az emberek többsége nem ilyen. És én végül nem tehettem más, mint hogy beláttam, Ben sosem lesz mellettem igazán boldog, és végül elengedtem. De utána még sokáig leveleztünk és beszélgettünk ezekről a dolgokról. Egy-egy nyugalmas éjszakai ügyeletben oldalakat tudtam írni az elhivatottságomról, meg arról, hogy meg akarom menteni a világot… és ő tulajdonképpen meg is értette, hogy miért csinálom, de mindig azt mondta, hogy ha így gondolom, és ez az értékrendem, akkor nem várhatom el senkitől, hogy ehhez asszisztáljon. De… visszatérve Rodneyra… úgy vélem, végigolvasta az egészet.

Miből gondolod?

Jól nevelt informatikus módjára rámentett a fájlra, mielőtt bezárta, én meg kiszúrtam a dátumot. Ennyi ez a történet.

És mikor… szakítottatok Bennel?

Nagyjából egy évvel azelőtt, hogy ide jöttem. Mintha egy másik életben lett volna – csóválta meg a fejét Carson.

Minden, ami még odahaza történt, olyan, mintha egy másik élet lett volna – értett egyet Radek. – Furcsa ebbe belegondolni.

Igen, az. De… most már késő van, és gondolom az elmúlt két éjjel te is annyit aludtál, mint én. Hagynom kell téged pihenni. Most már talán… mindketten fogunk tudni aludni.

Igen, most már sokkal jobb lesz – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Radek arcán. – Jó volt mindezt őszintén megbeszélni. Talán neked is könnyebb így.

Kimondhattam, amit érzek, ez… nagyon sokat jelent. De mára eleget gyötörtelek már. Megyek. Jó éjt, és aludj jól!

Te is – mosolygott rá Radek, így Carson felállt, és kifele indult.

Carson! - szólt utána a másik.

Igen?

Rodney hogy reagált?

Két-három hétig elkerült, de aztán… gondolom belátta, hogy hülyeség, és lassan minden visszaállt a normális mederbe.

Az jó – bólintott rá Radek. – Jó éjt! – köszönt el a dokitól, mire az egy tűnődő mosollyal elsétált.

Carson éjszakája határozottan nyugodtabb volt, mint a korábbi kettő, pedig még mindig nem volt a leghalványabb elképzelése sem, hogy mi lesz ebből az egészből. Az ösztönei korábban is súgták neki, hogy Radek is vonzódik hozzá egy icipicit, de azt nem tudta volna megjósolni, hogy a férfi felvállalja, vagy inkább elnyomja magában ezt az vonzalmat. Egyelőre mindkét lehetőségnek ugyanannyi esélyt adott volna, de azért így is csillapodott a lelke a korábbiakhoz képest.

A következő egy hetet Carson Lorne csapatával egy másik világban töltötte, ami éppen egy földrengésen volt túl, szóval a doki nem sokat aludt azokban a napokban. Éjjel-nappal a sebesültek ellátásán dolgozott, Lorne is csak némi szelíd erőszak bevetésével tudta ágyba parancsolni minden hajnalban. Mikor hazatértek Carson végtelenül kimerült volt, csak visszament a szobájába, és ahogy volt, belezuhant az ágyába, és majdnem egy teljes napot aludt.

Mikor másnap felébredt, próbált némi emberi formát ölteni, de még mindig nem volt egyszerű dolga. Végül úgy döntött, hogy egy kiadós ebéd sokat fog lendíteni a lelkiállapotán, így mielőtt munkába állt volna, az ebédlőbe sétált, és alaposan megebédelt. Mikor azonban kilépett a helyiségből és a gyengélkedő fele indult, Radek jött vele szembe.

Carson, jól vagy? – nézett rá a tudós aggódva.

Vannak olyan hetek, amiket nem tudsz egy nap alatt kipihenni – sóhajtott Carson. – De jól leszek. És te?

Én is jól vagyok. Visszamennék dolgozni, ha jóváhagyod.

Radek… ennek még nincs itt az ideje.

Honnan gondoltam, hogy ezt fogod mondani? Carson… a laborban nem csinálok semmi megerőltetőt.

Elég, ha összekapsz Rodneyval, ami ugye nem olyan elképzelhetetlen – csóválta meg a fejét a doki. – Várj még egy hetet!

Akkor sem fogsz visszaengedni – mondta bosszúsan Radek. – És saját felelősségemre sem mehetek dolgozni?

Radek, saját felelősségedre azt csinálsz, amit akarsz – mondta neki szelíden Carson, majd halkabbra vette a hangját, még a suttogásnál is halkabbra. – De tartsd észben, ha látni akarsz, ahhoz nem kell betegen feküdnöd a gyengélkedőn, csak egy szavadba kerül – mondta, majd otthagyta a másikat, és a gyengélkedőre sétált.

Carson két nappal később újabb útra indult, ezúttal Teylával, és csak megcsóválta a fejét, mikor Radeket meglátta az irányítóteremben. Találkozott a pillantásuk, aztán Radek lesütötte a szemét, Carson pedig Teylával átlépett a kapun.

Aggódik Dr. Zelenkáért? – kérdezte Teyla, mikor a másik oldalon már a fák között sétáltak.

Jó a szeme, kedvesem – mosolyodott el Carson. – Korai még dolgoznia. Ahhoz képest, hogy alig három hete még abban sem voltam biztos, hogy megéli a reggelt… kicsit még várhatott volna.

Dr. Zelenka egy meglehetősen makacs ember – állapította meg Teyla. – Pedig első ránézésre nem is gondolná az ember.

Sok ember van, akit első ránézésre nehéz megítélni – tűnődött Carson. – De Radek csak ennek a makacsságnak köszönheti, hogy ilyen gyorsan felépült. Most már nem lesz baja, de jobban örültem volna, ha még vár egy hetet.

Most már mindegy – nevetett Teyla. – Mindjárt odaérünk a faluba.

Többen is panaszkodtak azóta hasonló tünetekre?

Nem, ez a furcsa –rázta meg a fejét Teyla. – Először mi is azt hittük, hogy valami járvány, de csak az a tizenkét ember beteg, és amennyire én tudom, nem fertőztek meg senki mást.

Akkor ez nem lehet fertőzés – csóválta a fejét a doki. – Inkább valami mérgezés… de majd meglátjuk, ha megvizsgáltam a betegeket.

Rendben, Dr. Beckett – bólintott rá Teyla, és néhány percen belül valóban besétáltak egy aprócska kis faluba.

Carson és Teyla eltöltött három napot a faluban, de a doki vizsgálatai szerencsére az előzetes sejtéseit igazolták, és csak egy közepes ételmérgezés állt a megbetegedések hátterében, így a harmadik nap este már nyugodt szívvel tudták magukra hagyni a falusiakat.

Ez egy szerencsés eset volt – örült a nő, mikor a kapu fele sétáltak.

Igen, mindenki rendbe fog jönni. Bárcsak mindig így lenne – sóhajtott Carson.

Nem tudunk mindig minden világnak segíteni – rázta meg a fejét Teyla.

Tudom, de ettől még rossz érzés.

Ne gondoljon most erre – mondta a dokinak a nő. – Legyen inkább jó kedve! Sikerrel jártunk, és holnap kötelező szabadnap!

Tényleg?

Ne mondja, hogy elfelejtette!

Tényleg kiment a fejemből – sóhajtott Carson. – De akkor, ha lehet, holnap ne gyakoroljanak Rononnal, mert nem leszek a gyengélkedőn, hogy összevarrjam!

Talán más is meg tudja tenni – nevetett Teyla, miközben tárcsázott.

Talán – hagyta rá nevetve Carson is, majd átléptek a kapun.

Carson körülnézett, de Radeket nem látta a kezelőpanelek környékén, így elköszönt Teylától, visszavitte a felszerelését a gyengélkedőre, aztán vacsorázni indult, de a folyosón Radek szólt utána.

Carson!

Igen? – várta meg a doki.

Mit terveztél holnapra?

Semmi különöset – rázta meg a fejét Carson.

Nem mész… tudod… horgászni?

A helyzet az, hogy teljesen kiment a fejemből ez a szabadnap, és… már biztos nincs szabad ugró, amivel kimehetnék a szárazföldre, szóval kénytelen vagyok maradni – mondta sajnálkozva Carson.

És nem lenne kedved sakkozni?

Szívesen – mosolyodott el Carson. – De nem hiányolnak majd a többiek a pályáról?

Megspórolunk nekik pár megszégyenítő vereséget – vont vállat Radek.

Lemondasz a nyereményeidről? – ugratta Carson.

Talán… nem járok olyan rosszul. Szóval? Vihetem a csokit is…

Ilyen ajánlatra nem mondok nemet – nevetett Carson. – Akkor… nálam?

Ott leszek – bólintott rá Radek, aztán ment a dolgára, Carson pedig vacsorázni.

A doki még a felénél sem tartott a vacsorájának, mikor Rodney állt meg mellette.

Mi a bánatért engedted vissza Zelenkát dolgozni? – kérdezte morcosan köszönés nélkül, mire Carson egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét. – Értem… nem engedted…

Nem, nem engedtem – bólintott rá Carson. – De közölte, hogy saját felelősségére visszamegy. Mi történt?

Mi történt, mi történt… mikor harmadszor vettem észre, hogy megkapaszkodik az asztal sarkába, közöltem vele, hogy tűnjön a szemem elől, és jelentkezzen a gyengélkedőn.

Mikor volt ez?

Három napja.

Nos, én nem voltam itthon az elmúlt három napban, de még így is kétlem, hogy elment volna a gyengélkedőig. Azóta észrevetted, hogy nincs jól?

Tegnap még egyszer láttam, hogy megszédült, de ma már szerencsére nem.

Mondtam neki, hogy korai még – mondta Carson. – De most már elmúlik a szédülése. Holnap mindenesetre tud pihenni egy kicsit. És beszélek vele.

Hálás lennék – morogta Rodney, és elvonult.

Carson a gondolataiba merülve fejezte be a vacsoráját. Az, hogy Radek az elmúlt két napban jobban volt, egészen jó hírnek számított. Eltűnődött egy szelíd letolás lehetőségén, de végül úgy döntött, azzal csak bosszantaná a másikat. Úgy döntött, hogy ha másnap ő is észrevenné, hogy megszédül, akkor azért megemlíti, hogy „én megmondtam", de egyébként nem kelt felesleges feszültséget.


	8. Chapter 8

Másnap mindketten sokáig aludtak, ez olyan luxus volt, amit a dolgos hétköznapokban nem engedhettek meg maguknak. Carson épp végzett a reggelijével, mikor Radek is befutott.

Egy fél óra múlva? – kérdezte a dokit.

Rendben. Ne feledd a csokit! – emlékeztette vigyorogva Carson.

Számító vagy – ugratta Radek.

Hát persze – hagyta rá a másik, majd elsétált, Radek pedig gyorsan megreggelizett.

Egy bő fél órával később Carson beengedte Radeket.

Már fel is állítottam a táblát – mondta neki. – Bár lehet, hogy a királyt és a királynőt felcseréltem.

Igen – nevette el magát Radek, ahogy szemügyre vette a táblát, majd letelepedett a kanapéra, letette a tábla mellé a csokis dobozt, és rendbe tette a bábukat. – Most már jó. Carson… tényleg van kedved játszani?

Hát, ha azt mondod, hogy nem vagyok teljesen reménytelen – vont vállat a doki. – Azt nem szeretném, ha unatkoznál egész nap.

Nem fogok – ígérte Radek. – Akarsz kezdeni? – kérdezte, és megfordította a táblát.

Van jelentősége? – kérdezte Carson.

Adott esetben lehet, de általában minimális.

Értem. És… mit gondolsz az elhíresült nyitásokról? – kérdezte Carson, miközben megtette az első lépést.

Mindegyikre számtalan ellentaktikát dolgoztak már ki – vont vállat Radek. - A személyes véleményem az, hogy azoknak valók, akik nem kellően kreatívak saját lépéseket kitalálni. De… csak nem utána olvastál a témának?

Csak miután tegnap beszéltünk. Sokkal okosabb nem lettem – ismerte be a doki nevetve. – Szerintem tőled többet tanulhatok.

Akkor úgy, ahogy megbeszéltük – pillantott rá Radek. – Átbeszéljük a lépéseket?

Rendben – bólintott rá Carson, és így a játék mellett alapos stratégiai megbeszélést is folytattak a következő egy órában, de akkor a doki elvesztette a türelmét, és megfogta Radek kezét az asztalon.

Radek, állj, lassíts! – nevetett. – Ha végképp elvesztem a fonalat, félreteszem a táblát, és megtanítalak a vakbélműtét menetére.

Elnézést – nevette el magát Radek is. – Mindig ez van, ha belemelegszem.

Oké – bólintott rá Carson. – Szóval, ha a futóval odalépek…

Akkor egyrészt fedezetlenül hagyod a királynődet, másrészt három lépésen belül sakkot kapsz. Amit ha rosszul kezelsz le, márpedig rosszul szoktál, akkor hét, legfeljebb nyolc lépésben mattot kapsz.

Akkor ne ezzel lépjek.

Ne. Lépj a lóval, és fedezd be a királyt is.

Akkor nem kapok nyolc lépésben mattot? – nézett kérdőn Carson Radekre.

Ezt nem mondtam – nevette el magát a férfi.

Már értem, miért akadnak ki az ellenfeleid állandóan – csóválta a fejét Carson. – Most mond meg őszintén… tudok olyat lépni, amivel nem kapok ki nyolc lépésben?

Hát… talán egy lehetőséged még van…

És persze nem árulod el…

Akkor hogy nyerném meg a partit?

Hm… és mit kapok, ha esetleg én nyerek? – nézett rá kihívóan Carson.

Tétben szeretnél játszani? Akkor nem segítek tovább – vette fel a kesztyűt Radek. – És mi legyen a tét?

Lennének ötleteim – nevette el magát Carson.

Képzelem – mosolygott Radek is. – De be kell érned egy csokival.

Van benne fantázia – tűnődött el Carson.

Akkor? Te jössz – emlékeztette a másik, így tovább játszottak, és bár nem nyolc, de tíz lépésben a doki csúnyán kikapott.

Azt nem beszéltük meg, mit kapok, ha én nyerek – elégedetlenkedett Radek.

Nem is tudom, mit tudnék felajánlani – tűnődött el teátrálisan Carson. – Mit szeretnél?

Kerülgeted a forró kását – nézett rá egy halvány félmosollyal Radek.

Zavar? – kérdezte kicsit komolyabban Carson.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Akkor jó. Játszunk még egyet?

Ezúttal tényleg tétben?

Hát… én tudom, mit szeretnék abban az elképzelhetetlen helyzetben, ha én nyernék – húzta össze a szemöldökét Carson. – De te?

Majd közben kitalálom.

Nem, nem – mosolygott a doki. – Ilyen veszélyes helyzetbe nem megyek bele.

Te beszélsz? – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Inkább játszunk, jó?

Rendben – adta meg magát Carson. – De most te kezdesz.

Legyen – bólintott rá Radek, így újra felállították a táblát, és belekezdtek a következő játékba.

Sokáig csendben játszottak, Carson próbált tanulni az előző játszmából, és nem adta magát könnyen, így mindketten élvezni kezdték a játékot. Néha összenéztek, és mindketten úgy érezték, hogy egyre többet éreznek át a másik érzéseiből és gondolataiból.

Ügyes vagy – törte meg a csendet egy jó fél óra után Radek.

Tőled ez nagy dicséret – nevette el magát Carson. – De valami azt súgja, te már tudod, hány lépésben kapok ki.

Nem feltétlenül – vont vállat Radek. – Még kijöhetsz belőle jól.

Meglepődnék – mosolygott Carson, miközben lépett.

Miért? Már előre gondolkodsz néhány lépéssel, és ez nagy fejlődés. A következő szabadnapunkon talán már nem is akarsz elbújni a sakktudásoddal. Néhány embert már simán megvernél.

A kettő nem biztos, hogy összefügg – nevette el magát a doki.

Egyszer odacsallak játszani, ha addig élek is – nevetett vele Radek.

Szívesebben játszom itt.

Igen, ezt gondoltam. Szóval… elárulod? – sandított Radek Carsonra, miután lépett.

Mit is? – nézett rá ártatlanul a doki.

Hogy mit szeretnél, ha nyersz.

Ez egy elképzelhetetlen helyzet, tudod? – méregette Carson a táblát. – Három lépésen belül sakkot kapok.

Hát tegyél ellene – vont vállat Radek, mintegy egyetértve a megállapítással.

Áh, sarokba vagyok szorítva.

Erről tudnék mesélni – tett úgy Radek, mint aki elgondolkodik.

Nem, nem tudnál – cáfolta meg Carson.

Lépnél, Carson? – nézett várakozón Radek a dokira.

Ne sürgess! És ne tereld el a figyelmem, ha kérhetlek! Nyerni akarok!

Akkor vess be mindent.

Azt hiszed, nem azon vagyok? – mosolygott magában a férfi. – De most úgy érzem, egyik lehetőség sem vezet sehova.

Még a sakkról beszélünk? – sandított rá Radek.

Igen… egyelőre arról - bólintott rá a doki.

Akkor jó.

Neked. Nem te állsz vesztésre.

Mit gondolsz, olyan szörnyű lenne, ha kikapnál?

Miért, nem?

Ezt még nem találtam ki.

Amatőrök – csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva Carson. – Inkább lépek – mondta, és némi töprengés után meg is tette.

Nem a legjobb döntés… de nem is a legrosszabb – mérte fel a terepet Radek, aztán lépett. –Sakk.

Ez nem fair – nézett rá Carson.

Az élet már csak ilyen – sóhajtott Radek. – Csupa küzdelem.

Meghiszem azt – értett egyet a másik. – Mindenért meg kell küzdeni.

A saját figyelmedet tereled el a játékról – figyelmeztette Radek a dokit.

Ez az első játszmánk első percétől így van.

És nem gondolkodtál még el azon, hogy ha nem így lenne, talán már nyertél volna?

Lehet, de így… izgalmasabb…

Akkor viszont ne reklamálj, ha megint kikapsz.

Kikapok?

Szerintem igen. Úgy… öt lépésben.

Akkor sem adom fel.

Helyes – nevette el magát Radek, de persze a jóslata bejött, pár perccel később mattot adott Carsonnak.

Reménytelen – dőlt hátra a foteljében a doki. – Téged nem lehet megverni.

Tényleg annyira szeretnéd? – méregette Radek.

Ez presztízskérdés.

Nekem is. Nekem talán még jobban. Én vagyok a legjobb Atlantiszon. Hova fajulna ez a világ, ha hagynám magam legyőzni? – nevetett Radek. – Valami mást kell kitalálnod.

Mire?

Ezt még nem árultad el.

Igaz – állt fel a helyéről Carson, és áttelepedett Radek mellé a kanapéra. – És te kitaláltad, mit szeretnél? Legyőztél… kérhetsz valamit.

Talán… az elképzeléseink… nem is térnek el annyira.

Gondolod?

Talán gondolom – sütötte le a szemét Radek, mire Carson felé fordult, és óvatosan, gyengéden megcirógatta az arcát.

Elmondhatatlanul örülök, hogy itt vagy – mondta neki. – Tudod, ha nem feledkezem el erről a szabadnapról, akkor is kitaláltam volna valamit, hogy kettesben lehessünk. De így spontán… tökéletes – mondta, majd pár pillanatig még nézett a másik gyönyörű kék szemébe, majd lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

Érezte a másikban, hogy az még mindig bizonytalan egy kicsit, határozatlan, de nem húzódott el, hanem ha félénken is, de visszacsókolt. Carson tudta, hogy meg kell találnia az arany középutat az óvatosság és a határozottság között, így gyengéd és érzéki maradt, még akkor is, mikor elmélyítette a csókot, és közelebb húzta magához Radeket.

A csókjuk hosszúra nyúlt, ami alatt Radek is magára talált. Ezt a tényt Carson egy apró mosollyal nyugtázta, miközben csak egy pillanatra hagyta levegőhöz jutni a másikat. Végül, mikor már mindketten kifogytak a levegőből, Carson megszakította a csókjukat.

Köszönöm, Radek – súgta a másiknak. – Ez olyan csodás volt, mintha én nyertem volna a játszmát, és az enyém lett volna a nyeremény.

Talán te is nyertél – válaszolt Radek rekedten.

Talán? – kérdezte egy komisz mosollyal Carson. – Jól van, egyelőre elfogadom. Játszunk tovább? Ha esetleg megint te nyernél… talán már tudnád, mit kérj…

Inkább beszélgessünk – ajánlotta Radek. – Napok óta nem láttalak.

Csak volt egy kis munkám egy Teyla által pártfogolt világban, így távol voltam pár napot. Semmi különös. És veled? Történt valami?

Én… igazad volt – húzta el a száját Radek.

Igen, ez általában így szokott lenni – bólintott nagy bölcsen a doki. – Most éppen miben is?

Hogy… korai még dolgoznom. Várhattam volna még pár napot – ismerte be Radek.

Tudom. Láttam rajtad, hogy még nem vagy teljesen rendben. És Rodney is mondta, hogy elzavart.

Mikor?

Tegnap este. Miután elköszöntünk odajött hozzám az ebédlőben.

Áruló – morgott Radek.

Csak aggódik érted.

Képzelem. De… nem akartál letolni érte? Azt hittem… hogy ha beismerem… egy órát hallgathatom, hogy „én megmondtam", meg hogy „hallgatnod kellett volna rám"…

Én nem vagyok Rodney, Radek… - csóválta meg a fejét Carson -, másrészt… bár elmondhatatlanul aggódom érted, nem foghatom mindig a kezed. Ahogy egyszer voltál szíves felhívni a figyelmem… nem vagy már gyerek. Felelős vagy a dolgaidért, és ha megszeged az orvosod utasítását, akkor vállalnod kell a következményeit.

Tudom, csak… biztos csalódtál bennem.

Radek – nevette el magát Carson. – A betegeim kilencvenöt százaléka így viselkedik. Miért pont te lennél a kivétel? Az emberek ilyen helyzetben… bizonyítani akarnak. Önmaguknak, és azoknak az embereknek, akiknek meg akarnak felelni. Ez csupán ennyiről szól. Enyhébb esetben szereznek maguknak néhány rossz napot, mint te, rosszabb esetben visszakerülnek hozzám. Te már szerencsére túl vagy rajta. Bár butaság volt, de szerencsére megúsztad nagyobb baj nélkül. Ne is beszéljünk róla!

Rendben, beszéljünk másról – értett egyet Radek.

Miről szeretnél beszélni?

Kíváncsi lennék valamire, de nem tudom, hogy szívesen mesélnél-e róla.

Arra lennél kíváncsi, hogy milyen volt, mikor én mentem keresztül azon, amin talán te most?

Igen.

Ez már nagyon rég volt… de ha tényleg érdekel, elmesélem.

Különben nem kérdezném.

Hát jó – adta meg magát Carson, majd hátradőlt a kanapén, kis ideig még tűnődött, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, aztán mesélni kezdett. – Végzős voltam az egyetemen, mellette rezidens egy kórházban, és mellesleg egy ösztöndíjjal dolgoztam egy kutatóintézetben.

És mikor aludtál? – nevette el magát Radek.

Huszonnégy évesen az ember nem alszik olyan sokat – vont vállat Carson. – Csak van, aki bulizással tölti ezeket az éveket, és van, aki kutatással. Az intézetben együtt dolgoztam egy fantasztikus emberrel. Peter Webernek hívták, a fő szakterülete a HIV vírus kutatása volt. Hatalmas tudása volt, és… hívhatjuk nyugodtan megszállottnak. Nem volt egy közvetlen ember, legalábbis nem mindenkivel, de én jól kijöttem vele, és imádtam vele dolgozni. Sokszor dolgoztunk késő éjszakáig, egy idő után már a portások sem próbáltak meg kidobni minket éjfélnél korábban. Egyik éjjel többször azon kaptam, hogy nem tud figyelni arra, amit csinál, csak üveges szemekkel bambul maga elé. Megkérdeztem, hogy mi a baj, és ő elmondta, hogy miért csinálja ezt az egészet. A megszállott kutatást. A párja két évvel korábban AIDS-ben halt meg. Simon már akkor pozitív volt, mikor összejöttek, de még így is négy évig éltek együtt, mielőtt meghalt. Ahogy hallgattam… egy kicsit úgy éreztem magam, mint te… idegen volt az egész gondolat… olyan… nem is tudom… próbáltam megértőnek mutatkozni, de mégis megdöbbentett, hogy a professzor, akire mindig felnéztem a férfiakhoz vonzódik. Akkor éjjel nem tudtam az egész gondolattal mit kezdeni.

És… ő is… beteg volt? – kérdezett közbe Radek.

Nem, szerencsére nem. De ez pokoli kemény munkába került mindkettejüknek. Mikor összejöttek, Peter megígérte Simonnak, hogy nem hagyja meghalni, de… nem tehetett semmit. A betegség minden eltökéltsége ellenére is erősebb volt mindkettejüknél. És Simon halálos ágyánál megfogadta, hogy egyszer megtalálja a gyógymódot a vírusra. Talán… azóta is ezen dolgozik, nem tudom. De visszatérve erre az estére… mikor kiöntötte a lelkét… úgy döntöttünk, hogy jobb lesz, ha hazamegyünk. Ő úgysem tudott a munkára figyelni Simon halálának az évfordulóján, rajtam pedig talán érezte, hogy… kicsit felborzolta az idegeimet, és kell egy kis idő, hogy megemésszem, amit hallottam. A következő napokban… hetekben… nagyon sokat gondolkodtam ezen az egészen, és… magam sem tudom hogyan, de talán még két hónap sem telt el, mikor arra eszméltem, hogy szerelmes vagyok a professzoromba, aki férfi, mintegy húsz évvel idősebb nálam, és nem mellesleg olyan vastag fájdalomból épült falakkal veszi körül magát, amit szinte lehetetlen áttörni.

De végül összejöttetek?

Igen. Kellő türelemmel sikerült… nem mondom, hogy ledönteni a falait, mert ez nem igaz, inkább… beengedett engem is a falakon belülre. De az első hetekben nem volt könnyű.

Ezt el tudom képzelni.

Nem, nem emiatt – cirógatta meg Radek karját Carson. – Én egy kicsit könnyebben elfogadtam ezt az egészet, mint te. Talán mert fiatalabb voltam, így nyitottabb mindenre. Még nem ívódtak belém olyan mélyen a konvenciók. Csak… mindkettőnknek meg kellett küzdenünk egy érzéssel. Neki pokoli bűntudata volt, úgy érezte, ezzel elárulja Simont… én pedig úgy éreztem, versenybe kell szállnom Simonnal… sokáig úgy éreztem, be kell bizonyítanom, hogy én jobban szeretem, vagy… nem is tudom, mit. Hetek kellettek, hogy mindkettőnkben csillapodjon ez az érzés.

Sokáig voltatok együtt?

Másfél évig, akkor járt le az ösztöndíjam.

És ennyitől szétmentetek?

Kaptam egy nagyon jó állásajánlatot egy jó hírű kórháztól az ország másik végében, ami nagy szó volt, hisz alig, hogy kikerültem az egyetemről. És én hülye elmondtam neki. Persze hozzátettem, hogy eszem ágában sincs elfogadni, hogy megpályázok egy rendes állást mellette, vagy akár a közeli kórházban, de… nem engedte. Azt mondta, az én helyem nem ott van az intézetben… hogy nem az ő álmait kell megélnem, hanem a sajátomat. Hogy a saját utamat kell járnom, ami bár egy ideig az övé mellett vezetett, most másfele kanyarodik.

Elfogadtad?

Pokoli dühös voltam. Sértett, és csalódott.

Nagyon nehéz ezt elképzelnem rólad – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Te vagy a nyugalom és a rendíthetetlenség szobra.

Hát akkor nem voltam az. Sok olyan dolgot vágtam a fejéhez, amit később nagyon megbántam. Hogy… vajon mit jelenthettem neki, ha ilyen könnyedén képes eldobni… hogy kihasznált, és még egy csomó csúnya dolgot. Csak hosszú idővel később, mikor felidéztem azt a napot… akkor voltam képes meglátni a fájdalmat a szemében, és megérteni… hogy nem eldobott, hanem… elengedett, hogy megtaláljam a saját utam. Sok évvel később, mikor egy konferencián összefutottunk… bocsánatot kértem tőle mindazért a butaságért, amit mondtam, és bár… még mindig sajnáltam, hogy vége lett… megköszöntem neki, amit tett.

Nagyon szeretett téged.

Igen – látta be egy szomorú mosollyal Carson. – De ennek tizenöt éve… és bár… nélküle nem lettem volna az az ember, aki most vagyok… ez már a múlt. Néha eszembe jut, de… inkább előre szeretek nézni.

Tudom. Carson… kérdezhetek még valamit?

Vigyázz, ha ez a töredelmes vallomások napja lesz, akkor előbb-utóbb én is kérdezek valamit – figyelmeztette a doki a másikat, de mikor az visszakozni látszott elnevette magát. – Kérdezz csak!

Csak azt… azt akartam kérdezni… hogy… odahaza a Földön tudták rólad? A munkahelyeden vagy… a családod…

Nem – sóhajtott Carson. – Néhány ember tudta csak… közeli barátok. És a szomszédok, akik elől sosem lehet semmit sokáig eltitkolni. Volt, aki megértette, néhányan elkerültek… az ilyenről próbáltam nem tudomást venni.

És mit gondolsz, ha itt kiderülne…

Úgy hiszem, az itt lévő emberek intelligensebbek annál, hogy ez alapján ítéljenek meg. Ettől tartasz? – cirógatta végig Radek karját a doki. – Hogy kiderül?

Ebbe még nem is gondoltam bele – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Egyelőre magammal akartam tisztába jönni. Ez sem túl könnyű.

Talán segíthetnék – mosolygott rá Carson, és magához húzta Radeket egy érzéki csókra. Aztán persze elhúzódott a csók, ami közben Carson keze Radek válláról hátára tévedt, és néhányszor végigcirógatta a gerincét, aztán egyszer véletlenül kicsit lejjebb tévedt a keze, mire Radek teste megfeszült egy pillanatra, és elhúzódott tőle.

Ne haragudj! – kérte szelíden Carson. – Én csak… megfeledkeztem magamról.

Semmi baj – rázta meg a fejét Radek, de a doki látta rajta, hogy zavarban van.

Nem akartalak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni – fogta meg a kezét. – Mondanom kellett volna, hogy bármikor állíts le, ha valami olyat teszek, ami nem esik jól.

Oké – bólintott rá Radek. – De… most inkább játszunk egyet – ajánlotta.

Rendben – egyezett bele Carson, mert tudta, nem lenne fair, ha tovább belekényszerítené a másikat egy kényelmetlen helyzetbe.

Jó néhány partit játszottak még le, de közben alig beszélgettek. Persze rendre Radek nyert, de azért Carson érezte rajta, hogy a gondolatai máshol járnak. Benne jártak már a délutánban, mikor egy újabb parti végeztével Radek vett egy nagy levegőt.

Megéheztem, azt hiszem… elmegyek enni valamit.

Veled tarthatok? – kérdezte óvatosan Carson.

Én… - hajtotta le a fejét Radek.

Mégis haragszol – ült át mellé a doki.

Nem, én csak…

Egyedül lennél egy kicsit – bólintott rá Carson. – Rendben… menj csak. Ha meggondolnád… megtalálsz.

Jó – bólintott rá Radek, majd tétován felállt és kisétált, Carson pedig aggódva nézett utána.


	9. Chapter 9

Következő nap Carson sokat töprengett a történteken, és mikor lejárt a műszakja, egy nehéz sóhajjal elindult Radekhez. Mivel otthon nem találta, úgy gondolta, megkockáztat egy látogatást a laborban.

Helló! – lépett be Radek laborjába, mire a tudós meglepetten nézett fel.

Carson!

Beszélhetnénk egy percet? – kérdezte a doki. – Egyedül vagy?

Igen… persze – bólintott rá Radek kicsit zavartan, majd egy gombnyomással becsukta az ajtót. – Hallgatlak.

Radek… én… sokat gondolkodtam… a tegnapon – ült le Radekkel szemben Carson.

Carson…

Várj, hadd mondjam el, amit akarok! – kérte a doki. – Tudod, hogy többször is mondtam már, hogy nem akarok semmit rád kényszeríteni…

Carson, tudom… én…

Figyelj, Radek, mondtam azt is, hogy… úgy lesz, ahogy te akarod… csak… a tegnapi reakciódból kiindulva kérlek, gondold át alaposan, hogy mit szeretnél. Tudod… nekem a barátságod sokkal fontosabb, mint hogy valami butasággal elszúrjuk, aztán soha többé ne merjünk egymás szeme elé kerülni. Márpedig ha tényleg csak én rángatnálak bele ebbe az egészbe, akkor nagyon csúnya vége is lehet. És azt nem szeretném. Egyikünknek sem lenne jó. Tegnap… a csókod azt sugallta, hogy tényleg te is szeretnéd, de… ha a többi része… kellemetlen neked… akkor maradjunk inkább barátok. Hidd el, én… idővel helyre teszem magamban az érzéseimet, csak… legyünk őszinték egymáshoz, Radek… ez a legfontosabb. Lehet, hogy nehéz, de hidd el, hosszú távon ez az egyetlen helyes megoldás.

Tudom, Carson – sóhajtott Radek. – És ha végre megengeded, hogy én is mondjak valamit, akkor őszinte leszek.

Rendben – bólintott rá a doki. – Mondd!

Tudod… lehet, hogy te megfeledkeztél a szabadnapunkról, de én már jó pár napja terveztem, hogy együtt töltsük, csak azt nem tudtam, hogy beszéljelek le a horgászásról. De szerencsére erre nem volt szükség, mert te sem akartál menni. És hidd el, Carson, hogy nagyon jól éreztem magam veled. Nem csak azért, mert sakkoztunk, még csak nem is azért, mert mindig én nyertem, hanem… miattad. Mindig jól érzem magam veled. És… a csókod… nekem is… jó volt… tényleg. Csak… a többi… egy kicsit gyors lett volna. Nem arról van szó, hogy… taszítana vagy ilyesmi… azt hiszem… csak… légy egy kicsit türelmesebb velem! Nekem ez…

Tudom – fogta meg Carson a másik kezét az asztalon. – Sok előítéletet kell ledöntened magadban. Tudom, hogy ez nehéz.

Igen. De… ha adsz nekem egy kis időt… sikerülni fog.

Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? – kérdezte meg mindig aggódva Carson.

Igen – sütötte le a szemét Radek, és ahogy elpirult, a doki elnevette magát.

Rendben, ha tényleg így akarod, akkor így lesz – szorította meg a kezét. – Én csak… nem akartam, hogy…

Carson… nem kell aggódnod! Nem rángatsz bele. Pont… az aggodalmad… a féltés a szemedben bizonyítja, hogy nem így van. Tudom, hogy nem kell tennem semmit, amit nem szeretnék, vagy ami nem esik jól. Nem kell hangsúlyoznod, tudom, hogy így van. Jól ismerlek, hidd el!

Akkor jó – könnyebbült meg a doki. – Csak olyan feszülten váltunk el tegnap. Egy kicsit bántott.

Engem is – ismerte be Radek. – Csak… nem tudtam, hogy… mit kellene mondanom.

Mindig csak azt, amit gondolsz – szorította meg a kezét Carson. – Vagy most például azt, hogy vacsoráztál-e már?

Még nem.

És lenne kedved?

Még be akartam fejezni valamit – nézett a másikra sajnálkozón Radek, de aztán megrázta a fejét. – Meglesz holnap – mondta, mire Carson elmosolyodott.

Akkor? Mehetünk?

Menjünk – bólintott rá Radek, így gyorsan kikapcsolta a gépét, és elmentek vacsorázni.

Köszönöm, Radek – pillantott a doki a másikra, mikor már letelepedtek, és nekiláttak az evésnek.

Mit? – nézett fel rá értetlenül Radek.

Otthagytál egy munkát…

Nem fogom tudni mindig megtenni – sóhajtott Radek. – Bár én még mindig könnyebben… hisz könnyebb félbeszakítani és reggel újrakezdeni egy szimulációt, mint egy vakbélműtétet.

Ez igaz – nevetett Carson.

Látod. De… ha igazán rá lennék kattanva valamire… akkor nincs az a vacsora, amivel el lehetne téríteni.

Tudom, ismerem ezt az érzést – mosolygott rá Carson. – Én is rá tudok kattanni így egy-egy dologra. Most is van egy kutatásom…

Amiről nem akarsz beszélni – fejezte be Radek.

Majd… ha már lesz valami kézzelfogható eredményem.

Jobban hasonlítunk egymásra, mint gondolnád.

Tudom – bólintott rá a doki, aztán a továbbiakban inkább elnapolták a munka témát, és általános dolgokról beszélgettek, majd a vacsora után elköszöntek. Radek végül úgy döntött, hogy még visszamegy dolgozni, Carson pedig inkább hazament és kicsit megkönnyebbülten ágyba tette magát.

Néhány nappal később, már elég késő este volt, Carson lefekvéshez készülődött, mikor az ajtó csipogása jelezte, hogy látogatója érkezett.

Egy pillanatra elfogta az aggodalom, ahogy meglátta Radeket az ajtóban, mert a férfi meglehetősen zaklatottnak tűnt, de mivel inkább dühösnek látta, mint bármi másnak, tudta, hogy az érzés nem neki szól.

Radek, jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Bejöhetek?

Persze – állt félre Carson, majd mikor Radek belépett, becsukta mögötte az ajtót. – Mi történt?

Még fél perc, és megfojtom – csóválta meg a fejét még mindig feszülten Radek. – Ha nem hagyom ott, én esküszöm…

MacKayt?

Van más jelölted is? – pillantott rá Radek.

Tulajdonképpen nincs. Min kaptatok össze ennyire?

Hagyjuk… ez bonyolult – morgott tovább a tudós. – Rodney olyan csökönyös tud lenni, mint egy szamár, és képtelen belátni, ha téved.

Ezt eddig is tudtuk – próbálta csitítani Radeket, de tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga. – Majd tanul a saját kárán, mint mindig.

Persze. Csak…

Radek! Próbálj megnyugodni! Tudod mit? Itt hagytad a múltkor a csokit, kérsz egyet? Talán segít.

Majd… - rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Majd ha már képes leszek élvezni is. Addig csak pazarlás lenne.

Rendben – lépett elé Carson, és határozottan megfogta a két karját. – Akkor viszont próbálj lecsillapodni! Hunyd le a szemed, és lélegezz lassan, nyugodtan!

Ezt már próbáltam – tiltakozott Radek.

De akkor nem voltam ott – mosolygott rá Carson. – Csináld!

Oké – adta meg magát Radek, majd lehunyta a szemét, és próbált egyenletesen lélegezni.

Jó, kezdetnek megteszi – bólintott rá Carson. – Gyere – vezette beljebb a szobájába, egészen az ágya mellé. – És most vedd le a kabátod és feküdj hasra!

Carson…

Bízz bennem, segíteni szeretnék! – szorította meg a doki Radek karját, aki egészen zavarba jött, de végül engedelmeskedett. A doki elmosolyodott, mikor látta, hogy Radek egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemét, és vesz egy mély levegőt.

Jó illata van a párnádnak.

Tényleg? Ennek örülök – ült le mellé Carson mosolyogva. – Próbálj lazítani – mondta, és finoman masszírozni kezdte Radek vállát, de érezte, hogy milyen merevek az izmai. – Radek… tudom, hogy még benned visszhangzik a vita minden szava… de próbáld elengedni – duruzsolt halkan a fülébe. – Gondolj valami szépre! Mondjuk… mi hiányzik legjobban a Földről? Hm? Elmondod?

A galambjaim – tűnődött el Radek.

Galambok? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten Carson.

Tenyésztettem őket. Nem sokan tudják itt, mert… mindig csak kinevettek miatta.

Ugyan… nekem teknőseim voltak – vont vállat Carson. – Szerettem őket. Bár ők biztos közel sem annyira izgalmasak, mint a galambok. És… mi lett velük, mikor eljöttél?

A legtöbbjét eladtam – sóhajtott Radek. – Csak hármat tartottam meg. Őket rábíztam a nővérem gyerekeire. Lehet, hogy már nem is élnek.

Ne légy ilyen pesszimista.

Miért? A gyerekek hajlamosak a végletekre. Vagy annyira elhanyagolják az állataikat, hogy abba pusztulnak bele, vagy épp halálra szeretgetik őket.

Biztos jól vannak. Gondolj rájuk, ha ez megnyugtat, és lazíts! – mondta, és lassan, módszeresen végigmasszírozta Radek vállát és hátát. Közben persze voltak mellékes gondolatai, de egyrészt úgy gondolta, hogy ez nem a megfelelő időpont, másrészt pedig, ha már egyszer úgy beszélték meg, hogy lassítanak a tempón, akkor be kell tartania ezt az ígéretet.

Húsz perccel később, mikor úgy gondolta, hogy sikerült kellőképpen megnyugtatnia a másikat, végül már nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, és adott egy finom puszit Radek nyakába. Ezután viszont úgy gondolta, hogy mindkettejüknek jobb lesz egy kis távolság, így leült az ágy mellé a földre. Ez már csak annyiból is jobb volt, hogy az arcuk egy magasságba került, főleg, miután Radek, aki eddig a másik oldalra nézett, átfordított a fejét, és lustán rámosolygott.

Jobb már? – kérdezte Carson.

Arany kezed van – bólintott rá Radek.

Tudom – nevette el magát a doki. – Máshogy nem lehetnék vezető sebész.

Carson… ne haragudj, hogy így rád törtem – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Radek, de a doki megfogta a kezét.

Bármikor jöhetsz hozzám. És ha tudok, segítek. De nem lenne szabad így felhúzni magad Rodneyn. Ő már csak ilyen. Hagyd rá, majd belesül és belátja, hogy tévedett.

Tudom… utólag már tudom, de ma… valahogy kegyetlenül kihozott a sodromból. Ritkán szoktam ilyen hevesen reagálni. Beszéljünk inkább másról! Mi lett a teknőseiddel, mikor eljöttél?

Nekiadtam őket a szomszéd kissrácnak – emlékezett vissza Carson. – Nagyon örült nekik, bár az anyukája lehet, hogy kevésbé – nevette el magát. – De mesélj inkább a galambjaidról! Régóta foglalkoztál velük? Sok volt?

Tíz legalább. Általában annál több. Sok éve tenyésztettem őket.

És volt kedvenced?

Igen, Johnny… mindig is ő volt a kedvencem. Tudod, ő volt a legokosabb. Több versenyt is megnyertem vele.

Hm… szóval nem csak sakkban szeretsz nyerni – ugratta Carson.

Nem, tényleg – ismerte be Radek, miközben felkönyökölt. – De nem csak azért csináltam. Órákig tudtam ülni, és csak nézni őket. Talán ez volt az egyetlen módja… hogy egy kicsit kikapcsoljam az agyam. Bár, mikor versenyre készültünk, az húzós volt. Komoly igénybevétel a madaraknak, és elég szigorú szabályok vannak. De tudod, a galambok nagyon okosak és olyan iránytű van a fejükben, hogy valami hihetetlen. Bárhonnan hazatalálnak, mert… - Radek elakadt, ahogy Carsonra pillantott, aki mosolyogva figyelte. – Látod, te is mosolyogsz rajtam.

Nem rajtad – cáfolta meg Carson. – Csak olyan jó látni, hogy valamiről ilyen szenvedélyesen tudsz beszélni.

Én csak szeretem a galambokat.

Erről beszélek. Valaki, aki csak felületesen ismer, azt hihetné rólad, hogy a munkádon kívül nem is foglalkozol semmivel, és tessék. Van még egy ilyen fontos dolog az életedben. Valami, amitől felragyog a szemed, mikor beszélsz róla. És… nagyon jól áll neked ez a szenvedély, ami sugárzik belőled, ha eszedbe jut.

Kösz – sütötte le a szemét Radek egy pillanatra. – És neked? Volt valami hobbid?

Én mindig csak a munkámnak éltem – ismerte be Carson. – Nappal kórház, este, fél éjjel valami kutatás…

És sosem fáradtál bele? Én tudom, milyen az, mikor képtelen vagy kikapcsolni… csak pörögsz és pörögsz éjjel-nappal. Egy darabig nem is veszed észre, mert hajt a lelkesedés, de aztán elérsz egy pontot, amikor már csak az összeesés van. Az kegyetlen.

Igen, az… pokoli fáradt tudtam lenni…

És ilyenkor… Ben nem állított le?

Ha észrevette próbált… de egyrészt próbáltam elrejteni előle, másrészt… általában nem járt túl sok sikerrel, inkább csak összekaptunk.

Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy veled össze lehet kapni – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Ha frusztrált vagyok, akkor nagyon kiállhatatlan tudok lenni – ismerte be bűntudatosan Carson. - Márpedig ha nem engednek dolgozni, mikor szeretnék, az nagyon frusztráló.

Ezt észben tartom.

Helyes – nevette el magát Carson, de aztán egy kicsit elkomolyodott.

Radek… nincs kedved itt maradni? – kérdezte óvatosan. - Csak… beszélgetni… és… olyan jó lenne melletted elaludni… és felébredni.

Tényleg jó lenne, de… ha reggel valaki látja, hogy tőled jövök el… - hajtotta le a fejét Radek, mire Carson sóhajtott.

Radek… minden második nap látom Ronont kijönni Sheppard szobájából, mégsem gondolom, hogy lenne köztük valami.

De… reggel az más.

Igen, talán igazad van – látta be Carson.

Carson… tudom, hogy próbára teszem a türelmed. Hidd el, nem direkt csinálom.

Tudom, Radek – cirógatta meg az arcát Carson. – Meg sem fordult a fejemben. Csak… ezt most meg kellett próbálnom. Itt fekszel az ágyamon… és olyan… meghitt ez az egész… ha nem… kérdezem meg, reggelig bántam volna.

Tudom – mosolygott rá Radek. – De talán egy kicsit kárpótolhatlak – mondta bűntudatosan, majd odahajolt Carsonhoz, és megcsókolta. A doki egy jóleső sóhajjal fogadta a félénk próbálkozást, de aztán egy pillanatra megszakítva a csókot felült az ágy szélére, és onnan már ő csókolta Radeket, egészen addig, míg a rádiója, amit az asztalán hagyott sípolni nem kezdett. Carson egy lemondó sóhajjal húzódott el Radektől.

Ne haragudj! – kérte, majd az eszközért lépett.

Beckett – szólt bele.

Ne haragudjon, Carson, hogy felébresztem – szólt bele Dr. Cole feszült hangja -, de szükségem lenne két galaxis legjobb érsebészére.

Máris ott vagyok – mondta Carson, majd kinyomta a rádióját, és Radekhez fordult. – Mennem kell! Gondolom… mire visszajövök, már nem leszel itt.

Nem, jobb, ha én is megyek – ült fel Radek.

Rendben – egyezett bele Carson, így elindultak kifele, de Radek még megfogta a karját.

Holnap együtt ebédelünk?

Ha nem jön közbe semmi, akkor délben az étkezőben – bólintott rá Carson, aztán kinyitotta az ajtaját, még futtában köszönt a másiknak, és elrohant. Míg az orvosi részleg fele sietett még elmorfondírozott magában, hogy milyen érdekes, az zavarná Radeket, ha egy-egy ember látja, hogy kijön az ő szobájából, de az nem, hogy az étkezőben minden alkalommal legalább kéttucatnyian látják őket együtt ebédelni vagy vacsorázni. Aztán, ahogy belépett a gyengélkedőre, ezek a gondolatok elúsztak a semmibe, még gyorsan bemosakodott, aztán a műtőbe lépve már csak az előtte álló feladatra koncentrált.

A másnapi ebéd persze nem jött össze. Carson is késett vagy tíz percet, de mikor körülnézett az ebédlőben, látta, hogy Radek sincs ott. Kicsit csalódott volt, de tudta, hogy a munka tényleg mindkettejüknek fontosabb minden másnál, így végül egy tálcára pakolta az ebédjét, majd leült az egyik üres asztalhoz. Szépen lassan evett, reménykedve, hogy a másik közben mégis befut, de végül végzett az ebédjével, de Radek nem érkezett meg.

Mikor visszaindult az orvosi részlegbe, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kérdezze meg Radeket, merre jár.

Beckett Dr. Zelenkának – szólt bele a rádiójába.

Oh… én… elnézést, elfelejtettem – hallotta Radek hangját, aki meglehetősen zavarban volt.

Tudsz beszélni? – kérdezte Carson mosolyogva.

Nem… nem igazán.

Gondoltam. Fontos munka?

Nem vészes, csak… belefeledkeztem.

Semmi gond – nyugtatta meg Carson. – Majd bepótoljuk valamelyik nap.

Rendben – hagyta rá Radek.

Akkor majd keressük egymást – nevette el magát Carson. – További szép napot!

Neked is! – köszönt el Radek, majd mindketten kinyomták a rádiójukat, és dolgoztak tovább, az ebédet pedig két nappal később valóban bepótolták.


	10. Chapter 10

Egy héttel később Radek egy érzékelő beállításán dolgozott az irányítóban, mikor rádión keresték.

Dr. Zelenka! – hallotta az egyik fiatal beosztottja kétségbeesett hangját.

Itt vagyok – válaszolt a hívásra.

Ide kellene jönnie! Gyorsan! Valami baj van!

Mit csináltak? – kérdezte bosszúsan.

Nem tudom… Debby volt odabent… csak azt hallottam, hogy sikított, aztán bezárult az ajtó… Azóta nem tudok bemenni.

Megyek – sóhajtott Zelenka, majd kilépett a vonalból, felkapta a gépét, és elindult, de odakint a folyosón csehül morgott maga elé.

Mi van? – kérdezte Rodney, aki épp szembe jött vele.

Nem értem, miért nincs minimum korhatár Atlantiszon – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Ideengedik ezeket a kölyköket, és csak a baj van velük.

Tudod, Radek, a zseni gyerekek már tizenhat évesen is zsenik – sóhajtott teátrálisan Rodney.

Most magadról beszélsz? – nézett rá megütközve Radek. – Az kéne még, hogy tényleg gyerekekkel legyen tele a város – rázta meg a fejét, és faképnél hagyta a kollégáját.

Pár perccel később odaért a kérdéses labor elé, amit az emberei fel akartak térképezni, de csak az egyiket találta a folyosón, egy kétségbeesett, alig húsz éves fiút.

Mi történt? – nézett rá szigorúan, mire a srác is összekapta magát egy kicsit.

Én csak… kijöttem, hogy megnézzek valamit az ajtót vezérlő panelen, de alig, hogy kiléptem, valami zajt hallottam odabentről, Debby sikoltott, és az ajtó bezárult. Nem tudom, mit csinált, én nem nyúltam semmihez.

Próbálta lekapcsolni a szobát az energiahálózatról?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét a srác zavartan. Látszott rajta, hogy saját magát is meglepi, hogy miért nem gondolt erre a kézenfekvő lehetőségre. Radek csak megcsóválta a fejét, lekapta az ajtó irányítópaneljéről a burkolatot, csatlakoztatta rá a gépét, majd egy percig pötyögött, és a panel elsötétült, jelezve, hogy a szoba nem kap már energiát.

Nyissuk ki az ajtót! – nézett a kölyökre, így együttes erővel szétfeszítették a labor ajtaját, de nem volt benne köszönet. Ahogy egy kis rést sikerült nyitniuk, azon át forró gőz tört elő.

Mit műveltek? – nézett Radek a srácra, mire az még ijedtebben nézett rá, és nekifeszült az ajtónak, hogy kinyissa. Mikor már akkora volt a rés, hogy befértek rajta, óvatosan beólálkodtak. Radek levette a szemüvegét, ami azonnal bepárásodott, eltakarva előle a kilátást, de nélküle sem látott valami jól, így sóhajtott. – Winters! – szólította a lányt, akinek a feltételezések szerint idebent kell lennie valahol. Aggódott érte, mert gyanította, a bent lévő magas hőmérséklet a zárt ajtó mellett még magasabb lehetett, ami akár kárt is tehetett benne.

Itt vagyok – hallott egy halk, erőtlen hangot az egyik sarokból, így mindketten odasiettek, és leguggoltak a lány mellé.

Jól van? – kérdezte Radek.

Eltalálta a vállam – nyögte levegőért kapkodva a lány.

Mi?

A forró gőz. Baromira fáj.

Fel tud állni? – kérdezte Radek.

Azt hiszem – vett egy nagy levegőt a lány. – Csak a vállam sérült. Abban a pillanatban beugrottam ide a sarokba, és… Jézusom… fel sem mertem nézni. Úgy sivított, mintha minden fel akarna robbanni.

Mit csinált?

Én csak… én véletlenül… megnyomtam egy gombot… én csak… megbotlottam valamiben, és… abba sikerült belekapaszkodnom… nem tudom, mi volt az, én nem…

Véletlenül – csóválta meg a fejét Radek.

De tényleg…

Jól van, elég! – állította le a lányt. – Próbáljon meg felállni! Elviszem a gyengélkedőre. Maga meg – nézett a srácra -, mi is a neve?

Andrew.

Andrew, maga addig itt marad, és senkit nem enged a hely közelébe. Megértette?

Igen, Dr. Zelenka! – bólintott rá, mire Radek feltámogatta a lányt, és lassan elindultak a gyengélkedőre.

Bírja? – kérdezte félúton Radek.

Mert ha nem, akkor mit csinálunk?

Szólok Dr. Beckettnek, hogy jöjjön értünk – csóválta meg a fejét Radek, de a lány megrázta a fejét.

Menjünk tovább.

Kölykök – csóválta a fejét tovább Radek, de azért nagy nehezen eljutottak a gyengélkedőig. Carson már az ajtóban észrevette őket, és odasietett.

Mi történt? – nézett aggódva Radekre.

A kisasszony szaunázni szeretett volna – nézett rá a tudós megkönnyebbülve, mikor a lányt felfektették egy ágyra. - A bal vállán csúnya égési seb lehet a kabát alatt, és belélegezte a forró gőzt.

Mit csináltatok?

Ne tőlem kérdezd – rázta meg a fejét. – Nekem szokás szerint csak akkor szóltak, mikor már megcsinálták a bajt.

Jól van, ez most nem is számít – sóhajtott Carson, majd a lányhoz fordult, mire az elismételte neki ugyanazt, amit Radeknek. – Jól van, drágám, semmi baj, most már jó kezekben van.

Átkozottul fáj – nyelt egy nagyot Debby.

Tudom, de míg nem láttam a sebét, addig nem adhatok semmit. Levesszük a ruháját, megnézem, hogy néz ki, és máris kap valami fájdalomcsillapítót.

Doki – nézett Carsonra a beteg, majd a főnökére pillantott. Carson persze értett belőle, így Radekhez lépett.

Várj meg a laboromban – kérte. – Egy… negyed óra, és tudok mondani valamit. Vagy inkább addig menj, és öltözz át! Csurom víz vagy, az hiányzik még, hogy jól megfázz. Hívlak, ha tudok valamit.

Visszajövök – adta meg magát Radek.

Rendben – bólintott rá Carson, és csak nézett Radek után. Érezte a férfiban, hogy a morgása nem valódi, nagyon is aggódik az emberéért, csak próbálja bosszúsággal leplezni. Szeretett volna segíteni neki, de sem a hely, sem az idő nem volt megfelelő, így inkább gyorsan visszalépett a betegéhez.

Jól van, drágám, akkor először megpróbáljuk levenni a kabátját – mondta neki, így először kibújtatták az épp kezét, de amikor a másikkal próbálkoztak, Debby felsikoltott. – Jól van, jól van – szorította meg a másik kezét Carson. – Nem erőltetem. Mondja… kell még magának ez a cucc, vagy szétvághatom? - próbálta ugratni a lányt.

Csak a kezemet ne vágja szét, doki – nyögte az.

Félek, elkerülhetetlen lesz – sóhajtott Carson. – Attól tartok, ahol igazán mély a sebe, ott csak szikével tudom kiszedni belőle.

Remek – nyögte Debby.

Ugyan… alszik egy nagyot, és mire felébred, túl lesz a nehezén – bíztatta Carson, és amennyire csak meg tudta szabadítani a ruhájától egy nagy ollóval, megtette.

Marie – szólt az asszisztensének, aki azonnal odalépett hozzá.

Igen, Dr. Beckett?

Az ifjú hölgy kapjon epinephrint, egy dormicumot, infúziós folyadékpótlást, és készítsék elő a műtétre. És ha lehet, addig is hűtsük a sebet.

Máris, Dr. Beckett – bólintott rá a nő, így a beteget eltolták, épp akkor, mikor Radek visszaért.

Hogy van? – kérdezte aggódva.

Csúnya a sebe, és a műszálas ruhája sok helyen beleolvadt. De megoldom, ne aggódj! Hamarosan visszakapod az embered.

Nem lett volna szabad odaengednem őket egyedül – sóhajtott Radek. – A fenébe…

Radek, nem lesz semmi baj – szorította meg a karját Carson.

Az én hibám… velük akartam menni…

És miért nem mentél?

Mert Chuck kitalálta, hogy a nagy hatótávú érzékelőt programozzam át valamire…

Vagyis, nem azért nem mentél, mert nem akartál, hanem mert valami fontosabb munka közbejött.

Igen, de mondhattam volna, hogy halasszuk el holnapra a labor feltérképezését.

Radek… mondd el nekem, hogy mivel engedted útjukra őket?

Mit tudom én…

Radek, hunyd le a szemed! Mit mondtál nekik? – kérdezte, mire a férfi egy sóhajjal engedelmeskedett.

Megmondtam nekik, hogy legyenek óvatosak… hogy ne nyúljanak semmihez, és főleg ne kapcsoljanak be semmit, amiről nem tudják, mire való.

Vagyis mindent megtettél – mondta szigorúan Carson. – Megszegték a parancsot, és ennek ez a következménye.

Carson, ők nem katonák – csóválta meg a fejét Radek.

Eleinte én is ezt mondtam. De itt mindannyian katonák vagyunk egy kicsit. Aki ezt nem látja be, az nem biztos, hogy ide való.

Talán.

Biztos. Radek, ami történt, nem a te hibád. Ha ott vagy is megbotolhat ez a szegény kislány, és akkor is nekieshet valaminek, aminek nem kéne. Legfeljebb most te is itt feküdnél valamelyik ágyon. Nyugodj meg végre, és engedd, hogy tegyem a dolgom!

Jól van… vigyázz rá, Carson!

Nyugi, ez álmomban is menne – nyugtatta meg a doki Radeket, majd elsietett bemosakodni, Radek pedig, hogy elterelje a betegről a figyelmét, inkább visszament Andrew-hoz, hogy kiderítsék, mi volt az a hely, amit találtak. Végül aztán Andrewt elzavarta, először csak, hogy öltözzön át, de aztán belátta, hogy a kölyök lelkének sok volt, ami történt, így aznapra inkább végleg hazaküldte.

Jó pár órával később Rodney sétált be hozzá.

Mit találtál?

Jó kérdés – sóhajtott Radek. – Ha nem itt lennénk, hanem egy primitív bolygón, akkor azt mondanám, ez valami kezdetleges hőerőmű… de hát Atlantiszon vagyunk – nézett értetlenül Rodneyra.

Az ősök sok kísérletet folytattak, aminek nem volt semmi értelme, aztán az első néhány fázis után abba is hagyták. Nem találtál semmit az adatbázisban?

Nem – rázta meg a fejté Radek. – Annyira nem, hogy az már szinte gyanús. Mintha el akarták volna tűntetni még a nyomait is. De nem igazán értem, hogy miért… nem találtam semmi veszélyeset. Sem sugárzást, sem biológiailag veszélyes anyagot, se nanitokat, semmit. A magas hőmérsékleten és a nagy nyomású gőzön kívül nincs itt semmi veszélyes.

Érdekes. Talán meg akarták főzni a lidérceket – fintorgott Rodney, aztán elkomolyodott. – Az embered? Súlyosan megsérült?

Dr. Beckett megműtötte. Talán már túl vannak rajta.

Nézd meg, hogy van! Én meg… lezárom ezt a részt… aztán, majd ha ráérünk egyszer… rájövünk, mi ez.

Rendben – adta meg magát egy sóhajjal Radek. – Köszönöm, Rodney!

Menj! – forgatta meg a szemét MacKay türelmetlenül, mint akinek már túl sok az érzelgősködésből, így Radek engedelmeskedett, és a gyengélkedő fele vette az irányt.

Carson épp háttal ült az ajtónak, és az adminisztrációval szorgoskodott, ezért alaposan megijedt, mikor Radek megszólalt mögötte.

Ne haragudj! – kezdett szabadkozni a férfi. – Nem akartalak megijeszteni.

Semmi baj, csak elgondolkodtam egy kicsit.

Hogy van Winters?

Minden rendben ment – pillantott az ágy felé Carson. – Csúnya a sebe, de hát milyen legyen egy másodfokú égési seb? Telenyomtam fájdalomcsillapítóval, és állandóan hűteni kell a sebét, de rendbe fog jönni.

Meddig tartod itt?

Négy-öt nap. Aztán hazaengedem, de szigorúan nem dolgozik még legalább két hétig! Az égési sebek lassan gyógyulnak, főleg, ha mozgás hatására újra és újra felszakadnak.

Rendben – bólintott rá Radek.

És te? Megnyugodtál?

Nagyjából – sóhajtott Radek. - Ügyelsz éjjel?

Nem, hatkor végzek.

Sakkozunk egyet?

Ez azt jelenti, hogy még mindig a történteken kattog az agyad – vette szemügyre Carson alaposan a másikat.

Egy kicsit. Talán… másként is történhetett volna.

Radek, ezt már megbeszéltük. Nem tehettél volna semmit, akkor sem, ha ott vagy. Pont. Menj, sétálj egyet a levegőn, az majd jót tesz. És este gyere át, egy sakkparti majd eltereli a figyelmed. És addig találd ki, mi legyen a tét!

Rendben – adta meg magát Radek. – De készülj fel, hogy elverlek!

Ezt már megszoktam – nevette el magát Carson. – Az lenne a furcsa, ha nem így lenne.

Jól van, megyek, tényleg levegőzök egyet.

Helyes – bólintott rá Carson, és csak nézte, ahogy a másik elsétál. Örült ugyan, hogy együtt töltik az estét, de tudta, hogy Radeknek inkább arra lesz szüksége, hogy lelket öntsön bele, mint bármi egyébre. Végül sóhajtott egyet, és visszaült a gépéhez, hogy befejezze a munkáját.

Miután megvacsorázott, Carson hazament, felállította a sakktáblát, és türelmesen várt. Az ablaknál állt, nézte, ahogy egymás után kigyúlnak a csillagok, és arról ábrándozott, hogy sakkozás helyett egyszerűen a karjaiba zárja a szerelmét, és addig csókolja, míg az el nem felejti minden aggodalmát és bánatát. Aztán, mikor az ajtó csipogása jelezte, hogy Radek megérkezett, egy nagy levegővel visszatért a valóságba, és beengedte a férfit.

Szia! – üdvözölte, majd mikor már becsukódott az ajtaja, lopott tőle egy puszit, mire Radek enyhén elpirult, és halványan rámosolygott, de aztán beljebb léptek a szobába.

Oh, és ezúttal jól állítottad fel a táblát – mosolyodott el Radek.

Erről inkább ne beszéljünk – nevetett Carson.

Miért?

Mert volt egy nagyon határozott érzésem, hogy kéne, aztán egy merész elhatározással az ellenkezőjét csináltam.

Ez is egy módszer – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – De egyszerűbb, ha arra próbálsz emlékezni, hogy ha te kezdesz, vagyis te vagy a világos, akkor a királynő a szíved felől, a baloldalon áll – tanácsolta. - Játszunk?

Persze. De most te kezdesz – telepedett le Carson a foteljébe a tábla sötét oldalához. Eleinte úgy tűnt neki, hogy Radeknek tényleg használt egy kicsit a délutáni levegőzés, de néhány perccel később látta, hogy a férfi gondolatai a legkevésbé sem a játékon járnak. Húsz perc után aztán felnézett rá, majd lépett. – Sakk! – mondta, majd sóhajtott, és megfogta Radek kezét. – Szedd össze magad! Ha nyerek, keményen megkérem az árát!

Hát… ha már így fenyegetsz – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Radek arcán. – Csak nem hagyhatom magam.

Igen, ez már jobban tetszik – bólintott rá a doki, és még vagy húsz percig szorongatták egymást a táblán, de végül Radek, akinek sikerült kiszakadni a kínzó gondolataiból, megnyerte a partit.

Bocs! – sandított Carsonra.

Ugyan… örülök, hogy te nyertél – mosolygott rá a férfi, majd átült mellé a kanapéra. – És örülök, hogy átjöttél. Már rég nem töltöttünk együtt egy estét.

Tudom – látta be Radek. – De most itt vagyok.

Igen. Végre – mosolyodott el Carson, és megcsókolta Radeket. Percekig nem tudtak elszakadni egymástól, és amikor mégis, Carson nem engedte messzire húzódni a másikat. Csak hátradőlt a kanapén, és átkarolta Radek vállát, aki egy kis tűnődés után hozzábújt. Carson örült ennek a reakciónak, és sokáig csak cirógatta a másik vállát, mielőtt megszólalt.

Tudod… Radek… mind úgy jöttünk ide, hogy tisztában voltunk azzal, mire vállalkozunk. Tudtuk, hogy nem veszélytelen. És tudjuk minden nap, mikor felkelünk és munkába indulunk. Tudjuk, hogy bajunk eshet, akár egy idegen világba indulunk küldetésre, akár itt Atlantiszon próbáljuk felfedezni a még ismeretlen részeket. Egy ismeretlen helyen járunk, egy ismeretlen technológiát próbálunk használni, aminek még felét sem értjük. Olyan kísérletek nyomait kutatjuk, amikbe néha még az ősöknek is beletört a bicskájuk. Egy kívülállónak biztos úgy tűnhet, hogy csak pepecselünk a laborjainkban, de mi tudjuk, hogy ez mindig kockázatos, még a legegyszerűbb esetben is. De vállaltuk, mikor idejöttünk.

Tudom, Carson, hogy igazad van – vett egy nagy levegőt Radek. – De nekünk… vezető kutatóknak… az is a feladatunk, hogy óvjuk a gondjainkra bízott embereket. Felelősséget vállaltunk értük.

Hány embered van most?

Tizennégy.

Majdnem annyi, mint nekem – ugratta Carson Radeket. – Végre valami, amiben én vagyok a jobb. De most komolyan, Radek… mind a tizennégynek fogni akarod a kezét minden nap? Kiemelkedő kutatók, ezért vannak itt. Tudniuk kellene, mit csinálnak.

Nem a szakmai tudásukkal van bajom. Legalábbis legtöbbször – vett egy nagy levegőt Radek, és egy kicsit elhúzódott Carsontól, csak annyira, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - Szakmai szempontból jók… tényleg… hiszen csak a legjobbak kerülhetnek ide. De a legtöbbjük még olyan fiatal… és felelőtlenek. Vagy… egyszerűen csak a kíváncsiságuk vagy a kalandvágyuk erősebb, mint a felelősségtudatuk. Az óvatosságot, az elővigyázatosságot egyszerűen gyávaságnak vagy megfutamodásnak tartják. Tudod, mit látok a szemükben, akárhányszor óvatosságra intem őket? Azt, hogy jól van, Zelenka, mond csak a magadét, és bújj csak el a kis laborodba, majd mi felfedezzük a világot.

Hát, ha így fedezik fel, ahogy ma, akkor Isten óvjon bennünket – sóhajtott Carson. – De ha igazad van, és a kalandvágy vezeti őket, akkor csak a saját kárukon tanulhatnak.

Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Carson – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Emlékszem… még nincs három hónapja, hogy az egyik emberem azt vette a fejébe, hogy túl kevés a transzporter a városban. Azzal tisztában volt, hogy küldő állomást nem képes létrehozni, de azt hitte, hogy fogadó pontot igen. Persze nem szólt, csak fogta magát, megbabrálta az egyik transzporter programját… órákkal később szóltak a többiek, hogy a kölyök eltűnt, és senki nem éri el rádión sem. Újabb két órával később, amit azzal töltöttem, hogy a nyomára akadjak, egy mentőcsapat az óceánból halászta ki. Annyira ki volt hűlve, hogy Dr. Cole alig tudta visszaimádkozni az életbe.

Emlékszem a srácra – tűnődött el Carson.

De azt már nem biztos, hogy tudod, hogy hála ennek a kis kalandnak két héttel később felszállt a Deadalusra, és visszament a Földre.

Talán jobb is így. Neki is, és nekünk is.

Talán. De hogy én mit kaptam érte, az nem tűr nyomdafestéket. Én voltam a vezetője, és ha ne adj Isten belehalt volna ebbe a kis kalandba, akkor már én sem lennék itt. És utólag már hiába tolom le őket. Egyrészt nem veszik komolyan, másrészt úgyis csak a saját kárukon tanulnak. De ha megtörténik a baj, akkor már mindegy, mit prédikálok.

Szerencsére nem történt semmi baj.

Akkor nem. De ha belegondolok abba, hogy olyan kölykökkel vagyok körülvéve, akik folyton ilyen esztelenségeket csinálnak, aztán ahelyett, hogy tanulnának belőle, inkább felveszik a nyúlcipőt… Aztán jön helyettük egy másik felelőtlen kölyök, aki kezdi elölről. Vagánykodik, hibázik, megfutamodik. Mind hibázunk, tudom… én is csináltam már hülyeséget, pont azért, amit mondtál… egy ismeretlen, messze előttünk járó technológiát próbálunk felfedezni… persze, mindenki csinál hülyeséget. Én is, Rodney is, biztos, hogy te is… ez benne van. Elég csak félrefordítani egy ős szöveget, és kész a baj. De ha hibázunk, akkor megpróbáljuk helyrehozni, vállaljuk a felelősséget, tanulunk belőle, és folytatjuk tovább a munkánkat.

Ehhez kell… valamiféle érettség… és rengeteg elhivatottság.

Pontosan erről beszélek, Carson – bólintott rá Radek, majd visszahajtotta a fejét Carson vállára.

A bizottság próbálja a legjobb embereket kiválogatni – tűnődött Carson. – Szakmai szempontból ez még reális is lehet, hisz az elért eredmények magukért beszélnek. De azt nem tudják megjósolni, hogy Atlantisz sajátos helyzetére hogy reagál a személyiségük. Ez csak itt derül ki. Itt elzárva mindentől és mindenkitől… ez mindenkiből mást hoz ki. És hidd el, nincs az a pszichológiai teszt, ami ezt képes előre jelezni. Az, hogy te, meg én, meg Rodney, meg még páran megszállottak vagyunk, nem jelenti, hogy más is. Idejönnek egy évre, mert vonzza őket a titokzatosság, meg a jó fizetés, meg hogy beleírhassák a katonai önéletrajzukba, hogy itt is voltak… aztán alig várják, hogy elmehessenek.

És közben folyton bajt kevernek. És veszélybe sodornak olyanokat, akiknek az élete Atlantisz. Nem beszélve magáról a városról.

Vigasztaljon, hogy az ilyenek nem maradnak sokáig. Nem bírják a gyűrődést. Talán ez is… egy önvédelmi mechanizmusa a városnak. Egyfajta természetes kiválasztódás. Kíváncsi vagyok Ms. Winters hogy reagál majd.

Túlteszi magát rajta – tippelt Radek. – Ő nem fog elmenni.

Akkor jó. És talán a jövőben óvatosabb is lesz.

Remélem – sóhajtott Radek.

Jobb egy kicsit a kedved?

Egy kicsit igen – látta be Radek. – De most már késő van, hagynom kéne téged pihenni.

Szóval megint nem maradsz itt – nézett Carson csalódottan a másikra.

Valahányszor felteszed ezt a kérdést, három percen belül megszólal a rádiód – nevetett Radek.

Ez igaz. De azért én mindig megpróbálom. Nem jöhet közbe mindig egy orvosi vészhelyzet.

Igen, a nagy számok törvénye alapján elvárható, hogy egyszer máshogy történjen – mondta Radek, de ez alkalommal az ő rádiója szólalt meg, immár sorsszerűen, így egy sóhajjal lehajtotta a fejét.

Akárki az, megfojtom – húzta össze a szemöldökét Carson.

Te az élet védelmére esküdtél – figyelmeztette Radek.

Tényleg – bólintott rá a doki, Radek pedig beleszólt a rádióba.

Zelenka.

Itt MacKay – hallotta a kollégája megszokottan fölényes hangját. – Van valami gond a botanikai laborban, meg kéne nézned!

Miért nem te nézed meg? Dr. Braun valószínűleg jobban örülne neked, mint nekem.

Mert nekem máshol van dolgom.

Á, hadd találgassak, Dr. Braunnak is – forgatta meg a szemét Radek.

Ehhez semmi közöd! – vágott vissza Rodney. – Nézd meg a labort, aztán majd szólj, hogy ha nem boldogulsz! – mondta, és minden további nélkül kilépett a vonalból.

Persze, Dr. MacKaynek randija van, Zelenka meg ugorjon, és csinálja meg helyette a dolgát – morgott, de csak akkor jött rá, hogy csehül mondta, mikor Carson kérdőn nézett rá.

Taníts meg csehül! – kérte mosolyogva.

Minek az neked? – nézett rá értetlenül Radek.

Csak hogy értsem, mikor magadban morgolódsz.

Nem lenne az jó neked – nevette el magát Radek. – Nem szoktam csúnyán beszélni, de azért tudok mondani cifra dolgokat, mikor azt hiszem, senki nem érti.

És ha tudok egy jobb indokot?

Igen? És mi lenne az?

Mondjuk az, hogy a saját nyelveden mondhatnám el, mennyire szeretlek – ugratta a doki.

Ahhoz elég pár szót megtanulnod – mosolygott rá Radek. – És azt hiszem, annyi elég is lenne a tűrőképességednek. A cseh nem egy egyszerű nyelv. Az angoloknak mindig beletörik a nyelvük. De majd visszatérünk rá. Most mennem kell.

Ezért Rodney jön nekem eggyel – csóválta meg a fejét Carson.

Nekem is – bólintott rá Radek, majd adott egy puszit a dokinak. – Jó éjt! Aludj helyettem is, gyanítom hosszú éjszakám lesz.

Reméljük nem. Jó éjt, Radek! – köszönt el a másiktól Carson, és egy kicsit csalódottan nézett utána, ahogy kisétált a szobájából.


	11. Chapter 11

A következő jó néhány hétben a doki elfoglaltsága miatt Carson és Radek nagyon keveset találkoztak. Carsont egyre jobban lekötötték a lidérc retrovírussal végzett kísérletei, és ahogy közeledett a célegyeneshez, éjt nappallá téve dolgozott. Radek nem vetette a szemére, bár aggódott érte, mert látta, milyen eszméletlenül fáradt, mikor esetenként ebédnél vagy vacsoránál véletlenül összefutottak, de mivel saját magáról tudta, milyen az érzés, ami hajtja a másikat, inkább csak pár bíztató szót mondott neki, és engedte dolgozni. Carson roppant hálás volt ezért, és bár azon ritka pillanatokban, mikor rászánta magát egy kis pihenésre, akkor mindig elmondhatatlanul hiányzott neki Radek, de általában se látott, se hallott a munkájától.

Abban a két hétben pedig, míg Michael a városban volt, egyáltalán nem látták egymást, és Radek a történtekről is csak a folyosói pletykákból, és Rodney elejtett félszavaiból értesült. Voltak aggodalmai, de azért drukkolt Carsonnak, már csak a galaxisban élő emberek érdekében is.

Mikor azonban Michael rájött, hogy mi folyik körülötte, Radek aggodalma kezdett erősödni. Nem csak Atlantisz miatt, hanem Carson miatt is. A kísérlet kezdett rosszra fordulni, és Radek tudta, hogy ilyenkor már nincs mit tenni, csak mérsékelni a károkat, amennyire lehet.

Egy nappal Michael szökése után Radek munka után az egyik platform szélén talált Carsonra. Nap közben többször is elsétált a gyengélkedő fele, de Carsont nem látta, így sejtette, hogy szeretne elbújni egy kicsit a világ elől, hogy tisztába jöjjön a saját gondolataival, de Radek így is elmondhatatlanul aggódott érte. Egy kis ideig állt mögötte néhány méterrel, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, megcsóválta a fejét, és odasétált a férfihoz.

Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte, de csak vett egy újabb mély levegőt, mikor Carson nem túl tiszta tekintettel nézett fel rá, amit a kezében tartott üres whiskys üveg is megerősített.

Nem vagyok ma túl jó társaság – fordult vissza a doki tekintete a víz felé.

Nem számít – rázta meg a fejét Radek, és leült mellé. – Nem hagytál nekem egy kicsit? – intett az állával az üveg fele.

Azt hiszem, nem – nézte meg alaposan Carson az üveget, majd elhajította messzire a vízbe.

Hé - fogta meg a kezét Radek, mire a doki csak vállat vont. – Tudom, hogy nem túl jó a helyzet…

Nagyon elszúrtam – hajtotta le a fejét Carson.

Jót akartál. Ezt mindenki tudja, Carson. Senki nem hibáztat.

És ez most mit számít? – nézett rá a doki kétségbeesetten. – Mindent elszúrtam… Nem elég, hogy Michael megölt egy embert… elrabolta Teylát, de még Atlantiszt is felfedtem a lidércek előtt… Az egész várost bajba sodortam.

Megoldjuk, Carson – próbálta megnyugtatni a másik. – Máskor is megoldottuk. Ennél nagyobb bajt is megoldottuk már. És Teyla már biztonságban van. Szerencsére nem esett baja. Ő sem haragszik rád.

Nem érted… Michael pokolian dühös… ami talán valahol érthető is, hisz el akartuk venni a saját életét. Bosszút akar majd állni. És félek, nem csak rajtam, hanem mindannyiunkon.

Carson…

Radek, ne… kérlek! Ha… itt akarsz maradni, maradj, de… ne beszéljünk erről! Ne… beszéljünk semmiről.

Rendben – egyezett bele Radek. – De itt leszek veled. Nem hagylak magadra.

Köszönöm! – vetett rá egy hálás pillantást Carson, de aztán a tekintete visszafordult az óceán végtelenje felé.

Egy órával később már besötétedett, mikor Radek Carson hátára tette a kezét.

Be kéne mennünk. Kezd hűvös lenni.

Menj csak! Nekem most jó itt – rázta meg a fejét Carson. – Az óceán… a szél… jó most a lelkemnek.

Talán tudnék valami mást is, ami jót tesz a lelkednek.

Drága vagy, Radek – tűnt fel egy elkínzott mosoly a doki arcán -, de most…

Hidd el, egy ölelés is segítene annyit, mint az óceán. És az óceán itt lesz holnap is… majd napközben kijössz, és bámulod tovább. De most már késő van. Gyere! Nincs vita! – állt fel Radek, és a kezét nyújtotta a doki fele, mire az egy sóhajjal megfogta és felállt.

Milyen jó lenne most így besétálni – nézett a kezükre, de aztán elengedte Radek kezét. – Menjünk! – mondta, de néhány lépés után megcsóválta a fejét. – Lehet, hogy mégis jobb lenne, ha fognám a kezed.

Ugyan, hol van már az a whisky. Egy igazi skót ennél jobban bírja – próbálta ugratni Radek, aztán mentek tovább, és csak akkor szólaltak meg újra, mikor Carson szobájának ajtaja bezárult mögöttük.

Radek – nézett a férfira Carson. – Köszönöm!

Bár többet tehetnék – sóhajtott Radek, majd odalépett Carsonhoz, és szorosan átölelte.

Ez mindennél többet segít – súgta neki a doki.

Akkor jó – szorította még jobban magához Radek, de végül elengedte. – Most nem kérdezed meg?

Mit? – nézett rá értetlenül Carson.

Hogy nem maradnék-e itt veled.

Radek… ez most nem túl jó ötlet.

Márpedig maradok.

Radek… jól vagyok. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Nem, nem vagy jól. És most nem maradhatsz egyedül. Itt maradok veled, és vigyázok rád, ahogy te is vigyáztál rám, mikor nekem volt szükségem rá.

Azért ez nem ugyanaz.

Nem számít – tiltakozott Radek, de Carson megfogta a két karját.

Radek, figyelj rám! Szét vagyok csúszva, és mindennek a tetejébe még részeg is vagyok.

Nem vagy részeg. Csak egy kicsit be vagy csípve, de már az is múlóban van.

Akkor is. Nem tudom… megjósolni sem tudom, ebben az állapotban meddig tudnék ellenállni a közelségednek.

Nem számít.

Radek – simult Carson tenyere a másik férfi arcára. – Őrülten kívánlak, attól a perctől, hogy először megcsókoltalak – ismerte be. - De ezt most így… ezt nem szabad. Most nem.

Látod? Te is tudod – mosolyodott el Radek, és adott egy puszit a másik tenyerébe. – De szeretnék melletted lenni. Talán… távol tarthatom a rémálmokat, amik lesnek rád.

Képtelen lennék lehunyni a szemem – rázta meg a fejét Carson.

Muszáj. Két hónapja nem pihentél – erőlködött Radek. – Menj, fürödj meg, aztán bújj ágyba!

Jól van, jól – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy ilyen csökönyös tudsz lenni…

Persze, persze – bólintott rá Radek, majd finoman a fürdőajtó fele fordította Carsont. – Menj! – mondta, mire Carson már majdnem elindult, de aztán visszafordult.

Radek…

Van még aggodalmad? – nézett rá kérdőn a szólított.

Én… az elmúlt időszakban… mást sem tettem, csak próbáltam… uralkodni magamon… Ha itt maradsz, én nem tudom, képes leszek-e rá. Még akkor is, ha az eszem tudja, hogy nem szabad. Ezek a hónapok…

Talán ideje, hogy véget érjenek – mondta Radek.

Talán – sóhajtott Carson, majd az ágyához lépett, fogta a pólóját, amiben aludni szokott, és tényleg elment fürödni.

Radek egy sóhajjal letelepedett az ágy szélére, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Megszakadt a szíve Carsonért, ahogy látta, milyen bűntudata van, amiért mindenért önmagát hibáztatta, és tudta, hogy ezen vajmi keveset segíthet. A jelenléte talán egy kis időre elterelheti a figyelmét, de aztán visszatérnek a kínzó gondolatai. Megfordult a fejében, hogy mivel is terelhetné el egy kicsit jobban a figyelmét, de aztán belátta, hogy Carsonnak igaza van. Nem szabad most és így megtenniük.

Mikor Carson visszatért, Radek felnézett és rámosolygott.

Egy kicsit jobban nézel ki. Bújj be az ágyba!

Rendben – adta meg magát a doki, akit a meleg víz egészen elbágyasztott. – Te is letusolsz? Adok egy pólót, amiben alhatsz.

Oké – egyezett bele Radek, így átvette a ruhadarabot, és ő is elsietett fürödni. Mire visszaért, Carson már tényleg lefeküdt, de bizonytalanul méregette a másikat.

Idejössz mellém? – kérdezte.

Ha nem bánod – állt meg az ágy mellett Radek.

Bárcsak máskor, más körülmények közt mondtad volna ezt – eresztett meg egy újabb elkínzott mosolyt Carson, majd felhajtotta a takaróját. – Gyere! – hívta a másikat, és Radek bebújt mellé az ágyba, és felkönyökölt mellette.

Szeretem ezt az illatot – mosolyodott el. – Ezt éreztem a múltkor a párnádon. Carson… tudom, hogy… ezer fele szakadnak a gondolataid, de… meg kell próbálnod pihenni egy kicsit. Hidd el, más színben látod majd a világot!

Szerintem ahhoz még sok idő kell – sóhajtott a doki. – De megpróbálom. Csak… attól félek, téged sem hagylak majd aludni.

Az nem baj. Én többet aludtam az elmúlt időszakban, mint te. Őrzöm az álmod, ahogy te tetted első éjjel a gyengélkedőn.

Jól van, jól van, te makacs öszvér – mosolyodott el Carson. – Úgy látszik, ez a csökönyösség fizikus tulajdonság. De látom, nincs más lehetőségem, mint szót fogadni. Akkor… próbáljunk meg aludni! Gyere, bújj ide hozzám! – kérte, mire Radek a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és a kezét gyengéden a doki hasára simította, és a hüvelykujjával gyengéden cirógatta. – Ez így olyan finom – hunyta le a szemét Carson.

Akkor lazíts, és aludj! – pillantott fel rá Radek, mire a doki még vett egy mély levegőt, és megpróbált engedelmeskedni.

Radek két órával később, mikor a sokadik feszült sóhajt hallotta Carsontól, felkönyökölt újra.

Elmondod, mire gondolsz most? – kérdezte halkan.

Megszegtem az eskümet – sóhajtott a doki.

Ez nem igaz.

Radek! Az esküm első mondata, hogy ne okozz kárt! És én most mást sem tettem, csak kárt okoztam. Michaelnek, annak a szerencsétlen katonának, aki meghalt, nem beszélve a családjáról, ami várta volna haza. Teylának, Atlantisznak, az egész galaxisnak! Mindannyiunknak viselnünk kell a következményeit annak, amit tettem.

Carson, ezzel mind így vagyunk. Ha hibát követünk el, annak következményei vannak. Néha kisebb, néha nagyobb. Én csak egy kisebb hibát követtem el a múltkor, mégis, Debby Winters élete végéig magán viseli a nyomait. És én ahányszor csak ránézek, tudom, hogy ez az én hibám.

Igen, de… én most rengeteg életet sodortam veszélybe. Michael bármire képes.

Nézd, Carson – vett egy mély levegőt Radek. – Mikor nekiállunk egy kísérletnek, soha nem tudhatjuk, mi lesz a vége. Természetesen mindig a legjobb szándékkal állunk neki, de néha… akaratunktól függetlenül rossz irányba kanyarodik. De mikor nekiállunk… minden egyes alkalommal kockázatot vállalunk. Emlékszel még a viharra még első éven? Mikor Rodneyval az az eszeveszett ötletünk támadt, hogy a villámok energiájával működtessük  
Atlantisz pajzsát? Tudod, mekkora kockázatot vállaltunk? Ha csak egyetlen apró ponton elszámoltuk volna… Atlantisz megsemmisül, és vele együtt mindenki, aki itt maradt. Elizabeth, Rodney, és a többiek. Meghalhattak volna. Mindig kockáztatunk. Minden egyes alkalommal, mikor valami olyat teszünk, amit előttünk még senki más nem tett. Mindig kockáztatunk. Legenyhébb esetben csak az anyagot, időt és energiát, amit ráfordítunk a kísérletre. Vagy a saját életünket. Rosszabb esetben néha másokét. De amikor az a cél lebeg a szemünk előtt, hogy sok életet menthetünk meg…

Látod, ezt nem értem.

Mit?

Hogy lehettem olyan öntelt… hogy hihettem, hogy képes vagyok rá? Hogy hihettem, hogy meg tudom oldani ezt a problémát, mikor előttem az ősök sem voltak rá képesek?

Carson! Tudósok vagyunk. Kutatók. Hinnünk kell magunkban. Ha nem tennénk, nem jutnánk semmire. És bár végül Michael rájött, és bekattant… de így is hihetetlen, amit elértél!

Igen, szereztem Atlantisznak egy bosszúszomjas ellenséget, aki esetleg az egész lidérc fajt ellenünk hergelheti.

Tudod, hogy nem erről beszélek.

Őrültség volt az egész.

Nem, nem volt az! Hittél egy jó célban. Abban, hogy milliókat menthetsz meg a Pegazus galaxisban. Hogy véget vethetsz a több évezredes folyamatos pusztításnak.

Belebuktam. Ennyi volt, Radek. Talán… a legjobb lenne, ha lemondanék, és…

Carson! – nézett rá döbbenten Radek, és felült. – Ugye ezt te sem gondolod komolyan? Figyelj rám! Emlékszel, miben maradtunk a múltkor? Az érettség, és az elhivatottság azzal jár, hogy vállaljuk a felelősséget a tetteinkért, és megpróbáljuk helyrehozni a hibáinkat, és nem azzal, hogy felvesszük a nyúlcipőt, és otthagyjuk a bajban a többieket!

Nem tudom, most mit tehetnék…

Először is összeszedhetnéd magad! Atlantisznak a vezető főorvosára lesz szüksége holnap, és nem egy zombira. Igen, ez a kísérlet rosszul sikerült, igen, valószínűleg lesznek következményei. De amikor itt lesz az ideje, szembenézünk vele. Rám számíthatsz, és tudom, hogy a többiekre is! Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy a legjobb szándék vezérelt, és éppen ezért melletted állunk! És most légy szíves, aludj! Nem akarok ma éjjel többet prédikálni.

Akkor gyere vissza! – kérte Carson, mire a másik visszabújt mellé az ágyba.

Carson, tudom, hogy nehéz, de meg kell próbálnod előre nézni.

Majd holnap megpróbálom – ígérte a doki.

Kezdetnek megteszi – bólintott rá Radek. – Jó éjt!

Neked is – mondta a doki, és adott egy puszit Radek homlokára. Még összemosolyogtak, aztán, bár egyikük sem számított rá, végül mindketten elaludtak.

Másnap reggel Radek ébredt előbb, odakint még épp csak szürkült az ég alja. Álmosan ránézett az ágy mellett álló órára, és megállapította, hogy van még nagyjából fél órájuk, míg kelniük kell, így visszaejtette a fejét a párnára. Carson, aki alvás közben elforgolódott tőle, most háttal neki mélyen aludt. Radek egy kis ideig mosolyogva nézte, de aztán nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, és adott egy puszit a nyakába. Aztán, mivel a férfi illata, ami este is úgy tetszett neki, elmondhatatlanul csábító volt, adott még egyet, aztán egy másikat Carson füle mögé. A doki lassan felébredt, és elmosolyodott, de nem mozdult, csak amikor már a sokadik puszit kapta.

Mivel érdemeltem ki ezt a csodálatos ébresztőt? – kérdezte, miközben lassan megfordult. – Már olyan régóta vágytam valami hasonlóra.

Akkor ideje volt, hogy valóra váljon – mosolygott rá Radek.

Igen – bólintott Carson, majd magához húzta Radeket egy kicsit még álmos, de érzéki csókra.

Másrészt pedig úgy gondoltam – folytatta Radek, mikor megint levegőhöz jutott -, hogy ha jól indul a nap, akkor talán… az egész napod jobb lesz.

Akkor esetleg… még tuningolhatnánk ezt a reggelt? Csak hogy kitartson egész napra – kérdezte egy huncut mosollyal Carson.

Lehet róla szó – nevette el magát Radek, így újra összeforrtak egy csókban, ami észrevétlenül vált egyre szenvedélyesebbé, és persze közben Carson keze is felfedezőútra indult a másik testén. Először csak a pólón keresztül simogatta, aztán bekíváncsiskodott alá is, majd végül megszakítva a csókot egy picit elhúzódott Radektől. – Mit szólnál, ha ezt most levennénk?

Hm… - tűnődött el Radek. – Csak akkor, ha a tiédet is.

Van üzleti érzéked – nevette el magát Carson, de aztán lehúzta Radekről a pólót, majd a sajátját is levette, és máris újra összeforrtak egy érzéki csókban.

Ez a csók lassan szenvedélyesebbé vált, mint a korábbiak, amit aztán Carson megszakított, csak hogy bebarangolhassa a párja nyakát és mellkasát. Radek csak egy percig volt zavarban, de aztán átadta magát a Carson csókjai okozta kellemes borzongásnak, ami feledtetett vele minden mást. Carson is észrevette ezt, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy sikerült végre áttörnie Radek zavarának falain, így már gondtalanul csókolhatta végig a másik felsőtestét. Bebarangolta a meleg, selymes bőrét, el-elidőzve az érzékenyebb helyeken, és ezzel egyre jobban felizgatva Radeket. Elégedetten hallotta, hogy a légzése felgyorsul, és egyre gyakrabban hagyták el elégedett nyögések az ajkát.

Carson ebből bátorságot merített, hogy másfele is kalandozzon Radek testén. Egyelőre csak egy finom mozdulattal átsiklott a rajta lévő alsónadrágon, és a combját simogatta, miközben apró, érzéki puszikkal hintette be a hasát, eljátszadozva az alsónadrágja szegélye mentén. Egy pici zavar mellett egyre inkább a türelmetlen vágyakozást érezte a párjában, így kis idővel később úgy döntött, nem váratja tovább, inkább megszabadította az utolsó rajta lévő, immár teljesen feleslegessé vált ruhadarabtól. Mikor ez megtörtént újra összeforrtak egy szenvedélyes csókban, ami közben Carson simogatta a másik testét, de aztán újra lefele indult a csókjaival, és végül rátalált Radek legféltettebb testrészére.

Radek a rátörő gyönyörtől többször is görcsösen az alattuk lévő lepedőbe markolt, és Carson ahogy érzékelte ezt, csak még érzékibben kényeztette a partnerét, míg végül az Carson nevét nyögve felrepült a csillagok közé.

Carson egy kis ideig mosolyogva nézte a párját, majd elheveredett mellette, és érzékien cirógatta a hasát.

Carson… - szólalt meg Radek elhaló hangon egy perccel később.

Igen? – mosolygott rá a doki, de aztán elnevette magát. – Jól vagy?

Nem tudom – hunyta le a szemét Radek.

Akkor orvosi kötelességem, hogy sürgős elsősegélyben részesítselek – nevetett tovább Carson, és megcsókolta. – Most már jobb? – kérdezte egy perccel később, de Radek csak rámosolygott, de aztán tűnődve nézett rá.

Én csak… azt akartam mondani, hogy… én nem biztos, hogy tudom majd… - kezdett bele valamibe, de abban a pillanatban megszólalt Carson ébresztője. A doki egy sóhajjal hátranyúlt és lecsapta, majd elhúzta a száját.

Kelnünk kell.

Carson, ma senki nem szólna neked, ha késnél egy órácskát – nézett rá értetlenül Radek.

Tudom, de… én nem szeretnék. Nem akarom, hogy mindenki azt higgye, hogy… tudod, hogy kiborultam amiatt, ami történt.

Senki nem hiszi ezt. És most… nem engedhetlek el csak úgy – cirógatta meg a doki arcát Radek, mire Carson egy sóhajjal a vállára ejtette a fejét.

Tudod… egy férfi nem szívesen ismer be ilyet, de… te most úgy tűnik, kicsikarod belőlem. Szerintem sejted, hogy… nem vagyok csúcsformában. Radek… pokoli fáradt vagyok, mellé pokolian másnapos, és... arról még nem is beszéltem, hogy darabokban van a lelkem. Félek, csak csalódást okoznék. Majd… máskor folytatjuk. Most tusoljunk le gyorsan, aztán vágjunk bele az új napba. Menj!

Biztos így akarod? – fogta meg a doki kezét Radek. – Én…

Tudom – szorította meg a kezét Carson. – De hidd el, lesz még lehetőséged viszonozni. Csak pár nap… kipihenem magam, összefoltozom a lelkem… legalábbis megpróbálom…

Hát jó – adta meg magát nem túl lelkesen Radek, majd felkelt és elment tusolni, majd utána Carson is. Végül mindketten felöltöztek, és már indultak volna kifelé, mikor Carson megfogta Radek kezét.

Ami azt illeti, hogy nem tudod, mit tegyél… csak gondolj arra, hogy neked mi esne jól, és… a többit érezni fogod.

Köszönöm, Carson – mosolyodott el Radek, és bár küzdött ellene, egy kicsit elpirult. – Mindent.

Nem, én köszönöm – cirógatta meg az arcát Carson. – Hogy vagy nekem. És hogy itt vagy velem.

Ez természetes – mosolygott rá Radek, így váltottak egy puszit, és elindultak reggelizni.

Carson, aki előbb végzett az evéssel végül elköszönt Radektől, és elindult dolgozni. Radek is már majdnem végzett a reggelijével, mikor Marie, Carson asszisztense állt meg mellette.

Dr. Zelenka! Megengedi, hogy leüljek? – kérdezte.

Hogyne, persze – nézett rá meglepetten Radek, mire a nő a reggelijével letelepedett vele szemben.

Csak azt akartam kérdezni, hogy beszélt tegnap óta Dr. Beckettel?

Igen – ismerte be Radek.

Hogy van?

Próbálja tartani magát – tűnődött el Radek. – De nem jól.

Sejtettem – sóhajtott Marie, majd kortyolt a teájából. – Gondoltam, hogy meg fogja viselni ez a dolog.

A saját hibájának érez mindent, amit Michael tett – csóválta meg a fejét Radek.

Nem mondta neki, hogy ez őrültség?

De. De ilyenkor… minden szó falra hányt borsó.

Azért… még mondja el neki párszor – sóhajtott Marie. – Maga a barátja… magára talán hallgat.

Talán – fintorgott Radek. – De azt hiszem… ehhez most több idő kell.

Tudom. De azért segítsen neki, ha tud.

Megpróbálom – ígérte Radek, majd elköszönt a nőtől, és ment a dolgára.

Órákkal később a vezérlőteremben Radek és Chuck a biometrikus érzékelő működésének felderítésén dolgozott, mikor Carson megjelent, és Weirhez sétált, aki a korlátnál állt, és nézelődött.

Látni akart, Elizabeth? – állt meg mellette Carson.

Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy van – méregette az expedíció vezetője.

Jól vagyok – sóhajtott Carson.

Nekem nem úgy tűnik. Mennyit aludt az éjjel?

Aludtam.

Aha.

Elizabeth… nézze… millió dolgom van, szóval, ha csak ezt… visszamennék a gyengélkedőre.

Carson! – szakította félbe szigorúan a nő. – Szerintem ez nem jó ötlet. Vegyen ki pár nap szabadságot, és…

Elizabeth, erre semmi szükség…

Ez nem kérés volt, Dr. Beckett – vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő. – Fogjon egy ugrót, és menjen el horgászni! Három napig látni sem akarom. Bár ilyen állapotban nem szívesen engedem el egyedül, de a környezetváltozás majd jót tesz.

Radek tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott Carsonéval, aztán megszólalt.

Én szívesen elkísérem, Dr. Weir.

Tényleg? Ez igazán… kedves öntől, Dr. Zelenka – mosolyodott el a nő. – Nos, Carson?

Átadom a műszakot Dr. Cole-nak – adta meg magát Carson, majd Radekre nézett. – Egy óra múlva az ugrónál találkozunk.

Rendben – bólintott rá Radek, majd nézte, ahogy Carson elsiet, de aztán Chuckhoz fordult. – Ezt majd folytatjuk, ha visszajöttem.

Rendben – bólintott rá a srác, így Radek Dr. Weirhez sétált.

Nagyon nincs jól – mondta a nő.

Tudom – bólintott rá Radek. – Vigyázok rá!

Köszönöm, Radek! – mosolygott rá hálásan a nő. – Nem tudom, mit mondhatnánk neki, ami segít.

Semmit – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Csak annyit tehetünk, hogy mellette vagyunk.

Menjenek. De ha bármi gond van, jelentkezzen!

Úgy lesz – ígérte Radek, majd elsietett, hogy ő is összeszedjen néhány dolgot, amire szükségük lehet.

Egy órával később, mikor Radek lesétált a hangárba, Carson már bepakolta a holmiját az ugróba, így Radek csak besétált, ledobta a hátiszsákját hátul, aztán előre ment, és letelepedett Carson mellé.

Itt a kettes ugró – szólt bele a doki a rádióba. – Engedélyt kérünk az indulásra.

Mehetnek, kettes ugró – válaszolt Weir. – Jó fogást, Carson!

Köszönöm, Elizabeth – bólintott rá Carson, és elindultak.


	12. Chapter 12

Kár, hogy én nem tudom vezetni – sóhajtott Radek.

Ne aggódj, egy darabban kiérsz a szárazföldre – pillantott rá Carson, mikor már odakint voltak. – Nem vagyok egy virtuóz pilóta, de azért addig el tudok menni.

Tudod, hogy nem azért mondtam – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Csak biztos most a hátad közepére sem kívánod, hogy vezetned kell. Igazán kitalálhatnál valamit, hogy hatékonyabb legyen az ősgén-terápia.

Bocsáss meg, Radek, de a következő néhány hónapban inkább csak a műtő területére korlátoznám a tevékenységem. Ott nem szoktam hibázni.

Pedig nagyban megkönnyítenéd a dolgom, és még sokaknak – tűnődött el Radek. – Szimulációkon élek, ami nagy hátrány Rodneyval szemben. Jól van… felejtsd el! – adta fel a témát, mikor Carson csúnyán nézett rá. – Ha nem akarsz dolgozni rajta, ám legyen. Milyen messze van a szárazföld?

Szűk egy óra. Radek…

Igen?

Köszönöm, hogy… bevállaltad, hogy eljössz velem.

Három nap csak kettesben veled… ez egy olyan lehetőség, ami minden évszázadban csak egyszer van – nevette el magát Radek.

Ez igaz, de… erről mindenki tudni fog, és…

Senki nem fogja tudni az igazi okot – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Tudják, hogy barátok vagyunk, és hogy aggódom érted. Ahogy sokan mások is. Ennél tovább senki nem fogja gondolni.

Legyen igazad – mosolygott rá Carson, és bár eleinte nem nagyon akarózott, de a gén-terápiáról beszélgettek egészen addig, míg el nem érték a partot, és a doki óvatosan letette az ugrót.

Jártál már itt? – kérdezte Radek, mikor kiszálltak körülnézni.

Egyik kis öböl olyan, mint a másik – vette szemügyre a környezetét Carson. – De szerintem nem.

Az athosiak?

Vagy félnapi járóföldre, nagyjából arra – mutatott egy irányba Carson a fák közé. – Ne aggódj, magunk vagyunk.

Az jó – nevette el magát Radek.

Gondolom, te még mindig nem szeretnél horgászni – sandított rá a doki.

Igazából még sosem horgásztam – vallotta be Radek. – De őszintén szólva annyira nem is vonz a lehetőség.

Lemondani egy ilyen jó dologról anélkül, hogy kipróbálnád – csóválta meg a fejét nevetve Carson. – De nem baj, ha én tényleg…

Miért lenne baj? – nézett rá csodálkozva Radek. – Hisz ezért jöttünk. Ebben a három napban minden a te kedved szerint lesz majd. Horgászhatsz éjjel-nappal, de ha közben valami máshoz lesz kedved…

Majd lesz – nevette el magát Carson. – De akkor most pakoljunk ki! Bár nem sok felszerelésem van itt, az sem túl komoly…

Ránéztem arra a két botra, Carson, és nekem elég komolynak tűnik. És drágának.

Igen, igaz. De azért kéne még néhány más dolog is. Hogy mást ne említsek két kényelmes szék, amiben ücsöröghetünk. Egy darabig jó ácsorogni a víz szélén, de egy idő után fárasztó. Hoztam ugyan egy plédet, amire letelepedhetünk, de az akkor sem olyan – mondta a doki, majd leterítette a plédet, kihozta a botokat és még egy dobozban valami felszerelést, aztán nekilátott, hogy összerakja a dolgokat. Radek egy ideig csak nézte, ahogy belefeledkezik a dologba, aztán elnevette magát.

Mikor a galambokról faggattál, azt mondtad, neked sosem volt az életedben más szenvedély, mint a munka. De ez nem igaz.

Igen, igazad van – nézett fel rá Carson.

És honnan ez a szenvedély?

Apámtól – mosolyodott el Carson. – Tudod… heten voltunk testvérek, de rajtam kívül senki nem volt vevő erre a hobbira. A többiek… meccsre akartak járni, meg ki tudja hova, a lányok meg… vásárolni és randizni – nevetett a doki. – Nekik ülni egy tó partján, és bámulni a vizet rettenetesen unalmas volt. De én rendszeresen jártam apámmal horgászni. Skócia szinte minden taván horgásztunk legalább egyszer, pedig az nagy szó, mert van belőlük pár. Még a Loch Ness partján is eltöltöttünk pár hétvégét, de sajnos Nessie-t nem sikerült közben megtalálnunk. Amikor még kicsi voltam, még nem volt igazi botom, csak… vágtunk egy ágat a csalitosban, apám rákötött egy darab damilt meg a horgot, és én fene büszke voltam rá – emlékezett vissza Carson, és egy kis időre el is akadt a mesélésben, egy nosztalgikus mosollyal az arcán elmerült a múltban, és Radeknek esze ágában sem volt megzavarni. - Aztán a tizennegyedik szülinapomra kaptam egy egészen jó botot, azzal már szép nagy halat is tudtam fogni. Egészen addig ment ez így, míg el nem kerültem egyetemre. Attól kezdve nem volt túl sok időm… csak nyáron mentem haza, akkor is csak egy-két hétre. Bár abban az időben azért mindig sort kerítettünk rá. Aztán… megismertem Petert, és az amúgy is ritka hazalátogatásaim még jobban megritkultak. De a horgászás iránti szenvedély megmaradt. Magammal hoztam még ide Atlantiszra is. És te? Honnan jöttek a galambok? Az nem egy mindennapos hobbi.

Nem – vont vállat Radek, majd eltűnődött. – Első éves voltam az egyetemen… alapítottunk egy rádiós klubot. Az volt a beugró, hogy… mindenkinek építeni kellett egy saját rádiót, és csak azt szabadott használni. Így a házunk padlásán nekifogtam a feladatnak. Nem tűnt túl bonyolultnak, inkább a hozzávalók megszerzése okozott gondot, hisz… még akkor sem álltam túl jól anyagilag. Első éven még nem nagyon volt ösztöndíjam. Mindegy – rázta meg a fejét, hogy visszatérjenek a gondolatai az eredeti témához. – Szóval a lényeg, hogy minden szabadidőmet a padláson töltöttem, legtöbbször nyitott ablaknál, mert úgy jobb a vétel… és egy szép napon berepült… jobban mondva bezuhant mellém egy sebesült galamb. Majd szívbajt kaptam, sejtheted. Aztán megnéztem mi az, és gondolhatod, hogy meglepődtem. Csupa vér volt az egyik szárnya… gondolom valami suhancok csúzlival meglőtték… lemostam, bár szegény nagyon nem örült neki, gondolom fájt a sebe. Volt egy gyűrű a lábán, bár akkor még nem tudtam, mit jelentenek a jelek. Akkoriban még nem volt olyan elterjedt az internet, mint most, nekünk még telefonunk sem volt, így be kellett mennem az egyetemre, hogy nyomozni tudjak egy kicsit, de végül találtam valakit Prágában, aki foglalkozott galambokkal. Ráadásul nem is lakott túl messze tőlünk. Fogtam a sebesült kis jószágot, és elvittem hozzá. Egy kedves, idős bácsi volt, aki először is normálisan ellátta a kis beteget, aztán elmagyarázta, hogy a gyűrűn lévő jelek mit jelentenek, és megígérte, hogy hazajuttatja a madarat. Az egész délutánt ott töltöttem, megmutatta a saját madarait, és mire este lett, beleszerettem a galambokba. Persze otthon ennek nem örültek annyira, de… általában elértem, amit akartam, így hamarosan két galamb turbékolt a sufniban. Hát így kezdődött.

A véletlenek néha milyen jó dolgokat hoznak az életünkbe – mosolygott a doki Radekre.

Igen.

És… te mivel tervezed tölteni azt az időt, míg én bambulom a vizet? – kérdezte Carson kuncogva.

Hoztam egy könyvet.

A nyereményeidből?

Nem, ezt még otthonról hoztam – rázta meg a fejét Radek, majd maga mellé halászta a hátizsákját, és kivette belőle a könyvet.

Cseh? – vizslatta Carson.

Igen.

Hiányzik?

Tudod… magamban legtöbbször csehül gondolkodom, főleg munka közben. A csapatom nem lepődik meg, ha csehül szólalok meg, mikor váratlanul szakítanak ki a gondolataimból. Bár ezzel nem vagyok egyedül… ha Ms. Weisser németül kezd el káromkodni, az sem kelt túl nagy feltűnést.

Igen, nemzetközi csapat vagyunk – nevetett Carson. – Bár az igazi eredeti skótot már Skóciában sem beszélik túl sokan, úgyhogy én az angol tábort erősítem. És… milyen könyv?

Ez egy tudományos-fantasztikus történet. Úgy tíz éve egyszer már olvastam, gondoltam… megfelel a hely szellemének, így magammal hoztam.

Hát, fantasztikus dolgokban bőven van részünk – csóválta meg a fejét Carson, és visszafordult a víz fele. Radek még megcirógatta a karját, majd eldőlt a pokrócon, és olvasni kezdett.

Egy órával később Carson kitámasztotta a botját, majd ő is elfeküdt Radek mellett. Egy kis ideig nézte, ahogy olvas, majd lassan lecsukódtak a szemei, és elaludt. Radek néha rápillantott, elmosolyodott, aztán olvasott tovább, de két órával később feladta. A könyv nem kötötte le annyira, mint emlékezett rá, Carsont pedig nem akarta felébreszteni, így óvatosan felkelt, először is kivette a vízből a két horgászbotot, aztán visszament az ugróhoz. Nem akart kifejezetten dolgozni, de mégis, egy kis idővel később azon kapta magát, hogy az ugró álcázó-berendezésének kihúzott panelje előtt áll. El is foglalta magát egészen addig, míg a nap már-már lebukott az óceán szintje alá, akkor azonban tudatosodott benne, hogy hamarosan zuhanni kezd majd a hőmérséklet. Keresett az ugróban még egy meleg plédet, amit óvatosan Carsonra terített, aztán hozzálátott, hogy némi száraz fát gyűjtsön.

Egy fél órával később, mikor már erősen szürkült, bár nem szívesen, de felébresztette Carsont.

Ennyire elaludtam? – nézett fel meglepődve a doki.

Rád fér a pihenés – mosolygott rá Radek. – De kezd idekint hűvös lenni, így vagy bemegyünk az ugróba…

Vagy?

Nézd, Carson… én nem voltam kiscserkész, a képességeim kimerülnek abban, hogy szedek némi száraz fát, de tüzet rakni nem tudok.

Lemaradtam valamiről? Fogtam valamit, míg aludtam? – nézett körül vigyorogva Carson.

Tessék?

Azt hittem, azért rakunk tüzet, hogy megsüssük a halat vacsorára, amit fogtam.

Először is… a halak messziről elkerültek minket, talán ők is tudták, hogy hagyni kell téged aludni – mondta Radek. – Másodszor… azt hiszem, már mondtam neked, hogy nem túlságosan vagyok oda a halért.

Igen, tudom – nevette el magát Carson, majd felkelt, és nekiállt a tűzrakásnak.

Fél órával később már a ropogó tábortűz mellett ültek, megették az Atlantiszról hozott szendvicseket, és épp vizet forraltak a teához, mikor Carson tűnődve az óceán és az éjszaka feketesége felé fordította a tekintetét.

Itt a parton… ebben a békében… olyan valószerűtlen az egész… Mintha meg sem történt volna. Mintha csak egy rémálom lett volna, amiből felébredtem – csóválta meg a fejét, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Bocs… nem beszélek róla.

Bármikor beszélhetsz róla – tette a doki térdére a kezét Radek.

A végén még azt hiszed, hogy én mindig csak nyavalygok.

Carson… te vagy az az ember, akit soha nem hallottam sem nyavalyogni, sem panaszkodni. Aki mindig optimista, aki mindig próbál kedves lenni mindenkihez. Nézd… tudom, mekkora szíved van… ezt mindenki tudja rólad, de azt hiszem, én a legjobban. És éppen ezért tudom, mennyire bánt, ami történt. És soha… egy pillanatra sem vettem nyavalygásnak, ha beszéltél róla. Na jó… hajnali kettőkor azért igen – próbálta ugratni egy kicsit a másikat, de aztán megszorította a térdét. – Ez a béke majd jót tesz a lelkednek. Máris jobban vagy, mint alig huszonnégy órája, és ez a lényeg.

Igen, igazad van – látta be Carson, majd elosztották a teájukat, és ahogy lassan kialudt a tábortűz, elkortyolgatták. – És hol alszunk? Az ugróban? – sandított Carson a másikra.

Igen, már meg is ágyaztam – nevette el magát Radek. – Az ugró alapfelszereléséhez tartozik pár hálózsák, úgyhogy kényelmes lesz.

Nem örülök, hogy cipzárak lesznek köztünk – nézett rá morcosan Carson.

Nem vagy elég kreatív – nevette el magát Radek. – Kinyitottam a hálózsákokat, és kiterítettem. És eggyel tudunk takarózni. Nem lesz túl puha, de túléljük.

Mi lenne velem nélküled? – mosolygott rá a doki, aztán kioltották a tüzet, és besétáltak az ugróba.

Itt jó meleg van – állapította meg megkönnyebbülten Carson.

Igen, idebent nem fogunk fázni – bólintott rá Radek is.

Látom dolgoztál – nézett végig a padon heverő kristályokon Carson.

Én csak… - sütötte le a szemét Radek.

Hé, semmi gond, nem szemrehányás volt – fogta meg a karját Carson. – Nem szeretném, ha unatkoznál, míg én alszom. Ha jól érzed magad úgy, hogy közben dolgozol, tedd azt!

Csak nem akartalak felébreszteni.

Köszönöm!

Nincs mit. Fogsz tudni most aludni?

Szerintem még vagy egy hétig folyamatosan tudnék – sóhajtott Carson. – Az elmúlt hetekben azt hiszem, négy óra volt az átlagom.

Igen, az ilyesmi mindig megbosszulja magát – bólintott rá Radek. – Akkor most ágyba, és alvás.

És még én vagyok szigorú – húzta el a száját Carson.

Jobb, ha ehhez hozzászoksz – nevette el magát Radek, majd megfogta a másik kezét, és elheveredtek a rögtönzött ágyukon. – Próbálj aludni, és holnap meglátod, még könnyebb lesz.

Igen, minden nap könnyebb lesz – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. – Főleg, ha homokba tudom dugni a fejem.

Carson! – szólt rá csendes-szigorún Radek.

Most miért? Egyszer majd szembe kell néznem a következményekkel.

Lehet – sóhajtott Radek is. – De nem leszel egyedül, ezt ne felejtsd el!

Majd igyekszem - adta meg magát Carson. – Inkább aludjunk! Addig sem beszélek neked hülyeségeket. Ha megunod, a végén még itt hagysz reggelre.

Nem nagyon tudnék hova menni – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Hacsak be nem állok földművesnek az athosiak közé. De inkább tényleg aludj. Még mindig morgós vagy és harapós – mondta, majd megcirógatta Carson arcát. – Nem hagylak itt reggelre, megígérem.

Köszönöm, Radek! – mosolygott rá hálásan Carson. – Jó éjt! – mondta, majd váltottak egy puszit, aztán lassan megnyugodtak, és elaludtak mindketten.

A következő két nap csendes beszélgetéssel telt Radeknek és Carsonnak, aminek hatására a kapcsolatuk még jobban elmélyült. Sokkal közelebb kerültek egymáshoz így, távol a figyelő szemektől, és lassan Radek is legyőzte minden szemérmességét, és a második napon már egyáltalán nem jött zavarba szinte semmitől, aminek a doki kimondottan örült, és persze nem átallott kihasználni a lehetőséget. Radek persze egy pillanatig sem bánta, hogy nem csak lelkileg, hanem testileg is egyre jobban megismerik egymást. Annak pedig kimondottan örült, hogy ezzel teljesen eltérítheti Carsont a gyötrő gondolataitól. Ahogy telt az idő a doki kezdett kicsit megnyugodni, és lassan már tudott értelmesen beszélni a történtekről. Persze továbbra is bántotta az egész, de utolsó este, mikor egy hosszú sétáról tértek vissza a táborhelyükre, megfogta Radek kezét.

Tudod, hogy csodát tettél velem?

Én? Ugyan mivel? – nevette el magát Radek. – Az tett jót neked, hogy kiszakadtál abból a környezetből.

És az, hogy itt voltál velem, meghallgattad minden hülyeségemet, hogy józan érveléssel leszerelted a hisztimet… és főleg, hogy átöleltél, mikor arra volt szükségem. Köszönöm, Radek!

Ha ennyivel segíthetek, bármikor – mosolygott rá a férfi.

Hát túl sűrűn nem szeretnék így szétcsúszni – rázta meg a fejét Carson, de aztán inkább úgy döntött, optimista és gyakorlatias marad. – De… bármennyire is nem szereted a halat – nézett körül a táborban -, ma este kénytelen leszel azt enni, amit fogtam, mert minden mást megettünk már.

Túl fogom élni – húzta el a száját Radek. – Bár ha szálkát nyelek…

Ó, két galaxis legjobb orvosa van veled, csak meg tudja menteni az életedet – nevetett Carson, és hozzálátott, hogy tüzet rakjon, és nem sokkal később már a tábortűz mellett ültek.

Fura lesz visszatérni – sóhajtott Carson. – Mármint… ami minket illet – mondta, de mikor Radek lesütötte a szemét, megfogta a kezét. – Nem kell aggódnod, nem foglak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni. Csak… hiányozni fogsz. Úgy megszoktam, hogy bármikor megérinthetlek, átölelhetlek, és most visszatérni a szabályok közé, amikor még arra is vigyáznunk kell, hogy nézünk egymásra… nem vágyom rá.

Kitalálunk valamit – ígérte egy halvány mosollyal Radek.

Remélem is. De tudod… lehet, hogy minden igyekezetünk ellenére… valaki észreveszi.

Miből gondolod?

Csak… tudod, hogy Rodney tudja rólam… és ha csak a legkisebb jelet észreveszi… összerakja a képet. Tudod, milyen piszok jó szeme van. Amit nem kellene, azt mindig észreveszi. És amúgy is…

Elmondanád neki? – kérdezte Radek, aki elmondhatatlanul zavarba jött.

Eljátszottam a gondolattal, de… tudom, hogy neked kell nap mint nap együtt dolgoznod vele, és… tudom, hogy Rodney általában nem gondolja meg amit mond, és biztos, hogy elszólná magát… vagy felhánytorgatná, mikor épp vitatkoztok… és pontosan el tudom képzelni, milyen stílusban adná ezt elő, szóval… ne aggódj, nem fogom elmondani neki. Megígérem.

Carson, tudom, hogy a barátod, és hogy bízol benne…

Semmi baj. Talán… majd egyszer eljön az ideje. Ne aggódj, régen is mindig szükség volt a titkolózásra… van benne gyakorlatom.

Nem haragszol?

Dehogy. Miért haragudnék? Ha valaki, hát én tudom, hogy az emberek milyen butaságokat képesek gondolni. Nincs szükségünk erre. Aztán… majd alakul.

Köszönöm, Carson – mosolygott a dokira Radek, de az látta, hogy még nem nyugodott meg teljesen, így átölelte.

Azért átjössz majd hozzám, ha hiányzom, ugye? – kérdezte.

Persze – ígérte Radek. – De… te is jöhetsz bármikor. Majd… csinálok valami rendet, hogy le is tudjunk ülni.

Jól hangzik.

Akkor jó – mosolyodott el Radek, és elhúzódott a másiktól, hogy szemügyre vegye a tűz felett piruló halat.

Amúgy is furcsa lesz visszamenni – tűnődött tovább Carson. – Itt a természetben olyan gondtalanok voltunk pár napig, és most vissza a taposómalomba…

Ugyan – mosolygott rá Radek. – Te is ugyanúgy élvezed a munkád, mint én. És különben is, hagyd meg ezt az aggodalmat a holnap reggelnek, mikor indulnunk kell. Addig is… vacsora után majd elterelem a figyelmedet.

Már alig várom – nevetett a doki. – Örülök, hogy így felengedtél.

Csak a türelmednek és a kedvességednek köszönhető – mosolygott rá Radek.

Már van valami haszna a dolognak – kuncogott tovább Carson. – De most együnk, aztán… a fantáziádra bízom magam.

Helyes – nevetett Radek, és bár valóban nem túlságosan szerette a halat, komótosan megvacsoráztak, majd Radek terveinek megfelelően sikerült mindkettejük figyelmét elterelni a másnapi hazatérésről.


	13. Chapter 13

Alig pár nappal a visszatérésük után Carsont Teyla hívta el magával a szárazföldre, és újabb jó néhány napot töltött el ott, ezúttal munkával az athosiak között. Ez kicsit elterelte Michaelről a figyelmét, de ettől függetlenül nem volt könnyű dolga. Az athosiak többsége ösztönös ellenállást tanúsított mindenfajta modern gyógyítás iránt, ami még a mindig békés és kedves Carsont is kihozta időnként a béketűrésből. Teyla próbálta ilyenkor csitítani, és megtalálni a közös hangot a doki és a népe között, de neki sem volt könnyű dolga, így pár nappal később hazamentek, és Carson inkább belevetette magát a munkába ott, ahol elfogadják a segítségét.

Radek, aki csak fél füllel hallotta, hogy visszajöttek, este benézett hozzá a gyengélkedőre.

Szia! – köszönt Carsonra, aki épp a gépébe volt merülve. – Nagyon elfoglalt vagy?

Eléggé – sóhajtott a doki, aki fáradt de leginkább nyűgös volt, nem volt kedve senkivel beszélgetni, talán még Radekkel sem. - Ezt most be akarom fejezni. Úgyis ügyeletes vagyok, ha nyugodt lesz az éjszaka, talán végzek.

Fáradtnak tűnsz – lépett oda hozzá Radek. – Inkább pihenned kéne egy kicsit.

Radek… ha már itt kell lennem ma éjjel, legalább legyen valami értelme! – mondta szokatlanul élesen Carson.

Nem mondod el inkább, mi a baj? – lépett mögé Radek, és átölelte. Adott Carsonnak egy puszit, aztán a vállára fektette az állát.

Le fogsz bukni – figyelmeztette békülékenyen a doki, akinek minden bosszúsága ellenére elmondhatatlanul jólesett ez a gyengéd gesztus.

Tudom – engedte el kelletlenül Radek. – Csak látom, hogy bánt valami.

Tudod – fordult el végre Carson a monitortól -, van valami a munkámban, amit mindennél jobban utálok.

Igen, ha laikusok próbálnak beleokoskodni a dolgodba.

Az csak bosszantó – rázta meg a fejét Carson egy halvány mosollyal felidézve azt a régi beszélgetést, mikor erről mesélt Radeknek.

Akkor?

A legjobban azt utálom… ha tudom, hogy képes lennék valakinek segíteni, de az nem hagyja. Mint tegnap is… az a férfi kint a szárazföldön… Veleszületett szívbillentyű-rendellenessége van… Nézd… én tudom… hogy ez valóban nem egy könnyű műtét… de otthon, ha nem is számít gyakorinak, nem is ritka. És ez itt Atlantisz, olyan eszköztárunk van… olyan steril műtőnk és eszközeink, amiről otthon nem is álmodnak. Minden komolyabb aggodalom nélkül nekivágnék a műtétnek.

Carson, ne haragudj, de én is összecsinálnám magam, ha azt mondanád, hogy a szívemet akarod széttrancsírozni – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Pedig én mindenkinél jobban bízom benned. Mint emberben ugyanúgy, mint orvosban.

Tudom. Hidd el, tudom, hogy félelmetes… ijesztő… főleg olyannak, aki még sosem hallott arról, hogy ilyesmi lehetséges. De mikor látom azt az embert… gyenge, mint a harmat, a legkisebb fizikai megerőltetéstől is kifárad, és ez világ életében így volt, és a műtét nélkül így is lesz. A szíve kétszer annyit dolgozik, hogy ugyanannyi oxigént pumpáljon a testébe… így a várható élettartama nem lesz túl fényes. És mindezen lehetne változtatni. Már akár két hónappal a műtét után tehetne olyan sétákat, amiről most még nem is álmodik. Egy teljes életet élhetne, ahelyett, hogy szinte csak vegetál. Még fiatal, előtte állhatna az élet, megélhetne olyan dolgokat, amit eddig soha, de elutasítja. Ne várd tőlem, hogy ezt elfogadjam, én az élet védelmére esküdtem fel!

Tudom, Carson – szorította meg a doki karját Radek. – De nem tehetsz erőszakot az embereken. Szabad akaratuk van eldönteni, hogy mit szeretnének.

De ez a félelem csupán a tájékozatlanságból ered… meg a régi babonákból!

Tudom – bólintott rá Radek. – Én is találkozom ezzel az én szakmámban – tűnődött el egy halvány félmosollyal. – Bár az inkább csak vicces… hogy mennyire tudnak félni az egyszerű emberek akár csak egyszerű természeti jelenségektől, amiknek nem ismerik a magyarázatát. Tudom, hogy neked ez sokkal nehezebb… de a hitükkel, a meggyőződésükkel nem tudsz szembeszállni. Ők ezt a legjobb meggyőződésükből teszik. Azt hiszik így helyes. Generációk kellenek ahhoz, hogy ez esetleg megváltozzon. És az athosiak még nem is egy igazán primitív nép… mégis, a betegséget sokszor az istenek büntetésének tartják. Vagy ha nem is, egyszerűen csak alázatosan belenyugszanak a sorsukba.

Ez az, amire nem lenne szükség! – fakadt ki Carson. – És itt állok egy csomó lehetőséggel a kezemben, és mégsem tehetek semmit! Még Teylára sem hallgatnak, pedig mindent megtett, hogy meggyőzze őket. Pokolian dühös voltam… most… nem tudom.

Csalódott – tippelt Radek.

Miben? Magamban?

Carson, te mindent megtettél – mondta határozottan Radek, akinek kezdett fogyni a türelme. – Tudom, hogy arra esküdtél, hogy ne okozz kárt, és védd az életet. De erre a másik félnek is nyitottnak kell lennie! Anélkül a legjobb szándékod ellenére is tehetetlen vagy! És ez nem a te hibád! Hidd el, vannak épp elegen, akik tárt karokkal várják a segítségedet! Ha csak ezeknek mind segíteni akarnál, egy napnak negyvennyolc órából kéne állnia. Gondolj erre, és ne búslakodj azon, ami történt. Amúgy is, lehet, hogy az a félnótás majd elgondolkodik, aztán rászánja magát. Talán csak idő kell neki, hogy szokja a gondolatot, és bátorságot gyűjtsön. Ha meg nem, akkor az ő döntése.

Tudom, Radek, pár nap múlva már én is tudok majd így gondolni rá, de most még forrnak bennem az indulatok. Ezért is jó, hogy elbújhatok itt a gyengélkedőn. Itt nem talál meg senki, csak ha nagyon kellek.

Hát nekem nagyon kellenél – súgta neki Radek. – Vagy én is hagyjalak békén?

Nem, Radek, jó, hogy itt vagy – sóhajtott Carson. – Csak… tényleg le fogunk bukni, és tudom, hogy azt nem akarod. Óvatosnak kell lennünk! Inkább majd holnap ebédeljünk együtt!

Biztos? Szívesen maradok egy kicsit veled. Talán könnyebb lenne, ha kimorgolódnád magad, és akkor holnapra elfelejted az egészet. De ha egyedül hagylak, csak hergeled magad egészen reggelig.

Majd igyekszem nem így tenni. Csak ez az egész felidézett bennem egy régi ügyet is, bár… nem is olyan régen történt.

Mi történt akkor?

Teylának volt egy kedves ismerőse. Egy nagyon aranyos idős hölgy… neki is szívproblémái voltak. Egy pacemakerrel megmenthettem volna. Még jó néhány évig élhetett volna, támogathatta volna Teylát, a népét, de ő is elutasította a segítséget. Aznap halt meg, mikor Caldwell fel akarta robbantani a várost. Vagyis… nem ő tudod, hanem a goa'uld... Azt az esetet is nehéz volt megemésztenem. Mintha… minden egyes ilyen esetben én mondanék csődöt. Pedig még csak esélyt sem kapok, hogy megpróbáljam.

Éppen ezért nem a te hibád – biztosította Radek. – De most… merülj el az adminisztrációban, hátha sikerül elterelni a figyelmed.

Igen, az lesz. És csinálok egy leltárt is, hogy mit kell rendelnünk, ha legközelebb jön a Daedalus. Néhány készletünk igencsak megcsappant. Holnap már jobban leszek, megígérem.

Ajánlom is – mosolygott Radek. – Akkor ebédnél találkozunk.

Rendben. Jó éjt, Radek, aludj helyettem is!

Igyekszem, de azzal te nem mész sokra. Jó éjt, Carson! – köszönt el Radek is, majd minden aggodalma ellenére magára hagyta a dokit az éjszakai csendes gyengélkedőn, és elment lefeküdni.

Pár nappal később Carson éppen befejezte a reggelit, és a gyengélkedő fele tartott, mikor utolérte Radeket a folyosón, aki láthatóan a vezérlő fele vette az irányt.

Jó reggelt! – lépett mellé Carson, de elég volt csak egy pillantást vetnie a párjára, hogy lássa, elég paprikás a hangulata. – Gond van?

Carson! Kérlek! Most inkább ne faggass! – nézett rá elég mérgesen Radek, aztán elkanyarodott a vezérlő fele, Carson pedig fejcsóválva nézett utána. Szíve szerint utána lépett volna, hogy magával húzza egy félreeső sarokba és megkérdezze, mi a baj, de nem akarta kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, így inkább ő is ment tovább a dolgára.

Néhány órával később Rodney ballagott be a gyengélkedőre.

Jól vagy? – lépett oda hozzá Carson.

Nem, nem igazán – nézett rá morcosan a férfi. – Szétesik a fejem.

Látom, az egekben lehet a vérnyomásod – vizslatta Carson a kollégája céklavörös arcát. – Valaki felhúzott? – kérdezte, miközben a vérnyomásmérőért lépett. – Ülj le ide! – intett az állával a legközelebbi ágy felé.

Engem mindig felhúznak ezek az IQ bajnokok – morgott Rodney, miközben szabaddá tette a karját.

Nem kéne hagynod magad.

Te nem lennél dühös, ha egy beosztottad vakbélműtétet csinálna mellkas CT helyett? – nézett Rodney még mindig bosszúsan a másikra.

De, ez esetben lehet, hogy mérges lennék – vont vállat Carson. – De most higgadj le! Ahogy sejtettem, magas a vérnyomásod. Kapsz egy gyógyszert, szeretném látni, hogy beveszed – nyújtotta át a tablettát Rodneynak egy pohár víz kíséretében. – És egy negyed óra múlva megmérem még egyszer. Addig dőlj le, és próbálj lecsillapodni. Amúgy… az egész fizikus részlegnek rossz napja van?

Tessék? – nézett rá értetlenül Rodney, miközben eldőlt az ágyon.

Dr. Zelenka reggel majd leharapta a fejem, pedig csak köszöntem neki – mesélte a doki. – Nem tudod, neki mi baja van?

Sejtésem sincs – húzta el a száját Rodney, de Carson látott a szemében egy kárörvendő villanást, így nem hagyta annyiban.

Rodney!

Elküldtem egy… nagyon fontos… feladatra…

Rodney!

A P7G-677-re – ismerte be végül MacKay.

Értem – nevette el magát Carson. – De tudod, Rodney… ez nem fair. Néha te is meglátogathatnád a gyerekeket, és nem mindig lepasszolni másnak.

Ugyan, azt a pajzsot még Zelenka is meg tudja csinálni – vont vállat Rodney. – Most én pazaroljam rá a tehetségemet? És ha itthon szükség van rám?

A tehetségedet, mi? – nevetett Carson. – Ez nem erről szól. De most higgadj le, ha Dr. Zelenka visszajön, még úgyis számíthatsz egy kisebb szóváltásra.

Ó, lesz annál sürgősebb dolga is – vigyorgott Rodney.

Én is attól tartok – morogta maga elé Carson, mikor magára hagyta a tudóst az ágyában, és újabb feladat után nézett.

Egy órával később Carson elengedte Rodneyt, de ő csak a műszakja lejárta után indulhatott Radek keresésére. Benézett az étkezőbe, de ott nem látta, így nem ült le vacsorázni, csak magához vett egy almát, amit a folyosón el is kezdett enni, miközben Radek szobája fele tartott, de a tudóst ott sem találta, így a laborok fele vette az irányt.

Nem látták Dr. Zelenkát? – kérdezett meg egy fiatal nőt, mikor végképp nem találta Radeket.

Egy órája morgott valamit a keleti transzporterről, aztán fogta a gépét és elvonult – nézett fel a nő a monitorból, de tovább nem foglalkozott Carsonnal, így az elindult a nevezett irányba. Vagy negyedórás séta volt, de a végén legalább megtalálta a párját.

Carson nem szólalt meg, csak megállt úgy két méterre a kibelezett transzportertől, és várta, hogy a másik észrevegye. Jó pár percig kellett várnia, hisz Radek alaposan belemerült a munkába, így csak nehezen figyelt fel arra, hogy nézik.

Carson! – lepődött meg, mikor megfordult, és meglátta a férfit.

Aggódtam érted – lépett közelebb a doki.

Jól vagyok – vont vállat Radek.

Tényleg? Rád is rád férne egy vérnyomásmérés, mint MacKayre délután.

Isten nem ver bottal, ezt mondják mifelénk – vont vállat Radek. – Megérdemelte. Csak visszakapta, amit nekem adott. És akkor még szerencséje volt, hogy nem találkozott velem, mikor visszajöttem.

Nem lehetett olyan vészes.

Carson… kifejteném a véleményem, de akkor biztos, hogy meg fogod mérni a vérnyomásomat. Kérlek, hagyj most dolgozni, inkább majd később benézek hozzád.

Már így is elég késő van – ellenkezett a doki. – Vacsoráznunk kéne, és…

Carson! – nézett rá elszántan Radek, mire a férfi megadta magát.

Megígéred, hogy átjössz?

Sokáig fent leszel? – kérdezte Radek.

Megvárlak – sóhajtott Carson, mire Radek bólintott, és visszatért a munkájához, Carson pedig fejcsóválva elsétált.

Jó két órával később ért Radek Carsonhoz, de még akkor is elég zaklatott volt.

Nem akarok beszélni róla – mondta kérdés nélkül, mikor bezárult mögöttük az ajtó.

Rendben – adta meg magát Carson. – Nem faggatlak. Gyere, üljünk le!

Carson…

Nincs kifogás! – mosolygott rá a doki. – Gyere! – fogta meg Radek kezét, és letelepedtek a kanapéra.

Nem akarod elmesélni…

Carson, kérlek!

Nem a mai napot – nyugtatta meg a doki. – Csak, hogy miért… miért így viszonyulsz a gyerekekhez? Tudod… bár világ életemben pasikkal jártam, ami mindig kizárta a hagyományos értelemben vett család lehetőségét, de mégis… néha felmerült bennem a gondolat, hogy milyen jó lenne egy saját gyerkőc.

Pfff… - fújt Radek. – Kihagyom a lehetőséget.

Miért?

A gyerekekkel csak a gond van – vont vállat Radek.

Ez egy rossz tapasztalat, igaz? Ami alapján ezt mondod.

Sosem volt különösebben közvetlen kapcsolatom gyerekekkel. Leszámítva a nővérem gyerekeit. Rettenetes… mindent összetörnek, levernek, megkóstolnak, összekoszolnak mindent, ráadásul folyton bele akarnak nyúlni a konnektorba.

Biztos fizikusnak készülnek ők is – nevetett Carson.

Ez nem vicces – nézett rá morcosan Radek. – Csupa olyan dolgot csinálnak, amit nem kéne. Életveszély az egész.

Mert meg kell tanítani nekik, hogy mit szabad, és mit nem. Gyanítom, te is ilyen voltál, mikor kisgyerek voltál.

Szerencsére nem emlékszem rá.

Van kisebb testvéred? – kérdezte Carson.

Van egy öcsém. Miért?

Jóban vagytok?

Tulajdonképpen igen – tűnődött el Radek. – Bár jó ideje nem láttam már.

Hiányzik?

Tulajdonképpen… azt hiszem. Végül is, a testvérem.

Ez nem volt túl meggyőző. Összevesztetek? Neheztelsz rá valamiért? Mikor beszéltetek utoljára?

Carson…

Figyelj, nekem hat testvérem volt, kisebb is, nagyobb is. Tudom, hogy mennek ezek a dolgok. Néha olyan apróságokon vesztünk össze… és nem álltunk szóba hosszú ideig… Az egyik bátyám azért költözött el, és nem jött haza két évig, mert a húgom beszólt neki valamit.

Mi nem vesztünk össze, csak… - akadt el Radek, de Carson már nem szólt közbe, mert úgy érezte, már megtört a jég, és csak megzavarná, ha tovább kérdezősködne. – Nem is emlékszem rá igazán, még én is gyerek voltam. Tél volt… fogcsikorgatóan hideg tél, mint nálunk mindig… az öcsém feldöntött egy gyertyát. Leégett az egész házunk… mindenünk odalett. Amúgy sem volt ez sok, de… akkor semmink nem maradt, csak a ruha, ami rajtunk volt. Nagyon… nehéz időszak volt. Egy sátorban húztuk ki a telet a hátsó kertben… pár ruhában, amit segélyként kaptunk. Nem is értem, hogy bírtuk ki. Nagyon nehezen álltunk talpra. Még akkor is… érezhető volt mindez… mikor leérettségiztem. Tudod… egyetemre menni… szóval nem volt olcsó akkoriban nálunk… sokat dolgoztam a tanulás mellett, hogy a szüleimnek ne jelentsen akkora terhet.

Mennyi idős volt az öcséd akkor?

Hát… én voltam tizenkettő… valamivel több… akkor úgy hét éves lehetett.

És te azóta sem bocsátottad meg neki…

Nem, én… nem haragszom rá. Tudom, hogy véletlen volt… nem akarta, hogy ez legyen… csak… véletlen volt.

De mégis, akárhányszor csak meglátsz egy kisgyereket… az jut eszedbe, hogy mekkora bajt képesek akár véletlenül is okozni, igaz?

Nem tudom, ha így van… akkor sem tudatos – tűnődött el Radek. – Egyszerűen csak… nem bírom elviselni, ahogy bömbölnek éjjel-nappal.

Az öcséd sokat sírt azon a télen?

Mindig. Folyton fázott, és… folyton éhes volt. Pedig… ő még így is mindent megkapott, amit az adott körülmények közt lehetett. De kicsi volt még, és nem értette meg, hogy nincs. Nincs tüzelőnk, nincs ennivalónk… hogy apánk éjjel-nappal dolgozik, hogy a házat minél előbb lakhatóvá tegyük.

Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – fogta meg Carson Radek kezét. – Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad!

Nem szeretem felidézni ezt az emléket.

Megértem – húzta magához a doki a párját. – Nagyon nehéz lehetett. De gyerekek voltatok. Az öcséd is. Egy szerencsétlen véletlen volt…

Tudom – sóhajtott Radek, majd elhúzódott Carsontól. – Tudod… annak idején nem csak azért akartam tanulni, mert szerettem a fizikát, vagy… mert tudtam, hogy van érzékem hozzá, hanem… ki akartam kerülni onnan… és támogatni a családomat. Kihúzni őket abból a helyzetből.

Jóvá tenni egy hibát, amit nem is te követtél el.

Igen, valahogy úgy.

Azt hiszem, ez sikerült – mosolygott Radekre Carson. – Nagyon sokra vitted. Még ha nem is tudhatja a családod, hogy valójában mit csinálsz, tudják, hogy nagy dolgokban veszel részt. És biztosan büszkék rád.

Talán. De sosem tudok annyit segíteni, mint szeretnék. És apám valóban büszke ember… nehezen fogadja el a segítséget.

Megteszel mindent, amit tudsz. És ezt ők is tudják. Tudod, mit? Ha legközelebb hazalátogatsz… találkozz az öcséddel!

Hazamenni a Földre, és hazamenni Prágába… az nem ugyanaz. Ha haza is megyek pár napra, míg a Daedalus megfordul… abba nem fér bele egy Prágai út.

Radek, ez kifogás – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. – Van technikus a hajón, akivel jóban vagy? Leküldenek az asgard sugárral Prágába, és nem kell repülőn utazgatnod.

Na persze, mert az ezredes az én magánakciómat támogatná. Mindegy, ez még… a jövő zenéje. Ki tudja, mikor látogathatok haza? Őszintén… annyira nem vágyom el innen. Lassan már… inkább Atlantiszt érzem otthonomnak. És ebben… nem kis szereped van - mosolygott Radek a dokira.

Ennek örülök – mosolyodott el Carson is. – Itt maradsz velem?

Nem is tudom – sóhajtott Radek. – Kicsit… felkavart ez a beszélgetés. Talán jobb lenne, ha most…

Jobb lenne, ha most nem maradnál egyedül. Talán még eszedbe jut valami, amivel könnyíthetsz a lelkeden. Menj, tusolj le! Esetleg utánad megyek és megmosom a hátad.

Kecsegtető ajánlat – nevette el magát Radek. – De ma nem lenne könnyű dolgod, ha el akarod terelni a figyelmem az egész őrült napról, meg mindarról, ami eszembe jutott.

Tudom. És talán nem is arra van szükséged, hogy elcsábítsalak a zuhany alatt. Majd meglátom, hogy utánad menjek-e. De most indulj! Késő van, ideje aludnunk egy kicsit.

Rendben, megyek. Köszönöm, Carson!

Mit, a zuhanyt? – kérdezte Carson nevetve, de a másik csak félrebillentett fejjel nézte, így megadta magát. – Szívesen. Na menj már! – mondta Radeknek, mire az bevonult a fürdőbe, Carson pedig egy halvány mosollyal nézett utána. Nem először, és gyanította, hogy nem is utoljára látta be, hogy a párja nagy utat tett meg Prágától Atlantiszig, de azt is tudta, hogy most egy kicsit könnyebbé teheti számára az életet, és elhatározta, hogy ezért mindent megtesz.

Radek… - szólította meg a másikat, mikor egy fél órával később már ő is letusolt, és bebújt mellé az ágyba.

Igen?

Meséld el nekem, milyen otthonról álmodtál azon a télen…

Ki emlékszik már arra – rázta meg a fejét Radek, aki már szeretett volna témát váltani, de leginkább lecsillapodni és pihenni egy kicsit.

Szerintem minden pillanatára úgy emlékszel, mintha tegnap történt volna.

Kandallóról álmodtam, amiben állandóan ropog a tűz – merengett el Radek, de aztán megrázta a fejét. – Carson, nem akarok erről többet beszélni.

Rendben – szorította meg a kezét a doki. – Nem foglak többet faggatni, megígérem. Csak szerettem volna megismerni az álmaidat… hogy… talán egy részét segíthetnék valóra váltani.

Carson, kisgyerek voltam még akkor. Az akkori álmaim…

Mindenkinek vannak gyerekkori álmai. Én például mindig meg akartam keresni a Loch Ness-i szörnyet. És bár tudom, hogy neked akkor egy kandalló elérhetetlennek tűnt, most könnyebben megadhatom neked, mint megtaláljam Nessie-t.

Nem találtál helyette elég más szörnyet? – csóválta meg a fejét Radek.

De, igazad van – húzta el a száját Carson.

Carson… ne haragudj! – szorította meg a doki kezét Radek. – Tudom, hogy jót akarsz. De ma nem vagyok ezen a hullámhosszon. Nem kellett volna itt maradnom.

Radek…

Ne! Ismerem magam. Ilyenkor… morgok, mint egy bolhás kutya, és minél inkább segíteni akarsz, annál inkább megbántalak. Próbáljunk aludni, és akkor nem mondok több olyat, amit nem kellene.

Rendben – adta meg magát Carson, de aztán megcirógatta a másik arcát. – Ugye tudod, hogy szeretlek?

Tudom – enyhült meg egy kicsit Radek. – Én is szeretlek! De néha nem tudom ezt kimutatni.

Semmi baj! Rossz napod volt, ennyi az egész. Holnap már jobb lesz.

Igen - ígérte nem túl meggyőzően Radek. – Jó éjt, Carson!

Neked is! Aludj jól! – mondta még a doki, majd lopott még egy puszit a másiktól, és valóban elcsendesedtek, majd nem sokkal később mindketten elaludtak.


	14. Chapter 14

Az elkövetkező hetekben Carson és Radek hangulata is helyrebillent, és mindketten visszatértek a mindennapos munkájukhoz, csak a radarképen közelgő lidérchajó nyugtalanította őket, mint Atlantisz minden lakóját. Ugyanakkor ők is bíztak abban, hogy a lidércek még mindig úgy tudják, Atlantisz megsemmisült, és ezt a hajót csak ellenőrzésre küldték. Úgy tervezték, hogy egyszerűen csak álcázzák a várost, míg a hajó el nem megy. A lidércek meggyőződhetnek róla, hogy a város már nem létezik, ők pedig élik tovább az életüket.

Atlantisz minden egyes lakója kapható volt erre az önáltatásra addig a pillanatig, míg a hajó oda nem ért, és meg nem bizonyosodtak róla, hogy Michael, aki a fedélzetén van, felfedte már Atlantisz létezésének titkát a királynőnek.

A lidércek érkezésének célja persze mindenkit meglepett és megdöbbentett, pedig láttak és hallottak már ezt-azt, mióta a Pegazus galaxisban vannak.

Bár Michael és a királynő zárt ajtók mögött tárgyalt Elizabeth-tel és a vezetőkkel, valahogy mégis mindenki tudott arról, hogy mi történik. Carson, akit egy idő után szintén bevontak a dologba, nem volt túl lelkes, Radek pedig, aki végül Rodneyval együtt próbált a lidércekkel együttműködve valami megoldást találni a retrovírus elterjesztésének módjára, nem igazán talált időt arra, hogy megnyugtassa. Mindenki éjt nappallá téve dolgozott napokig, csak három nappal később jutott el Carson Radekhez, aki véletlenül éppen egyedül volt a laborjában, és egy szimulációt futtatott.

Carson besétált, és lerogyott egy székre. Radek nézett rá pár hosszú pillanatig, majd a gépéről bezárta az ajtót.

Jól vagy? – kérdezte.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Carson. – Úgy érzem magam, mint egy tömeggyilkos. Az én orvosi eskümmel – nézett kétségbeesve a párjára. – Ebbe bele fogok őrülni!

Nem, nem fogsz – rázta meg a fejét határozottan Radek.

Radek! Ha működni fog a tervünk, minden lidérc, aki azon a hajón van, emberré fog válni! És Michael és a bandája táplálkozni fog belőlük.

Egy kaptárhajónyi lidérccel kevesebb. Marad még vagy hatvan – vont vállat Radek.

Tényleg nem érted, miről beszélek? Ha a retrovírus emberré változtatja őket… én már nem tudok úgy tekinteni rájuk, mint lidércekre. Emberek lesznek, akikért felelősséggel tartozom!

Csak a szer miatt lesznek emberek. Csak addig, amíg megkapják az adagjukat.

Ez nem számít! Így vagy úgy, de emberek lesznek, akikre rettenetes és fájdalmas halál vár! Miattam, mert emberré tettem őket.

Ne haragudj, Carson, de azok után, amit évezredeken keresztül tettek az emberekkel, nem tudom sajnálni őket – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Csak azt kapják, amit odahaza is a tömeggyilkosok. Halálbüntetést.

Ez eddig szép és jó, Radek, de az ő halálukhoz nekem is közöm lesz. Az én kezemen is szárad a vérük.

Carson! Figyelj rám! – állt fel Radek, odasétált a másikhoz, és megszorította a két karját. – Ha a Daedalus megsemmisít egy kaptárhajót, akkor is így gyötör a bűntudat?

Az más, Radek. Te most nem akarod megérteni, miről beszélek.

De igen, Carson, értem. De háborúban állunk, és a háborúban mindig vannak áldozatok. És inkább egy kaptárhajónyi emberré vált lidércet áldozok fel, mint egy ártatlan bolygó lakosságát, egyszerű földművesek, asszonyok és gyerekek százait, akiket esetleg holnapután elvinnének, hogy táplálkozzanak belőlük! Mert ez a két választásod van, több nincs! Ezen gondolkodj el, aztán menj szépen vissza dolgozni!

Radek… - nézett rá Carson döbbenten, mire a férfi sóhajtott egy nagyot.

Carson, hidd el, értem, hogy miért bánt – fogta meg a doki kezét Radek. – De gondolj arra, hogy a lidércek közt polgárháború dúl, így is-úgy is irtják egymást. Hidd el, nélkülünk is nagyon sokan meghalnának közülük.

Tudom. De nem tudok szabadulni a gondolattól… egyszer már elkövettünk egy hibát Michaellel kapcsolatban… és félek, ez lesz a következő… jóvátehetetlen hiba. Ki tudja, mi lesz a következménye annak, ha Michael terve sikerül? Értem én, hogy most szövetségesek vagyunk, meg hogy adtak pár technológiai információt, de ha a szerepünk kiderül a lidércek körében, lehet, hogy húsz másik kaptár meg majd ellenünk fordul! Akkor hol lesz Michael? Mert ne hidd, hogy segíteni fog megvédeni Atlantiszt!

Ezt a lehetőséget Elizabethnek és Caldwell ezredesnek kell mérlegelni. Carson, ez a kérdés eldőlt, te is tudod.

Igen, tudom, épp ezért bánt annyira a tehetetlenség.

Gyere ide! – húzta magához Radek egy ölelésbe. – Olyan nagy szíved van, hogy még az istenverte lidércek is beleférnek – csóválta meg a fejét Radek végül. – De próbálj azokra az életekre gondolni, amik így megmenekülnek. Te is tudod, hogy egy kaptárhajónyi lidércnek mennyi táplálékra van szüksége. Egész bolygókat irtanának ki, ha nem akadályozzuk meg!

De ha átváltoznak, ők már nem…

Tudom, Carson. De nem tehetsz semmit. Szedd össze magad! Nekem dolgoznom kell, te pedig készítsd fel a gyengélkedőt. Ha minden várakozásunkkal ellentétben a Daedalus harcba keveredik, lesz dolgotok.

Mondj még ilyeneket! – csóválta meg a fejét Carson, majd még egy pillanatra megölelte a párját, aztán semmivel sem nyugodtabban, mint ahogy jött, elsétált.

Az első kudarcba fulladt akció után néhány nappal a lidérchajó és a Daedalus újabb kísérleti útra indult, ami szintén nem végződött jól. Ezzel nagyjából egy időben Radek besétált Carsonhoz a gyengélkedőre, de csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor Carson aggódva odasietett hozzá.

Igazad volt – sóhajtott Radek idegesen, és mivel Carson látta rajta, hogy milyen feszült, inkább behívta az irodájába.

Mi történt?

Átvertek minket – rogyott le Radek egy székre. – Átkozott lidércek! – fakadt ki, majd még morgott valamit csehül, aztán megcsóválta a fejét. - Már sokkal korábban észre kellett volna vennem!

Radek, miről beszélsz? – guggolt le elé Carson, aki a legrosszabbat sejtette.

Az anyagban, amit átküldtek, volt egy kémprogram. A francba, se én, se MacKay nem vettük észre. Amikor észrevettem, már késő volt.

Megtudtak valamit?

Csak egyet… az összes emberlakta világ címét, ami az adatbázisban megvan – nyelt egy nagyot Radek. – Úton vannak… a Földre.

Istenem! – ült le Radek mellé Carson is.

Elizabeth most beszél a parancsnoksággal.

És… mi nem tehetünk semmit?

Megpróbálunk… a Daedalusszal és az Orionnal eléjük vágni.

De az Orion még nincs kész! – tiltakozott Carson.

Korán sincs – sóhajtott Radek. – Majd… útközben rendbe hozom.

Radek! – nézett rá döbbenten Carson.

Nincs más lehetőségünk – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Lesz majdnem egy napom életet lehelni a pajzsba és a fegyverekbe.

Radek, ez…

Öngyilkosság, tudom – meredt maga elé Radek a levegőbe. – De elszúrtam, és ez az egy lehetőségem van, hogy rendbe hozzam.

MacKay ugyanúgy észrevehette volna.

Carson, nem ez a lényeg – nézett végre a dokira Radek, aki vagy ezer érzést látott a szemében, így megfogta a kezét.

Tudom. Tudom, hogy nem ez a lényeg. Most a Földért kell harcolnod. Istenem, Radek…

Nem akarok búcsúzkodni, Carson – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Csak… szétlövünk két kaptárhajót, és három nap múlva itt vagyok veled.

Igen – bólintott rá Carson könnyes szemmel, aztán lehajtotta a fejét.

Rendbe hozom az Oriont – szorította meg a kezét Radek. – Nem lesz semmi baj! – ígérte, de Carson hitte is meg nem is, hogy így lesz.

Veled megyek.

Minek? – nézett rá megütközve Radek. – Segítesz megjavítani a fegyverrendszert? Carson, ha túléljük, sok sebesültünk lesz, szükség lesz rád itt, a gyengélkedőn. És most megyek, nem vesztegethetek több időt. Alig tizenöt óra, amit a lidércek is javítással töltenek, aztán megint belépnek a hipertérbe – állt fel végül Radek, de Carson elkapta a kezét, és magához húzta egy szoros ölelésbe.

Várlak vissza. És gondolatban végig veled leszek – súgta neki.

Tudom. Három nap, és újra itt leszek veled – ígérte újra Radek, majd még lopott egy gyors csókot a másiktól, aztán elsietett.

Carson csak visszarogyott a kanapéjára, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Hamar eljutott arra a következtetésre, hogy ez is a Michaellel való sikertelen kísérletének eredménye, vagyis az ő hibája, ami megint csak lesújtotta.

Michael szökése óta tudta, hogy annak a dolognak még súlyos következményei lesznek. És most itt van. Jó esély van rá, hogy elveszítse Radeket, a lidércek úton vannak a Földre… lehet még ennél rosszabb?

Végül Marie rángatta ki az önmarcangolásból, aki sürgősen elhívta a beteghez.

Radek eközben minden erejét megfeszítve dolgozott, de hiába volt körülvéve a legjobb csapattal, így is csak csigalassan haladtak. Az Orion rettenetesen lestrapált állapotban volt, eleinte örültek, hogy repül, később már a fegyverekre és a pajzsra koncentráltak, de a normális munkához napokra lett volna szükségük, annyi idő pedig nem állt a rendelkezésükre.

Mindannyian tudták, hogy a kapkodás általában fordítva sül el, ezúttal azonban egy kicsit még a szerencse is melléjük szegődött, így a legeslegutolsó pillanatban az Orion készen állt egy támadásra, de mint kiderült, csakis egyre. Csak az egyik kaptárhajót sikerült megsemmisíteni, aztán a pajzs is és a fegyverrendszer is összeomlott.

Tudták, hogy a harcnak még korán sincs vége, de az Oriont kénytelenek voltak feladni, így Caldwell ezredes mindenkit átvitt a Daedalusra. Az a hajó sem állt a helyzet magaslatán, sok találat érte, sok fedélzeten szökött a levegő, és hiába zárták le ezeket a részeket, mivel a létfenntartó rendszer leállt, csak a tartalék, legfeljebb tíz órára való levegőjüket élték fel.

Az oxigéntartalék utolsó cseppjeit felélve találták ki, hogy átküldik a retrovírust a lidérchajóra, és ha a lidércek emberré változtak, majd ők is átmennek oda, de végül a terv bejött, és a kaptárral végül elindultak Atlantisz fele.

Mikor végül hazaértek a legtöbb sérültet a Daedalus gyengélkedőjéről átvitték Carsonhoz, így a dokinak jó darabig esélye sem volt magánjellegű dolgokon gondolkodni. A jelentésekben vetett egy pillantást a halottak és a súlyos sebesültek listájára, de mivel Radek hála az égnek nem volt köztük, Carson belevetette magát a munkába, és csak több, mint huszonnégy óra után indult, hogy meglátogassa Radeket.

Radek is falfehér volt, és megviselt, mikor ajtót nyitott, így csak belépett, megvárta, míg becsukódik mögötte az ajtó, aztán csak ölelték egymást jó szorosan.

Megígértem, hogy visszajövök hozzád – súgta végül Radek.

Igen, meg – bólintott rá Carson.

Gyere, aludnod kell! – húzta végül az ágyhoz Radek Carsont.

Mellettem leszel?

Ha kergetnél sem mennék sehova – nyugtatta meg Radek, így elfeküdtek az ágyon, és Carson két perccel később már aludt is. Radek egy kis ideig hallgatta, hogy lassul le a légzése, de végül Carson mellett ő is megnyugodott kissé, és felszínes álomba merült.

Mikor Carson legközelebb felébredt, a szobában sötét volt, az ablakon át beszűrődő kevés fényben csak annyit tudott kivenni, hogy Radek az ágy szélén ül. Felült ő is, odacsúszott a másik mögé, és átkarolta a derekát.

Jól vagy? – kérdezte, és adott egy puszit a nyakába.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Életemben nem féltem még ennyire. Ott állt az Orion a csata közepén védtelenül… pajzs nélkül fegyverek nélkül… aztán ott voltunk a Daedaluson az egyre fogyó levegőnkkel… próbáltuk helyrehozni a károkat, pedig mindenki tudta, hogy nem elég rá az idő… a legénység nagy része már az ájulás határán volt.

Radek, amit véghezvittetek, az… arra nincsenek szavak. Megmentettétek a Földet. Az egész galaxist.

Ez így jól hangzik, de ott lenni… benne lenni… az egy rémálom volt. Hosszú ideig fogja kísérteni az álmaimat, ami ott történt.

Tudom, Radek. De már vége. Biztonságban vagy. Nem lesz semmi baj! Itt vagyok veled! Gyere, bújjunk vissza az ágyba! Talán, ha átölellek, az segít kicsit megnyugodni.

Jó – adta meg magát Radek, és ahogy elfeküdtek, Carson vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Voltak pillanatok, mikor nem hittem benne, hogy láthatlak még egyszer.

Nagyon aggódtam érted – adott egy puszit Carson Radek homlokára. – Attól a pillanattól, hogy ott hagytál a gyengélkedőn. Istenem… Radek ne csinálj még egyszer ilyet!

Most ezt ígérjem meg? – sandított fel Radek.

Nem, nem kell. Tudom, hogy bármelyikünk gondolkodás nélkül menne, ha a helyzet megkívánja. Inkább próbálj meg aludni!

Rendben – hagyta rá Radek, és végül, ha nagy nehezen is, de mindketten elaludtak.

Másnap reggel Carson az asztalon hagyott rádiója csipogására ébredt. Sheppard hívta magával, hogy megmutassa neki a lidérchajón sztázisba helyezett átalakított lidérceket.

Carson eleinte le volt dermedve, ahogy tudatosodott benne, hogy közel kétszáz ex-lidérc van a kabinokban, de lassan kezdett kialakulni bennük egy terv, hogy mihez is kezdhetnének velük.

Gondolj bele, Radek – nézett a párjára, miközben együtt vacsoráztak. – Ez egy soha vissza nem térő lehetőség, hogy fejleszthessek a szérumon.

Ahhoz képest, hogy néhány hete még azt mondtad, hogy soha többé nem nyúlsz ahhoz a projekthez – ráncolta a homlokát Radek.

Tudom, hogy mit mondtam – húzta el a száját Carson. – De ők már emberek… ezt magyaráztam neked a múltkor. Felelősséggel tartozom értük. És nekik is és nekünk is az lenne a legideálisabb megoldás, ha a szérumot át tudnám úgy alakítani, hogy hosszabb távon fenntartható legyen a hatása. És ha elvisszük őket egy kapu nélküli világra, akkor többé senkire nem jelentenek veszélyt.

Azért én örülök, hogy lesz veletek egy katonai csapat is – húzta el a száját Radek.

Én is nyugodtabb leszek így – vont vállat Carson. - De tudod, inkább a munkámra szeretnék majd koncentrálni.

És mennyi ideig leszel távol? – kérdezte Radek.

Néhány hétig mindenképp – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Carson.

Mindig legyen melletted egy katona – kötötte a lelkére Radek.

Te is tudod, hogy úgy nem lehet dolgozni – csóválta meg a fejét Carson.

Nem bízom bennük.

Nem emlékeznek semmire.

Még.

Radek…

Egy idő után Michael is emlékezni kezdett.

Azóta dolgoztam a szérumon.

Akkor sem bízom bennük.

Akkor bízz bennem! És ne veszekedjünk, jó?

Rendben - adta meg magát Radek. – Mikor indultok?

Holnap reggel.

Jól van, mehetsz. De minden nap aggódni fogok érted – ismerte be Radek.

Ezt az érzést ismerem – nézett rá morcosan Carson.

Tudom. Amíg ennek az átkozott ügynek nem lesz vége, egyikünk sem fog tudni megnyugodni. Én… azt hiszem, jobb, ha most megyek, és… hagylak felkészülni az indulásra.

Radek…

Csak összekapunk, Carson. Fejezd be a vacsorádat, aztán ellenőrizd, hogy összepakoltál-e mindent. És… vigyázz nagyon magadra!

Nem lesz baj – mosolygott rá Carson, majd elköszöntek, és egy sóhajjal nézte, ahogy Radek elsétál.

Carson három héttel később fizikailag egy karcolás nélkül, de lelkileg teljesen összetörve tért vissza Atlantiszra. Elizabeth azonnal elküldte a gyengélkedőre, ott pedig hiába bizonygatta, hogy jól van, Dr. Cole ott fogta éjszakára megfigyelésre.

Radek késő este szökött be hozzá, és bár a doktornő csúnyán nézett mindkettejükre, ezúttal egyikük sem foglalkozott vele.

Jól vagy? – kérdezte Radek aggódva. Szíve szerint odalépett volna hozzá, hogy a karjaiba zárja, de mások előtt ezt még mindig nem engedték meg maguknak.

Jól vagyok. Nem arra lenne szükségem, hogy itt fetrengjek – rázta meg a fejét Carson, aki a kényszerpihenőtől morcosabb volt, mint általában szokott.

Megszöktetlek – súgta neki Radek.

Esélyed sincs. A szép hölgynek hátul is van szeme. Senki nem hiszi el nekem, hogy jól vagyok.

Carson, amiken keresztülment - lépett oda hozzájuk a doktornő -, ne magyarázza nekem, hogy jól van.

Csak egy kis nyugalomra lenne szükségem.

És itt pontosan az van. Szóval, ha megkérhetem Dr. Zelenkát, fogja rövidre a látogatását, a betegemnek pihennie kell – mondta, mire Radek és Carson elkeseredetten néztek össze.

Reggel kijöhetsz? – kérdezte Radek.

Reggel nem fogom senki engedélyét kérni – rázta meg a fejét Carson. – Ebéd után az északi mólón?

Ott leszek – ígérte Radek, majd vetett még egy szúrós pillantást Dr. Cole-ra, aztán elvonult.

Ne nézzen így rám maga is, Carson – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – A saját érdekében tartom itt. Szüksége van…

Tudom, mire lenne szükségem. És az nem az, hogy itt töltsem az éjszakát.

Márpedig amíg ilyen lesz a hangulata, nem megy innen sehova – mondta szigorúan a nő.

Márpedig, amíg nem mehetek el, ilyen lesz a hangulatom – biztosította Carson, majd hátat fordított a nőnek, aki fejcsóválva magára hagyta.

Másnap reggel Carson valóban nem kért engedélyt, felkelt, felöltözött, és már majdnem kisétált, mikor Dr. Cole utánaszólt.

Három napig nem akarom itt látni!

Tudja, szép hölgy – mosolygott rá Carson -, ez az álláspont határozottan jobban tetszik. Már tegnap este is kitalálhatta volna – mondta neki, majd hazasétált, megfürdött, aztán, bár nem igazán volt étvágya, de elment reggelizni, aztán egy üveg narancslével kisétált a mólóra.

Radek, aki sejtette, hogy Carson nem fogja megvárni az ebédet a mólóra való kiüléssel, késő délelőtt fogta magát, zárolta a gépét és elindult. Az egyik teraszról ellenőrizte a teóriáját, aztán kisétált Carsonhoz.

Jól vagy? – ült le mellé.

Már tudom, mi az az érzés, amiről a múltkor beszéltél. A félelem. Amikor tudod, hogy rajtad kívül mindenkit megöltek, és ott vagy egyedül két tucat lidérccel… lekötözve, tehetetlenül… Michael, mint valami elmebeteg keselyű köröz körülötted…

Carson – tette a férfi hátára a kezét gyengéden Radek. – Menjünk be! Kell most neked egy ölelés. Már tegnap este kellett volna.

Nekem mondod? De most jó itt. Az óceán, a végtelenség…

Ez a béke kell most a lelkednek, tudom – bólintott rá Radek. – Csak szeretnélek átölelni.

És mi tart vissza? – kérdezte maga elé meredve Carson, de aztán megenyhült. – Ne haragudj, Radek!

Semmi baj! – sóhajtott a másik. – Nem az igazi a hangulatod. Amúgy meg… igazad van – látta be, de csak Carson vállát karolta át. Carsonnak azonban ez a kedves gesztus is végtelenül jólesett, így is maradtak jó hosszú ideig.

Gyere, menjünk, ebédeljünk! – engedte el Radek, mikor már nagyjából ebédidőt sejtett. – Aztán hazaviszlek és ágyba teszlek.

Nem vagyok éhes. És aludni sem tudnék.

És ha ott maradok veled?

Rodney kiakad, ha egész napra eltűnsz.

Rodney még nincs annyira topon, hogy velem foglalkozzon. Gyere! Eszünk valamit, alszol egyet, és mindjárt jobb színben látod a világot.

Mi lenne velem nélküled? – pillantott Radekre Carson.

Itt ülnél egész estig – csóválta meg a fejét Radek, aztán felállt, és felhúzta Carsont is.

Csendesen sétáltak el az étkezdéig, és minden várakozásával ellentétben Radek beleimádkozott némi ételt Carsonba, aztán visszavonultak.

Tényleg itt maradsz velem? – kérdezte Carson.

Persze. Öltözz át, és bújj ágyba!

De tényleg ki fogsz kapni… - mondta Carson, miközben vetkőzni kezdett.

Rádión elérhető vagyok, ha kellek – vont vállat Radek. - Majd később visszanézek a laborba.

Rendben – adta meg magát Carson, és lefeküdt, majd maga mellé hívta Radeket is.

Próbálj megnyugodni! – könyökölt fel egy perccel később Radek. – Azt nem mondom, hogy próbáld elfelejteni, mert még sokáig nem leszel képes. De próbáld egy kicsit félretenni! Itthon vagy, itt vagyok veled! Most csak ez számít. És az, hogy megpróbálj előre nézni!

Köszönöm, Radek!

Nincs mit! Aludj! – mosolygott rá Radek, majd adott egy puszit Carsonnak, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek, és végül mindketten elaludtak.


	15. Chapter 15

Az a nap, az a bizonyos, egészen kellemesen indult. Azon ritka kivételes reggelek egyike volt, mikor Radek Carson mellett ébredt. Akkor is csak azért volt hajlandó engedni magát rábeszélni erre a felelőtlenségre, mert tudták, hogy másnap szabadnap, és így mindenki sokáig alszik, és talán senki nem fogja észrevenni, hogy reggel Carsontól jön el. Végül persze ők is sokáig ágyban maradtak, de egyikük sem bánta.

Tényleg nem tartasz velünk? – kérdezte Carson, mikor már kelniük kellett.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Menj csak Rodneyval! Már olyan régóta készültök egy közös horgászásra, és most végre rá tudtad beszélni Rodneyt.

Igen. Csak attól tartok, mire hazajövünk, téged elemészt a féltékenység – tett úgy a doki, mint aki erősen töpreng.

Lenne rá okom? – ugratta Radek.

Hát, nézzük csak… Rodney végeredményben nem rossz pasi, sőt, amikor mosolyog, egészen helyes – könyökölt fel Carson -, és ritka tiszta pillanataiban még beszélgetni is lehet vele. De ezt leszámítva… hm… azt hiszem, veled jobban járok – nevette el magát.

Reméltem, hogy így gondolod – forgatta meg a szemét Radek. – Ami pedig Rodneyt illeti… nem egy szociális típus… szóval rövid ideig el lehet viselni… és ő is csak rövid ideig képes elviselni maga körül bárkit.

Igen, ez így van – látta be Carson. – De ez itt nem ritka, nem igaz? Sokan vannak ilyenek. Egy kicsit még mi magunk is ilyenek vagyunk, nem?

De igen, igazad van. Bár én jobban, mint te – tűnődött el Radek. - De most már kelnünk kell, mert tényleg el fogsz késni, és akkor Rodney leszedi a fejedet. Csak köszönés gyanánt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egész nap hallgathatnád a morgását. Elijesztené az összes halat, még a környékről is.

Igaz. Bár pillanatnyilag nincs sok kedvem felkelni. El tudnék heverészni egész nap. Főleg, ha itt maradnál velem.

És akkor mi lenne a dicsőségemmel? Már most jó néhány kihívás van a tarsolyomban. Majd, ha nyerek valami ehetőt vagy ihatót, este ünnepelünk.

Remek. Egy kis pisztránggal hozzá tudok járulni a vacsorához – nevetett Carson, miközben kimászott az ágyból, de az ajánlatra Radek utána dobta a kispárnát.

Tudod, mit csinálj a haladdal – nevetett, miközben Carson visszapasszolta neki a párnát. – Fotózd le, aztán engedd szépen vissza a vízbe.

Jól van, jól… nem kapsz halat – sóhajtott teátrálisan a doki.

Kösz! Mikor indultok?

Még van egy kis időm. Úgy beszéltük meg, hogy ebéd után. Rá is fér Rodneyra, hogy kirángassam, főleg a tegnapi nap után.

Mi történt?

Az emberei kissé kiakasztották.

Ez nála mindennapos. Vagy inkább mindenórás.

Tudom, de ez most más volt. Még én is aggódtam egy kicsit.

Miért?

Hogy is szoktad mondani? Két felelőtlen kölyök… bekapcsoltak valamit, amiről fogalmuk sem volt micsoda, és csak jóval utána vették észre, hogy valami sugárzást bocsát ki.

Az ilyenek egyszerűen nem gondolkodnak – kelt fel egy sóhajjal Radek is. – Nem veszik tudomásul, hogy itt Atlantiszon még annak is következményei vannak, ha egy érzékelőt áttesznek egyik asztalról a másikra. A baj csak az, hogy a következményeket általában nem ők szenvedik el, hanem valaki más, így sosem tanulnak belőle.

Hát Rodney most alaposan lehülyézte őket…

Gondolom – nevette el magát Radek.

Azt mondta, még a négy éves unokahúgának is több esze van.

Ez valószínű – töprengett el Radek. – Madison… ha örökölte az anyja eszét… akkor valóban már most több sütnivalója van, mint itt sokaknak. De visszatérve a letolásra… tudod, a szó elszáll… És ha csak egy kicsit is ismerik a főnöküket, akkor hatás nélkül lepereg róluk.

Remélem nem. De ma ne aggódjunk, elvégre szabadnap van. A két szerencsétlen meg eléggé meg volt ijedve a főnökük kifakadása nélkül is, örülnek, hogy nem esett komolyabb bajuk.

Szerencséjük volt – sóhajtott Radek. – Lehetett volna rosszabb. Sokkal rosszabb. Bajba sodorhatták volna magukat, vagy akár az egész várost is. De most induljunk!

Rendben. Akkor ügyes legyél! – kötötte Radek lelkére Carson egy puszi kíséretében.

Mindig az vagyok – tett úgy Radek, mint aki eltöpreng, aztán jót nevettek rajta, és ahogy kisétáltak a folyosóra, elköszöntek, és más-más úton indultak el.

Radek hazament, letusolt, átöltözött civilbe, aztán gyorsan elment ebédelni. Remélte, hogy ott még összefuthat Carsonnal, de a doki már nem volt ott, így Radek gyorsan megebédelt, aztán ment is sakkozni. Tudta, hogy jó néhányan várják, és bár tisztában volt vele, hogy végig fogja tarolni a napot, a játék izgalma és az ígéretes nyeremények még őt is eltöltötték némi adrenalinnal, így hamarosan el is feledkezett minden másról.

Carson közben megebédelt, aztán még hazament, hogy összeszedjen néhány szükséges dolgot, magára vegye az elmaradhatatlan ezerzsebes mellényét, amiben mindig horgászott, de még eszébe jutott, hogy némi elemózsiát is csomagolhatna, hátha este csak későn jönnek haza, így visszament az étkezőbe. Rodney is éppen ott volt, így Carson lelkesen odament hozzá, de már akkor látta, hogy a másik zavarba jött, mikor meglátta. Végül egy darabig hallgatta, amint mentegetőzik, hogy Katie így meg úgy, és hogy inkább itthon maradna a nővel, akivel amúgy rendkívül kevés időt tud csak tölteni, de végül csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és úgy döntött, nem hagyja elrontani a napját. Egyetlen dolog miatt neheztelt Rodneyra, azért, hogy nem szólt előbb, amikor még lett volna esélye Radeket rábeszélni, hogy tartson vele. Akkor erre már nem sok esélyt látott, így más horgásztárs után nézett.

A folyosón belefutott Elizabethbe, de nála nem is próbálkozott. A nő csillogó szeme, széles mosolya és a csinos ruhája elárulta, hogy van sokkal jobb dolga is, mint horgászni menni, így Carson megdicsérte a főnökét, ugratta egy kicsit, amitől Elisabeth enyhén zavarba jött, majd ment is tovább.

Először Sheppardet és Ronont próbálta meg, akik az egyik teraszon golfoztak, vagy legalábbis azt próbálták imitálni. Carson tudta, hogy Sheppard nagy golf-rajongó, legyen szó valódi játékról vagy számítógépes szimulációról, de Ronon arcán nem látta ugyanezt a lelkesedést, és ezt meg tudta érteni. Sheppard is a szemére vetette, hogy skót létére nem szereti a golfot, de Carson sosem tartotta vonzónak ezt a játékot, ők pedig a horgászást. Végül ebben megegyeztek, és Carson továbbsétált.

A következő, akibe belefutott Lorne őrnagy volt. A férfi az egyik teraszon festett, a kilátást örökítette meg. Carson néhány percig állt mögötte, és csak nézte, ahogy elmélyülten dolgozik. Már akkor tudta, hogy semmi esélye eltéríteni a tevékenységétől, de azért úgy gondolta, megpróbálja. Leginkább csak azért, mert szerette volna közelebbről is megnézni a képet. Végül Lorne is visszautasította, de Carsont még ez sem törte le.

Végül úgy döntött, lesz, ami lesz, mégis megpróbálja elcsalni Radeket, és a sakk-klub helyisége felé vette az irányt, és besétált. Sok asztalnál ültek már, mindannyian mélyen elmerülve a játékban, így ügyet sem vetettek rá, Carson pedig egyenesen átvágott a helyiségen, és megállt Radek mellett, aki épp egy fiatal hadnaggyal játszott.

Carson! – mosolygott rá Radek, mikor meglátta, és felállt. – Sakkozni jöttél?- kérdezte reménykedve.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét a doki.

Nézni?

Nem, igazából… Rodney lemondta a horgászatot – ismerte be Carson.

Miért nem lep ez meg? – futott át egy pillanatnyi cinikus fintor Radek arcán.

Szóval… csak azt akartam megkérdezni… nem jössz velem?

Szívesen jönnék, de ma nyerő szériám van – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Már nyertem egy ventillátort, Dr. Malozzi anime DVD gyűjteményét, és… egy ingyenes kupont egy svédmasszázsra Dr. Ambrostól – mesélte Radek lelkesen, mire Carson arcán feltűnt egy pimasz mosoly, miszerint ő szívesen megmasszírozná Radeket, ha arra vágyik, akár még horgászás közben is. Talán még élvezetesebb is lehetne, mint Dr. Ambros szakszerű, te ugyanakkor személytelen tevékenysége. Radek gyanította, mi jár a fejében, így, megelőzendő, hogy elpiruljon, és ezzel elárulja magát, inkább megrázta a fejét. – A következő szabadnapon szívesen veled tartok.

Igen, persze – nevette el magát szkeptikusan Carson. – Sok szerencsét! – mosolygott Radekre, majd elsétált.

Nincs szükségem szerencsére – csóválta meg a fejté Radek, majd a következő lépéssel meg is nyerte az aktuális partit, kellőképpen kiakasztva ezzel az ellenfelét.

Eközben Carson továbbsétált a folyosókon, keresve valakit, akit elcsalhatna magával a szárazföldre.

Végül, ahogy ment a folyosón, meglátta Dr. Birot, a csapatának egyik patológusát a szobája nyitott ajtaján át. Nem vagy normális, Carson Beckett, mondta magának, már miközben a nő felé sétált, de csak akkor látta be, hogy ez mennyire igaz, mikor az is észrevette őt, és véget nem érő szóáradatba kezdett. Olyan lehengerlő volt, hogy Carsonnak esélye sem volt szóhoz jutni, ne adj isten előadni, hogy miért is jött. Végül szégyenszemre menekülőre vette a dolgot, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy ha felvetette volna a lehetőséget, Dr. Biro nagyon szívesen vele tartott volna. A nő mindig is rajongott érte, kapva kapott volna a lehetőségen, hogy Carsonnal töltsön egy napot. A baj csak az volt, hogy abba ő maga bolondult volna bele. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha egész nap ezt kellene hallgatnia, akkor a halak nem csak a csalit, de a száz kilométeres körzetüket is elkerülik

Carson végül reménytelenül körülnézett, aztán feladta a próbálkozást. Úgy tűnt mindenkinek van már programja erre a napra, és csak feleslegesen próbálkozik bárkit is eltéríteni a terveitől. Belátta, hogy úgysem tud senkit elcsalni magával, egyedül pedig nem volt kedve kimenni a szárazföldre. Szeretett ugyan csendben ücsörögni a vízparton, de azért időnként jó, ha van kihez szólni.

Ezen a ponton, szabadnap ide vagy oda, a doki úgy döntött, bemegy a gyengélkedőre, és hasznossá teszi magát. Legalább utoléri magát a nemszeretem papírmunkával, amire a zsúfolt hétköznapokon úgysem ér rá soha. A szabadnap úgyis laza szokott lenni a gyengélkedőn, elvégre az Atlantiszon élők, legyenek akár tudósok, akár katonák, legalább ezen az egy napon messze el szokták kerülni a veszélyes dolgokat.

Mikor feltűnt neki, hogy Dr. Cole, aki megnyerte az ügyeletet aznapra, milyen ramatyul néz ki, szépen hazaküldte, és hozzálátott a munkához.

Jó darabig tudott is nyugodtan dolgozni, míg egy fiatal nő be nem bicegett hozzá, aki röplabdázás közben megrántotta a bokáját. Carson megnézte a scannerrel, de mivel sem törést sem egyéb komolyabb sérülést nem látott rajta, csak bekötözte, és közben kellemesen elbeszélgettek, míg a várost meg nem rázta egy robbanás.

A következő percek káoszából nem sok minden emelkedett a tudatosság szintjére Carsonnál. Csak felkapta az orvosi táskáját, és már úton is volt a helyszínre, csak kutyafuttában szólt oda a nővérnek, hogy mindenkit hívjon be, aki csak elérhető, és már ott sem volt. Radekkel nagyjából egy időben értek a helyszínre, de a párja arcán sem látott mást, csak a döbbent tanácstalanságot, hisz neki sem volt a leghalványabb elképzelése sem arról, hogy mi történt.

Carson persze nem is ért rá kérdezősködni, az elsődleges feladata a sebesültek ellátása volt. Sokan súlyosan megsebesültek, köztük Teyla is, így Carson vele ment a gyengélkedőbe, Radek pedig elrohant a laborjába, hogy néhány perccel később a megfelelő műszerekkel térjen vissza, hogy elkezdhesse a vizsgálatokat.

Sajnos Radeknek még a műszerek eredményeit vizslatva sem volt kielégítő magyarázata a történtekre, még úgy sem, hogy fél füllel figyelt a szemtanúk kihallgatására is, ami a helyszínen folyt. Mindent megnézett, de egyszerűen nem volt kézzelfogható magyarázata annak, ami történt. A műszerek nem mutatták ki robbanóanyag nyomait, és arra sem volt semmi bizonyíték, hogy Dr. Hewston öngyilkos merényletre készült volna. Az egyetlen szerencse az egészben az volt, hogy a toronyban nem keletkezett komolyabb szerkezeti kár. Mikor Sheppard és Ronon is odaértek, nekik is csak azt tudta mondani, hogy a robbanásra nincs semmi magyarázat, és ők is döbbenten álltak a történtek előtt.

Carson eközben minden figyelmét arra összpontosította, hogy megmentse Teylát, aki súlyosan megsérült a robbanásban, de szerencsére a műtét jól sikerült. A szilánkot eltávolították a nő oldalából, és lassan a vérzést is sikerült elállítani. Végül a nővérek gondjaira bízta a nőt, ő pedig továbblépett a következő beteghez, aki ellátásra várt.

Egy pillanatra meglepődött, mert felismerte Dr. Watsont, aki előző nap járt nála, de alig egy pillanattal később Rodney szólalt meg a rádiójában, és tájékoztatta a helyzetről, miszerint az előző napi ismeretlen sugárzás robbanó tumorokat okoz, és valószínűleg Hewstonhoz hasonlóan Watson is fertőzött, és mintegy megtiltotta neki, hogy a beteg mellett maradjon.

Carson nem sokat foglalkozott ezzel a résszel, inkább parancsba adta az embereinek, hogy mindenki hagyja el a tornyot, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Nem maradt ott más, csak Marie, aki jól ismerte a dokit, és szavak nélkül is megsejtette, hogy mi a terve. Carson megpróbálta őt is távozásra bírni, de mikor látta rajta, hogy milyen eltökélten segíteni akar, végül beleegyezett, és lezárta a torony felső részét, hogy senki ne tudjon feljönni hozzájuk. Ez a hír persze pillanatok alatt elterjedt, és egymás után próbálták lebeszélni Carsont a műtétről, de nem hallgatott senkire.

Radek, aki persze minden káosz közepette értesült arról, hogy mit tett Carson, elmondhatatlanul kétségbeesett. Tudta, hogy a többiek is mindent megtettek, hogy meggyőzzék Carsont, hogy őrültségre készül, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy esélyük sincs meggyőzni a dokit. Carson, ha csak a legkisebb esélyt is látja, hogy megmenthet egy életet, akkor megpróbálja, még akkor is, ha ezzel a saját életét teszi kockára. Mert ő ilyen. Az orvosi esküje mindenek felett áll. A józan ész felett, de még az életösztön felett is.

Radek végül gondolt egyet, félrevonult a többiektől, valamit babrált a gépével, és nyitott egy titkos rádiócsatornát Carsonhoz.

Carson!

Radek, most nem érek rá – rázta meg a fejét a doki.

Ne csináld, kérlek!

Radek, ugye nem akarod, hogy ezt más is hallja? – kérdezte morcosan Carson.

Nem hallja senki. Csak te meg én – nyugtatta meg Radek.

Nem tudsz lebeszélni. És ne próbáld feltörni a lezárást! Tudom, hogy meg tudnád csinálni… tudom, hogy neked gyerekjáték lenne… de kérlek… tartsd tiszteletben, hogy így döntöttem!

Féltelek, te bolond! – fakadt ki dühösen Radek. – Csak nem akarom, hogy bajod essen!

Tudom – enyhült meg Carson. – De ismered az eskümet. Túl sokszor szegtem meg mostanában… ideje valami jót is tennem.

Légy nagyon óvatos! – kötötte még a lelkére Radek.

Az leszek. De most hagyj koncentrálni!

Szeretlek! – mondta Radek elkeseredetten, amiért ő sem tudta lebeszélni a párját erről az őrültségről.

Én is téged – mosolyodott el Carson, aztán kiszállt a vonalból, és letette a rádióját, majd Marie-val munkához láttak.

Radek, aki tudta, hogy idegőrlő percek várnak rá, leült a lépcsőn a torony aljában. Feljebb nem engedték, az őrség lezárta az utat, készenlétben állva mindenféle biztonsági felszereléssel. Tudta, hogy vissza kellene mennie a korábbi robbanás helyszínére, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy amit munka címszó alatt művelne, az semmire nem lenne jó, és amúgy is olyan közel akart lenni Carsonhoz, amennyire csak lehetséges.

Fél órán keresztül várt, igazából közben nem is gondolt semmire, csak aggódott Carsonért, és reménykedett benne, hogy nem lesz semmi baj.

Mikor a műtét sikerült, és Carson megnyitotta a tornyot, egy kis időre megkönnyebbült, de csak azért, hogy egy perccel később újra aggódva és egy kicsit dühösen is megcsóválja a fejét, hisz Carson úgy döntött, hogy nem várja meg a biztonsági szakembereket, hanem a robbanó tumort tartalmazó ládát elviszi a páciens, és a többi beteg közeléből. Elvégre még így is hatalmas károkat okozhat, ha a gyengélkedőn robban fel, ahol még ott feküdtek a korábbi robbanás sebesültjei is.

Radek már ekkor csalhatatlanul érezte, hogy ebből baj lesz. Szíve szerint beleordított volna a rádióba, hogy inkább azonnal tűnjön el onnan, de tudta, hogy Carson úgysem hallgatna rá, ahogy az előbb sem tette. Csak ökölbe szorított kézzel számolta a csigalassan vánszorgó másodperceket, míg meg nem hallotta a robbanást. Akkor eldobta a rádióját, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Próbálta még elodázni az elkerülhetetlen igazságot, és amúgy is képtelen lett volna végighallgatni mindazt, ami a következő percekben elhangzott a vonalban.

Nem sokkal később felfogott annyit a külvilágból, hogy emberek rohangálnak körülötte, de a hangjuk nem jutott el hozzá. Végül jó idővel később, mikor már a nyüzsgés elcsitult, és csend vette körül, felállt, és üres aggyal, üres lélekkel, mint egy zombi, hazabotorkált.


	16. Chapter 16

Egy héttel Carson halála után egy délután Rodney az északi platform szélén talált Radekre. Egy apró feladat miatt egész nap próbálta elérni rádión, de a tudós nem válaszolt, így aggódni kezdett érte, és a keresésére indult. Végül a biometrikus érzékelőt volt kénytelen igénybe venni, megkereste rajt azt a pontot, amelyik a lehető legtávolabb van az összes többitől. Így talált végül a férfira, aki annyira el volt merülve a gondolataiban, hogy ítéletnapig sem vette volna észre a másikat, ha az nem szólítja meg.

Jól vagy? – guggolt le mellé, mikor odasétált hozzá.

Igen – vett egy nagy levegőt Radek, bár nem győzte meg a másikat. Sápadt volt, és a szeme még mindig kissé üveges, jelezve, hogy egy pillanattal korábban még nagyon messze járt. – Gond van?

Csak kerestelek, és… oda akartam adni… ezt – húzott elő a zsebéből egy képet. – Carson holmija között találtam, de… gondoltam ezt nem küldöm haza a többivel.

Radek csak átvette a képet, és nézte egy ideig. Az egyik szabadnapjukon készítették, és vagy egy órát bolondoztak azzal, hogy Carson kis fényképezőgépén az időzítő a kellő pillanatban süsse el a képet, így a fotón mindketten nevettek.

Akkor hívattam elő, mikor utoljára odahaza jártam. Annyira örült neki – emlékezett vissza, majd a tenyerére fektetve a képet hagyta, hogy a platformon mindig fújó enyhe szellő felkapja, és elsodorja az óceán felé.

Ezt miért csináltad? – lepődött meg Rodney, ahogy mindketten követték a pillantásukkal az apró kis papírdarabot.

Tudom, mennyire szerette mindig az óceánt. Most már együtt lehetnek örökre. És… ennek a képnek a párja ott van az éjjeliszekrényem fiókjában.

Mióta… mióta voltatok együtt? – kérdezte óvatosan Rodney.

Majd másfél éve – hajtotta le a fejét Radek.

Sosem vettem észre – rázta meg a fejét Rodney, miközben leült.

Tiszteletben tartotta a kérésemet… hogy… tartsuk titokban. Bár arról sokszor beszélgettünk… hogy neked el kéne mondani. Te… voltál… a legjobb barátja.

Mégsem mondtátok el.

Csak miattam aggódott. Tudta, hogy nap mint nap együtt kell dolgoznom veled, és… nem tudta, hogy… hogy reagálnál erre az egészre. Nem akarta megnehezíteni az életemet, azzal… tudod… ha esetleg rosszul viselnéd.

Róla… régóta tudtam…

Ezt tudta.

Tényleg?

Igen, tudta. Tudta, hogy rájöttél, nem sokkal azután, hogy idejöttünk Atlantiszra. Elmondta volna, Rodney. Előbb vagy utóbb elmondta volna. Bízott benned. Jobban, mint bárki másban Atlantiszon.

Téged leszámítva – húzta el a száját Rodney.

Istenem, Rodney… - csóválta meg a fejét Radek a kiborulás határán. – Legalább ebből az egy dologból ne csinálj versenyt! Kérlek! Ő sosem akart… összehasonlítgatni bennünket, mindketten fontosak voltunk neki. Én a párja voltam, te a legjobb barátja. De ez sosem volt neki fontossági sorrend.

Bocs! – húzta el a száját Rodney. – De… akkor neked kellett volna… tudod… összeszedni a holmiját, és…

Képtelen lettem volna – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Köszönöm, hogy megtetted, Rodney! Tudom, hogy neked is kegyetlenül nehéz volt. De én… nem, nem lettem volna képes bemenni a szobájába. Még ide sem tudtam kijönni az első napokban. Ez volt az egyik kedvenc helye. Ha bántotta valami… mindig kijött ide. A víz, a végtelen horizont mindig megnyugtatta. Ami a többit illeti… semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy… a családja rájöjjön. Én elárultam volna magam… az érzéseimet. Nem… nem volt jogom bajba keverni… most, hogy… Rodney, tudom… milyen nehéz volt neked… sokkal tartozom…

Ugyan, hagyd… én neki tartoztam sokkal. Mindig… segített. Mindig számíthattam rá. Sosem nézett hülyének, mint a többiek. Sosem nevetett rajtam a hátam mögött, mint a legtöbben.

Sokat jelentettél neki. Kedvelt és… tisztelt téged.

Tényleg?

Igen.

Nem tudom elhinni… hogy ez megtörtént. Még mindig nem… ha valakit baleset ér, vagy tudom is én… még mindig ő az első gondolatom. Majd Carson segít…

Igen… tudod, nekem már ébredés után ő az első gondolatom. De gondolom, ez téged nem annyira érdekel…

Radek…

Ne, Rodney! Tudom, hogy a kapcsolatom Carsonnal…

Nincs semmi bajom a kapcsolatotokkal! Radek… nem igazán tudom, mit mondjak.

Nem kell mondanod semmit, Rodney. Neked ugyanúgy fáj, mint nekem. Nagyjából ugyanazon megyünk át. Én sem tudnék… olyat mondani, ami enyhítené a fájdalmad. Köszönöm, hogy aggódtál értem. Hogy megkerestél. Jól vagyok. Holnap már bemegyek rendesen dolgozni.

Hidd el, a munka majd segít. A munka az egyetlen menedék – meredt maga elé üveges szemekkel Rodney, aki maga sem volt sokkal jobb állapotban, mint Radek. – Visszamegyek a laborba. Akkor holnap várlak.

Rendben – bólintott rá Radek, majd nézte, ahogy a kollégája elsétál, de végül a tekintete visszafordult az óceán végtelenje fele.

Másnap Radek ígéretéhez híven valóban megpróbált visszatérni a munkájához, de mindez nem úgy sikerült, ahogy tervezte. A gondolatai állandóan Carson körül forogtak, kaleidoszkópszerűen peregtek a szeme előtt régi beszélgetések, sakkpartik, romantikus esték, szabadnapok, amiket együtt töltöttek, ügyeletes éjszakák, mikor beszökött Carsonhoz a gyengélkedőre, és ez így volt a következő két hétben is. Próbált dolgozni, de nagyon nehezére esett koncentrálni, és így történtek kisebb-nagyobb balesetek. Radek maga is beszerzett kisebb sérüléseket, de nem volt hajlandó elmenni a gyengélkedőre, mert tudta, hogy ha oda kellene mennie, végképp összeomlana. Házilag tákolt kötések borították a kezét vagy a karját minden nap, amire MacKay egy idő után ráunt.

Zelenka! – szólt be a labor ajtajából Rodney a másik tudósnak két héttel az ominózus beszélgetésük után. – Átjönnél hozzám egy percre?

Megyek – húzta el a száját Radek, de végül megállt Rodney laborjának az ajtajában. – Mit akarsz, Rodney?

Gyere be! – hívta Rodney, majd becsukta az ajtót. – Hogy vagy?

Pompásan. Ezért hagytam abba a munkát?

Az embereid szóltak, hogy még nem igazán ott jár az eszed, amit csinálsz.

És te ezen csodálkozol, Rodney?

Nem, nem csodálkozom, csak aggódom. Érted, az embereidért, a városért! Közveszélyes, amit művelsz. Szedd össze magad!

Azon vagyok.

Radek! Tudom, hogy nem könnyű… de… Carson nem ezt akarná.

Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Rodney.

Nézz magadra! Három hete nem eszel rendesen, nem alszol, olyan vagy, mint egy zombi! Tárt karokkal fogadnának egy rosszabb horrorfilmben! Kimerült vagy, dekoncentrált és ingerült. Csodálkozol, hogy minden elfüstöl, amihez csak hozzányúlsz?

Ez nem igaz!

Tényleg? Én nem így hallottam. Jól figyelj rám! Egy hetet kapsz, hogy összeszedd magad, különben úgy hazaküldelek, mint a huzat! Megértetted?

Nem vagy a főnököm!

Ó, dehogynem. És ha azt látom, hogy veszélyezteted a várost, úgy rúglak ki, csak úgy füstöl.

Megalomániás bunkó vagy, MacKay – morogta Radek, miközben hátat fordított a másiknak, és kirobogott a laborból. Bánta, hogy automata ajtók vannak egész Atlantiszon, jólesett volna neki, ha most jól bevághatja maga mögött.

Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy magadhoz térj - vont vállat Rodney, mikor a másik már nem hallotta, aztán visszatért a munkájához.

Radek is próbált visszatérni a munkájához, miközben Rodney érzéketlenségén puffogott magában, de mikor kis híján magára borított egy üveg maró anyagot, belátta, hogy a kollégájának van némi igazsága, így egy sóhajjal otthagyta a labort, és mivel épp ebédidő volt, úgy döntött, hogy ideje tényleg ennie valamit, mielőtt még nem csak a fáradtságtól, hanem az éhségtől is szédülni kezd.

Dr. Zelenka, megengedi, hogy leüljek? – lépett oda hozzá Marie, épp mikor elkezdett enni.

Hogyne – sóhajtott a férfi.

Hogy érzi magát?

Tűrhetően. De ha ma még valaki felteszi ezt a kérdést, akkor lehet, hogy kiborulok – vetített elő egy nagyon is valószínű képet Radek.

Csak aggódunk. Sokan aggódunk magáért.

Jól vagyok.

Rendben – adta meg magát egy sóhajjal a nő. – De ha esetleg nem tudna aludni, jöjjön be este a gyengélkedőre, adok valamit.

Nem akarok gyógyszert – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

De pihennie kéne. Könnyebb lenne, ha aludna egy jót.

Majd meglátom.

Rendben. De… higgye el… másnak is hiányzik Carson. Azóta a gyengélkedőn olyan a hangulat, mint egy kriptában. És ez még jó néhány hétig így lesz. Senki nem tud másra gondolni, mikor belép az ajtón.

Nem jártam arra azóta – sóhajtott Radek.

Tudom. Nem is baj. Tudja… az a szerencsétlen fiú, akit műtöttünk… miután megtudta… nagyon összetört. Ráadásul napokig attól rettegett, hogy… valaki az ő fejét tépi le azért, ami történt.

Megfordult a fejemben – ismerte be Radek. – És… szerintem nem én voltam az egyetlen. De… Carson nem akarná ezt. Ő csak segíteni akart, mint mindig.

Így van. Ő döntött úgy, hogy megcsinálja a műtétet, és ő döntött úgy, hogy… elviszi onnan azt a ládát. Ha nem teszi… talán a beteg is meghalt volna. És én is. Még az utolsó perceiben is életeket mentett.

Marie… szerette őt? – kérdezte kedvesen Radek a nőtől, ahogy egy gyanú megfogalmazódott benne.

Valamikor régen. Mikor idekerültünk. Ez még jóval az előtt volt, hogy… maguk összejöttek – ismerte be egy szomorú mosollyal a nő. – Csak egy kedves emlék egy érzésről, amit ő talán észre sem vett. De… engem várnak otthon. És amúgy sem lett volna esélyem, nem igaz? És… örültem, hogy boldognak látom magával – mosolygott Radekre. – Tudja… mikor beszéltek… a műtét előtt… Carsonnak nagyon jólesett, hogy aggódik érte.

Annyira éreztem, hogy baj lesz… annyira féltettem.

Tudta.

Olyan pokolian hiányzik… Tudja, Marie… a sakkparti… amit utoljára játszottunk… ott áll az asztalomon, és… amikor csak ránézek… az jár a fejemben… hogy miért nem hagytam soha nyerni?

Nem azért játszott, hogy nyerjen.

Tudom, de akkor is… hagynom kellett volna… csak egyszer… Jól játszott, megérdemelte volna. Mindegy… azt hiszem, jobb, ha én most megyek…

Radek… nem baj, ha kimondja, amit érez.

Nem… eddig is mindenki engem figyelt. Ha kiborulok, MacKay tényleg hazaküld. Megpróbálom összeszedni magam.

Legalább egye meg az ebédjét! – próbálkozott a nő, de tudta, hogy reménytelen.

Nem vagyok éhes – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Nem is tudom, miért jöttem ide.

Talán mert ideje visszatérni az emberek közé, Dr. Zelenka. Fontolja meg!

Rendben, megfontolom – sóhajtott Radek, majd fogta a tálcáját, és elvonult, csak, hogy a folyosón Dr. Cole állítsa meg.

Dr. Zelenka!

Jól vagyok, ma ettem is valamit, és nem, nem kérek altatót – mondta neki morcosan Radek.

Az utóbbi kettőt elhiszem – mondta nagyot nyelve a nő. – De nem erről akartam beszélni magával.

Hanem miről? – nézett rá kételkedve Radek.

Én… csak… azt akartam mondani, hogy… sajnálom, hogy akkor este elzavartam… mikor Carson… tudja, mikor visszajött a lidércektől… én nem tudtam, én…

Csak jót akart, doktornő – sóhajtott Radek, ahogy ő is felidézte magában azt a régebbi jelenetet. – Bár jólesett volna neki egy ölelés, pihenésre is szüksége volt, és maga ezt tartotta szem előtt.

Maga többet segíthetett volna neki, de… nem is ez bánt igazán – hajtotta le a fejét.

Hanem mi?

Nekem kellett volna ott lennem…

Hol?

A gyengélkedőn. Én voltam az ügyeletes, Carson csak… csak azért váltott le, mert… nem voltam túl jól, és… neki nem is kellett volna ott lennie.

Sokan hibáztatjuk magunkat, Dr. Cole, de ez már nem segít senkinek – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – És higgye el, hiába volt maga az ügyeletes, mikor kitört a káosz, Carson mindenképp átvette volna a vezetést. Akkor is, ha maga nincs rosszul, és nem küldi haza már előtte. Ezt a műtétet mindenképpen ő csinálta volna meg. Emiatt ne eméssze magát. Ha valaki, hát én ismertem, és tudom, hogy így van.

Köszönöm, Dr. Zelenka… én… nem mondom, hogy ettől jobban érzem magam…

Ne ostorozza magát, ő nem akarná ezt – szorította meg a karját Radek, majd továbbment volna, de a nő nem hagyta.

Annyira sajnálom!

Ami történt, nem a maga hibája – rázta meg a fejét Radek. - Tudja… a műtét előtt… beszéltünk rádión. Feltartottam. Vagy egy percig. Ha annyival előbb el tudja kezdeni… mindez nem történt volna meg. Ha valaki hibáztathatja magát, akkor az én vagyok. És most, ha megbocsát – mondta Radek, és elsétált, Dr. Cole pedig könnyes szemmel nézett utána.

Radek végül teljesen belelovallta magát abba, amit a beszélgetés végén mondott, és még odahaza sem tudott lecsillapodni. Vajon tényleg ennyin múlt? Azon a röpke percen, míg feltartotta Carsont? Vajon ha nem teszi, a férfi még mindig itt lehetne mellette? Csak azért hívta, mert elmondhatatlanul aggódott érte, de mégis… ha nem teszi, mindez a szörnyűség nem történt volna meg. Egy darabig még marcangolta magát, aztán egy hirtelen elhatározással MacKayhez indult.

Zelenka, mit keresel itt éjnek évadján? – kérdezte morcosan Rodney, mikor ajtót nyitott.

Kilenc óra sincs, Rodney. De ne aggódj, rövid leszek – nyugtatta meg Radek. - Gondolkodtam azon, amit mondtál, és… igazad van. Az lenne a legjobb, ha hazaküldenél.

Mi?

Visszamegyek a Földre.

Úgy… szóval megfutamodsz. Szép – gúnyolódott Rodney.

Te ezt nem érted – rázta meg a fejét csüggedten Radek. – Itt minden csak rá emlékeztet… én ezt nem bírom!

Inkább itt hagysz csapot-papot. Szerinted ő ezt akarná? Hogy hátat fordíts mindennek? Hogy feladd? Azok után, amit eddig tettünk? Szánalmas vagy. Meg is érdemled, hogy hazamenj.

Nem érdekel, mit gondolsz, Rodney. Úgysem értheted. Csak… dobjál ki! Nem érdekel, milyen ürüggyel.

Hát ürügyet nem lesz nehéz találni – rázta meg a fejét dühösen Rodney.

Akkor jó – hajtotta le a fejét Radek, és elsétált, Rodney pedig döbbenten nézett utána.

Ez egy kicsit erős volt, nem? – lépett mögé Katie, aki eddig a szoba egy nem látható részébe bújt.

Csak próbálom visszarángatni az életbe – grimaszolt Rodney.

Azzal, hogy a földbe döngölöd?

Zelenka tudós, ismerem a fajtáját. Dacot kell benne ébreszteni és kész.

Ez most nem az a helyzet, Rodney.

Dehogynem – erősítette meg Rodney, és bár látta Katie-n, hogy nem győzte meg teljesen, ő maga biztos volt benne, hogy ez az egyetlen megoldás.


	17. Chapter 17

Dr. Zelenka! – hallotta meg a rádióján Marie hangját Radek néhány nappal később.

Itt vagyok – szólt bele.

Tudom, hogy most nem fog örülni, de… ide kellene jönnie.

Nem lehetne, hogy MacKay…

Dr. MacKay nincs a városban. Kérem, Radek! Műtét közben vagyunk, ha nem jön helyre a scanner…

Rendben, megyek – adta meg magát Radek, bár a szíve sajgott, hogy a gyengélkedőre kell mennie. Tudta, hogy az emlékek, mint valami lesben álló szörnyek várnak rá minden sarokban, de ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy Carson azt szeretné, hogy segítsen, hogy a gyengélkedőn rendben menjen minden, hogy az orvosok, akiknek az a feladatuk, hogy életeket mentsenek, zavartalanul tehessék a dolgukat.

Végül Radek még a gyengélkedő ajtajában megállt egy pillanatra, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt és belépett. Persze úgy történt, ahogy várta, egyből megrohanták az emlékek. Mikor még a kapcsolatuk kezdete előtt becsempészett egy csokit Carsonnak, aki épp egy nehéz műtétet végzett, vagy mikor együtt néztek filmet az éjszaka közepén. Végül próbált erőt venni magán, lerázni magáról a múltat, és kinyitotta a műtő ajtaját. Nem lépett be, hisz nem volt steril ruhában, de Marie észrevette, és kijött hozzá.

Köszönöm, hogy idejött, Radek – nézett rá hálásan a nő.

Mi a gond?

A scanner teljesen megbolondult.

Megnézem – bólintott rá Radek. – De ok nélkül nem szokott ilyeneket csinálni – mondta, miközben leült a géphez. – Hozzányúlt valaki?

Nem tudok róla. Nekem most vissza kell mennem…

Szólok, ha valami változik – bólintott rá Radek, és el is merült a munkában, legközelebb csak akkor nézett fel, mikor az eszköz már úgy ahogy újra működőképes volt. Akkor újra beszólt Marie-nak, aki kijött hozzá.

Meg egyszer köszönöm, Dr. Zelenka! – mosolygott rá a nő. – Carson büszke lenne magára. Segített megmenteni egy életet.

Igen – sóhajtott a férfi. – Csak ez számít. Életet menteni…

Jó, hogy itt volt. MacKay soha nincs a városban – csóválta meg a fejét. – Főleg akkor, mikor baj van.

Mondott magának valamit? – kérdezte gyanakodva Radek.

Igen – ismerte be a nő. – De ne higgye, hogy kockáztatom egy beteg életét azért, hogy itt tartsam magát – mondta szigorúan. – Gondolkodtam, hogy mit tehetnék, vagy mondhatnék magának, amitől meggondolja magát, de… úgy tűnik, a sors megoldotta helyettem. Legalábbis remélem – mondta, majd visszament a műtőbe.

Fene a sorsba – morgott Radek csehül magában, aztán visszament a laborjába.

Radek nekiállt egy szimulációt futtatni, de végül csak üveges szemekkel meredt a monitorra, fogalma sem volt, milyen értékek szaladnak át a kijelzőn. Carsonra gondolt, mint mostanában mindig, és arra, hogy vajon ő mit szeretne. Vajon megértené, hogy menekülni akar az emlékek elől, vagy ő is úgy gondolná, mint Rodney, hogy ha elmegy, azzal cserbenhagyja a várost, és mindazt, amiben hittek?

Végül csodák csodája a szimuláció rendben lefutott, amin Radek maga lepődött meg a legjobban, és még az eredmény is kedvező volt, így a tudós úgy döntött, aznapra megelégszik ennyivel, és nem kísérti tovább a sorsot, így elindult vacsorázni.

Shepard és csapata épp akkor tért vissza, mikor Radek elhaladt az irányítóterem előtt, így mikor kisorjáztak, megvárta őket.

Rodney! – szólt a kollégája után Radek, de pechjére nem csak ő állt meg, hanem a többiek is.

Mi van, Zelenka?

Beadtad az áthelyezési kérelmemet?

Lehet, hogy hülyének nézel, de annyira még nem ment el az eszem – rázta meg a fejét Rodney.

Kösz – mosolyodott el Radek, majd fogta magát és elsétált.

Szívesen – szólt még utána Rodney, aki igazolva látta a teóriáját, miszerint neki sikerült maradásra bírnia a kollégáját.

Ez mi a bánat volt? – nézett rá értetlenül Shepard.

Ne törődj vele – vont vállat Rodney, és ő is elsétált. Teyla csak titokzatosan mosolygott maga elé, de az alezredes tőle már meg se merte kérdezni, mi folyik körülötte, inkább ment, hogy beszéljen Weirrel a küldetésről.

Radek lelke lassan helyrebillent, ahogy eldöntötte, hogy Atlantiszon marad, és azt is belátta, hogy ideje visszatérni a normális életéhez, először is elmenni vacsorázni. Korán volt még, így kevesen voltak az étkezőben, az egyik teraszon lévő asztalnál Teyla eszegetett.

Nem csatlakozik, Dr. Zelenka? – mosolygott a férfira, mikor az el akart menni mellette a tálcájával.

Miért ne? – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Köszönöm!

Örülök, hogy úgy döntött, itt marad – mondta a nő.

Rodneynak nem kellett volna mindenkinek elmondani.

Nem mondta el. Nekem nem – rázta meg a fejét Teyla.

Akkor honnan tudja, hogy el akartam menni?

Hisz épp ön mondta délután. Hogy kérelmezni akarta az áthelyezését.

Nem igazán találtam a helyem…

Tudom. De örülök, hogy végül meggondolta. Tudom, hogy nem volt könnyű az elmúlt időszak…

Nem tudom, mire gondol – tette le a villáját Radek.

Ahogy akarja – eszegetett tovább a nő, de végül meggondolta magát, és ő is letette a villát. – Tudja, Dr. Zelenka… megértem, hogy szeretné titokban tartani… nem szeretné, hogy ami történt, rossz fényt vessen Carson emlékére. De higgye el…

Teyla, nem akarok erről beszélni!

Rendben – adta meg magát a nő, és újra enni kezdett. – Akkor mesélje el, mihez akart kezdeni odahaza a Földön?

Mielőtt ide jöttem volna… felajánlottak egy állást egy jó nevű egyetemen. Az egy… magas szintű oktatási intézmény.

Értem… és lenne kedve tanítani?

Nem is tudom. Tudja, sokan mennek egyetemre, mert olyan jól hangzik, hogy a nevük elé biggyeszthetik, hogy doktor. De nagyon kevesekben van meg…

Az a képesség, ami önben és Rodneyban.

Az is, de most csak… az igazi érdeklődésre gondoltam. Az az őszinte, gyermeki kíváncsiság, hogy felfedezzék a világot. A tehetség egy istenadta adomány, de nagyon sokan vannak, akik képesek ezt szorgalommal és elszántsággal pótolni. De akiben még az sincs meg… az csak melegedni jár egyetemre.

Ez nem hangzik túl bíztatóan. Szóval nem lenne túl sok kedve…

Majd egyszer. Ha már öreg leszek, és Atlantisznak sem lesz szüksége rám.

Nem hiszem, hogy eljön az az idő, hogy Atlantiszon nem lenne szükség önre. Még rengeteg felfedezni való van.

Igen, tudom. Csak… most…

Néha… történnek velünk dolgok, amik… egy kis időre elterelik a figyelmünket arról, ami fontos nekünk – bólintott rá mindent értőn Teyla. – Tudom… nem akar beszélni róla.

Teyla… mióta tudja?

Egy ideje gyanítottam. Sokat láttam együtt magukat, és… valahogy… más volt a hangulat maguk között, mint régen. De igazából… csak akkor lettem biztos benne, mikor… Carson…

Értem. Mi… próbáltunk óvatosak lenni.

Ne aggódjon, Radek… szerintem senki más nem vette észre. Én csak… jobban odafigyelek a környezetemre, mint a legtöbb ember. Talán mert vezető voltam a népem között. Tudnom kellett az emberek dolgairól. Megszoktam, hogy lássam az igazságot a szavak mögött, hogy olvassak az emberek szeméből, a testbeszédükből. De tőlem nem tudja meg senki.

Köszönöm, Teyla – sóhajtott Radek.

Szívesen – mosolygott rá a nő. – És most egye meg az ételét, mert ha tovább fogy, akkor előbb-utóbb teljesen el fog tűnni.

Még mindig nincs sok kedvem enni – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Most már jobb lesz, Radek – próbált lelket önteni bele a nő. – Most már tudja, hogy mit akar, és ez sokat számít.

Igen, tudom. Hülye voltam… pedig annyit beszélgettünk erről… hogy mi, akiknek az élete Atlantisz, nem vehetjük fel a nyúlcipőt csak úgy.

Így van.

Holnap már jobban leszek. Talán… már nem leszek közveszélyes, ha bemegyek a laborba.

Próbálja meg! – bíztatta Teyla, mire Radek még rábólintott, aztán ott hagyta a nőt.

Két nappal később Rodney hosszas vívódás és vonakodás után meglátogatta Radeket.

Rodney! – nézett rá csodálkozva a férfi, mikor kinyitotta neki az ajtót.

Bemehetnék egy percre? – kérdezte a másik tudós zavartan.

Gyere! – lépett el az ajtóból Radek. – Tehetek érted valamit?

Nem, én csak… ezt akartam odaadni neked – vette ki a nála lévő dossziéból azt a bizonyos doboz csokoládét. – Carsonnál találtam… én… nem küldtem haza, mert úgy gondoltam, csak kidobnák. Enni túl morbid lett volna belőle, nem? De kidobni nem volt szívem. Szóval… te biztos tudod, mit kezdj vele – nyújtotta át Radeknek, aki fájó szívvel vette el tőle.

Ezt még… én nyertem sakkban. Akkor még… nem is voltunk együtt. Mindig csak… akkor került elő, ha valamelyikünket bántotta valami. Mindig… jelképes volt, ha ettünk belőle. Azt hiszem… a többi már megmarad. De azért köszönöm, Rodney!

Nincs mit – vont vállat Rodney, és már menni készült, de Radek utána szólt.

Rodney!

Igen?

Köszönöm, hogy nem küldtél el!

Akkor mégis kit döngölnék a földbe minden második nap?

Na igen – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Radek arcán.

Látod? De azért… most már összekaphatnád magad! Már egy hónap eltelt.

Te sem vagy kirobbanó formában – méregette Radek a másikat.

Nem. De mindkettőnknek össze kéne kapni magát. A város érdekében.

Úgy lesz – ígérte Radek, és ezúttal engedte a másikat távozni, ő pedig a csokisdobozzal a kezében visszatelepedett a kanapéjára. Mielőtt Rodney megzavarta volna egy holnapra tervezett munkán tűnődött, de a csoki visszahozta a gondolatokat, amiket egy ideje már majdnem sikerült elhallgattatnia. Kinyitotta a doboz, ami még mindig majdnem félig volt, majd egy sóhajjal visszacsukta. Talán majd… évfordulókon eszik belőle egyet-egyet, gondolta Radek, majd felállt, és eltette egy fiók mélyére, és kényszerítette magát, hogy térjen vissza a munkájához.

Három hónap is eltelt már Carson halála óta, mikor egy késő este Radek és Rodney egy aprócska laborban dolgoztak valamin. Mindketten ültek a saját gépüknél és elmerültek a munkájukban, de egyszer csak Radek vett egy nagy levegőt, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Mi van? – nézett rá Rodney egy pillanatra hátrasandítva.

El kellett volna mennem vele horgászni – morogta Radek fel sem nézve, mire Rodney is sóhajtott egy nagyot.

Ezen már én is sokat agyaltam – ismerte be. – Eredetileg nekem kellett volna vele mennem. Megbeszéltük, és tudom, mennyire várta. Szinte minden nap emlegette, hogy végre elmegyek vele, de… valahogy… mindig égnek állt a hajam, ha a horgászásról volt szó. Nem tudom miért…

Ismerem ezt az érzést – nézett fel Radek. – Bármikor, bármit megtettem volna érte… a pokolba is elmentem volna vele, de akárhányszor azt kérte, menjek vele horgászni…

Miért? Miért éreztünk így? – fordult felé Rodney.

Nem tudom – csóválta a fejét Radek. – Egyetlen egyszer voltam vele, és nagyon jól éreztük magunkat. A legszebb napjaim voltak Atlantiszon. Mégis… soha többé nem tudott rávenni. Fogalmam sincs miért. Ha tudnám… talán még mindig itt lenne… Bárcsak akkor elmentem volna vele…

Nem tudhattad, hogy ez lesz. Nem hibáztathatod magad! Különben is, ha valaki hibás, az én vagyok – mondta Rodney elhaló hangon.

Miért? Ugyanazt a hibát követtük el. Ha hibásak vagyunk, akkor egyformán hibásak vagyunk.

Nem, nem csak azért. Ha nem engedem azt a két vakegeret felfedezőútra menni… ha nem engedem el őket a város ismeretlen részeibe, akkor ez az egész nem történik meg. Az én embereim voltak… elszúrták. Tudhattam volna, hogy el fogják szúrni. Tudhattam volna, hogy még ennyit sem bízhatok rájuk! Nem is értem, ilyen emberek mit keresnek itt! Pancser banda…

Rodney…

Mi van? Elbarmolák! Ha nem olyan idióták, ha nem kapcsolják be engedély nélkül azt a gépet… Carson…

Tudom… tudom… - hajtotta le a fejét Radek. – De ő nem hibáztatná őket.

Én nem ő vagyok! – csattant fel Rodney. – Nekem valakit hibáztatnom kell, ha nem akarok beleőrülni!

Tudom, Rodney. De… inkább dolgozzunk! Nem is tudom, miért hoztam elő az egészet. Csak… te vagy az egyetlen, akinek beszélhetek róla.

Nem lehetne, hogy inkább Marie-t tiszteled meg ezzel a lehetőséggel? – elégedetlenkedett Rodney.

De. Bocs – húzta el a száját kicsit sértetten Radek is, és próbált visszatérni a munkájához, de Rodney vett egy nagy levegőt.

Hülye voltam, sajnálom! – mondta fintorogva.

Ezt most miért mondtad? – nézett rá Radek gyanakodva. Rodney MacKay emlékei szerint sosem kér bocsánatot semmiért, de főleg nem azért, mert leteremtett valakit.

Csak eszembe jutott… hogy mit mondott nekem akkor reggel. Rodney! Csak kedvesen! Ezt mondta, mikor azt a két barmot lehordtam. Csak kedvesen! Neki ez olyan természetes volt. Mindig kedves volt mindenkihez. Még ahhoz a két félnótáshoz is. Szerintem még akkor is kedves lett volna, ha tudta volna, mi fog történni. Mindegy – sóhajtott. – Megyek, iszok egy kávét.

Hagyjuk abba mára – javasolta Radek elgyötörten. – Majd reggel folytatjuk.

Rendben – hagyta jóvá Rodney is, majd minden további nélkül elsétált.

Ahogy teltek a napok Radek és Rodney lassan magára talált. Rodney nem sokkal később azon kapta magát, hogy nyakig ül a nanitcellákkal végzett kísérletekben, amit Radek is figyelemmel kísért, de olyan nagyon nem folyt bele. Rodney időnként áthívta magához, hogy lenyűgözze az eredményeivel, de végül minden kísérlet kudarcba fulladt, míg Rodney a fejébe nem vette, hogy készít egy ember formájú replikátort.

Radek eleinte aggódott, így jobban becsatlakozott Rodney munkájába. Tudta, hogy az önálló tudattal rendelkező replikátorok veszélyesek lehetnek, és ezzel Carter ezredes is egyetértett, de végül, ahogy Rodneyval dolgoztak, Radek belátta, hogy tudós kollégája tényleg mindent megtesz Atlantisz biztonságáért.

És mindeközben persze próbáltak továbbra is együtt dolgozni a lidércekkel, és másokkal is, ami a legtöbbjüket nyugtalansággal töltötte el, de azért tették a kötelességüket.

Végül Rodney terve bejött, így kiiktatták a replikátorok jelentette fenyegetést, de ez azt eredményezte, hogy emberek és lidércek újra ellenségekké váltak, vagyis visszajutottak a kiindulópontra.


	18. Chapter 18

Carson, akit alig pár órája szabadítottak ki Michael fogságából, türelmesen ücsörgött a megfigyelő szobában, de azért bosszantotta, hogy egy csomó ember figyeli odafentről. És nem is érezte túl jól magát, legalábbis fizikailag. Ami a többit illeti… a fogságban töltött hónapok után, és azok után, hogy mindeközben Michael számos olyan dologra kényszerítette, ami ellen minden porcikája tiltakozott… szóval most, hogy ennek vége, repesett a boldogságtól. Nagyon örült annak, hogy újra Atlanticzon lehet, és már alig várta, hogy kikerüljön a megfigyelés alól.

Próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, hisz tudta, ő maga is sokszor állt ott a plexi fal előtt, figyelve egy-egy beteget, azon tanakodva, hogy mit csináljanak. Végül mégis végtelen megkönnyebbülés futott át rajta, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett Rodney. Végtelenül örült neki, hogy végre valaki rányitja az ajtót, annak pedig főleg, hogy Rodney az, a legjobb barátja. Nála jobban már csak Radeknek örült volna, de tudta, hogy neki nincs lehetősége meglátogatni.

Kitörő örömmel fogadta Rodneyt, bár a hangjában volt egy kis szemrehányás, amiért hagyták ilyen sokáig Michael fogságában sínylődni. Rodney erre végtelenül zavarba jött, de csak hosszas unszolásra volt hajlandó elárulni, hogy mi ennek az oka. Akkor viszont Carson volt az, aki döbbenten, értetlenül, magába roskadtan ült a helyén. Képtelenségnek tűnt mindaz, amit a másik előadott neki. Egyszerűen képtelenség… hogy ő visszatért volna Atlantiszra… és főleg az, hogy meghalt volna… Jó ég, mégis mi folyik itt?

Rodney még mormogott valamit maga elé, de aztán felállt, hogy elmenjen, de Carson utánaszólt.

Rodney… még egy szóra…

Igen? – lépett vissza a másik. A zaklatottság és az értetlenség neki is ugyanúgy ott volt az arcán, ahogy Carsonnak. Tudta, hogy lehetetlen, hogy ez a férfi itt nem az a Carson Beckett, akit ő ismert, de mégis… annyira ugyanolyan volt… És a kétségbeesés, amit a doki szemében látott, sajnálatot ébresztett benne. Carson felállt, és odasétált hozzá.

Rodney… Figyelj… mi van… Radekkel? Tudsz… tudsz róla, igaz? Rólunk? – kérdezte halkan Carson.

Igen – sóhajtott Rodney. – Megpróbálok beszélni vele, de… kemény volt, amin keresztülment.

Istenem – roskadt le az egyetlen székre Carson. – Beszélj vele, kérlek!

Rendben – ígérte Rodney, majd nehéz szívvel kisétált.

Rodney gondterhelten indult el fel, a többiekhez. Az egy dolog, hogy beszélnie kell Sammel meg a többiekkel… hogy valahogy kezelniük kell ezt a helyzetet, rájönni, mi történt… de mégis mit mondjon Radeknek? A férfi hetekig, hónapokig gyászolta Carsont, majdnem teljesen szétcsúszott. Mostanra nagyjából összerakta magát, de ha ezt megtudja, ha szembe találja magát ezzel az új Carsonnal… csak a jó ég tudja megmondani, hogy reagál majd. Rodney, aki alapjáraton érzéketlen tuskó hírében állt, most belegondolt ebbe a lehetőségbe, és egy pillanatra át tudta érezni Radek helyzetét, és félt attól, hogy ez már túl sok lesz neki. Akkor azonban felért az emeletre, és a többiek várakozón néztek rá.

Rodney tapasztalatai csak még jobban összezavarták az egész társaságot, így megbízták Dr. Kellert, hogy alaposan vizsgálja meg Carsont, és találjon valami magyarázatott erre az egészre.

Míg az eredményekre vártak, mindenki próbált visszatérni a saját munkájához, persze inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel. Rodney próbálta megkeresni Radeket, de nem találta sem a laborjában, sem a szállásán, sem az étkezőben. Kezdte gyanítani, hogy a futótűzként terjedő pletyka őt is elérte, és csak imádkozott magában, hogy ne csináljon valami hülyeséget.

Hosszú órákkal később, mikor Jennifer beszámolt nekik az eredményeiről, csak döbbent csendben hallgattak egy darabig, de végül Rodney vett egy nagy levegőt.

Beszélek vele – mondta, és elindult, de Sam utánaszólt.

És ha rosszul reagál?

Carson? Az kizárt – rázta meg a fejté Rodney.

Ne felejtsd el, Rodney, hogy ő nem teljesen az a Carson…

De jórészt igen – ellenkezett Rodney. – Beszéltem vele, Sam, nem lesz gond.

Jól van, menj! – kapta meg a parancsnok engedélyét, így tétován elindult Carsonhoz. Közben fogalmazta, mit is kellene mondania, de valahogy csak nem találta a szavakat, még akkor sem, mikor belépett a megfigyelő helyiségbe.

Néhány perccel később Carson üveges szemekkel meredt maga elé, így Rodney megszorította a vállát.

Kitalálunk valamit, ne aggódj! – próbálta megnyugtatni a dokit, pedig sejtette, hogy abban a pillanatban nem az egészségügyi állapota aggasztja a férfit a legjobban.

És akkor mi lesz, Rodney? Ha kitalálunk valamit… még ha meg is oldjuk a problémát… hogyan tovább?

Nem tudom, Carson – ült le mellé Rodney. – De nem vagy egyedül. Mind segítünk.

Igen, képzelem – húzta el a száját a doki. – Beszéltél Radekkel?

Kerestem, de… nem találtam sehol – ismerte be Rodney.

Próbáld megtalálni!

Próbálom. De ha el akar tűnni, akkor eltűnik úgy, hogy soha nem találom meg. Leárnyékolja a biometrikus érzékelőt is, ha akarja. Ő van annyira jó, hogy megcsinálja.

De miért akarna ilyet tenni?

Carson… te nem tudod, mint ment keresztül. Hetekig nem evett, nem aludt, aztán itt akarta hagyni Atlantiszt… hónapokig csak bolyongott, mint egy kísértet. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy képes lesz talpra állni. Nem beszélt senkivel, csak velem, Teylával, meg azzal a nővérrel… Marie-val. Az emberei a végén már jobban kerülték, mint engem az enyémek, olyan kiállhatatlan volt. Hidd el… szembesülni azzal, hogy most itt vagy… nekem is pokolian nehéz… hát még neki.

Igen… - hajtotta le a fejét a doki. – Én nem… nem ő vagyok, még ha úgy nézek ki, akkor sem.

Carson, figyelj… most ne ezen agyalj! Fogjatok össze Kellerrel, és találjatok ki valamit, én addig megpróbálok beszélni Zelenkával, oké?

Rodney… mond meg neki… én… tudja, hogy sosem erőltettem rá semmit, én most sem… csak tudni akarom, hogy jól van… én megértem…

Nyugi, beszélek vele – ígérte Rodney. – De most… irány a labor, Keller már ott vár. Lefuttat még egy elemzést a vérmintádon, de azt mondja, te biztos okosabb leszel nála.

Hát jó – adta meg magát Carson. – Lássuk azokat a mintákat – mondta, így Rodney elkísérte a gyengélkedőre, ő maga pedig az irányítóba ment, hogy az utolsó ötletét, a biometrikus érzékelőt is bevesse, hogy megtalálja Radeket.

Rodneynak nagy szerencséje volt, hisz bár a kollégája valóban el akart bújni mindenki elől, az nem jutott eszébe, hogy a szenzorok ellen is védekezzen. A város egy eddig felfedezetlen részében bóklászott, ami nagyon jól tudta, hogy felelőtlenség, ilyen felfedező túrákat mindig csak kisebb csoportokban szoktak tenni, de ezúttal nem érdekelte. Valóban próbált dolgozni, de csak a tagadás és az elzárkózás mondatai pörögtek a fejében. Tudatosítani akarta magában, hogy az a Carson, akit ő szeretett meghalt, akárki is legyen az, akit most találtak.

Egy érdekesnek ígérkező laborba próbált bejutni, de nem bírt az ajtót nyitó panellel, leginkább azért, mert a gondolatai egy része máshol járt, mikor Rodney felbukkant.

Hát itt bujkálsz – lépett oda hozzá.

Mit akarsz? – pillantott rá Radek egy másodpercre.

Csak beszélni veled.

Nem látod, hogy nem igazán érek rá?

Ahogy nézem, ezzel az ajtóval elszenvedsz három napig – csóválta meg a fejét Rodney. – Add ide azt a gépet! – vette ki a Radek kezéből a tabletjét.

Persze, a mindenható MacKay csak csettint, és minden ajtó feltárul – fintorgott, és még csehül morgott valamit, de abban a pillanatban az ajtó valóban feltárult, így elhallgatott.

Ahogy mondod – nézett rá önelégülten Rodney -, a mindenható MacKaynek ez csak ennyi. Ha máskor sem boldogulsz, csak szólj! Igazán beláthatnád már, hogy nélkülem nem mész semmire.

Miért jöttél utánam, Rodney? – nézett feszülten Radek a másikra.

Úgyis tudod.

És mégis mit vársz tőlem?

Radek… csak… beszélj Carsonnal!

Ő nem Carson! – mondta keményen Radek, és besétált az ajtón.

Ez így nem igaz! – szólt utána Rodney. – Nem az a Carson, akit mi ismertünk…

Ennyi – nézett vissza rá Radek, pedig még folytatta volna a mondatot.

Nem, ez így nem igaz – lépett be Rodney is. – Lehet, hogy ő nem ugyanaz a Carson, de mégis! És… aggódik érted. És szüksége lenne rád.

Nekem pedig nincs szükségem arra, hogy megint felforduljon az életem! Hagyjatok békén, Rodney! Én csak dolgozni akarok! Nyugodtan!

Radek! Carson beteg. Nagyon. Ha nem találunk ki valamit, lehet, hogy megint elveszítjük – próbálta kijátszani Rodney az egyetlen igazi ütőkártyáját.

És most mit vársz tőlem? Csináljam végig még egyszer azt az egészet? Nem, köszönöm! És különben sem vagyok orvos, mégis mit tehetnék?

A legnagyobb szüksége arra lenne, hogy mellette legyünk. Hogy emberszámba vegyük, mert egyelőre önmagával még nem tudja ezt megtenni. Sajnálom, hogy pont te vagy, aki nem akar segíteni. Pedig… tudod… azt üzente, hogy nem akar rád akaszkodni… hogy nem akar semmit rád erőltetni… csak… látni akart. Elmondani, hogy mennyire sajnálja ezt az egészet. Tudod… neki sem könnyű most. Nem neked kéne hisztizni… el tudod képzelni, hogy néhány óra alatt hogy kicsúszott a talaj a lába alól?

Rodney, én mindezt megértem – csattant fel tőle szokatlanul Radek, majd az ablakhoz sétált, és egy nagy levegővel próbált lehiggadni. – De ne kérdd tőlem, hogy… odamenjek, és belenézzek a szemébe! Én… képtelen lennék! Két évvel ezelőtt eltemettem… őt és vele együtt az érzéseimet. Vége!

Értem – bólintott rá Rodney. – Akkor hagylak dolgozni. Lehetőleg ne robbantsd magadra ezt a kócerájt – mondta, majd elsétált, Radek pedig elgyötörten nézett utána, majd próbált erőt venni magán, és szemügyre venni a helyet, amit talált.

Carson eközben megfeszítetten dolgozott Jenniferrel a laborban, de a legkisebb eredmény nélkül. És időközben, amikor csak lehetősége volt, mindenkit arról próbált meggyőzni, hogy segíthet nekik megtalálni Teylát és az eltűnt athosiakat. Sokan kételkedtek ebben, és sokan gyanakodtak is rá, de ő nem adta fel.

Jennifer épp tartott egy kávészünetet, Carson pedig a tenyerébe temette az arcát a mikroszkóp mellett, mikor Rodney belépett hozzá.

Jól vagy? – tette a vállára a kezét.

Igen – nézett fel sóhajtva. – Még igen. Ki tudja meddig?

Hallom, velünk akarsz jönni a küldetésre.

Te sem bízol bennem? – nézett Rodneyra kétsége esetten Carson.

Bízom benned – nyugtatta meg Rodney. – De… először is ezen kéne dolgoznod – bökött az állával a mikroszkóp felé -, másrészt… nem hiszem, hogy vagy olyan jó formában. Még rád is vigyáznunk kéne.

Bírni fogom – bizonygatta Carson. – És… segíteni akarok!

Tudom – nyugtatta meg Rodney. – Beszélek Sammel.

Kösz! – mosolyodott el halványan a doki. – És… megtaláltad Radeket?

Igen… bár nem volt könnyű – hajtotta le a fejét Rodney.

Szóval… nem akar látni, igaz?

Carson…

Ne! Én… megértem. Sokat szenvedett… miattam. Csak… jó lett volna, ha… mellettem van. Erőt adott volna. De nem akarom, hogy még többet kelljen szenvednie. Ha látod… mondd meg neki, hogy megértem a döntését. És nem kell bujkálnia miattam.

Oké, majd megmondom – csóválta meg a fejét Rodney. – És… jutottatok valamire a kutatással?

Semmire – rázta meg a fejét Carson. – Michael elég pancser munkát végzett. Selejtes gyártmány vagyok, ennyi az egész.

Ne beszélj így! – nézett rá szigorúan Rodney. - Elpazarolod az energiád erre az önmarcangolásra, mikor a munkádban sokkal több szükség lenne rá. Minél előbb jössz rá a megoldásra, annál előbb tudsz másban is segíteni nekünk.

Rodney… ne álltassuk egymást. Legalább mi ketten ne! Akár rájövünk, mit szúrt el Michael, akár nem… nekem már nincs helyem Atlantiszon.

Kitalálunk valamit, Carson - próbálta megnyugtatni Rodney a barátját, de látta, hogy nem igazán járt sikerrel, és Dr. Keller is visszajött, így hagyta őket dolgozni.

Még egy napnyi eredménytelen kutatás után Sam szakította ki a dokit a munkából, és engedélyezte neki, hogy a többiekkel tartson az akcióban.

Carson, biztos vagy benne, hogy jó ötlet, hogy velünk tarts? – kérdezte még egyszer Rodney, aki akció előtt belépett a gyengélkedőre a dokiért.

Számít, Rodney? Nélkülem nem igazodtok ki abban a labirintusban.

Útálom, hogy mindig igazad van – fintorgott Rodney, de aztán egy keresztfolyosón egy pillanatra meglátták Radeket, így Carson megtorpant. – Ez nem jó ötlet – csóválta meg a fejét Rodney, aki a másik fejébe látott.

Egy perc és jövök. Várjatok meg! – kötötte a lelkére a doki, aztán Radek után sietett. Maga sem tudta, mit is akar neki mondani, de most, hogy látta, nem tudott elmenni mellette csak úgy.

Radek! Várj meg, kérlek! – szólt a férfi után egy kanyarral később.

Radek egy pillanatra megállt, de nem fordult meg. Az egész teste libabőrös lett, ahogy azt az egy éve nem hallott imádott hangot meghallotta, de a lelke továbbra is ugyanúgy tiltakozott, mint minden pillanatban, mióta Carson újra felbukkant, így görcsösen nyelt egyet, és továbbment.

Mondtam neked, hogy ez nem jó ötlet – szólalt meg Carson mögött Rodney, de a doki csak sóhajtott, és az ablakhoz lépett. – Mikor… meghaltál… pár napra rá… ott találtam Radekre, a platform szélén – lépett mellé a másik. – Már szürkült, de meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy egész nap ott ült, és bámulta a vizet. Étlen-szomjan, mozdulatlanul. Nagyon szét volt csúszva. Próbáltam neki segíteni, de… tudod… én sem voltam sokkal jobb formában, mint ő. Én is lassan kapartam össze magam, úgy, hogy éjjel-nappal dolgoztam, hogy ne tudjak gondolkodni.

Sokat veszekedtetek? – kérdezte rezzenetlenül Carson.

Én próbáltam… nekem segített volna, de vagy meg sem hallott, vagy egyszerűen otthagyott – vont vállat Rodney. – De most gyere! Sheppard lekiabálja a fejünket, ha sokat kell várnia ránk. Majd… beszélünk erről később.

Jól van, menjünk – adta meg magát sóhajtva Carson, így továbbmentek az ugrók felé.

Az út eseménytelen volt, bár többen egyre gyakrabban pillantottak a doki sápadt arcára, és ennek egyre kevésbé a bizalmatlanság, inkább az aggodalom volt az oka. Látták, hogy a férfi erősen gyengül, és attól féltek, nem tart ki az ereje az akció végéig.

Mikor odaértek, kénytelenek voltak Carson helyismeretére hagyatkozni, aki egy darabig jól vezette őket, aztán valahogy észrevétlen elszakadt a csapattól, így míg a többiek rátaláltak a rég eltűnt athosiakra, Carson összeakadt Teylával, majd felbukkant Michael is. Persze Carson tehetetlen volt, hisz mint Michael minden teremtménye, ő is képtelen volt szembefordulni az alkotójával, így Michael Teylával együtt elmenekült.

Meg kellett volna ölnöm – temette a tenyerébe az arcát Carson, mikor már visszafele tartottak.

Nem a te hibád – pillantott rá Rodney.

De ki tudja, mit tesz most Teylával!

Megtaláljuk Teylát - szólt hátra az alezredes a kormánytól. – Nyugi, doki! Most koncentráljon inkább magára. Gyűjtsön erőt, míg visszaérünk, lesz bőven dolga.

Persze, hogy lesz. Kimagyarázni Samnek, hogy ez nem csapda volt – csóválta meg a fejét Carson.

Senki nem hiszi ezt – próbálta megnyugtatni Rodney, de nem túl nagy sikerrel. Még mondott volna valamit, de Carson fáradtan hátrahajtotta a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét, így inkább nem nyaggatta tovább, míg hazaértek.

Vacsora? – kérdezte Rodney a többieket, mikor kiszálltak az ugróból, de mindenki jobban vágyott egy zuhanyra, mint evésre, így Carsonon kívül mind ott hagyták. – És te?

Visszamegyek Jenniferhez – mondta a doki, de Rodney figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy lesütötte a szemét egy pillanatra.

Te sem tudsz hazudni – csóválta meg a fejét. – Régen sem tudtál. Na gyere, együnk valamit. Ilyen későn úgysem jár arra senki, tudunk egy kicsit beszélgetni, és talán lehiggadsz egy kicsit.

Rodney, annyi időm nincs – rázta meg a fejét Carson. – Ha nem jövök rá, hogy mi a bajom… Csak egy percre akartam beugrani… Radekhez.

Nincs elég bajod?

Épp ezért.

Carson… nézd… ismerem Zelenkát. Ugyanolyan lökött tudós, mint én. Ha sarokba szorítod… annak lehet, hogy nem lesz jó vége.

Nem akarom sarokba szorítani – tiltakozott Carson. – Egyszerűen csak… szeretném… nem is tudom. Helyre tenni ezt az egészet. Valahogy.

Csak gyötröd mindkettőtöket. De te tudod – vont vállat Rodney. – Mindenesetre, ha bánatodban ennél valamit, engem az ebédlőben megtalálsz.

Oké – tűnt fel egy elkínzott félmosoly Carson arcán, aztán elindult Radek szobája felé.

Az ajtó előtt egy percig tétovázott, tudta, hogy Rodneynak valahol igaza van, de világ életében egyenes ember volt… ennél a gondolatnál aztán csüggedten megcsóválta a fejét, hisz a világ életében csupán néhány hónapot jelentett… de akkor is… képtelen volt úgy élni, hogy nem tisztázták le ezt a dolgot őszintén.

Mikor Radek ajtót nyitott, ezer és ezer érzést látott átsuhanni az arcán, aminek a nagy részét megértette, ahogy azt is, hogy ez a beszélgetés nem lesz túl hosszú.

Radek, tudom, hogy most haragszol, amiért rád törtem – hajtotta le a fejét. – Ígérem, nem zavarlak sokáig. Csak egy perc… - kérlelte a másikat, mire az elsétált az ajtótól, majd megállt az ablaknál, háttal Carsonnak.

Radek… - lépett be a doki, majd megvárta, míg az ajtó becsukódik mögötte. – Radek, én… tudom, milyen nehéz lehet ez neked… de… istenem… majdnem azt mondtam, hogy jól ismersz… de tudom, úgy érzed, engem egyáltalán nem ismersz. Talán igazad van, de… tudod… szeretném hinni, hogy nem… nem sokban különbözök attól a Carsontól, akit te ismertél. Ettől persze én nem ő vagyok. Tudom. Megértem, hogy így érzel. Nem is akartam azt játszani, hogy ugyanaz az ember vagyok. Tudom, hogy nem. Csak… azt akartam mondani, hogy… már nem kell sokáig elviselned, hogy itt vagyok. Ha nem tudok rájönni a gyógymódra… szóval… egyelőre nem sok esély van rá, de még ha sikerülne is… szóval… nem kell félned, nem maradok itt Atlantiszon. Bármilyen nehéz volt belátnom… már nincs itt helyem. Neked is csak gondot okozok… Jennifer kifogástalanul elvégzi a munkám, és Carter ezredesnek is csak a feje fáj miattam. És most már, hogy Teylát és az athosiakat megtaláltuk, a csapatnak sincs igazán szüksége rám. Már nem tudok olyan információval szolgálni, ami hasznos lenne. Szóval… csak egy kicsit tarts ki, kérlek, és eltűnök! Megígérem! – mondta Radeknek csendesen, de az meg sem rezdült. – Rendben – sóhajtott Carson – nem zaklatlak többé. Csak… szerettem volna, hogy tudd, hogy… mennyire sajnálom… ezt az egészet. Sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam… hogy feltéptem a sebeidet. Én nem akartam, hidd el! Radek… kérlek… nézz rám! Csak utoljára… búcsúzóul! – kérlelte a másikat, de hiába. – Hát jó, legyen így – adta meg magát végül, aztán nehéz szívvel kijött a szobából, és mielőtt még maga alá temette volna az egész, gyorsan visszament a laborba, és belevetette magát a munkába.

Carson és Jennifer hosszú órákon keresztül dolgoztak elmélyülten, de minden eredmény nélkül. Az éjszaka közepén Carson elzavarta a doktornőt aludni, és csak egyedül folytatta a munkát, mikor Marie, aki ügyeletes volt a gyengélkedőn, besétált hozzá.

Dr. Beckett! – szólította meg óvatosan.

Marie! – derült fel a doki arca, majd felállt, és odalépett a nőhöz, megölelték egymást.

Hogy van, doktor? – kérdezte Marie.

Jól – mondta egy halvány mosollyal Carson, de mivel Marie kételkedve nézett rá, csak sóhajtott, és visszaült a székére. – Fogy az erőm – ismerte be halkan. – Félek nem tart ki addig, míg megleljük a megoldást.

Ki fog találni valamit, Dr. Beckett – bíztatta a nő.

Hát, örülök, hogy legalább maga bízik ebben – csóválta a fejét Carson.

És… Dr. Zelenka? – kérdezte óvatosan a nő, de mikor Carson lehajtotta a fejét, csak sóhajtott. – Sajnálom, ez nem tartozik rám. Nem kellett volna felhoznom.

Semmi baj, Marie – nézett rá egy elgyötört mosollyal a doki. – Én… vagyis ő… a régi Carson… mindig hálás volt magának, hogy ilyen természetesen kezeli ezt a kapcsolatot. Ami pedig Dr. Zelenkát illeti… nem tudja elfogadni ezt a dolgot. Azt hiszem, senki sem tudná az ő helyében. Eltemette azt a Carsont, akit szeretett, és nekem nincs jogom… bármit is kérni tőle.

Ne adja fel ilyen könnyen, Dr. Beckett. Hiszem, hogy vissza fogja kapni. Csak idő és türelem. Főleg türelem.

Nem tudom, Marie… Visszakapni… sosem volt az enyém. Még ha az emlékeimben úgy is él… ez csak illúzió. Annyira kiábrándító ez az egész.

Nehéz lehet – látta be Marie is. – De minden rendbe jön majd, csak hinnie kell benne!

Majd megpróbálom. De most… folytatom a munkát.

Rendben – bólintott rá a nő, és kifele indult a laborból, mielőtt azonban kilépett volna, Carson utána szólt.

Marie! Köszönöm!

Megmentette az életem, Dr. Beckett – mosolygott rá a nő.

Az nem én voltam – tiltakozott Carson.

De maga is ugyanúgy cselekedett volna.

Igen, azt hiszem – látta be Carson, mire Marie még rámosolygott, aztán hagyta dolgozni.

Jennifer, aki már korán hajnalban vissza akart térni a laborba, Carsont valami félig alvó, félig eszméletlen állapotban találta az asztalra borulva, így azonnal átvitték a gyengélkedőre, és ágyba tették. Mikor úgy-ahogy magához tért, a nő próbált a lelkére beszélni, és újra, immár sokadszor meggyőzni arról, hogy a legcélravezetőbb megoldás az lenne, ha egy időre sztázisba helyeznék, míg ő megtalálja a gyógymódot a számára. Carson nagyon nem vágyott erre a megoldásra, és nem is akart belemenni, míg Rodney le nem ült mellé beszélgetni.

Tudod, nem magaddal szúrsz ki ezzel a makacskodással – mondta neki látszólag közömbös hangon. – Velünk szúrsz ki. Velem, Radekkel, Marie-val és a többiekkel. Azt fogod elérni, hogy még egyszer át kell élnünk azt, amit akkor… csak tudod… az ember tűrőképessége véges. Az enyém is, Zelenkáról már ne is beszéljünk. Mindig is nyápic volt…

Rodney, ne bántsd őt – kérte Carson, aki elég gyenge volt, így ennek megfelelően elég erőtlenül tudott csak tiltakozni.

Nem bántom. De jól tudom, milyen labilis tud lenni, ha a halálodról van szó. Szóval gondolkodj el rajta, hogy el akarod-e űzni Atlantiszról, ezúttal tényleg és örökre.

Nem hinném, hogy ez most annyira meghatná – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. – Szóba sem áll velem. Még csak rám sem nézett.

Az Isten áldjon meg Carson, te vagy az orvos, és nekem kell kioktatnom? – fakadt ki a szokásos stílusában Rodney. - Önvédelmi mechanizmus, hallottad már ezt a szót? Persze, hogy nem néz rád. Nem néz rád, mert tudja, hogy ha a szemedbe nézne, akkor visszatérne minden emlék, és összeomlana. De ha meghalsz… én nem tudom, mit csinálna, de semmi jót, abban biztos vagyok.

És akkor mi lesz jobb, ha lefagyasztotok? Majd szép lassan mindenki elfeledkezik rólam, én meg ott maradok évszázadokra bezárva.

Tényleg ezt hiszed? Akkor baromira nem ismered a barátaidat, Carson Beckett. Keller nem fog elfeledkezni rólad. De ha mégis, akkor majd időnként emlékeztetem rád. És most fejezd be ezt a hisztit, mert nagyon elegem van belőle!

És ha soha többé nem ébredek fel? – nézett rá kétségbeesve Carson, mire Rodney csak megforgatta a szemét.

Atlantiszról beszélsz! A sztázisfülkék tökéletesen működnek. Nem lesz semmi gond.

Megígéred?

Megígérem.

Félek, Rodney – vallotta be a doki.

Tudom. De vigyázunk rád – ígérte Rodney engesztelőn.

És ha Dr. Keller nem jön rá?

Carson! Ő két galaxisban a második legjobb orvos. Ha valaki, hát ő rá fog jönni. Oké?

Oké – adta meg magát végül a doki, mire Rodney megkönnyebbülten rámosolygott, de azért a szemében neki is ott csillogott az aggodalom, amit Carson is jól látott, de Rodney inkább elsietett, hogy minden szükséges technikai előkészületet megtegyen.


	19. Chapter 19

Carson nem volt túl nyugodt, még akkor sem, mikor egy órával később Jennifer érte jött. Ragaszkodni akart ahhoz, hogy a saját lábán menjen el odáig, de mikor felkelt az ágyból, be kellett látnia, hogy erre már nem képes, így végül beleült a tolószékbe, ami mögött állva Dr. Keller arra várt, hogy térjen a jobbik eszéhez.

Mehetünk? – kérdezte Jennifer.

Nem nagyon van más választásom, igaz? – sandított fel rá Carson, így elindultak.

Csendben rótták a folyosókat, és már csak két kanyar lett volna hátra, mikor mögöttük megszólalt Radek.

Carson!

A doki felnézett Jeniferre, aki nem volt túl boldog.

Kaphatnánk egy percet, doktornő? – kérte.

Minden perccel romlanak az esélyeink, Dr. Beckett.

Tudom. De tényleg csak egy perc.

Rendben – sóhajtott a nő. – De egy perc múlva magáért jövök.

Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá Carson, és a nő magukra hagyta őket.

Radek odasétált Carsonhoz, és leguggolt elé, mire a doki óvatosan megfogta a kezét, és végtelenül boldog volt, hogy az nem húzta el.

Mi lesz most veled? – kérdezte Radek, de még mindig képtelen volt a másik szemébe nézni.

Sztázisba kerülök – sóhajtott Carson. – Ez a legjobb esélyem a túlélésre. Így legalább nem romlik tovább az állapotom, és Dr. Kellernek lesz esélye megtalálni a megoldást.

Értem – bólintott rá Radek. – Carson… - kezdett bele valamibe, de aztán csak lehajtotta a fejét.

Semmi baj, Radek – cirógatta meg a haját a doki. – Örülök, hogy láthattalak még mielőtt… szóval… tényleg örülök neked. Én csak… egy dolgot szeretnék kérni… csak azt, hogy ha egy egyszer felébredek… szóval… beszéljük meg ezt az egészet. Én megértem, amit érzel… tényleg. Tudom, min mentél keresztül, és… nem akarok még több fájdalmat okozni. Csak… beszéljük meg, ahogy mindig mindent meg tudtunk beszélni.

Várni foglak – ígérte Radek, de amikor végre felnézett a másikra, csak nyelt egy nagyot, és újra lehajtotta a fejét.

Vigyázz magadra! – kérte Carson, és gyengéden megszorította a kezét. – Rodney majd segít. És Marie is.

Ne aggódj miattam! – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Majd… találkozunk! – ígérte, majd felállt és elsétált, épp akkor, mikor Jennifer visszatért.

Jól van? – kérdezte Carsont.

Sokkal jobban – mosolygott maga elé a férfi, így folytatták az útjukat a sztázisfülkéhez, ahol a többiek már várták őket.

Érdekes hangulat uralkodott az ott lévő néhány emberen. Mindannyian próbáltak optimistának látszani, oldani kissé Carson félelmeit és bűntudatát. És persze mindannyian kellőképpen zavarban voltak, hisz mind kemény katonaemberek voltak, akik gyűlöltek búcsúzkodni, és egyébként is rühellték az érzelmes jeleneteket, viszont szerették annyira a dokit, hogy érte még ezt is vállalták.

Egyedül Jennifer vállalta fel az érzelmeit, kiült az arcára az aggodalom Carson iránt, de azért kedvesen és óvatosan átkarolta a férfi vállát, és próbálta megnyugtatni. Megígérte neki, hogy keményen fog dolgozni a megoldáson, és amilyen hamar csak lehet, kiszedik Carsont a sztázisból.

Carson gyorsan elköszönt Samtől, Ronontól és Sheppardtől, majd Rodneyhoz lépett. Rajta látszott legjobban az idegesség és az aggódás, de ezen Carson nem lepődött meg. Tudta, hogy a barátja egyáltalán nem olyan érzéketlen és tuskó, mint amilyennek sokan hiszik, vagy amilyennek sokszor látszik. Váltottak még pár szót, de végül Carson beállt a kamrába, majd Rodney egy kis hezitálás után aktiválta azt. Mindannyian mozdulatlanul nézték még vagy egy percig, mintha ők maguk is megdermedtek volna, aztán egyesével elszivárogtak.

Jól vagy? – kérdezte Rodney Radektől pár nappal később, mikor mindketten a vezérlőben dolgoztak valamin.

Persze, miért? – pillantott rá Radek látszólag közömbösen.

Csak érdeklődtem – húzta el a száját Rodney. – Mi van, már kérdezni sem szabad?

Nem lehetne, hogy esetleg máshol és máskor érdeklődj? – fintorgott Radek is.

De, lehetne – sóhajtott Rodney. – De akkor valamikor gyere át hozzám!

Majd, ha lesz időm, átmegyek – mondta Radek, de Rodney valahogy azt érezte a hangjából, hogy a háta közepére sem kíván egyelőre egy vele való beszélgetést.

Tudod… ez a hülye titkolózásod már rohadtul felesleges. Jó páran tudják már – csóválta meg végül a fejét.

Rodney, kérlek! – csapta le a gépét Radek az asztalra. – Nem érdekel, hogy ki tud és mit, sőt, tovább megyek, az sem érdekel, hogy mit gondolnak. De nem vagyok köteles a teli irányítóterem előtt beszélni a magánéletemről! Ha valaki, hát te igazán megérthetnéd ezt!

Látom, bal lábbal keltél, Zelenka – nézett rá megütközve Rodney. – Majd, ha kialudtad, beszélünk - csóválta meg a fejét, majd arrébb ment egy másik géphez. Radek bosszúsan nézett utána, bár a lelke mélyén tisztában volt vele, hogy a másik tényleg aggódik miatta, csak szokás szerint nem tudja ezt értelmesen kifejezni, és ő sincs olyan hangulatban, hogy toleráljon másokat. Ahhoz pedig végképp nem volt energiája, hogy mindenki véleményével szembenézzen.

Mindketten egész délelőtt el voltak foglalva, de mikor Radek az ebédlőbe lépve látta, hogy Rodney már ott van, összeszedett némi ennivalót, és leült vele szemben.

Rodney… sajnálom, hogy úgy kifakadtam. Hülyeség volt – mondta, de a másik csak nézett rá egy darabig, aztán folytatta az evést.

Tudom, hogy igazad van… hogy mindenki tudja már – tűnődött el Radek, miközben ő is falatozni kezdett. – De tudod… tényleg nem érdekel. Senkinek semmi köze a magánéletemhez. Csak… tudod… még mindig nem igazán tudom… mit kellene gondolnom… vagy éreznem.

Ezt neked kell eldöntened – nézett fel rá Rodney.

Tudom – sóhajtott Radek. – De még mindig annyira kettős ez az érzés… hogy bele tudnék bolondulni. Időnként már skizofrénnek érzem magam, úgy tudok vitatkozni saját magammal. Megint ott tartok, hogy napok óta nem alszom. Te hogy csinálod?

Mit?

Hogy ilyen természetesen veszed. Mintha mi sem történt volna. Mintha az elmúlt hónapok nem is történtek volna meg. Mintha minden ott folytatódna az előtt az átkozott szabadnap előtt.

Nem gondolom így – tette le Rodney a villáját. – Bármilyen hihetetlen, én is tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ő nem az a Carson Beckett, aki akkor volt. De ettől még az ő sejtjeiből van, az ő emlékeivel, az ő gondolataival. Számára olyan, mintha ő lenne az igazi. Hisz az emlékeiben ott van minden, ami megtörtént. És ott van benne minden, ami miatt Carsont kedveltem. Még akkor is, ha ő nem ő. Van ennek így bármi értelme? – rázta meg végül a fejét, és evett volna tovább, de Radek sóhajtott.

Van. Értelme van, csak megoldása nincs. Beszéltem vele pár szót… és tudom, hogy igazad van, de akkor is… egy hang azt ordítja bennem, hogy ezzel elárulom Carsont. Az igazit. Hogy semmibe veszem mindazt, ami a két időpont között történt. Azt, hogy ha elfeledkezem a haláláról azzal hátat fordítok mindennek.

Pedig lehet, hogy könnyebb lenne, ha meg tudnád tenni.

Könnyebb lenne, ez kétségtelen. Kényelmesebb. Elfeledkezni a rossz dolgokról, kizárni az életemből a rossz emlékeket. De megtehetem ezt Carsonnal?

Szerinted haragudna?

Ő sosem tudott haragudni senkire. Még rád sem. De képes lennék tükörbe nézni, ha ott folytatnám, ahol vége lett… tulajdonképpen… valaki mással?

De ő nem más.

De igen.

És mi lenne, ha… - tűnődött el Rodney egy amolyan isteni szikra kifejezéssel az arcán.

Ha?

Mi lenne, ha tényleg úgy néznél rá, mintha valaki más lenne?

Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Radek.

Azt mondod, ő nem Carson. Oké, fogadjuk el, hogy ő nem Carson. Ő egy új ember, akit most ismertünk meg, és akit történetesen véletlenül Carsonnak hívnak. De ettől függetlenül jóképű, kedves, jó a humora… nem próbálnál meg beleszeretni? Carson… a tiéd… már két éve, hogy… szóval talán ideje egy új kapcsolatnak… valaki mással. Teljesen függetlenül a régitől.

Nem tudom… képes lennék-e elvonatkoztatni a múlttól… képes lennék-e arra, hogy egy teljesen új emberként nézzek rá. Ha ránézek…

De így legalább nem éreznéd, hogy elárulod a múltat. Gondolj arra, hogy Carson is azt szeretné, hogy boldog legyél. Egy új kapcsolat, egy új emberrel. Határold el őket teljesen egymástól. Légy tudatában, hogy ő nem ugyanaz az ember.

Nem hiszem, hogy menne.

Radek, ne hisztizz! – dőlt hátra egy bosszús sóhajjal Rodney. – Vagy mondd azt, hogy már eldöntötted, hogy nem akarsz tőle semmit, vagy fogadd meg a tanácsomat! Tudod, hogy én vagyok az okosabb!

Frászt vagy okosabb! Főleg, ha emberi kapcsolatokról van szó – morgott Radek. – De ha esetleg a szokásoddal ellentétben meghallgatnál, akkor megértenéd, hogy miért mondtam, amit mondtam.

Na miért?

Azt mondtad, Carson minden régi emléke úgy él benne, mintha az övé volna.

Igen.

Mit gondolsz, meddig tudná megállni, hogy szóba hozzon régi, közös emlékeket? Kellemes perceket, amiket együtt töltöttünk. Csak nosztalgiázásból, vagy mert véletlenül valamiről eszébe jut. És máris borult az új ember, új kapcsolat elméleted.

Nem hiszem, hogy ezt nem tudnád megbeszélni vele. Hogy ne beszéljetek a múltról.

Nem tudom, Rodney. Tényleg nem tudom. Sok minden van, amiről beszélnünk kéne. Majd. Majd ha egyszer felébred. Addig majd… talán kitalálom, hogy… mit kellene mondanom. De… biztos vagy benne, hogy… nem lesz vele semmi baj?

Magam ellenőriztem minden rendszert – nyugtatta meg Rodney. – Tökéletesen működik.

Akkor jó.

Remélem, Keller gyorsan kitalál valamit. Lehet, hogy később benézek hozzá.

Rodney… még csak egy nap telt el – csóválta a fejét Radek. – Adj neki egy kis időt.

Nincs! – vágta rá a másik. – Tudod, hogy az idő mindig a szűk keresztmetszet. Különben is, mennyivel akarsz idősebb lenni Carsonnál?

Így is én vagyok az idősebb. Két évvel.

Na látod. Ne legyen ez sokkal több. Neked is az lenne a legjobb, ha minél előbb megoldást találnánk erre az egészre.

Rodney, nem mindenki olyan hiú, mint te!

Persze, keressük csak bennem a hibát – forgatta meg a szemét Rodney. – De gondolj csak bele… két év korkülönbség nem olyan gáz… de ha tíz évvel lennél idősebb? Vajon akkor is tetszenél Carsonnak?

Nem hiszem, hogy zavarná – rázta meg a fejét Radek, főleg, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy volt már Carsonnak kapcsolata valakivel, aki jóval idősebb volt nála. – Amúgy sem, de tekintve a körülményeket, még kevésbé. És ha jobban belegondolok… majdnem negyven év van köztünk… hisz ő még csak most született. Akkor meg már tíz év ide vagy oda…

Te nem vagy normális.

Azt hiszem, ezt nem először és nem utoljára állapítod meg rólam, Rodney – sóhajtott Radek.

Most tényleg azt akarod, hogy tíz évig gubbasszon abban a sufniban?

Nem, Rodney, nem akarom. Én is szeretném, ha már holnap felébreszthetnénk. De ettől még nincsenek irreális elvárásaim Dr. Kellerrel szemben. Az elmúlt két hétben egy percet sem pihent. Össze kell szednie magát, hogy újra munkához láthasson. És tudom, hogy ez az egész nem két vagy három napon múlik. És te is tudod, hogy meg fog tenni mindent.

Tudom – morogta Rodney. – Csak… átkozottul rossz érzés tudni… hogy ott van bent.

Igen, az – sóhajtott Radek. – De most menjünk vissza dolgozni. Az majd helyre teszi a lelked.

Nincs az én lelkemnek semmi baja – tiltakozott Rodney, mire a másik csak megforgatta a szemét, fogta a tálcáját, hogy visszavigye, aztán Rodneyval együtt, aki kelletlenül követte, visszatértek az irányítóba.

Egy hónappal később Rodney besétált Radek laborjába, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és leroskadt az egyik székre. Radek kérdőn nézett rá, de mivel érezte a barátja hangulatán, hogy nincs teljesen jelen, inkább megvárta, míg megszólal.

Meglátogattam Carsont. Csak… ellenőriztem a rendszert – tette hozzá, mintha szükség lenne köztük bármiféle magyarázatra.

És minden rendben?

Igen – bólintott rá egy fintorral Rodney.

Beszéltél Dr. Kellerrel mostanában?

Szinte minden nap – ismerte be Rodney. – Michael adatbázisában keresgélt, de úgy tűnik talált valamit, amit felhasználhat.

Jó, hogy megtaláltad, Rodney.

Szerencsém volt – vont vállat a tudós.

Az nem számít. Megtaláltad, és ezzel megmentetted Carsont.

Azért még ne kiabáld el! Idő kell még, míg Jennifer előállítja azt a szérumot.

Tudom – látta be Radek. – De most már több esély van.

Igen. Tudod… pokoli rossz úgy látni.

Nem jártam még nála – hajtotta le a fejét Radek.

Gondoltam – pillantott rá Rodney. – És nem lenne kedved…

Nem, nem hiszem – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Még mindig haragszol rá?

Rodney! – nézett rá döbbenten Radek. – Én soha… egyetlen másodpercig sem… haragudtam rá. Egyikükre sem. Csak… tudom, hogy előbb vagy utóbb szét kell szakadnom, és ettől kegyetlenül félek. Ez nem az ő hibája, és nem is az enyém… nincs kire haragudni. Nem is akarok. Egyszerűen csak… amin átmentem… tudod, hogy hónapok kellettek, hogy… talpra álljak, ezt nem tudom elfelejteni. A végtelenül hosszú éjszakákat, a rémálmokat…

Nem is kell… csak… próbálj előre nézni.

Igen, próbálok – fújta ki a levegőt csüggedten Radek.

Jól van… majd… értesítelek, ha van valami változás – ígérte Rodney, miközben felállt, és kifele indult.

Kösz, Rodney! – nézett utána Radek, mire a másik még rábólintott, és elsétált.

Radek egy kis ideig próbált visszatérni a munkájához, de mivel folyton Rodney szavai jártak a fejében, hogy nem szeretné-e meglátogatni Carsont, egy idő után kikapcsolta a gépét, és elhagyta a laborját.

Nem akart, jobban mondva nem tudott egyből Carsonhoz menni, úgy érezte, még nem áll készen rá. Kisétált az egyik teraszra, ott levegőzött egy kicsit, és megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Egy kis ideig azon tűnődött, van-e egyáltalán értelme odamenni. Hisz Carson nincs magánál, nem lesz tudatában annak, hogy ott van, így csak a saját dolgát nehezíti. Később aztán régebbi dolgok jutottak eszébe. Carson mosolya, a kedves hangja, az ölelése… Carson halála óta talán először engedte meg magának, hogy elmerüljön ezekbe a szép emlékekbe, és csak akkor tért vissza a valóságba, mikor a nap már lebukni készült az óceánba. Akkor végre rászánta magát, hogy elinduljon.

Ahogy közeledett a sztáziskamrához, egyre inkább lopakodott a folyosókon. Figyelt arra, nehogy bárki is meglássa, esetleg megkérdezzék tőle, mit keres arra. Nem tudta, miért hozza zavarba ez a kérdés, hisz tisztában volt vele, hogy nem csak Rodney, de esetenként Dr. Keller is meglátogatja Carsont, így egyáltalán nem csodálkozott volna azon senki, ha ő is arra téved.

Ennek ellenére eljutott a szobáig úgy, hogy nem találkozott senkivel. Az ajtónál még megállt egy percre, de aztán elszánta magát, és belépett.

Félve nézett Carsonra, és ahogy sejtette, összeszorult a szíve tőle. A férfi sápadtnak és betegnek nézett ki, pont úgy, mint mikor elköszönt tőle. Közelebb sétált hozzá, és óvatosan megérintette a fülke hűvös szegélyét.

Pokolian hiányzol – súgta Carsonnak, aztán lehajtotta a fejét. – Rodneynak igaza van, szörnyű rossz így látni téged. Remélem, minél hamarabb kiszedhetünk innen, és… majd mindent megbeszélünk – ígérte, aztán elmenekült, és magában megfogadta, hogy Rodney bármit is mondjon, nem jön többet ide.


	20. Chapter 20

Egy hónappal később Sam távozása kavarta fel a kedélyeket a városban, és Atlantisz lakói kissé feszülten várták Mr. Woolsey érkezését. Akik már találkoztak vele, azok azért, akik csak hallomásból ismerték a hírét, azok meg azért. Éppen ezért mindenkit kellemesen meglepett, hogy Woolsey első intézkedéseként szorgalmazta Dr. Becket felébresztését.

Ezen felbuzdulva Jennifer, akit két hete már csak a saját aggodalmai tartottak vissza ettől a lépéstől, bátorságot merített, és rászánta magát a cselekvésre. Maga mellé vette Rodneyt, két ápolót a gyengélkedőről, és egy hordággyal, valamit a frissen kidolgozott szérummal a sztázisfülke elé vonultak.

Biztos? – nézett rá aggódva Rodney.

Ennél biztosabb nem lesz – fintorgott a nő, így Rodney rábólintott, és kiolvasztotta Carsont, aki azzal a lendülettel a két ápoló karjaiba zuhant. Gyorsan felfektették az ágyra, a doktornő azonnal belenyomta az injekciót, aztán kiadta az utasítást, hogy vigyék a gyengélkedőre.

És most? – nézett rá menet közben Rodney.

Várunk. Pár óra múlva kiderül, hogy megáll-e a sejtek pusztulása. Remélem igen.

Én is. Öhm… nekem most van egy kis dolgom, de… ha bármi változás van, azonnal szóljon, oké?

Úgy lesz, Dr. MacKay – ígérte Jennifer, és a betege után sietett, míg Rodney Radekhez ment.

Felébresztettük – rontott be a laborba, mire Radeken vagy ezer érzés futott végig.

Hogy van? – kérdezte végül.

Most nincs magánál. Dr. Keller beadta neki a szérumot, de azt mondja, órákba is beletelhet, míg kiderül, hogy jó-e. Majd… látogasd meg később. Én is benézek még, de… most van egy kis dolgom.

Jó… és… kösz, Rodney – biccentett még Radek, mire a másik vett egy nagy levegőt, de végül nem mondott semmit, csak elsietett.

Radek a nap hátralévő részében inkább csak szimulációkat futtatott, mert tudta, hogy azzal legalább nem okoz kárt, ha esetleg nem oda lenne az esze, mint amivel foglalkozik. Nem sokat haladt így a munkájával, de végül, jócskán benne voltak már az estében, úgy döntött, hogy tényleg meglátogatja Carsont. Abban ugyan majdnem biztos volt, hogy még nem ébredt fel, de legalább beszélhet valakivel, aki meg tudja mondani, hogy van.

Radek bátortalanul lépett be a gyengélkedőre, de csak Marie volt ott, aki rámosolygott.

Jöjjön csak, Dr. Zelenka! – invitálta beljebb, de a férfi még mindig bizonytalanul lépett be, és tett néhány lépést Carson ágya fele.

Hogy van? – pillantott a nővérre.

Az első eredmények bíztatóak, de biztosat csak holnap fogunk tudni.

Dr. Keller?

Itt alszik az irodájában, nem volt hajlandó messzebbre menni. Felkeltsem?

Nem, hadd pihenjen – rázta meg a fejét Radek, majd közelebb ment az ágyhoz, és megtámaszkodott a végén, aztán sóhajtott egy nagyot.

Radek, mi a baj? – sétált oda mellé Marie.

Nem is tudom – sóhajtott a férfi. – Maga mit érezne a helyemben?

Nem tudom – tűnődött el Marie. – Tudom, hogy nem könnyű… de visszakaphatja Carsont. Azt hiszem, csak ez számít.

Maga is azt mondja, hogy felejtsek el mindent? Azt a műtétet, a robbanást… azokat a hónapokat…

Nem kell elfelejtenie. Nem is lenne képes rá – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Sokat szenvedett, tudom. De ő is – pillantott Carsonra. – Ő is sokat szenvedett, míg fogságban volt. És azután is, hogy megtudta… mi történt. A széthúzás helyett inkább tartsanak össze. Mindkettejüknek szüksége van… szeretetre és megértésre. Ő is ezt akarná, higgye el!

Nem tudom, hogy képes leszek-e rá. De megpróbálom.

Ez a legfontosabb. Az elhatározás. Aztán… majd ő segít – mosolygott Carsonra, de aztán otthagyta Radeket, és ment a dolgára.

Radek még egy kis ideig nézte az alvó Carsont, majd végül hazasétált, és nem túl nyugodtan, de ágyba tette magát.

Másnap reggel Carson félve nyitotta ki a szemét. Tulajdonkénppen leginkább attól félt, hogy a másvilágon ébredt, de az őt körülálló ismerős arcok meggyőzték az ellenkezőjéről. Eleinte még így is kételkedésének adott hangot, de a barátai végül meggyőzték, hogy nagyon is él, sőt Dr. Keller megtalálta az ellenszert a bajára. A többiek együtt örömködtek egy jó darabig Carsonnal, de aztán a doktornő kíméletlenül elzavart mindenkit, mondván a betegnek még mindig pihenésre van szüksége, és amúgy is számtalan vizsgálatot el kell még végeznie.

Huh, végre egy kis csend – mosolygott Jennifer a betegére, mikor magukra maradtak.

Igen, nem is rossz – mosolyodott el Carson is. – És most?

Ma hosszú napunk lesz. Tetőtől talpig szeretném kivizsgálni.

Legyen velem kíméletes, doktornő! – kérte egy halvány mosollyal Carson.

Nem, nem – nevette el magát a nő. – Maga tudja, hogy mi ez az érzés, ami ilyenkor hajt egy orvost. Ma nem szabadul.

Jól van, legyen – adta meg magát Carson.

Áh, mielőtt belefognánk, és elfelejtem… Marie a lelkemre kötötte, hogy mondjam meg magának, hogy Dr. Zelenka járt itt az este, érdeklődött, hogy van.

Tényleg? – tűnt fel egy sokkal jobb kedvű mosoly Carson arcán.

Azt mondják – nézett rá tűnődve Jennifer.

Örülök – mosolygott maga elé Carson, de aztán magához tért. – Hol kezdjük? – nézett kíváncsian a nőre.

Először is megnézném a vérképét…

Azt én is.

Nem, nem, Dr. Becket – nevette el magát a nő. – Egyelőre én vagyok az orvos, és maga a páciens.

Ugyan, kolléga – nézett rá esdeklőn Carson, mire Jennifer megadta magát.

Jól van, de akkor öltözzön át, ilyen ruhában mégsem futkoshat a laborban. Hozok valamit, amit felvehet.

Azért hálás leszek – nevette el a magát Carson, így egy negyed órával később felöltözött, majd Dr. Kellerrel nekiláttak a vizsgálatoknak.

Carsonnak és Jennifernek el is ment a napja a mindenféle vizsgálatokkal, főleg úgy, hogy minduntalan félbeszakította őket valaki, aki aggódott Carsonért, és tudni akarta mi van vele. Nem is haragudtak érte, de így késő este volt már, mire végeztek, és alaposan ki is merültek.

Gratulálok, Carson – nyújtott kezet a doktornő a férfinak, mikor visszakísérte az ágyához. – A szérum hatott, a sejtpusztulásnak nyoma sincs. De a korábbi károsodásoknak idő kell, míg helyrejönnek.

Igen, tudom – bólintott rá Carson. – És… mikor enged ki, kolléga?

Töltse még itt az éjszakát, és holnap részemről mehet isten hírével. A többit egyeztesse Mr. Woolseyval.

Rendben – bólintott rá Carson. – Most menjen, és pihenjen, doktornő. Én is azt teszem – pillantott az ágyára, majd elköszöntek Jenniferrel, és mindketten ágyba kerültek.

Másnap reggel Carson korán ébredt, még csend volt a gyengélkedőn. Ő azonban úgy gondolta, hogy ha már tegnap megkapta Dr. Keller áldását a távozására, akkor fogja magát, és elmegy reggelizni, aztán esetleg megkereshetné Radeket is.

Ebből aztán odáig jutott, hogy gyorsan evett valamit reggelire, de aztán a város és az óceán látványa elcsábította, és kisétált az egyik teraszra. Csak nézte a várost, az óceánt, a napfényt, a sós levegőt, amitől olyan hosszú ideig el volt zárva, és mindez kicsit megnyugtatta a lelkét.

Jó ideje gyönyörködött már a látványban, mikor Rodney állt meg mellette.

Lenyűgöző, igaz? – nézett rá Carson.

Igen… - pillantott a városra Rodney is.

Tudod… abban az időben, mikor Michael fogságban tartott… rengeteget gondoltam a városra. Annyira jó itt lenni.

Hát… ne szokd meg túlságosan – húzta el a száját Rodney.

Miért?

Hazaküldenek. Egy időre mindenképp.

Hát… azt hiszem, ez várható volt – tűnődött el Carson, bár nem örült a hírnek. – Idő kell, míg helyrejövök, és gondolom az otthoniakat is meg kell majd győznöm, hogy megbízható vagyok.

Menni fog – mosolygott rá Rodney, de aztán inkább a rádiójára figyelt, így pár perccel később Carson és Rodney már Dr. Keller ajtaja előtt álltak Teylával. A nő kifejezetten aggódott, és ez rájuk is hamar átragadt, így Rodney, bár úgy, mint akinek a fogát húzzák, kinyitotta a doktornő szobájának az ajtaját, amivel kezdetét vették a bonyodalmak.

Láttam már ilyet – győzködte egy fél órával később Carson Rodneyt és Mr. Woolseyt. – Hadd segítsek!

Szó sem lehet róla! – rázta meg a fejét az új parancsnok. – Maga nincs szolgálatban, sőt mi több, momentán nem is tagja a legénységnek! Majd valaki más…

Mégis ki? – fakadt ki Carson. – Az egyetlen ember, aki rajtam kívül tehetne valamit, történetesen ott fekszik, és küzd az életéért, ha egyáltalán még tud! – bökött a monitorra, ami Jennifer szobájára volt állítva, és ezzel elgondolkodtatta Woolsey, aki végül áldását adta a dologra. Carson egy röpke pillanatig megkönnyebbült, aztán elsietett, hogy munkához lásson.

Üdv a fedélzeten, doktor! – mosolygott rá Marie egy fél órával később, mikor már felállították az ideiglenes labort Jennifer szobájának a közelében.

Köszönöm! – viszonozta a mosolyt Carson. – most… öltözzünk be és lássunk munkához! – adta ki az utasítást, így magukra vették a védőfelszerelést, és beólálkodtak Jenniferhez, hogy némi mintát vegyenek abból a valamiből, ami a testéből növekszik, és kielemezhessék.

A vizsgálatok után Carson aggódva dőlt hátra a mikroszkópja előtt.

Ahogy sejtettem – csóválta meg a fejét, így Rodney, aki végig ott sertepertélt körülötte, azonnal odalépett hozzá.

Mi az?

Ez egy mikroorganizmus, amit Michael fejlesztett ki. A doktornő valószínűleg akkor került kapcsolatba vele, mikor azon a bolygón járt, ahol rátok robbant Michael laborja.

De…

Igen, Rodney… mindannyian jártatok ott. Meg kell vizsgálnunk a ti véreteket is. Szedj össze mindenkit, aki akkor ott volt veletek, és vidd őket a gyengélkedőre. Marie majd gondoskodik róluk. Bár… rád itt is szükségem lenne. Azt is meg kellene vizsgálni, hogy merre terjed az a micsoda. Gondolom az érzékelők…

Szólok Zelenkának – vont vállat nagyvonalúan Rodney, aztán leesett neki, mit mondott. – Bocs, én… maradok és segítek.

Nem, menj csak a többiekkel, jobb, ha tudjuk, hogy te is fertőzött vagy-e. És nyugodtan szólj Radeknek, segíteni fog.

Biztos?

Hogy segít? Persze – bólintott rá Carson. – Rá mindig számíthatsz, azt hittem, ezt már észrevetted.

Nem lesz baj? – aggodalmaskodott Rodney.

Dehogy. Menj csak! – nyugtatta meg a doki, és máris visszatért a mikroszkóphoz, Rodney pedig elsietett.

Radek egy jó negyedórával később állt meg az ajtóban, de csak lassan sétált közelebb, míg Carson felnézett.

Szia! – mosolygott Radekre a doki. – Segítesz?

Persze – tért magához a férfi, mint aki valamiféle bűbáj hatása alól ébred. Rengeteg érzés borította el, ahogy meglátta Carrsont, de a férfi hangja visszarántotta a jelenbe. - Mit tegyek?

Meg kéne vizsgálnod, merre terjed a lény, és rá kéne jönni, hogy miért… hogy mit akar…

Még mindig jókat kérdezel – nézte a monitort összehúzott szemmel Radek. – Egyáltalán mi ez?

Te is jókat kérdezel – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. - Michael teremtményeinek általában nincs neve. És az esetek többségében teljesen más lesz belőlük, mint amire tervezték őket. Michael ilyenkor dühöng egy keveset, megbünteti az embereit, akiknek többnyire semmi közük nem volt a félresikerült eredményhez, aztán hagyja az egész kísérletet, az egész bázist, az egész bolygót a sorsára. Hogy ilyenkor a bolygó vagy a kísérleti alany jár-e rosszabbul, ezt csak az idő dönti el.

Értem… nos… meglátom, mit tehetek – próbált inkább gyakorlatiasabb kérdésekre koncentrálni Radek, így ő is leült egy gép elé Carson mellett, és munkához látott.

Jó ideig csendben dolgoztak egymás mellett, sőt, időközben Carson az újabb vérminták eredményeit is megkapta, és az értesítést, hogy Woolsey minden érintettet karanténba helyezett. A doki gyanította, hogy ezt többen nehezményezik, egyszer próbálta is meggyőzni a parancsnokot, hogy ez a valami nem úgy terjed, mint egy járvány, de nem járt túl sok sikerrel.

Kis idővel később egy percre hátradőlt, hogy kifújja magát, és közben Radeket figyelte, ahogy dolgozik.

Köszönöm a segítségedet – mosolygott a férfira, miközben egy pillanatra megfogta a kezét, de mikor érezte, hogy a másik elhúzná, inkább elengedte. – Nem akartalak zavarba hozni.

Nem… nem erről van szó – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Majdnem mindenki tudja már… hogy mi volt köztünk. Nem sokan lepődnének meg. De… beszéljük meg ezt… inkább majd máskor. Most… segítsünk Dr. Kellernek.

Igazad van. Majd… később megbeszéljük. Szóval? Mi a helyzet?

A helyzet rosszabb, mint gondoltuk – sóhajtott Radek. – Ez az izé… nem csak a szobát hálózza be, de benne van a falakban, a padlóban, mindenhol. És terjed, mégpedig gyorsan. Máris több emeletet behálóz. Valószínűleg az energiahálózatból táplálkozik, mert a vezetékek köré összpontosul leginkább.

Erről tájékoztatnunk kell Woolseyt.

Igen. Majd én. Neked az ellenszeren kell dolgoznod – állt fel Radek, de hiába akarta hagyni Carsont dolgozni, nem sokkal később Woolseyval együtt tért vissza.

Radek megmutatta neki is a képeket, amit nem sokkal korábban Carsonnak, de úgy tűnt, csak a tanácstalanságukat növelte vele, és amúgy is, az egyetlen eredménnyel kecsegtető lehetőség az volt, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre veszik a lényt, ami úgy tűnt, hogy a fő energiavezeték köré összpontosul leginkább, így Radeknek is mennie kellett.

Radek nem volt túl boldog a lehetőségtől, attól meg főleg, hogy fegyverrel rohangásszon, inkább maradt a gépénél, amitől legalább használható információt remélt, bár adott esetben védekezni nem tudott vele, de azért elindultak.

Mivel a lény inkább a szervízalagutakban terjedt, ő és Teyla is bemásztak oda, hogy körülnézzenek, de kisvártatva szétváltak, és más-más úton mentek tovább, míg Radek meg nem látta a lényt. Ettől teljesen ledermedt, még azt sem vette észre, hogy egy csáp a lábára tekeredett, és elrántotta.

Radek előtt jó néhány pillanatra elsötétült a világ, csak Teyla lövéseinek hangjára tért magához újra.

Tűnjünk el innen! – húzta fel a férfit, majd mindketten futásnak eredtek, vissza a bázisra.

Radek! – lépett oda hozzá Carson.

Elgáncsolt az a kis dög – nézett összehúzott szemmel Radek a monitorra, miközben a fején lévő dudort tapogatta, ami elég jól vérzett is.

Igen, azt látom. Had nézzem a sebed! – fordította meg Carson a férfit. – Menjünk át a gyengélkedőre…

Jól vagyok, Carson – tiltakozott Radek.

És ha agyrázkódásod van?

Azt már régebben kipipáltam, tudom jól, milyen érzés. Ez csak egy szép nagy dudor…

Amit jegelni kéne – tapogatta meg óvatosan a sérülést Carson. – Irány a gyengélkedő! – adta ki a parancsot, mire Radek Teyla és a doki kíséretében átvonult a gyengélkedőre, és pár perccel később Woolsey is csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy kitárgyalják az eseményeket.

Hogy áll az ellenszerrel, doktor? – nézett Carsonra a parancsnok.

Már közel járok – nyugtatta meg a doki. – Megyek is vissza, csak egy perc – mondta, és az asszisztenséhez fordult. – Marie, Dr. Zelenkának csináljunk egy koponya CT-t, és értesítsen az eredményről!

Igen, Dr. Becket – bólintott rá egy elfojtott mosollyal a nő.

Carson! – nézett rá tiltakozva Radek, de Marie beleegyezése után már tudta, hogy esélye sincs menekülni, Carson pedig visszatért a munkájához, amit nem sokkal később siker koronázott, már csak az volt a kérdés, hogyan teszteljék le.

Sheppard, aki már az elejétől kezdve zsigeri ellenszenvvel viseltetett a karantén iránt, önként jelentkezett a kísérletre, így a kis csapat áttette a főhadiszállását a gyengélkedőre, ahol megfelelő körülmények közt kerülhetett sor a próbára. Közben a doki Marie-val is egyeztetett, de szerencsére a nő megnyugtatta, hogy Radeknek nem esett komolyabb baja, és még a sebét is ellátta, így Carson legalább Radek felől megnyugodva láthatott munkához Sheppardel.

Nem volt teljesen nyugodt, mikor beadta a férfinak az ellenszert, elvégre az utóbbi időben nem volt túlságosan sikeres a kutatásaival, így összeszorult gyomorral figyelte a reakciókat. A feszültsége csak fokozódott mikor a férfi valamiféle görcsrohamot kapott, de csak akkor esett igazán pánikba, mikor az EKG sípolása azt jelezte, hogy megállt a férfi szíve.

Gyorsan a defibrillátorért ugrott, miközben az járt a fejében, hogy az nem lehet, hogy megint egy ember meghaljon miatta. Épp elégszer megtörtént már, gondolta magában, épp, mikor Sheppard szíve újra verni kezdett, aztán felnézett rá.

Ne csinálja ezt velem, alezredes! – csóválta meg a fejét megkönnyebbülten Carson.

Maga beszél? – nézett a férfi a doki kezében lévő eszközre, mire az gyorsan letette.

Szóval? – lépett melléjük Woolsey.

Meg kell vizsgálnom Sheppard alezredes vérét – pillantott rá Carson, aztán munkához is látott.

Tiszta. A szérum bevált – lépett vissza a kórterembe egy órával később a doki, ahol mindenki ugyanúgy ült, mint ahogy egy órával korábban otthagyta őket.

Végre valami jó hír – lélegzett fel Woolsey. - Akkor már csak be kell adnunk Dr. Kellernek.

De hogy jutunk a közelébe? – kérdezte a doki.

Majd én odaviszem – ajánlotta Sheppard.

Ez nem jó ötlet – tiltakozott Ronon. – Te már jól vagy, de bennem még megvan a vírus. Ha felismer, nem fog bántani.

Míg rá nem jön, mit tervez – ellenkezett Woolsey, de nem lévén jobb ötletük Ronont felszerelték a szérummal, és elindult.

A kis csapat feszülten várt a gyengélkedőn, olyan csend volt, hogy még a másik lélegzetét is hallották. Ronon eleinte még beszámolt arról, hogy halad, aztán fokozatosan halkult a hangja, ahogy a csápok egyre sűrűbb erdejében haladt, de végül belátta, hogy a kardja nélkül nem juthat tovább. Erre viszont a lényben is tudatosult, hogy ellenséggel van dolga, így rátámadt, és hamar sarokba szorította, ráadásul időközben fel tudták venni a kapcsolatot a lénnyel, ami korán sem volt bíztató. A gyengélkedőn lévők kétségbeesetten néztek össze, csak Sheppard rázta meg a fejét, felkapott egy adagot az ellenszerből, és elsietett.

Carson és Teyla összenéztek, volt némi sejtésük arról, hogy az alezredes valami őrültségre készül, így csak Woolseyt érte meglepetésként, mikor a vezérlőből értesítették, hogy Sheppard felszállt egy ugróval.

Woolsey eleinte vadul tiltakozott az alezredes ötlete ellen, de végül nem tehetett mást. Egyrészt, mert Sheppard már elindult, és esze ágában sem volt visszafordulni, másrészt pedig belátta, hogy valóban nincs más esélyük Keller közelébe férkőzni.

Egy perccel később a rádióból és odakintről is hallották a robajt, amivel Sheppard átszakította Jennifer szobájának a falát. Ez csak további aggodalmakkal tetézte az eddigieket, hisz akár a torony, akár az ugró komoly sérüléseket szenvedhetett. Sheppard azonban bejelentkezett a rádión, miközben a nőhöz sietett, és beadta neki a szérumot. A lény azonban nem adta magát könnyen, amíg küzdött az életéért még alaposan megszorongatta Sheppardet és Ronont is, így mire a többiek odamerészkedtek mindkettőt eszméletlen állapotban találták, így Carson gyorsan a gyengélkedőre vitette őket.

Ronon, aki persze magánál volt, már egy fél óra múlva nehezményezte, hogy ágyban kell feküdnie, és addig házsártoskodott, míg Carson elengedte, és már csak a többiek miatt kellett aggódnia. Sheppard kaphatott egy alapos ütést a fejére, mert eszméletlen volt, Jennifert pedig, akit a doki még alaposan ki akart vizsgálni, egy külön szobába helyezték el.

Carson fáradt volt már, de nem akarta a nőt magára hagyni, így mellette töltötte az estét és az éjszakát. Közben elvégzett néhány vizsgálatot, amik mind bíztató eredménnyel zárultak, és valamikor éjfél után szunnyadt el a szomszédos ágy szélén.

A kényelmetlen helyzet miatt Carson már kora reggel felébredt, és Jennifer körül tett-vett, egészen addig, míg a nő is felébredt.

Jó reggelt, doktornő – lépett közelebb Jennifer ágyához Carson. – Hogy érzi magát a kedvenc betegem?

Nem igazán tetszik neki a szerepcsere – tűnődött el a nő még kissé rekedten. – Elmúlt?

El ám – nyugtatta meg Carson egy mosollyal. – De azért még megnézném a vérképét.

Azt én is – ment bele a játékba Jennifer.

Nem, nem, most maga a beteg – ugratta Carson. – Na jó, leveszem a vért, aztán majd ha felöltözött, utánam jöhet a laborba.

Csodás – mosolyodott el Jennifer, és egy jó tíz perccel később már a mikroszkóp fölé görnyedő Carson mellett ült. – Nos?

Minden a legnagyobb rendben, kedves kolléga – nyugtatta meg a doki.

Hála istennek! Köszönöm, Carson!

Kvittek vagyunk – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Bár maga sokkal többet dolgozott, hogy megmentsen engem.

Nem számít. Csak a végeredmény. Akkor… kvittek vagyunk – nevetett Jennifer is. – És most?

Nézzük meg az alezredest!

Nézzük! – állt rá a nő is.

Nézzék csak, ki ébredt fel! – léptek be Sheppardhez, aki mellett ott állt Woolsey is. – Hogy van, alezredes?

Remekül - küldött felé egy elgyötört mosolyt a férfi. – Hogy lehet, hogy ő sokkal előbb felépült? – fürkészte a doktornőt.

Egy újabb rejtély. Amúgy… számít?

Igazából nem. És maga, doki?

Jól vagyok. De vissza kell térnem a Földre. Legalább egy időre.

Így van – bólintott rá Woolsey.

De… lenne még egy kis dolgom – nézett rá Carson. – Csak… egy óra, aztán… indulásra készen állok.

Tulajdonképpen… nem szabadna hagynom, hogy felügyelet nélkül bolyongjon a városban – ellenkezett nem túl szigorúan a parancsnok.

Ugyan – szólt közbe Sheppard, aki nagyjából sejtette, mit tervez a doki. – Had menjen! Egy óra nem a világ… És a bizottságnak nem kell megtudnia.

Na de alezredes – nézett rá némi tettetett felháborodással Woolsey, de aztán Carsonhoz fordult. – Menjen, ne is lássam! És nem akarok tudni róla, mit csinál!

Nem fog, Mr. Woolsey – nevette el magát a doki, majd egy biccentéssel elköszönt a többiektől, és elsietett.

Két óra múlva legyen a vezérlőben – szólt még utána Woolsey, de Carson már nem reagált rá semmit, Jennifer és Sheppard pedig egy cinkos mosollyal nézett utána.


	21. Chapter 21

Carson, miután elköszönt a többiektől a gyengélkedőn, Radek szobája fele vette az irányt.

Szia! – köszönt a férfinak, mikor az ajtót nyitott. – Bejöhetek?

Gyere! – adta meg magát egy sóhajjal Radek, majd félreállt az ajtóból, aztán becsukta a belépő Carson mögött.

Köszönöm! – mosolygott Carson a másikra.

Mit?

Hogy… szóba állsz velem. Nekem már ez… nagyon sokat jelent. Radek… nézd… tudom… hogy ezer dolgot kellene megbeszélnünk… de most sajnos csak egy órát kaptam. Vissza kell térnem a Földre, és… fogalmam sincs, mikor tudok visszajönni. Ha egyáltalán visszaengednek valaha.

Tudom – sóhajtott Radek. – De akkor… gyere, üljünk le! – hívta a másikat a kanapéjához, és letelepedtek.

Istenem, Radek – fogta meg gyengéden Radek kezét a doki. – Abban a két évben elmondhatatlanul hiányoztál. Annyit gondoltam rád! Csak ez segített, hogy túl tudjam élni. Az, hogy rád gondoltam, és hogy hittem abban, hogy egyszer újra látlak. Tudom… tudom, hogy nincs jogom ezt mondani, hisz… hiába emlékszem mindenre úgy, mintha tényleg velem történt volna meg, ez nem igaz. Én csak… kegyetlenül nehéz elvonatkoztatni… az emlékeimtől. Nekem ez tényleg olyan, mintha velem történt volna meg. Mintha… én éltem volna veled… De mindez csak illúzió. Az agyam egy része tudja ezt, de a másik része azt üvölti, hogy mindaz amire emlékszem tényleg megtörtént. Persze tudom, hogy megtörtént… csak… nem velem – hajtotta le a fejét Carson, de aztán felnézett újra. - Radek, elmondod nekem, mit gondolsz most?

Carson, én… - kezdett dadogni Radek, de a doki megszorította a kezét.

Szeretném, ha őszinte lennél… én nem fogok haragudni, bármit is mondasz, csak… kérlek, légy őszinte!

Megpróbálom, de… nem könnyű. Még mindig úgy érzem, szétszakadok – hajtotta le a fejét Radek. - Az érzéseim… még mindig annyira… ellentmondásosak… úgy érzem, bele fogok őrülni.

Ne, Radek, nem szabad! Én… nem akarom, hogy még többet szenvedj miattam! Tudom, milyen nehéz lehetett… Én megértem, ha úgy érzed, hogy… hogy én nem ő vagyok, és… hogy nem tudnám… pótolni őt, és mindazt, amit elveszítettél. Tudom, hogy őt szeretted…- hajtotta le a fejét Carson.

Nem, nem érted – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Istenem… bárcsak értelmesen el tudnám magyarázni – temette a tenyerébe az arcát egy kis időre. - Bárcsak találnék szavakat, de…

Radek, én…

Ne, Carson, én… amikor… meghaltál… Jézusom… ne haragudj, csak…

Nem kell bocsánatot kérned. Meghaltam. Ott voltál, átélted… az a Carson, akit szerettél, meghalt.

Igen – hajtotta le a fejét Radek. – Tudod… azokban a napokban nem bírtam gondolkodni. Nem tört utat az agyamba semmi…

Annyira sajnálom, Radek…

Nem azért mondtam, hogy bántsalak. Ez a legkevésbé sem a te hibád. Csak… azt akartam mondani, hogy később, mikor már… mikor már voltak értelmes gondolataim… annyiszor, de annyiszor álmodoztam arról, hogy… egyszer majd… valami csoda folytán majd visszatérsz hozzám… Hogy újra láthatlak, hogy újra… megérinthetlek… csak nagyon lassan tudatosult bennem, hogy ez soha többé nem fog megtörténni. És most, hogy itt vagy… én… nem tudom elhinni.

Itt vagyok, Radek. Tudom, hogy én nem ő vagyok… de mégis. Valahol mégis ő vagyok… legalábbis én úgy érzem – mondta Carson, és ezúttal ő volt, aki a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Tudom. Én… az eszem érti, hogy… mi történt… csak…

Csak a szíved nem tud vele mit kezdeni.

Igen.

Semmi baj, Radek. Én tényleg megértem, hogy így érzel – hajtotta le a fejét szomorúan Carson. – A szívem mélyén reméltem, hogy egy pici esélyem azért van, hogy egyszer veled lehetek újra, de… megértem, hogy… neked ez más… lezártál egy szakaszt az életedben… tengernyi fájdalom árán… aztán talpra álltál…

Nem, Carson, még mindig nem érted. Az, hogy itt vagy megint… ez egy csoda. A szívem egy része ujjong, és szeretne a nyakadba ugrani, átölelni… elfelejteni minden rosszat, minden fájdalmat, és egyszerűen csak örülni a létezésednek… elveszni újra a csókodban, az ölelésedben… de a másik részem azt súgja, hogy ezzel elárulnám… őt… mindazt, amiben hitt, mindazt, amit azon az utolsó napon tett, és… a kapcsolatunkat, ami mindkettőnknek többet jelentett minden másnál. Ebbe fogok beleőrülni! Hogy itt vagy, és én mégis… képtelen vagyok elfelejteni a múltat.

Nem kell elfelejtened semmit – fogta meg Radek kezét Carson. – Soha nem kérnék tőled ilyet. Része a múltadnak. Sőt… az a fájdalom, amin átmentél, az mutatja, hogy mindennél jobban szerettél. Vagyis… őt. Sosem akarnám, hogy ezt elfelejtsd. Nem is tudnád. Ahányszor csak rám nézel, rá emlékeztetlek, igaz? És arra, ami történt.

Eleinte ez rosszabb volt – ismerte be Radek. – Mikor visszatértél Atlantiszra. Idővel… lehet, hogy tudnálak csak téged látni… De addig… elég rögös út vezetne.

Tudom, Radek. Tudom, hogy nem lenne könnyű neked. Istenem, én… annyival könnyebb helyzetben vagyok. Csak… a szerelmünkre emlékszem… és… bármit megadnék, ha újra együtt lehetnék veled. De… úgy szeretnék segíteni, hogy… ne szenvedj ennyire. Bármi is lesz a vége, én… azt szeretném, ha boldog lennél.

Tudom, Carson. De ez nem… egy tudatos döntés… hidd el, semmit sem szeretnék jobban, mint újra olyan boldog lenni, mint régen. Egyszerűen csak…

Talán csak időt kellene adnod magadnak – fogta meg újra Radek kezét Carson. – Úgy érzem, az ébredésem már nem kavart fel annyira, mint mikor megjelentem Atlantiszon.

Az szörnyű volt – meredt maga elé Radek, felidézve azt az emléket. – Tudom, hogy nem lenne szabad ezt mondanom. Biztos… örülnöm kellett volna, hogy visszakaphatom azt a férfit, akit szerettem, és… odafutni hozzád, és átölelni…

Jólesett volna. Annyira egyedül voltam akkor, és annyira… szükségem lett volna rád. Nagyon szerettem volna, hogy így legyen – mosolyodott el halványan Carson. – De amikor megtudtam, mi történt… hidd el, egy percig sem hibáztattalak, amiért úgy reagáltál.

Rodney szerint ott kellett volna lennem melletted. Segíteni… Talán igaza van. De… nekem csak az járt a fejemben… hogy egyszer már elveszítettelek… és majdnem belehaltam én is. És különben is… Carson meghalt… és…

És ki tudja, ki lehetek én, igaz? Radek, mindenki ugyanilyen bizalmatlan volt velem szemben. Még az után is, hogy kiderült, hogy van némi közöm a régi Carsonhoz. Senki nem bízott bennem.

Csak Rodney – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan Radek. – Ő az első perctől bízott benned.

Mert kapott a lehetőségen, hogy elfelejtheti a fájdalmakat. Ő sosem szeretett a rossz dolgokra gondolni. Tudod, mint valakinek a hiánya, aki közel állt hozzá. Neki könnyebb volt elfogadni, hogy visszatértem, mint azt, hogy meghaltam. Mert a visszatérésem nem fájt, ellentétben a halálommal. De te és ő annyira mások vagytok… sosem fogtok egyformán reagálni valamire… és én nem is szeretném.

De talán igaza volt…

Tényleg így érzel?

Nem - hajtotta le a fejét Radek. – Bár valóban könnyebb lenne… úgy reagálni, mint Rodney. Elfeledkezni minden rosszról. De nekem nem megy. Most még biztosan nem.

Tudom, Radek. Nem is várom tőled, hogy most… ígérj nekem bármit. Időre van szükséged, hogy kitaláld, mit szeretnél. Talán… majd mire visszajövök. Bár lehet, hogy… akkor is úgy fogod érezni, hogy elárulnád őt. Az ő szerelmét… ha esetleg… te és én…

Pontosan ezt érzem, Carson. De… ő már nem lehet velem, és… tudom, hogy azt szeretné, ha újra boldog lennék. És én is szeretnék… boldog lenni.

Szeretném, ha segíthetnék ebben – mosolygott rá Carson.

Meglátjuk, rendben?

Rendben – bólintott rá a doki.

És most?- fürkészte Radek.

Most hazamegyek, és gyanítom, minden kivizsgálás és átvilágítás közepette próbálom egy kicsit összekapni magam.

Még mindig nem vagy jól?

Jól vagyok – nyugtatta meg Carson. – A fő problémát megoldottuk. De a járulékos gondok… hogy a sejtpusztulás sok szervemben károsodást okozott… nos, ennek idő kell, míg helyreáll. De jól vagyok, nem kell aggódnod – mosolygott Radekre.

Azért én aggódom. Sosem panaszkodsz, még akkor sem, ha baj van.

Most nincs semmi baj – fogta meg Radek kezét Carson. – Hidd el, sokkal jobban aggaszt, hogy a bizottság majd ízekre szed. Itt már… többé-kevésbé bebizonyítottam, hogy megbízható vagyok, de odahaza… kezdődik minden elölről. Mindenki úgy néz majd rám, mintha lidérc lennék, fegyveresek kísérnek majd mindenhova, még WC-re is. És minden lélegzetvételemet, amit azóta vettem, hogy kiszabadítottatok, szétboncolják majd, hogy kielemezzék. Ez rosszabb minden másnál… de nem kerülhetem el.

Talán Woolsey ír majd rólad egy pozitív jelentést, ami jó színben tűntet fel.

Lehet, hogy valamit segít, de… ismered a bizottságot. Papírra írt paragrafusok, amiknek nincs közük a való élethez. Azt hiszem, az elmúlt két napban történtek meggyőzték Woolseyt, hogy a hőn szeretett szabályai nem minden esetben működnek… de a többi nem ment át ezen a felismerésen.

Bírsz majd velük, meglátod – bíztatta Radek. – Meggyőzőerőnek sosem voltál híján.

Ez igaz – mosolyodott el Carson. – Remélem, elég lesz, és visszaengednek.

Szóval… Rodney rájött, igaz? – kérdezte inkább, hogy elterelje a saját figyelmét a baljós előérzetekről.

Ő volt, aki… összerakta a holmidat.

Tudom, Radek.

Megtalálta a fényképet. Azt a képet…

Áh – mosolyodott el Carson. – Az elég árulkodó jel. És… sokat cikizett?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Azokban a hónapokban sokat volt mellettem… már a maga módján… tudod.

Na igen. Rodney sokszor… szeretne segíteni, csak… nem mindig tudja, mit kellene tennie, vagy mondania.

Tudom. És még így is nagyon sokat segített. De aztán… sosem hozta szóba, míg fel nem bukkantál újra.

Ez rendes volt tőle.

De azért azt megkaptam, még az első napokban… hogy nem bíztunk benne, és nem mondtuk el neki.

Ó, ezt én is megkaptam azóta – bólintott rá Carson. – De nem haragszik igazán, csak… morogni akar valamiért.

Igen, ő már csak ilyen – hagyta jóvá Radek is. – De tudod… ő is nehezen viselte. Néha… szóba kerültél… az elmúlt két évben, és… olyankor mindketten elszomorodtunk egy időre. De tudod, legtöbbször azt kérdeztük egymástól, hogy miért nem mentünk veled horgászni. Mármint… nem csak azon a napon, hanem… úgy általában.

Mert nem szerettek horgászni. Ez ilyen egyszerű – vont vállat Carson. – Ahogy én sem mentem ki veled soha sakkozni, pedig azt még sikerült is megszerettetned velem. Vagy Shepparddel sem mentem soha golfozni, pedig épp elégszer vetette a szememre. Nem vagyunk egyformák, nem kell ugyanazokat a dolgokat szeretnünk.

Tudom, de… ez nem feltétlenül a horgászásról szólt… mármint… amíg te horgászol, csinálhattam volna valami mást ott melletted. De mégsem… mégsem mentem soha. És Rodney sem. De sosem jöttünk rá, hogy miért?

Mert nektek nem hiányzik úgy a szárazföld, mint nekem. Jól érzitek magatokat itt, a városban. Mármint… általában én is, de néha jó a szememnek a természet látványa. Egy kis zöld, fák, bokrok… Gondolom, ti odahaza sem jártatok túl sokat a zöldben, így itt is remekül megvoltatok nélküle.

Lehet. De azért bántott mindkettőnket. Tulajdonképpen az, hogy… sokkal… több időt kellett volna veled töltenünk.

Ugyan… itt Atlantiszon nem igen van olyan, hogy szabadidő. Mindannyian állandóan dolgozunk. Ezért vagyunk itt mi, és nem olyanok, akiknek négykor kiesik a toll a kezéből. Megszállottak vagyunk, ezt mi is tudjuk. A szabadnapunkat meg töltsük azzal, amit szeretünk. Én horgászással, te sakkozással, Rodney meg Katie-vel.

Már szakítottak.

Tényleg? Ezt nem mondta. Hát… kár. Azt hittem… de mi történt? Olyan jól megvoltak.

Rodney… hát… állítólag… meg akarta kérni a kezét…

Rodney? Ez komoly?

Azt mondják. De… épp akkor este az egész város megbolondult… mindenkit karanténba zárt. Rodneyt és Katie-t a botanikai laborba. Gép nélkül, rádió nélkül… el tudod képzelni Rodneyt? Szóval… nem tudom, mi történt, de… mire vége lett… szakítottak.

Szegény Rodney – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. – Bár… gondolom azért megdolgozott érte. Egy ilyen helyzet kihozza belőle a legrosszabbat.

Na igen.

Visszatérve az aggodalmaitokra… Radek… én is valószínűleg ugyanennyi vélt vagy valós hibát találnék magamban, ha át kellene mennem azon, amin nektek. Hibázunk… mindannyian. Ettől vagyunk emberek. És… akár jöttetek velem horgászni, akár nem… én… és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is… szóval hálásak vagyunk, hogy… részei voltatok… az életemnek. Vagyis az övének. És talán az enyémnek is részei lesztek. Én reménykedek benne.

Adj nekem egy kis időt, Carson! – kérte Radek, aztán megcsóválta a fejét.

Mi az?

Régen is mindig ezt kértem – tűnt fel egy nagyon halvány mosoly Radek arcán.

Emlékszem – mosolyodott el a doki is. – De a türelem akkor meghozta a gyümölcsét. Talán most is. Én türelmes leszek, ígérem.

A beszélgetésüket hirtelen az ajtó csipogása szakította félbe.

Ki az ördög… - morgott maga elé Radek, de egy bocsánatkérő pillantással felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált, hogy kinyissa.

Odakint Sheppard alezredes téblábolt, aki nem kicsit volt zavarban, ez abból is látszott, hogy a fejét vakarta, miközben belépett.

Doki, bocs, hogy szétzúzom az idillt – nézett Carsonra -, de Woolsey kezd tajtékozni…

Istenem, már két óra eltelt – nézett Carson az órájára. – Mintha öt perce lennék csak itt. De… magának még feküdnie kéne – kerekedett felül benne az orvos.

Hagyjon már maga is békén! – nézett rá morcosan az alezredes. – Eleget vitatkoztam Kellerrel. De most… az irányítóba kéne kísérnem.

Kaphatnánk még pár percet, alezredes? – kérdezte Carson, mire a férfi arcán feltűnt egy halvány mosoly.

Hogyne. Odakint leszek.

Köszönöm! – bólintott rá a doki, mire Sheppard kisétált, Carson pedig odament Radekhez.

Szóval… egész jól vették…

Igen – bólintott rá egy halvány mosollyal Radek. – Marie, Rodney és Teyla voltak az elsők, aztán Dr. Cole, de utána már nem tudom, nem is érdekelt abban az időben.

Tudom – szorította meg a karját Carson. – De most… mennem kell. Radek… tényleg nem tudom… visszaengednek-e valaha, és ha igen hogyan, és… mihez kezdhetnék…

Carson… visszajössz, én tudom – mosolygott rá Radek. – És akkor majd kitalálunk valamit.

Hát, ha te hiszel benne, akkor nekem is kell – mosolyodott el Carson. – Összeszedem magam, és visszajövök. Bár a bizottság reakcióját megjósolni sem tudom…

Sam majd segít – bíztatta Radek Carsont.

Igen – bólintott rá a doki. – Radek… addig is… vigyázz nagyon magadra!

Te is, Carson! Hamarosan találkozunk.

Igen – nézte a másikat egy halvány mosollyal a doki. – És köszönöm!

Mit?

Hogy… nyitottál felém… hogy… reménykedhetek, hogy… rendbe jöhetnek a dolgok. Radek… tudom, hogy… nehéz lesz. Mindkettőnknek. De az, hogy adsz nekem egy esélyt… ez több, mint amit remélhettem. Köszönöm!

Tudod… sokaktól kaptam gondolatébresztő prédikációt – mosolygott maga elé Radek.

Majd megköszönöm nekik is. De most megyek – sóhajtott Carson, de az ajtó helyett inkább a másik fele tett egy lépést, és megölelte Radeket, aztán megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, ahogy ő is megérezte Radek ölelését. Végül egy picit elhúzódott tőle, pár pillanatig még fürkészte a szemét, aztán óvatosan megcsókolta.

Valóban nagyon óvatos volt ez a csók, szinte alig érintették egymást, de mégis, mindketten úgy érezték, nem szakadhatnak el enélkül. Egyfajta ígéret volt, hogy hamarosan újra találkoznak, és akkor talán minden jobbra fordulhat.

Várlak vissza! – súgta Radek, mikor Carson elhúzódott tőle.

Sietek, ahogy tudok – ígérte a doki, majd még megszorította Radek kezét egy pillanatra, aztán kisétált a szobából.

Minden rendben? – nézett rá Sheppard, aki odakint várta.

Amennyire lehet – tűnődött el Carson. – Mehetünk.

Rendben – bólintott rá Sheppard, és szótlanul elballagtak a vezérlőbe. – Akkor… ügyesen, doki! – nyújtott kezet végül az alezredes Carsonnak. – Várjuk vissza!

Megteszem, amit tudok – bólintott rá Carson. – Remélem, visszajöhetek – mondta, majd Woolseyra nézett.

Sokat segített nekünk, Dr. Beckett. Ezt a bizottság is értékelni fogja – bólintott rá Woolsey, majd kiadta az utasítást Chucknak, hogy tárcsázhat.

Mielőtt még megnyílt volna a féregjárat, még Rodney robbant be a vezérlőbe.

Carson! Én is… el akartam köszönni…

Tudom – mosolygott rá a doki. – Jó lett volna dumálni egy kicsit, de…

Ne etess, volt fontosabb dolgod is – ugratta Rodney.

Igen – látta be Carson. – Rodney… köszönöm!

Ugyan… nem tettem semmit.

Majd… megbeszéljük legközelebb – nevetett Carson.

Igen.

Akkor… megyek – pillantott a doki a kapura, és mindenki, aki ismerte, jót mosolygott, mert az jutott eszükbe, hogy mennyire idegenkedett eleinte a doki a féregjáratban történő utazástól.

Végül Carson rászánta magát, közelebb sétált, majd egy hirtelen elhatározással átlépett a kapun.

Ahogy bezárult a kapu a többieken valami furcsa szomorúság lett úrrá, de mégis mindannyian, kivétel nélkül tudatában voltak annak, hogy ez más, kevésbé végleges búcsú, mint amikor a másik Carson testét küldték át a kapun. Most van esély, hogy a doki visszatér, így mindannyian vettek egy nagy levegőt, és ebbe a gondolatba kapaszkodva visszatértek a munkájukhoz.

Rodney aznap késő délután futott bele Radekbe a folyosón.

Radek! Minden oké? – kérdezte Rodney.

Igen, azt hiszem – mosolygott maga elé Radek. – Nem mondom, hogy túl vagyunk rajta, de… alakul.

Örülök.

Kösz – mosolyodott el Radek, mire Rodney rábólintott, még megszorította a vállát, majd továbbsétált, de aztán megtorpant és visszafordult.

Hé, Zelenka!

Mi van? – nézett utána Radek.

Nem szeretném, ha ez az egész a munka rovására menne! – mondta, és csak magában szórakozott, ahogy Radek megforgatta a szemét, és elvonult.

Abban a másfél évben sem vetted észre, te vaksi – morogta maga elé Radek, ahogy sétált a folyosókon, de aztán megrázta a fejét, és inkább Carsonon gondolkodott a továbbiakban. Nem tervezte, hogy túl sokat fog aznap dolgozni, de ez a helyzet sokkal jobb volt, mint a korábbi. Akkor a fájdalom, a végtelen hiányérzet zárta börtönbe, de most a remény, a boldogság ígérete volt, amitől a tudós egy méterrel a föld felett lebegett, így semmi kedve nem volt a szimulációkba temetkezni, és hogy, hogy nem ezt aznap senki nem akarta a szemére vetni.


	22. Chapter 22

Fél év telt el, míg Carson visszatérhetett a Pegazus galaxisba, ráadásul nem is a kapun át, hanem a Daedaluson, ami huszonegy nap bezártságot jelentett volna a dokinak, de ő már a második napon meggyőzte Caldwell ezredest, hogy hasznosabban tölthetné az idejét a gyengélkedőn, így a parancsnok engedélyével munkába állt. Mivel az út eseménytelen volt, nem volt sok munkájuk, de ennek ellenére a doki elfoglalta magát, sőt, még néhány változást is eszközölt a gyengélkedő működésében.

Mikor leszálltak Carson úgy gondolta, illő lenne bejelentkezni Mr. Woolseynál, így megvárta, míg az ezredes is megteszi ugyanezt, aztán váltott pár szót a város vezetőjével. Kellemesen elbeszélgettek, Woolsey faggatta Carsont a Földön töltött időről, és a terveiről is, és végül kikísérte, de hogy-hogy nem épp Radek tartott feléjük, akinek felderült az arca, mikor meglátta Carsont. A doki is elmosolyodott, és mikor Radek odaért, megölelték egymást. Ezen senki nem csodálkozott, sőt, inkább egy halvány mosollyal úgy tettek, mintha nem is látnának semmit, csak Woolsey arcán látszott némi értetlenség. Úgy tűnt hozzá még nem jutottak el a pletykák.

Később megkereslek, és beszélünk – mondta mosolyogva Carson Radeknek, aki végül kicsit mégis zavarba jött.

Rendben – bólintott rá Radek, mire Carson még megszorította a karját, és elsétált.

Mi az ördög volt ez? – nézett utána fürkészőn Woolsey, mire az irányítóteremben néhány embert fojtogatni kezdett a nevetés, de Radek végül csak vállat vont.

Örültünk, hogy újra találkozunk.

Azt láttam – morgott a másik, de Radek erre már nem reagált, inkább lesétált a lépcsőn, és letelepedett Chuck mellé, akivel valamit épp ellenőrizni akartak.

Jó, hogy Dr. Beckett újra a fedélzeten van – mosolygott maga elé Chuck.

Igen. De foglalkozhatnánk inkább a mélyűr érzékelővel? – sandított rá Radek.

Hogyne. Bár gyanítom, nem sokáig szeretne vele foglalkozni.

Még egy ilyen, és visszamegyek a laboromba – fenyegette meg a technikust Radek. – És akkor azt kezd az érzékelőivel, amit akar.

Fene az összes érzékeny lelkű tudósba – nevetett Chuck. – Koncentráljunk a munkára.

Remek – bólintott rá Radek, és lassan belesüllyedt a gépébe.

Radek késő délutánig dolgozott az irányítóban, aztán evett valamit és visszament a laborjába. Nem akarta zavarni Carsont, tudta, hogy épp elég dolga lehet, és amúgy is megígérte, hogy keresni fogja, ha majd szabadul, így folytatta a munkát, míg meg nem hallotta Carson hangját a rádiójában.

Itt vagyok! – válaszolt.

Hol? – mosolyodott el Carson, de aztán nem várta meg a választ a költői kérdésre. – Sokáig dolgozol ma?

Nem terveztem.

Akkor egy óra múlva az északi mólón?

Hiányzott már a látvány, igaz? – mosolyodott el Radek is. – Ott leszek.

Rendben – bólintott rá Carson, és kiszállt a vonalból.

A megbeszélt időpontban Radek kisétált a mólóra, de ahogy azt gyanította, Carson egy ideje már ott ücsörgött, és csak nézte az előtte elterülő nagy vizet. A férfi nyugodtnak tűnt, mint aki hosszú bolyongás után végre hazatalált, és el tudott engedni minden feszültséget. Végül Radek odasétált hozzá, így felnézett rá.

Szia! – mosolygott rá. – Leülsz? Hoztam… egy kis hazai whiskyt – bányászott elő egy apró kis laposüveget a zsebéből. - Tudod, csak… bátorságot meríteni.

Jó ötlet – bólintott rá Radek. – De én is hoztam valamit – vette elő a régi csokisdobozt, miközben leült Carson mellé. – Bár lehet, hogy már rég megromlott.

Legfeljebb együtt fekszünk a gyengélkedőn egy gyomormosás után – nevette el magát Carson. – És különben is, az alkohol majd fertőtlenít.

Rossz hatással volt rád, hogy otthon voltál – nevetett Radek is, de aztán lassan elcsendesedtek. – Jól vagy? – nézett aggódva Carsonra. – Úgy értem…

Igen, jól vagyok.

Carson, most komolyan… tényleg… meggyógyultál? Teljesen?

Igen, tényleg. Teljesen.

Akkor jó – könnyebbült meg Radek. - Milyen volt otthon?

Érdekes – húzta el a száját a doki. – Fura volt… tudod… csak a szokásos… hogy… azt mondtam hazamegyek, pedig… sosem jártam még ott… azt mondtam hiányoztak a hazai ízek, pedig még sosem ettem földi ételt… ilyenek. Ami pedig az otthon töltött időt illeti, voltak jobb napok és rosszabb napok is. A bizottság még az én birkatürelmemet is megingatta néha, hiába próbált Sam segíteni. Mr. Woolseytól tartottunk annak idején, pedig ő egy angyal a többihez képest. Az egyik még azt is kitalálta, hogy vizsgáljanak meg egy za'tarc detektorral. Az… olyasmi, mint egy hazugságvizsgáló.

Hallottam már róla – bólintott rá Radek. – Tok'ra technológia, nem?

De igen. És így legalább a Földre csaltak egy tok'rát, akit Sam rávett, hogy gyógyítson a gyógyító kristállyal. Persze cserébe kapott egy adagot a véremből, hogy megvizsgálhassák, de ez részletkérdés. Ő volt az ötszázhuszonharmadik, aki engem akart szurkálni. Szóval… visszatérve rám… jobb vagyok, mint új koromban. Bár tekintve, hogy milyen defektes voltam új koromban, ez nem is nehéz. De jól vagyok. Tényleg.

Ennek örülök – mosolygott Radek Carsonra. – És… hogy vetted rá őket, hogy visszaengedjenek?

Vázoltam nekik egy olyan tervet, amiben… láttak némi fantáziát.

És elmondod nekem is?

El, de… nem tudom, mennyire fogsz neki örülni. Ez talán… attól függ, most mit gondolsz rólam.

Tudod… - tűnődött el Radek, ahogy a szeme a távoli horizont fele fordult -, nagyon vártam már, hogy itt legyél. De… azt is tudtam, hogy ez a nagy határozottság csak addig fog tartani, míg meg nem látlak újra. Most…

Megint összezavarodtál – mosolygott Radekre Carson. – Sejtettem, hogy így lesz. Semmi gond. És talán erre is jó megoldás lesz, amit kitaláltam.

És el is mondod végre? – ráncolta a homlokát türelmetlenül Radek.

Csak… arra gondoltam, hogy… olyan sok világ van… itt a környéken… ahol szükség lenne a munkámra. Ahol segíthetnék az embereknek. Sok egyszerű, de ígéretes világ van, amit olyan járványok és betegségek sújtanak, amiket könnyűszerrel orvosolhatnánk. Elég csak… egy védőoltás, vagy ilyesmi, és ezrek életét menthetjük meg.

És mivel vetted rá erre a bizottságot? Nem szoktak jótékonysági intézményt játszani, márpedig a terveidhez szükséges felszerelés elég sokba kerül. Még a mi galaxisunkban sem jótékonykodnak, hát még ilyen távolságban. Fütyülnek ők a bajban lévő világokra, míg őket nem fenyegeti közvetlen veszély.

Igen, ez igaz, de… itt-ott talán cserealapnak tekinthetjük a munkámat, és a felhasznált eszközöket. Kaphatnánk cserébe élelmet, egyéb apróságot, amit már nem a Daedalusszal kellene szállítani két galaxison keresztül. Azt a kapacitást fordíthatnák másra. És közben persze… keresek ZPM-et – fojtott el egy vigyort Carson, amiből a másik tudta, hogy a legkevésbé sem érdekli a ZPM-ek kutatása.

Azért ha találsz egyet, szólhatnál – mosolyodott el Radek is, de végül elkomolyodott. – Szóval megint csak elmész.

Időről időre igen – bólintott rá Carson. – Tudod… most egy kicsit… szeretném jóvátenni… mindazt a hibát, amit eddig elkövettem. Egyszerűen csak gyógyítani, minden eszement kutatás és egyéb nélkül, csak segíteni az embereknek. De gyakran hazajövök, és… így neked is lenne lehetőséged lassan szokni a gondolatot, hogy itt vagyok. És talán mire harmadszor jövök haza, már egy puszival üdvözölnél – sandított a másikra.

Még az is lehet – mosolygott Radek maga elé.

Látod… - mosolygott rá Carson. – És… veled történt valami az elmúlt időszakban?

Atlantiszon mindig történik valami – vont vállat Radek. – Ettől szép. Hogy a fenyegetés állandóan itt lebeg a fejünk felett. Tulajdonképpen… inspirálja az embert.

Ezt Rodney szokta mondani – nevette el magát Carson. – Mindig azt mondja, nyomás alatt teljesít a legjobban.

Na igen – bólintott rá Radek, aztán eltűnődött. Egy nem olyan régi jelenet jutott eszébe, mikor Rodneyval arról beszélgettek, meddig tudnák megállni, mármint ő és Carson, hogy szóba hozzák a múltat, a régi dolgokat, a közös emlékeket.

Mi a baj? – fürkészte Carson.

Semmi, csak… néha eszembe jutnak… beszélgetések…

Velem? – kérdezte kedvesen a doki.

Veled is – vonta össze a szemöldökét Radek -, de most… éppen egy olyan… mikor Rodneyval rólad beszélgettünk. Mikor… sztázisban voltál.

Sokat segítettetek egymásnak.

Néha… nem is beszélgettünk, csak… átjött hozzám dolgozni… bár erre nem sokszor volt példa. Csak, ha… nyomta valami a csőrét, és idő kellett, hogy kibökje. Bár ennek is többnyire az volt a vége, hogy lehülyézett.

Nem is Rodney lenne, ha nem tenné – mosolygott Carson. – Emlékszel még… a kezdet kezdetén azt kérdeztem tőled, miért viseled el, hogy így beszéljen veled? – kérdezte, de Radek csak sóhajtott, és nem mondott semmit.

Nem kellene erről beszélnem, igaz? Hogy mit tettem akkor régen – értette meg Carson. – Csak felkavarlak vele. Hát jó… majd megpróbálok figyelni rá – ígérte Carson, aki bár sokszor erőt merített az emlékekből, megértette, hogy Radeknek ez felkavaró lehet. - Beszéljünk inkább a jövőről. Inkább segíts nekem kiválasztani a világot, ahol elkezdhetem a missziómat.

Ebben Teyla biztos sokkal többet tud neked segíteni – töprengett el Radek. – Ő tudja melyikek azok a világok, ahol a legnagyobb szükség van segítségre.

Igen, igazad van – látta be Carson is. - Majd beszélek vele – mondta Carson, majd megfordult, és szemügyre vette a várost.

Hogy hiányzott a Földön. Ez a látvány… páratlan.

Igen – követte a pillantását Radek is. – Érdekes…

Micsoda? – vetett rá egy oldalpillantást Carson.

Odahaza sosem szerettem a felhőkarcolókat, a toronyházakat, az olyan városokat, amik csupán ilyenekből állnak. Lélektelennek, sivárnak gondoltam őket. És itt nincs más, csak csupa ilyesmi… égbe nyúló karcsú, fémből készült épületek, és mégis… annyira más a látvány.

Mert tudod, hogy hol vagy, és hogy mi ez az egész – mosolyodott el Carson. – New York vagy Washington sosem fog felszállni a levegőbe, vagy lemerülni a víz alá… legalábbis remélem, bár itt megtanultam már, hogy soha ne mond, hogy soha…

Ne fesd az ördögöt a falra – rázkódott meg Radek. – De amúgy igazad van. Valószínűleg inkább az nyűgöz le bennünket, mikor Atlantiszra nézünk, amit átélt. Velünk, és előttünk is. Hosszú korok óta itt van, és itt lesz még jóval utánunk is. És persze az, amire képes.

Azért a látvány sem utolsó – tiltakozott Carson.

Nem, tényleg – hagyta rá egy halvány mosollyal Radek, és egy darabig tűnődve a városon nyugtatták a szemüket, de Radek végül megtörte a csendet.

Szóval… vágytál vissza.

Ó, nem is sejted, mennyire – mosolygott maga elé Carson. – Hiányzott Atlantisz, és… te is elmondhatatlanul hiányoztál. Nagyon sokat gondoltam rád, és… nagyon sokat gondolkodtam rajtunk.

Carson… - hajtotta le a fejét zavartan Radek.

Ne! Én tényleg sokat gondolkodtam, és… próbáltam… racionálisan… elfogulatlanul, amennyire lehet. Tényleg. És arra jutottam, hogy… nem is tudom… hogy mondjam…

Ha már belekezdtél – vonta össze a szemöldökét Radek.

Hát jó. Szóval… sok gondolkodás után arra jutottam, hogy… egy kapcsolatod véget ért Carson… a régi Carson halálával. És ezt tiszteletben kell tartanom, és meg is teszem. Nem várhatom el tőled, hogy ott folytasd, ahol vége lett. Tudom, hogy… bár volt időd… lezárni a múltat Carson halála és az én felbukkanásom közt, de én újra felkavartam mindent és feltéptem a sebeidet. Ennek újfent idő kell, hogy letisztuljon és összeforrjon. Nem fogok semmit sürgetni. De talán… ha magadban tisztába tudtad tenni a dolgokat… szóval… akkor… ha előröl kezdhetnénk mindent… ha adnál egy esélyt, hogy újra meghódíthassalak… ezúttal én… talán lenne esélyünk. Mit szólsz?

Nem hangzik rosszul – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Radek arcán.

Akkor erre igyunk egy kortyot – mosolyodott el a doki, majd kinyitotta az üveget, és átnyújtotta a másiknak. Radek belekortyolt, de mivel még mindig nem szerette meg a whiskyt, gyorsan vissza is adta, így Carson is követte a példáját. – És most?

Bemehetnénk vacsorázni – javasolta Radek.

Mehetünk – bólintott rá Carson is, így felálltak, és elindultak befelé.

Nem zavar, ha együtt látnak minket? – fürkészte Carson Radeket, mikor beléptek az épületbe.

Tudod – töprengett el a férfi -, mióta a teli irányítóterem előtt kijelentettem, hogy nem érdekel, ki mit gondol… szóval azóta tényleg nem érdekel.

Ennek őszintén örülök – kuncogott Carson, de aztán szótlanul ballagtak el az ebédlőig, megpakolták a tálcájukat, és letelepedtek egy asztalhoz. Végül komótosan hozzáláttak az evéshez, Radek csak utána törte meg a csendet.

És egyébként mi újság otthon?

Tulajdonképpen sok mindenről nem tudok – vont vállat Carson. – Az időm nagy részét a parancsnokságon töltöttem, többnyire Dr. Fraiser és két marcona katona ellenőrzése alatt. Néhány újságba beleolvastam, de abból úgy tűnt, minden változatlan, így el is ment a kedvem tőle. Inkább néhány szakmai kiadványt kértem a doktornőtől, hogy képezzem magam egy kicsit.

Na igen… nem is tudom, miért gondoltam, hogy bármi is változna – vont vállat Radek.

Az ember mindig reménykedik – nevette el magát Carson. – Tudod… lehet, hogy emiatt szeretünk itt annyira?

Mire gondolsz?

A helyzet az, hogy… itt állandó veszélyben élünk, mégis… vagy éppen emiatt… megtapasztalhatjuk, milyen az, mikor az emberek össze tudnak fogni, és nem egymás ellen áskálódnak, mint otthon.

Ebben lehet valami – hagyta rá Radek, és mindketten eltűnődtek ezen, miközben tovább ettek, és már majdnem végeztek, mikor Carson egy nagy levegővel visszatért a valóságba.

És itt történt valami érdekes? Leszámítva a lidérceket?

Hát, ha valami jó kis pletykára vagy kíváncsi, be kell valljam… általában vak vagyok az ilyesmire. Teylának megszületett a kisfia…

Tényleg? Nahát, ez igazán örömteli hír – derült fel Carson. – És minden rendben volt?

Erről inkább kérdezd meg Rodneyt – nevette el magát Radek. – Ő volt ott vele… egy lidérchajó fedélzetén… - kezdett bele a mondatba Radek, de aztán elharapta, mert rájött, nem Michael az, akit már a visszatérése napján emlegetnie kellene Carsonnak.

Te jó ég – szörnyedt el Carson. – És mindhárman túlélték? Kész csoda. Már maga a tény, hogy Rodney nem ájult el – nevette el magát.

Gondolom Teyla nem hagyta – vont vállat Radek. – De túlélték, szerencsére. A szülést is, és a kalandot is. És amennyire én tudom, a kicsivel is minden rendben van.

Akkor jó – bólintott rá Carson. – És te? Fedeztél fel valami izgalmasat mostanában?

Folyamatosan dolgozunk az ősök adatbázisán, mint mindig, de elég lassan haladunk. Sziszifuszi munka ez. Te tudod, milyen, mert te is bogarásztad az adatbázist.

Igen – vonta össze a szemét Carson. – Az ősök… mintha még egymás elől is rejtegették volna a felfedezéseiket. Akkor mi hogy értsük meg? Sokszor nem értem őket.

Nem őket kell megértenünk, csak a tudásukat – vont vállat Radek. – Néha úgy érzem, nem is akarom őket igazán megérteni.

Talán igazad van – értett egyet Carson. – Megyünk?

Mehetünk – bólintott rá Radek, így felálltak és kisétáltak.

Hazakísérhetlek? – kérdezte óvatosan Carson.

Hát jó – adta meg magát a másik, így összemosolyogtak és elindultak Radek szállása felé.


	23. Chapter 23

Bejössz? – kérdezte Radek, mikor megálltak az ajtaja előtt.

Nem akarlak zavarni – szabadkozott Carson.

Nem zavarsz. Bár a rumli a régi, talán még nem felejtetted el – figyelmeztette Radek, mikor kinyitotta az ajtaját, és beléptek.

Tényleg – nézett körül Carson mosolyogva. – Minden a régi. Még a kacatos dobozod is megvan a sarokban. Nem telt még meg?

Sok mindent elajándékoztam közben. Könyveket, DVD-ket… még Rodneynak is. Na nem mintha megérdemelné.

Az ember a barátaival szívesen megosztja, amije van – bólintott rá Carson.

Igen, csak Rodney nem az a típus, aki ezt viszonozná akármivel is. Akár csak egy kedves szóval…

Na igen, Rodney MacKaynek nagy bajban kell lennie ahhoz, hogy kedves tudjon lenni – nevetett Carson.

Beszéltetek már?

Csak beköszöntem hozzá, de épp készült valamit felrobbantani, úgyhogy inkább hagytam dolgozni, mielőtt még rám keni, ha nem úgy sül el, ahogy tervezte.

Erre lett volna esélyed.

Tudom, inkább mentem is tovább. Beszélgettem Sheppard alezredessel egy keveset, aztán inkább Dr. Kellerrel tervezgettünk, mielőtt hívtalak.

És… mikorra tervezed, hogy indulsz?

Még jó néhány nap. Beszélek Teylával, keresünk egy világot, ahol nagy szükség van segítségre, aztán össze kell állítani a szükséges felszerelést… egy hét biztos, mire indulásra készen állunk.

Addig legalább még itt leszel.

Hm… ez aztán a változás – mosolyodott el a doki. – Eddig elkívántál melegebb éghajlatra, most meg nem akarod, hogy elmenjek?

Nem kívántalak sehova – húzta el a száját Radek. – Ha véletlenül mégis… akkor sem volt benne rosszindulat.

Egy pillanatig sem gondoltam ezt – nyugtatta meg Carson. – Csak feltűnt a változás. Tudod, mit? Ha valamelyik világon találok valamit, ami érdemes a figyelmedre, majd értesítelek, és jössz te is. Úgysem dolgoztunk még soha együtt.

Tényleg?

Tulajdonképpen… itt a városban sokszor… mint amikor Jennifert megmentettük… de küldetésen még nem voltunk együtt.

Akkor nagyon is itt az ideje. Szólj, ha találsz valamit.

Rendben – nevette el magát Carson. – Nyitott szemmel járok, és szólni fogok.

Oké – bólintott rá Radek. – Leülünk?

Persze. De azért ma még ne akarj rávenni egy sakkpartira – nevetett Carson. – Nem hiszem, hogy formában lennék.

Pedig megfordult a fejemben – nevetett Radek.

Ám legyen – adta meg magát egy teátrális sóhajjal Carson. – Hol a sakktáblád?

Valamelyik szekrényben – tűnődött el Radek. – Nem játszottam itthon, mióta…

Akkor épp itt az ideje – bólintott rá gyorsan a doki, mielőtt a másiknak rossz irányba kanyarodnak a gondolatai. Radek is így lehetett ezzel, így inkább gyorsan előkereste a sakktáblát, és felállította az asztalán, aztán, ahogy szokta, lecsatolta az óráját, és a tábla mellé fektette.

Kezdhetek én? – kérdezte Carson.

Persze – bólintott rá a másik, és fordított egyet a táblán. Carson nyitott, és onnantól kezdve csak ritkán szólaltak meg, mindketten a játékra koncentráltak, egészen addig, míg a doki meg nem csóválta a fejét.

Radek, mondd, mit csinálsz?

Sakkozom – pillantott fel a férfi, mire Carson egy sóhajjal megfogta a kezét.

Te ennél sokkal jobb vagy. Ne kímélj! Még mindig nem vagyok cukorból. Nem dőlök a kardomba, ha megversz. Sőt. Kicsit olyan lenne… mintha minden rendben volna.

Tudom, csak… mindegy… játszunk! Ha arra vágysz, hogy elpáholjalak… legyen úgy – mosolygott halványan Carsonra, mire az rábólintott, és folytatták a játékot, amit egy húsz perccel később Radek csont nélkül megnyert, a doki pedig mosolyogva átült mellé.

Miért akartál kikapni?

Nem akartam kikapni. Csak… talán… azt, hogy… egyszer te is nyerj – hajtotta le a fejét Radek.

Radek… tudom, sokat morogtam, hogy mindig ronggyá versz, de… te is tudod, hogy sosem volt ez komoly. Csak ugrattalak.

Tudom – sóhajtott Radek. – De tudod… mikor itt ültem… a tábla előtt, amit utoljára itt hagytunk… napokig… hetekig… minden este… és azon gondolkodtam… miért nem hagytalak soha nyerni… csak egyszer… egyetlen egyszer…

Azért, mert te vagy a jobb. Sokkal-sokkal jobb. És nem akarom, hogy hagyj nyerni. Hova tűnne akkor belőlem a küzdő szellem? Radek, légy önmagad! Játssz olyan zseniálisan, ahogy szoktál! És örülj a győzelmednek, úgy, ahogy szoktál, hidd el, én együtt örülök veled!

Tudom, csak…

Sosem akartalak igazán megverni – cirógatta meg a doki Radek arcát. – Szeretem, ahogy csillog a szemed két lépéssel a győzelem előtt. Ahogy elégedetten hátradőlsz, mikor kimondod, hogy sakk-matt. És azt is, ahogy utána ránézel az órádra, és elégedetten nyugtázod, hogy egyre jobban veszem a kihívást. Hidd el, nem az számít, hogy nyerek vagy veszítek. Sosem ezért játszottam veled.

Hanem miért?

Mert megszerettetted velem – nevetett Carson. – És mert tudom, hogy mindkettőnk agya kikapcsol a napi pörgésből, az idegeskedésből, a folytonos aggódásból, míg játszunk. És mert addig együtt lehetünk. És mert sokat tanultam minden egyes játszmánkból. És… talán… néha azért… mert időnként olyan… mint valamiféle előjáték… Lépésről lépésre épül fel köztünk a feszültség… hogy a végén átüljek ide melléd, és végre megérinthetlek, megcsókolhatlak… - mondta a doki, a végén már csak alig hangosabban a suttogásnál, aztán még egy kis ideig cirógatta Radek arcát, aztán odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

A csókjuk hosszú ideig gyengéd és óvatos maradt, de lassan egyre érzékibbé vált, míg teljesen bele nem feledkeztek.

Nem terveztem, hogy már ma este elcsábítalak – súgta Carson rekedten, mikor percekkel később elhúzódott Radektől. – Csak nagyon lassan és óvatosan szerettelek volna újból meghódítani. Úgy, mint régen.

Szükségem van rád – nézett Radek a doki szemébe.

Biztos vagy benne?

Igen.

Akkor jó – mosolyodott el Carson, és újra megcsókolta a másikat, és ebben a csókban már mindketten hagyták magukat elveszni.

Carson, ahogy csókolta a másikat, végtelen boldogságot érzett, és azt a halvány kis aggódást, mi még ott volt a lelke mélyén, igyekezett elnyomni. Hisz a vágy, amit közel három éve égett benne a párja iránt, most szinte fékezhetetlenül tört a felszínre. Közelebb húzta magához Radeket, és ahogy összesimultak, csak simogatta, ahol érte. Érezte, hogy Radek is kívánja őt, ami csak tovább tüzelte benne a szenvedélyt. Végül a csókjaival elhalmozta a másik arcát, aztán a nyakát is, majd megszabadította a felsőjétől, de e téren a másik sem maradt adósa.

Végül úgy döntöttek, ideje, hogy kényelmesebb helyen folytassák a dolgot, így kényelmesen elheveredtek az ágyon. Carson csak felkönyökölt Radek mellett, és cirógatta az arcát.

Istenem, hányszor álmodoztam erről… hogy… újra a karjaimba zárhatlak, hogy… csókolhatlak… Radek, mond, hogy ez most nem álom!

Nem, Carson. Ez most a valóság – mosolygott Radek a dokira, mire az is elmosolyodott, és máris csókolta tovább a szerelmét.

Ahogy Carson lassan elhitte, hogy ez tényleg a valóság, lassan lekerült róluk minden ruha, hogy zavartalanul felfedezhessék újra egymás testét. Végigcsókolták, végigsimogatták egymás testének minden négyzetcentiméterét, pontosan emlékezve arra, hogy a másiknak mi az, ami a legtöbb gyönyört okozza. Hosszú ideig szerették egymást, hol gyengéden és érzékien, hogy fékevesztett szenvedéllyel, mígnem már nem bírták tovább a várakozást, és eggyé olvadva élték át a gyönyörök legcsodálatosabbikát.

Végül egymás karjaiban lassan magukra találtak újra, de túl kimerültek és túl meghatottak voltak ahhoz, hogy szavakba öntsék az érzéseiket, így csak ölelték egymást, míg álomba nem merültek.

Carson az éjszaka közepén felriadt. Először nem tudta, miért, sőt, az első pillanatban azt sem tudta, hogy hol van, de aztán tudatosodott benne, mint ahogy az is, hogy Radek nincs mellette az ágyban. Ahogy ez eljutott az agyáig, körülnézett a szobában, és Radeket az ablaknál állva találta. Lassan, csendben felkelt ő is, és odasétált hozzá.

Megbántad? – kérdezte halkan.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Radek, de mivel a doki úgy érezte, hogy elég messziről húzta vissza, csak gyengéden átölelte a derekát.

Biztos?

Igen. Igen, biztos – nyugtatta meg Radek, de aztán sóhajtott egy nagyot.

Akkor mi a baj? – kérdezte Carson, és adott egy finom puszit a nyakába.

Csak… eszembe jutott valami, amire már rég nem gondoltam.

Elmondod?

Az én hibám volt – hajtotta le a fejét.

Micsoda?

Hogy… meghaltál – hajtotta le a fejét Radek.

Radek… ez butaság. Hogy lett volna a te hibád?

Tudod, hogy mi történt?

Igen, Rodney elmesélte. Bár ő meg határozottan arról győzködött, hogy az ő hibája volt.

Nem. Ő is hibázott, de az kivédhető lett volna, ha én nem szúrom el – rázta meg a fejét Radek. – Tudod… a műtét előtt… csináltam egy titkos rádiócsatornát, amin tudtuk beszélni… csak te és én. Megpróbáltalak lebeszélni a műtétről. Nem tudtad időben elkezdeni, mert feltartottalak. Ha nem teszem… pont elég időt nyertél volna, hogy… ne történjen semmi baj. Nem kellett volna meghalnod, és… annak a szerencsétlen technikusnak sem.

Radek…

Ez az igazság, Carson.

Gyanítom, nem te voltál az egyetlen, aki megpróbált lebeszélni, és feltartott.

Nem. De nekem nem lett volna szabad.

Ugyan miért?

Mert én mindenkinél jobban ismerlek, és tudnom kellett volna, hogy semmi esélyem. Hogy felesleges minden próbálkozás. Hagynom kellett volna, hogy tedd a dolgod, és akkor nem lett volna semmi baj.

Aggódtál. Szerettél volna megvédeni. Nem tettél semmi rosszat – próbálta megnyugtatni Carson a másikat, de nem járt túl sok sikerrel.

És ez mindjárt felment? – csóválta meg a fejét Radek.

Tudod… szeretném, ha nem gyötörnéd magad ezen – szorította magához a doki Radeket -, de… ez megint nem egy tudatos döntés. Hidd el, tudom. Mikor Michael… mikor eleinte próbált rákényszeríteni, hogy segítsek neki… ellenálltam. Sokáig. Azt mondtam neki, inkább meghalok. De ő nem engem ölt meg. Pontosan tudta, mivel hathat rám. Hozott egy fiatal lányt, és ott ölte meg előttem. Csak azért, hogy rávegyen arra, hogy segítsek neki. Azt mondta, míg nem állok kötélnek, minden nap kivégez egy embert. Tudod… abban a két évben… minden második éjjel… azzal a lánnyal álmodtam. A sikoltása minden éjjel ott rezgett a falak között… sosem bocsátottam meg magamnak. És soha nem is fogom. Tudom, mit érzel. Elmondod inkább, hogy mit mondtál nekem akkor?

Csak… megpróbáltalak lebeszélni a műtétről. És azt, hogy féltelek… és… hogy szeretlek. Ez volt az utolsó szó, amit mondtam neked.

A legszebb szó, amit utoljára mondhattál – súgta Carson könnyes szemmel a párjának.

Carson, bocsáss meg! – fordult meg Radek, mire a doki magához ölelte.

Bár lenne jogom azt mondani, hogy megbocsátok – szorította magához. – De tudod, hogy nem velem történt, így nem tehetem. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő sem haragudna rád. Egy pillanatig sem. Sőt, fel sem merülne benne, hogy hibáztasson. Inkább örülne, hogy még utoljára hallhatta a hangod. Hogy érezhette, mennyire aggódsz érte. Hogy milyen fontos volt neked. Hidd el, csak ez számított neki is. És bárhol is van most, csak erre emlékszik, hidd el!

És vajon mit gondol arról, hogy veled vagyok?

Szerintem örülne, hogy boldog vagy. Én örülnék.

Én is ebben bízom, de… néha félek. Néha félek, hogy csalódást okozok neki.

Nagyon szeretett téged, ugye tudod? – cirógatta meg Radek arcát Carson.

Én is őt – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi.

Azt szeretné, hogy boldog legyél.

Tudom.

Én is azt szeretném, hogy boldog legyél.

Carson! – nézett fel a másikra Radek. – Hidd el, én is ezt szeretném. De még sokszor… vissza fog húzni a múlt. Még sokszor eszembe fognak jutni dolgok.

Tudom. Semmi baj! Rossz, hogy szenvedni látlak, de… ha bármikor bármiben segíthetek… én itt vagyok. Rám számíthatsz. Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy bármikor elmondhatod, mi bánt. Akkor is, ha rá gondolsz… ha hiányzik…

Nem akarlak kínozni.

Szó sincs róla.

Carson, én nem akarom, hogy azt hidd…

Mit?

Nem… nem érdekes – rázta meg a fejét Radek, majd elfordult a másiktól, és az ablakpárkányra támaszkodott.

Nem akarod, hogy azt higgyem, te is csak egy olcsó másolatnak tartasz, mint sokan?

Carson! – pördült meg Radek, aki bár épp erre gondolt, így kimondva még kegyetlenebbnek tűnt ez a gondolat.

Semmi baj, Radek – fogta meg a két karját Carson. – Tudom, sokan gondolják ezt. És van is benne egy kis igazság.

Carson!

De, komolyan. Tudod… néha nekem is átkozottul összezavaró ez az egész. Hogy ő vagyok, és mégsem ő. De meg kell tanulnom felülemelkedni ezen a dolgon, ha nem akarom önmarcangolásra pazarolni az életemet. Szóval… nyugodtan… beszélhetsz róla. Bármikor. Elmondhatod, hogy mi bánt.

De akkor… te is mondd el… ha kétségeid vannak! - nézett Carson szemébe Radek.

Ezt… nekem kell kezelnem – sóhajtott a doki.

Nem. Ez együtt kell kezelnünk. Az én problémáimat is, de a tiédet is. Tudom, hogy neked sem könnyű. Hogy vannak kétségeid. Önmagaddal szemben, és a többiekkel szemben is. De egy dolgot tudnod kell. Lehet, hogy nem ő vagy… de akkor is Carson Beckett vagy, aki jó ember. Ezt soha nem felejtsd el!

Köszönöm, Radek! – mosolyodott el hálásan Carson, és megölelte a másikat. – De most gyere, bújjunk be az ágyba, és próbáljunk meg aludni!

Rendben – adta meg magát Radek, így lefeküdtek, és Carson magához ölelte a párját.

Annyira jó, hogy itt vagy velem! Értelmet adsz ennek az egész tébolynak.

Örülök, ha így van – mosolygott rá Radek. – De most aludjunk! – mondta, de aztán eszébe jutott valami, és elmosolyodott.

Mi az?

Lehet, hogy ezt nem kéne elmondanom…

Azért csak ki vele! – bíztatta Carson.

Csak… tudod, hogy van itt Atlantiszon valaki más is, aki szeret téged? Vagy legalábbis régebben szeretett?

Marie? – kérdezte mosolyogva Carson.

Igen.

Tudom. De ez már tényleg rég volt.

Észrevetted?

Igen. De… úgy gondoltam, hogy jobb, ha nem reagálok rá. Ha akkor elmondom neki az igazat… nehezebb lett volna. Sokáig zavarban lettünk volna egymás előtt. Így viszont idővel elcsitult ez az érzés, és a viszonyunk zavartalanul baráti maradt. Marie igaz barát. Bár… számára a hierarchia többet jelent, mint az embereim közül a legtöbbnek. Egyszerűen csak a kulturális különbségek miatt, de… még ezzel együtt is jó barát.

Tudom, nekem is – bólintott rá egy mosollyal Radek. – Nagyon sokat segített. De már azelőtt is… mindig mellettünk volt. Mikor régebben… magad alatt voltál valamiért… mindig jött hozzám, hogy hogy vagy, beszéltem-e már veled?

Tényleg?

Igen. Mindig figyelt rád. És rám is.

Akkor nem vagy féltékeny? – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Carson arcán.

Eszembe sem jutott – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Akkor jó. És most tényleg aludjunk!

Rendben – bólintott rá Radek, így elhelyezkedtek egymás mellett, és lassacskán elaludtak.

Pár nappal később Carson indulásra készen állt, és Teylával együtt elindult az első küldetésére. Radek persze ott tett-vett a vezérlőben, így összemosolyogtak, mielőtt a doki átlépett a kapun, aztán egy reménykedő-boldog sóhajjal visszatért a munkájához.


	24. Chapter 24

Dr. Beckett! – üdvözölte Mr. Woolsey az egyik küldetéséről visszatérő Carsont. – Bejönne egy percre az irodámba?

Hogyne – bólintott rá Carson, így besétáltak, és Woolsey becsukta mögöttük az ajtót.

Üljön le! – kínálta hellyel a dokit.

Valami baj van? – fürkészte Carson a másikat, miközben letelepedett, és a parancsnok is leült vele szemben.

Nem, tulajdonképpen nem. Már nincs baj. Igazából… inkább… jó hírem van. Azt hiszem, mondhatom ezt…

Hát az rám fér – sóhajtott a doki. – Szóval?

Michaelről van szó…

Vele kapcsolatban a jó hír szót nem tudom hova tenni – komorodott el Carson. – Mit csinált már megint? – kérdezte mindenre felkészülve.

Röviden és tömören… megpróbálta elfoglalni Atlantiszt, és belehalt.

Hittük már rá néhányszor, hogy halott – rázta meg a fejét kételkedve Carson.

Nos, eddig nem láttuk a saját szemünkkel… bár szívesen lemondtam volna a látványról. Pár napra elvette… nos nem csak az étvágyamat, de még az életkedvemet is… Száz métert zuhant… maga mint orvos el tudja képzelni, hogy nézett ki, miután földet ért. Legyenek bármilyen lenyűgöző lidérc-regenerációs képességei… ebbe még ő is belehalt.

Nos… Michaellel kapcsolatban valóban ez az egyetlen jó hír, amit el tudok képzelni – könnyebbült meg kissé Carson, bár még nem fogta fel teljes egészében, hogy mit jelent mindez. - De… mi a fene történt? Tényleg azt hitte, hogy el tudja foglalni Atlantiszt?

Bármilyen meglepő, igen. És nem is indított rosszul. A kapun át jött, egy ugróval, és abban a pillanatban elkábított mindenkit valamiféle mezővel, elvágta a város összes többi részét az energiától, a vezérlőt pedig körülvette egy erőtérrel. Megközelíthetetlen volt.

De mit akart kezdeni a várossal? Ha elfoglalja, és megöl mindenkit… nem tudta volna kezelni… egyedül biztosan nem.

Tulajdonképpen nem kellett neki a város. Két dolgot akart. Elrabolni Teyla gyermekét, és megsemmisíteni Atlantiszt, az egyetlen helyet, amit veszélyesnek tartott magára nézve.

Folytatni akarta a kísérleteit – értette meg Carson. – Az átkozott… nem volt még elég az a pusztítás, amit véghezvitt? Mégis mit akart még?

Dr. Beckett! – próbálta megnyugtatni Woolsey. – Már nem számít. Vége van.

Hála istennek – csóválta a fejét a doki. – De hogy?

Amennyire a jelentésekből ki bírtam hámozni, Sheppard alezredes és Teyla küzdöttek meg vele a végén. De a részleteket nem hajlandók sem leírni, sem elmondani. Annyit kivettem… a mellébeszélésükből, hogy Teyla volt, aki megadta Michaelnek a kegyelemdöfést.

Világokat mentett meg vele. Számtalan világot – meredt maga elé Carson, mint aki lassan felfogja, mi is történt.

Igen, így van. Nos… csak ezt akartam elmesélni… most gondolom… alig várja, hogy másokkal is kitárgyalhassa ezt a dolgot.

Igen, uram – mosolyodott el bizonytalanul Carson, bár pillanatnyilag nem vágyott másra, mint hogy Radek mellett lecsillapodhasson a lelke, és adjon magának egy kis időt feldolgozni a hallottakat.

Akkor nem is tartóztatom tovább! – mosolygott rá Woolsey, így Carson kisétált az irodájából, és szinte vakon indult el Radek laborja felé.

Carson, annyira jó, hogy itt vagy – ölelte meg a dokit Radek, mikor a laborjának az ajtaja becsukódott mögötte.

Jól vagy? Nem esett bajod? – tolta el magától Carson egy kissé a másikat, hogy szemügyre vehesse.

Jól vagyok – nyugtatta meg Radek. – Hallottad, mi történt?

Igen, Mr. Woolsey tájékoztatott, bár csak címszavakban. De… téged nem bántott, ugye?

Szerencsére épp a város egy másik részén voltam, mikor behatolt az irányítóba. De megszenvedtünk, mire szereztünk energiát, és rájöttünk, hogy kapcsoljuk ki a pajzsát – csóválta a fejét Radek.

Szép munka volt – mosolygott Carson a párjára.

Rodneyval együtt csináltuk – vont vállat a férfi.

Hogy te mindig milyen szerény vagy! – csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva Carson. - Fogadjuk Rodney azt hangoztatja, minden az ő ötlete volt.

Rodney azt hangoztat, amit akar – nevette el magát egy pillanatra Radek, aztán közelebb lépett Carsonhoz.

Bár itt lettem volna – csóválta meg a fejét a doki.

Minek? – hökkent meg Radek.

A saját kezemmel téptem volna le a fejét.

Carson! Egy: te az élet védelmére esküdtél…

Abban az esetben nem hiszem, hogy ez érdekelt volna – szúrta közbe Carson, de Radek zavartalanul folytatta.

Kettő: ha jól tudom, próbálkoztál már ilyesmivel, és nem ment.

Átkozott Michael! – csattant fel Carson, aztán megcsóválta a fejét. – Még ezt sem mondhatom… én hoztam létre őt… ő meg engem… Istenem!

Carson! Egy dolgot ne felejts el! Igen, kaptál egy életet Michaeltől. De te ezt jóra használod, ellentétben vele, aki csak pusztított. És mielőtt még közbeszólsz! Akkor is csak pusztított volna egész életében, ha nincs a kísérleted a retrovírussal. Szóval nem, ő nem miattad lett gonosz.

Ezzel csak részben tudok egyetérteni – sóhajtott Carson, ahogy végiggondolta a párja szavait. – De már nem is számít.

Így van – értett egyet Radek. - Most inkább… elviszlek vacsorázni, aztán kimehetsz bámulni az óceánt, ha akarod. Majd addig eldöntöd, hogy veled menjek-e.

Nem hiszem, hogy tudnék enni – tiltakozott a doki.

Majd gondoskodom róla, hogy egyél. Megint lefogytál… minden kirándulásod után három-négy kilóval soványabban jössz haza, nem győzlek etetni, hogy formába lendülj.

Pedig mindenhol jól tartanak – tiltakozott a doki. – Néha még a saját vacsorájukat is velem akarják megetetni. Időnként már nekem is erélyesen fel kell lépnem ez ellen, pedig te tudod, hogy nem kenyerem a hangos szó.

Tudom. De akkor is egész nap dolgozol, és csak akkor eszel, mikor már végkimerülésben készülsz összeesni. Úgyhogy most irány az étkező, és nincs vita!

Igenis, értettem! – mosolyodott el Carson. – Nem tudtam, hogy te is tudsz ilyen szigorú lenni.

Hogy is mondtad? Nem láttál te még engem szigorúnak. És most indíts! – adta meg a kezdőlökést Carsonnak, így elindultak vacsorázni.

Míg ettek Radek inkább Carsont faggatta arról a világról, ahol járt, hogy kissé elterelje a figyelmét a történtekről, és a doki mesélt is szívesen. Radek ilyenkor megértette Carsonnak ezt a ragaszkodását a missziós munkájához, hiszen az emberek mindenfele a galaxisban hálásak neki, és szeretettel veszik körül. Minden ilyen küldetés után a doki úgy érezte, hogy egy kis szeletet sikerült jóvátennie a közelmúlt eseményeiből.

Végül befejezték a vacsorájukat, és elindultak, hogy kisétáljanak a szabadba, de két folyosóval arrébb Sheppard és Teyla jöttek velük szembe. Carson egy pillanatra megtorpant, aztán odasétált a nőhöz, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. Teyla rámosolygott, és megfogta.

Köszönöm, Teyla! – mondta neki Carson, mire a nő csak rábólintott.

Most már szabad, Carson – mosolygott a férfira meghatottan. – Igazán szabad.

Igen – bólintott rá Carson is. – Mintha végre tudnék igazán levegőt venni. Köszönöm! – mondta még egyszer Carson, és bár szíve szerint megölelte volna a nőt, tudta, hogy az athosiak közt ez nem szokás, így csak még egyszer megszorította a kezét, és elsétált.

Radek aggódva nézett a párja után, de tudta, hogy szüksége van most egy kis nyugalomra, így nem indult utána.

Hogy viseli? – kérdezte Sheppard.

Azt hiszem, még csak próbálja felfogni – tűnődött el Radek. – De sok szempontból… felszabadító lesz neki.

Igen, de akkor is… nehéz lesz, mire eljut idáig – gondolta végig Teyla.

Igen, kell neki egy katarzis, ami majd helyre teszi a dolgokat – tippelt Sheppard.

Ez csúnya is lehet – csóválta a fejét a nő. – Radek… legyen mellette!

Úgy lesz.

És ha kifakad… ne vegye magára! Nem magára lesz mérges, csak…

Csak én leszek kéznél, akinek kiadhatja a feszültséget. Nem örülök, de… félek elkerülhetetlen. Megyek, megnézem, hova menekült.

Adjon neki egy kis időt – tanácsolta Teyla. – Talán nem szeretné, hogy lássa, mennyire kiborult.

Ez egy nagyon kétélű dolog…

Tudom. De egy fél órát akkor is adjon neki! – erősítette meg a nő, majd Shepparddel folytatták az útjukat az étkező felé.

Egy fél órával később Radek leguggolt Carson mögött az északi móló szélén.

Segíthetek valahogy? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Mit szeretnél segíteni? – kérdezett vissza a doki kissé nyersen.

Nem tudom. Talán csak… szeretnék itt lenni veled. Csak… hogy tudd, hogy nem vagy egyedül.

Felőlem – vont vállat Carson.

Kihozzam a whiskys üvegedet? Az segít?

Mikor Michael először megszökött, leittam magam a sárga földig, de nem volt jó semmire. Most sem lenne.

Akkor mond, hogy mit tegyek!

Radek – fordult felé Carson, de látszott rajta, hogy erősen fékezi magát. – Mégis mit tehetnél? Köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem, hogy utánam jöttél, hogy itt vagy velem. Ennél többet nem tehetsz!

Nem mondod el inkább, hogy mi váltja ki belőled ezt az intenzív… nem is tudom…

Intenzív mit?

Nem tudom, talán… dühös vagy? Nem tudom, mert nem láttalak még ilyennek – fogta meg Carson kezét óvatosan Radek.

Egy halottra már nem érdemes dühösnek lenni – rázta meg a fejét Carson.

Talán éppen ezért vagy dühös. Mert nem volt lehetőséged… megbosszulni mindazt, amit veled tett… és amit a szemed előtt tett… és amihez felhasznált…

Köszönöm, hogy minderre emlékeztetsz – fújta ki a levegőt bosszúsan Carson, és elhúzta a kezét, hogy egy kicsit elfordulhasson a másiktól.

Nem kellek ahhoz én – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Emlékszel te erre magadtól is. De ami a bosszút illeti… Teyla megtette helyetted. Bosszút állt mindenért. Amit veled tett, amit vele és a kisfiával… és amit az egész galaxissal.

És ettől könnyebb kéne, hogy legyen?

Nem. De most már vége!

Tudom. De nincs teljesen vége. Rengeteg világot változtatott pokollá ebben a galaxisban. Azóta is lépten-nyomon belebotlok ilyenekbe. A teremtményei, a félvérei, a szörnyetegei számtalan világot tartanak rettegésben. Az ő képükben Michael még sokáig kísérteni fogja ezt a galaxist.

Majd… felderítjük mindegyiket és rendet teszünk.

Ezt elmondanád Woolseynak is?

Szerintem elég csak Sheppard alezredest felbujtani egy kicsit – tippelt Radek. – Michael minden nyomát kipucoljuk a galaxisból. Ha tudok, még én is segítek.

Mégis miben?

Felderíteni a laborjait, vagy mit tudom én – vont vállat Radek.

Neked fogalmad sincs…

Miről?

Hogy ezek a laborok… mit rejtenek. Még én is csak néhányat ismerek közülük.

Ezért kell őket felszámolni.

Igen – hagyta rá végül Carson, mert már nem volt kedve erről beszélni, így egy jó időre csend borult rájuk.

Mindig tudta, ha húzni akarom az időt – törte meg a csendet Carson mikor már vagy fél óra is eltelt. Radek nem válaszolt, csak kérdőn nézett rá. – Sokszor próbáltam húzni az időt, úgy tenni, mintha nem jöttem volna rá a megoldásra, hogy elodázzam a szörnyűségeket, de mindig észrevette. Ilyenkor mindig megfenyegetett… Mindig azt mondta, ha nem dolgozom rendesen, megöl pár embert a közeli faluból. Nem volt jó döntés… abban a helyzetben nem… bárhogy döntök, vér tapad a kezemhez.

Carson…

Ez az igazság! Tudod, hány embert ölt meg az én segítségemmel?

Nem, Carson, nem tudom. Elképzelni sem tudom – mondta halkan Radek. - Csak azt, tudom, hogy azóta is mindent megteszel, hogy jóvátedd, ami akkor történt. És csak ez számít!

Ezt a rémálmaimmal is közölhetnéd – temette a tenyerébe a doki az arcát, aztán újra felnézett. - Ó, Istenem, hogy gyűlöltem… és mégsem tehettem semmit. Tudod, hányszor gondoltam arra, hogy… csak egyféleképpen vethetek véget neki… úgy, ha megölöm magam.

Carson, kérlek! – nézett rá döbbenten Radek.

De az átkozott hibridjei úgy őriztek, mint kutya a csontot – folytatta Carson zavartalanul. - Minden mozdulatomat, minden lélegzetvételemet. Csak akkor hagytak magamra, mikor bezártak a cellámba. De még egy lepedőm sem volt, hogy felkössem magam. Ha Michael észrevette, hogy napokig nem eszem, belém nyomta infúzióban. Nem volt menekvés. És különben is… még ha meg is teszem… létrehozott volna újból, és ott folytatja, ahol abbamaradt.

Sokkal előbb rád kellett volna találnunk.

Miért kerestetek volna? Hisz meghaltam, nem? És különben is… gondolj csak bele… mi lett volna, ha még az előtt megtaláltok, hogy az igazi Carson meghalt volna? Mit reagáltatok volna? Te mit reagáltál volna? És ő mit érzett volna? Nem volt így is elég nehéz? És nekem is… Így is abban a tudatban élek, hogy egy másolat vagyok, hát még, ha szembe kellett volna néznem az eredetimmel. Csodás lett volna. És neki is. Ez az átkozott történet sehogy sem lehetett volna jobb. Michael… tudta, mi a kegyetlenség, nem?

De mióta rád találtunk jóra fordult – fogta meg a doki kezét Radek. – És most, hogy Michael halott, már nincs semmi, ami visszarántson a múltba. Mostantól csak jobb lesz. Minden nappal. Hidd el!

Talán. Idővel – sóhajtott a doki. – Radek… most egyedül hagynál egy kicsit?

Persze – nézett némi cinizmussal Radek a másikra. – Majd öt perccel az után, hogy öngyilkosságot emlegettél, itt hagylak egyedül az óceán szélén.

Az óceánba nem tudja belefojtani magát az ember – vont vállat Carson. – És már nem is akarom. Most már itt vagy nekem te. És Atlantisz. És a munkám. Nem akarok meghalni, míg meg nem tettem mindent, hogy jóvátegyem azt a két évet. Ne aggódj, nem lesz baj! – fogta meg Carson Radek kezét. – Csak kell egy kis csend… egy kis…

Egy kis magadba fordulás. Biztos vagy benne, hogy jó lesz az neked?

Nem tudom. Talán. Később… bemegyek hozzád, ígérem!

Nem mondom, hogy nyugodt leszek addig.

Tudom. De megígérem, hogy nem csinálok semmi butaságot, jó?

Rendben – adta meg magát Radek egy nagy sóhajjal, adott egy puszit Carsonnak, majd felállt és elsétált.

Carson hosszú órákkal később tért csak be Radekhez, aki bár lefeküdt már, a gépébe merült, hisz aludni úgysem tudott volna. A doki egy kis ideig tűrte a párja ölelését, aztán elhúzódott tőle, és az ablakhoz ment, kibámult a sötétségbe.

Neki köszönhetem az életemet – mondta egy kis idő után.

Carson – lépett oda hozzá Radek, és gyengéden a hátára tette a kezét.

Ne! Én tudom, ki volt… és mit tett. Mindenkinél jobban tudom, mennyi gonoszságot vitt végbe… És amikor fény derült az egészre… elmondhatatlanul gyűlöltem, amiért létrehozott… hogy segítsem a kegyetlen terveiben. De most már tudom, hogy… ez volt élete egyetlen jó és helyes cselekedete. Mert így lehetőséget adott, hogy a gonoszsága nyomán szülessen valami jó is. Hogy… ha jóvátenni nem is tudom, ami történt, egy kicsit… valahogy… ellensúlyozzam. Ezért vagyok itt. És most már… most hogy halott… kicsit jobbak az esélyeim. Vagy legalábbis nem tud már többet rontani rajta.

Így van. Ez a lényeg – ölelte át a dokit hátulról Radek. – Örülök, hogy erre a következtetésre jutottál. Aggódtam.

Tudom. De át kellett gondolnom dolgokat.

Igen, tudom. És most? Hogyan tovább?

Pihenek egy keveset, aztán megyek tovább. Számtalan világ van, ahol szükség van a segítségemre.

Igazán találhatnál már egy helyet, ahova utánad mehetek – elégedetlenkedett Radek.

Ezek mind egyszerű népek, Radek – sóhajtott Carson. – Nem hiszem, hogy tudnának neked bármi újat mondani.

Ettől még az ősök hagyhattak ott ezt-azt, amit érdemes lehet megnéznem.

Jó, majd körülnézek – adta meg magát Carson, majd közelebb lépett a párjához. – Hiányoztál.

Te is nekem – mosolyodott el Radek. – Örülök, hogy most itt vagy – mondta, majd megcsókolta Carsont. – De most már ideje ágyba kerülnöd – mondta neki végül.

Nem tudom, mennyire tudnék aludni – sóhajtott Carson.

Mellettem általában elalszol – mosolyodott el Radek.

Igen, a közelséged megnyugtat – látta be a doki is. – Akkor… letusolhatok?

Hogyne, menj csak – bólintott Radek, és csak nézte a másikat, ahogy eltűnik a fürdőszobában, aztán visszabújt az ágyba. Kicsit megkönnyebbült, hisz rosszabb reakcióra számított Carsontól, de a párja arcán és a viselkedésén inkább látta a felszabadulást, az ébredő reménykedést, még ha mellette ott volt a bűntudat és a zavar is.

Egy negyed órával később Carson is bebújt az ágyba Radek mellé.

Talán most már tényleg minden jóra fordul – tűnődött el, ahogy felkönyökölt Radek mellett. – Velünk, velem, a galaxissal.

Tudod, hogy ezt nagyon szeretem benned? – nézett rá Radek.

Mit?

Ezt az örök optimizmust. Hogy mindig meglátod a jót a világban. A lehetőséget, hogy jobbá tegyél valamit. És most nem csak Michaelről meg erről az egész borzalomról beszélek, hanem… te mindig ilyen vagy. És ezzel sokszor adsz erőt a környezetednek. Nem csak nekem, hanem a kollégáidnak és a betegeidnek is.

Hát, örülök, ha így van – mosolyodott el Carson. – Én pedig azt szeretem benned, hogy mindig mellettem vagy, és mindig tudod, mit kell mondanod, hogy felrángassa a padlóról.

Igyekszem – mosolyodott el Radek. – De most pihenj!

Rendben – bólintott rá a doki. – Holnap már egy teljesen új nap virrad,

Így van. Jó éjt, Carson! – mondta Radek, majd még lopott egy puszit a másiktól, kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek, és nem sokkal később el is aludtak.


	25. Chapter 25

Alig egy hónappal később egy este Radek fejcsóválva ült le Carsonnal szembe az ebédlőben. Így is késett már a megbeszélt vacsorájukról, étvágya sem volt sok, , hála az aznapi eseményeknek, de ha már egyszer megígérte Carsonnak, végül mégiscsak befutott, és egy hézagosan megpakolt tálcával leült a párjával szemben.

Történt valami? – fürkészte a doki a másikat, akit meglehetősen zaklatottnak látott.

Még nem hallottad? – tette le a villáját az első falat után Radek.

Nem, mit?

Tod itt van Atlantiszon.

Mit akar már megint? – kérdezte aggódva Carson. Tudta, hogy sosem jelent jót, ha egy lidérc bukkan fel a városban.

Elárulták az emberei – fújt bosszúsan Radek, amiből látszott, hogy ő sem örül túlságosan a történteknek.

Ez valahogy nem lep meg. De mit akar tőlünk?

Hát… ez elég bonyolult – tűnődött el Radek. – Tulajdonképpen az emberei a saját terveit fordították ellene, és ez dühíti a legjobban.

És azt várja, hogy mi segítünk neki bosszút állni?

Tulajdonképpen igen.

Ennek elment az esze – csóválta a fejét a doki.

Valójában annyira nem. A mi érdekünk is, és ezt ő nagyon jól tudja. Megvan neki a magához való esze, ne félj! Nem jött volna ide, ha nem lett volna száz százalékig biztos, hogy sikerrel jár.

Radek, elmondanád végre, hogy mi történt? Mindent szavanként kell kihúznom belőled? – vesztette el a türelmét a doki, és már neki sem volt sok kedve a vacsorája maradékát megenni.

Tod zsákmányolt jó néhány ZPM-et, tudod, mikor a replikátorvárost megsemmisítettük.

De már azok a ZPM-ek is megsemmisültek. Mikor azt az átkozott lidérckeltetőt felrobbantottuk - ellenkezett Carson.

Így higgy egy lidércnek – fintorgott Radek. – Még azt sem szabad elhinnünk, amit kérdez. Sokkal több ZPM-et szerzett, mint amit mi gondoltunk. És az elmúlt egy évben azon dolgoztak, hogy kompatibilissé tegyék a kaptárhajóval.

Ez lehetséges? – nézett Carson hitetlenkedve Radekre.

Bármit bármivel kompatibilissé lehet tenni, kellő hozzáértés kérdése – vont vállat a tudós. – A mi hajóink is ZPM-mel mennek, és van bennük tok'ra és asgard technológia is. Meg még ki tudja mi, amiről nem is tudok… mégis jól megférnek egymással.

Igaz. Szóval… azt mondod, hogy… sikerült nekik?

Igen.

Ez furcsa… tudod… a legtöbbször, ha a lidércekre gondolok… valahogy… valamiféle primitív ösztönlényeknek hiszem őket, akiket csak a táplálkozás mozgat.

Tulajdonképpen igazad is van – bólintott rá Radek. – Csakis a táplálkozás mozgatja őket, de ennek érdekében sok mindenre képesek. Kiváló tudósaik vannak, és a hajóik a maguk nemében egyedülállóak. De ez egy másik kérdés. Visszatérve a ZPM-re… Rodney attól tart… és tulajdonképpen igaza van… hogy ha a ZPM-mel megoldják a hajójuk energiaellátását, minden előnyünket elveszítjük velük szemben.

Ez rosszul hangzik.

Eléggé. Ezért is küldte el Woolsey a Daedalust, hogy járjon utána, mi igaz abból, amit Tod állít.

Nem veszélyes ez? Ha már elég energiával rendelkeznek…

Tod szerint még nem fejezték be az átalakításokat. De minél tovább késlekedünk annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy végeznek.

Mire lesznek képesek egy ZMP-mel?

Azt csak a jó ég tudja megmondani – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Szerintem mindenre. A fegyverzetük és a pajzsuk is jóval erősebb lesz, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a hipertérben is nagyobb távolságokat lesznek képesek egyszerre megtenni anélkül, hogy meg kelljen állniuk kijavítani a hajó burkolatán keletkezett károkat. Pedig ez volt a legnagyobb előnyünk… a lehetőség, hogy eléjük kerülhetünk, és meglephetjük őket. De így ez a lehetőség is elveszik. Képtelenek lennénk lépést tartani velük.

Remek – csóválta meg a fejét Carson.

Igen, az. De biztosat csak akkor fogunk tudni, ha a Daedalus visszatér, és beszámolnak arról, mit találtak. Leghamarabb holnap. Addig… jobb, ha kipihenjük magunkat… ki tudja, milyen hírekkel térnek vissza?

Igen. Bár nem szoktam túl jól aludni, mikor egy lidérc van a fedélzeten – sóhajtott a doki. – Még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy jól őrzik. Biztos a rossz tapasztalatok…

Ne aggódj… Tod ha valamit el akar érni… szóval… addig nem fog ugrálni, míg le nem szereltük helyette az ellenségeit. Ráadásul felajánlott nekünk két ZPM-et… szóval… elég sokat ér neki ez a dolog. Nem fogja elszúrni, túl sokat veszíthet.

Most nem nyugtattál meg – fintorgott Carson, de azért gyorsan befejezték a vacsorájukat, és lassan nyugovóra tértek.

Másnap a Daedalus meglehetősen leharcolt állapotban tért vissza, de a rossz hírek persze megelőzték őket, sőt, már a Tejútról is meglehetősen aggasztó hírek érkeztek. Hisz hiába számította ki Rodney pontosan, hol fog kilépni a kaptár a hipertérből, és hiába várta ott az Apolló és a Sun-tsu, mindkét hajó jelentős károkat szenvedett, és a kaptár szinte sértetlenül folytatta az útját a Föld felé.

Ekkor merült fel sokakban az ötlet, amit Rodney és Sheppard ki is mondtak, hogy az egyetlen hajó, ami még tehet valamit, az az Atlantisz. Még így sem lehettek biztosak benne, hogy időben odaérnek, pedig Rodney és Radek mindent megtettek, hogy a lehető legrövidebb időn belül felkészítsék a hajót az indulásra.

Mindeközben Woolsey Carsont győzködte, hogy neki kell vezetnie a hajót. A doki nem volt túl lelkes, már csak azért sem, mert ő még sosem próbálkozott ilyesmivel. Tudta, hogy régebben, még az előtt képes volt rá, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy Michael erre a képességére is gondot fordított volna, és nem szerette volna, ha a kritikus pillanatban derül ki hogy nem. És amúgy is halálra rémítette a gondolat, hogy a Föld sorsa az ő kezében van. Woolsey erre a kezébe nyomott egy apró jelentéktelen ős-berendezést, ami minden gond nélkül reagált Carson érintésére. A parancsnok erre rábólintott, és nem volt több kifogás, a doki megnyerte a hajó irányítását a Tejút-rendszer fele.

Carson szeretett volna még indulás előtt néhány szót váltani a párjával, de mivel Radek eléggé el volt foglalva a ZPM-ekkel, a doki a szék fele vette az irányt. Még mindig nem volt túl sok önbizalma, amin Rodney csipkelődése sem segített túl sokat. Próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, és reménykedett abban, hogy Radek ezúttal is csinál egy privát csatornát, hogy legalább sok szerencsét kívánjon neki, de végül inkább beült a székbe, beindította a hajtóműveket, és onnantól már csak a vezetésre figyelt.

Radek, aki közben a ZPM-eket felügyelte, szintén gondolt arra, hogy beszéljen Carsonnal, de végül csak magában kívánt neki sok szerencsét. Úgy érezte túl nagy a tét, ezúttal még a múltkorinál is nagyobb, így nem vonhatja el Carson figyelmét a munkáról.

Carson végül csont nélkül felszállt, és belépett a hipertérbe, így a továbbiakban Radek és Rodney az irányítóban felügyelték a hajó működését. Feszülten figyeltek a műszerek minden rezdülésére, hogy időben beavatkozzanak, ha szükséges. Minden rendben is ment egészen addig, míg nem egészen félúton a város váratlanul kilépett a hipertérből.

Mi történt? – nézett fel értetlenül Carson, hisz amennyire meg tudta ítélni, ő maga nem tett semmi olyat, ami ezt okozta volna, de mivel a vezérlőben legalább akkora volt az értetlenség, senkitől nem kapott választ. Még egyszer próbálkozott elindítani a hajtóműveket, de mivel nem járt sikerrel, otthagyta a széket, és maga is az irányítóterembe ment.

Mi történt? – ismételte meg a kérdést, mikor megállt Radek és Rodney mögött.

Azt mi is szeretnénk tudni – morgott Rodney.

Én szúrtam el valamit? – aggodalmaskodott a doki.

Nem szúrtál el semmit – nyugtatta meg Radek. - Ez a hajó nem repült ennyit már vagy ezer éve. Főleg nem ilyen sebességgel. Csúcsra járatjuk a hajtóműveket, számítanunk kellett volna némi komplikációra. Kiderítjük mi a hiba, és helyrehozzuk, addig pihenj csak. Az út fele még előttünk áll, szükséged lesz minden erődre.

Na persze – fintorgott Carson, de a következő pillanatban Chuck vonta el a figyelmüket, aki már percek óta próbálta felfenni a kapcsolatot a Földdel, hogy értesíthessék a Parancsnokságot a késedelemről, de nem járt sikerrel, és egy perccel később Rodney el is árulta, hogy miért.

Miután mindenki számára nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a kapu a lidérchajóra nyílik, hamar eldöntötték, hogy átmegy egy csapat, hogy belülről próbálja meg megsemmisíteni. Végül Rodney Radekre nézett.

Zelenka, rád bízhatom a várost? – kérdezte némi lekicsinyléssel a hangjában.

Rodney, ha nem vetted volna észre, most nem érek rá veled… - fakadt ki Radek, aztán elakadt, ahogy eszébe jutott valami. Carson szinte hallotta, hogy pörögnek a fogaskerekek a fejében, aztán felnézett újra. – Menj csak, Rodney, én ezt megoldom!

Biztos?

Biztos. Menj már! – szólt Radek szigorúan a másik tudósra, aki végül vállat vont és elrohant.

Mi jár a fejedben? – lépett közelebb Carson Radekhez, aki már a gépébe merült.

Valami, amibe bele is halhatunk – morgott Radek fel sem nézve.

Remek. Valami újat nem tudsz mondani? – nyelt egy nagyon Carson.

Momentán nem – pillantott rá feszülten Radek. – Beszélnem kell Woolseyval – mondta, majd elrohant, Carson pedig elkeseredetten nézett utána. Tudta, hogy Radek nem javasolna veszélyes dolgot, ha lenne más, bármilyen csekély eséllyel kecsegtető lehetőség, de úgy tűnt nincs.

Segíthetek valamit? – kérdezte Carson, mikor két perccel később Radek visszatért.

Persze, felmoshatsz, mikor gutaütést kapok az idegességtől – morgott Radek.

Hagylak dolgozni – mosolyodott el halványan Carson, mire Radek rábólintott.

Remek ötlet. Legyél a szék közelében! – szólt utána, mikor a doki el akart sétálni.

Mit kell tennem?

Ha bejön a tervem, akkor semmit, de akkor perceken belül ott lehetünk.

Hol?

Carson, ne bosszants, kérlek! A Földön. Akkor viszont azonnal szükség lesz rád.

Rendben, ott leszek a széknél – bólintott rá Carson.

Kösz – morgott Radek, miközben már újra a gépébe temetkezett.

Carson eközben tényleg visszasétált a székhez, és ott téblábolt, ami meglehetősen unalmas és idegtépő volt. Tudta, hogy Radek mindent megtesz, de azt is, hogy ez órákba kerülhet. Szíve szerint elment volna a gyengélkedőre, hogy megkérdezze Jennifert, nem segíthet-e valamit, de az a részleg elég távol esett a széktől, így inkább nem ment, csak unatkozott tovább. És persze aggódott. Rodneyért és a többiekért, akik a lidérchajón voltak, és persze a Földért is. Időnként egészen az őrületbe kergette magát, ahogy rótta a köröket a szék körül. Heves kényszert érzett, hogy megszólítsa Radeket a rádión, de végül mégsem tette, nem akarta megzavarni a koncentrálásban.

Jó három órával később végül Radek lépett be az ajtón.

Siker? – sandított rá Carson reménykedve.

Még pár dolgot állítanom kell – pillantott rá Radek. – Aztán perceken belül kiderül.

Jól bíztatsz – sóhajtott Carson.

Ne haragudj! – sandított rá Radek. – De megjósolni sem tudom, sikerül-e. Rodney már vagy egy éve foglalkozik ezzel a témával – magyarázta, miközben munkához látott -, de sosem vette annyira komolyan, hogy rendesen kidolgozza, így most sebtében kellett kitalálnom elég sok dolgot. Ha csak egy tizedet is tévedtem a számításokban… a város egy másodperc alatt semmivé lesz. És akkor bele sem merek gondolni, mi lesz a Földdel!

Nem hiszem, hogy tévedtél.

Köszönöm a bizalmadat, Carson… - pillantott fel Radek. – Hamarosan kiderül, kiérdemeltem-e. Most vissza kell mennem a vezérlőbe. Perceken belül beindítjuk a féreglyuk meghajtást. Kapaszkodj! De csak akkor ülj bele a székbe, ha már odaértünk. Lehet, hogy felülírná a programomat, és annak megint csak megjósolhatatlan következményei lennének. De akkor viszont gyorsan foglald el a széket, mert nem lesz egy másodpercnyi vesztegetni való időnk sem!

Értettem – bólintott rá Carson mosolyogva, de mikor Radek el akart rohanni, a doki elkapta a karját. – Radek… csak… arra az elképzelhetetlen esetre… ha mégsem sikerülne… szeretlek!

Én is szeretlek téged, Carson! – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Radek arcán, majd váltottak egy puszit. – Mennem kell! – sóhajtott Radek, majd tényleg elrohant, Carson pedig leroskadt a székhez vezető egyetlen lépcsőfokra. Idegőrlően lassan teltek csak a másodpercek, ahogy a doki a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Nem volt nyugodt a lelke, bár nem attól félt, hogy Radek elkövetett volna valami hibát a számításaiban, inkább attól, ami majd akkor vár rájuk, ha megérkeznek. Nagyon nem volt boldog attól, hogy onnantól az egész helyzet kimenetele az ő kezében lesz, de persze tudta, hogy mindent meg fog tenni, ami csak telik tőle.

Carson! – hallotta meg néhány perccel később Radek hangját a rádióban.

Itt vagyok.

Készülj, indulunk!

Én készen állok. Részemről mehetünk.

Rendben. Carson…

Igen?

Szeretlek!

Ezt most sokan hallották, ugye tudod?

Nem baj – rázta meg a fejét Radek, mire a másik elmosolyodott.

Én is szeretlek! És most csapjunk a lovak közé, otthon szükség van ránk!

Indulunk – bólintott rá Radek, és Woolseyra nézett, aki megadta az engedélyt, így Radek megnyomott pár gombot, és Atlantisz egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt a Pegazus galaxisból.

Mikor néhány másodperccel később a hajó feltűnt a Föld közelében, mindenkin, aki Atlantiszon tartózkodott, egy másodpercnyi megkönnyebbülés lett úrrá, hisz mindenki lelke mélyén ott voltak a kétségek, még maga Radek is kételkedett az eljárás sikerében. Carson azonban hamar kapcsolt, máris elfoglalta a széket, és tüzet nyitott az ellenséges hajóra.

Atlantisz is kapott jó néhány találatot, és bár a pajzsok hősiesen kitartottak, a hajó letért a pályájáról. Carson, aki kész volt korrigálni a röppályát, csak sóhajtott egyet, mikor Mr. Woolseytól és Samtől egyöntetűen azt a parancsot kapta, hogy inkább folytassa a tüzelést. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez a helyes megoldás, ugyanakkor tudta, hogy azok ketten sokkal nagyobb érdekeket vesznek figyelembe, mint ami az ő hatásköre, így engedelmeskedett a parancsnak.

Ahogy Carson össztüzet zúdított a kaptárhajóra, a rakéták lassan áttörtek a hajó falán, és lángtengerbe borítva megsemmisítették azt.

Mindenki más örömujjongásban tört ki, kivéve Carsont, aki most, hogy már nem kellett a kaptárra figyelnie, próbálta módosítani a hajó pályáját, de már képtelen volt. Mindent megtett, de a hajó továbbra is a Föld fele száguldott, és mikor ezt a többiekben is tudatosította, néma, várakozó csend borult Atlantiszra és a Parancsnokságra is.

Radek feszülten figyelte a monitorokon a pályájukat, és a ZPM-ek energiaszintjét is, ami vészesen lecsökkent a féregjárat-utazás hatására, és most csak imádkozott, hogy kitartson, ahogy a pajzsok birkóztak a légtérbe való belépéssel. Carson valamelyest visszanyerte az irányítást, ahogy áthatoltak a légtér külső rétegein, így annyit tudott segíteni a dolgon, hogy valahol az óceán közepén tegye le a várost. Radek tudta, hogy Carsonnak nincs energiája még az álcázással is foglalkozni, így arról megpróbált ő gondoskodni, elvégre még a történtek után is arra kell törekedniük, hogy a lehető legkisebb feltűnéssel szálljanak le.

A hajó végül hatalmas erővel csapódott a vízbe, és Radek fejében megfordult, hogy annyi minden után, amit túlélt, épp itt, a Földön fogja végzetes sérülés érni, de a becsapódás utáni csendben az első reménykedő sóhajok és örömkiáltások után kezdték felfogni, hogy túlélték.

Szép volt, Carson – mosolygott maga elé Radek, és szíve szerint odarohant volna a párjához, de tudta, hogy sokkal fontosabb, hogy felmérje a károkat, és a továbbiakban is gondoskodjon az álcázásról, így munkához látott.

A doki nem sokkal később feltűnt a vezérlőben, de csak egy pillantást váltottak Radekkel. Megállapították egymásról, hogy egyikük sincs kirobbanó formában, de legalább nem sérültek meg, de ennél több idejük nem volt. Radek dolgozott, Carsonra pedig Woolsey csapott le, mindenről tudni akart, ami történt, és közben már szervezték a város biztonságos helyre juttatását is. Bár ebben már Shapperd is segített, aki időközben visszatért a hajóra, így Carson felszabadult a további felelősség alól. Mikor a dokiban ez realizálódott, engedélyt kért a távozásra, és elsietett a gyengélkedőre, hogy segíthessen Jennifernek a sebesültek ellátásában. Mindannyian tudták, hogy még rengeteg munka vár rájuk, de egyikük sem panaszkodott. Tudták, hogy óriási dolgot vittek végbe, hogy megmentették a Földet, és az egész galaxist a pusztulástól, bár egyelőre még nem volt idejük arra, hogy mindez büszkeséggel töltse el őket.


	26. Chapter 26

Carson, miután két nappal később a vezérkarral együtt kigyönyörködte magát a Golden Gate hídban, a párja keresésére indult. Megnézte a vezérlőben, a laborjában, a szobájában is, de sehol nem találta, míg végül nem messze az étkezőtől egy erkélyen véletlenül vette észre. Radek a korlátra támaszkodott, és teljesen elmerült a látványban, észre sem vette a doki felbukkanását.

Szia! – lépett oda mögé Carson, és átkarolta a derekát.

Carson! – mosolygott rá a férfi egy pillanatra hátranézve.

Gyönyörű, igaz? – kérdezte Carson, ahogy a válla párjára támasztotta az állát.

Igen, az – bólintott rá Radek, és egy percig csak némán nézelődtek.

Már mindenhol kerestelek – törte meg végül a csendet Carson.

Egész nap az álcázáson dolgoztam – sóhajtott Radek fáradtan. – Legalább annak stabilnak kell lennie, így is van épp elég eltusolnivalója a Parancsnokságnak. Gondolj csak bele, mi lenne, ha Atlantisz egyszer csak láthatóvá válna. A fejeseknek ugyan csak meggyűlne a bajuk, milyen fedősztorit találjanak ki, hogy ne törjön ki a pánik. Bár a filmforgatás mindig mindenre jó álca. És az emberek el is hinnék, mert kényelmesebb, mint bármi más verzió.

Na igen, bár azt nem magyarázná, hogy bukkan fel a város egyik pillanatról a másikra – mosolygott Carson. – Egy ilyen méretű díszletet felépíteni… hát szerintem beletörne Hollywood bicskája, de hogy hetekre lenne hozzá szükségük, az is biztos. De most már pihenj! Az álca áll, holnapig minden más ráér.

Igen – bólintott rá Radek, és lassan felengedett a párja ölelésében.

Radek! – szólalt meg egy kis idővel később Carson.

Hm? – pillantott fel a szólított.

Nem tudom, megköszönte-e már valaki, vagy meg fogja-e köszönni, de… én… köszönöm!

Mit? – fordult meg Radek.

Amit csináltál. Bármi legyen is az.

Kockáztattam… mondhatni… blöfföltem, bár azt sakkban elég nehéz. És bejött – vont vállat zavartan Radek. Alapjáraton szerény volt, és Rodney mellett nem is volt hozzászokva a dicsérethez, így most zavarba hozta Carson kedvessége.

Azért ez annál több volt – rázta meg a fejét a doki.

Igen, de… igazából csak sodortak az események. Tettem, ami éppen eszembe jutott, vagy amit a kétségbeesés sugallt. Inkább az utóbbi. És… ami téged illet… te sem tettél kevesebbet, mint én.

Én? – csodálkozott a doki. – Én nem tettem semmit.

Dehogynem. Te lőtted szét a kaptárt, és te tetted le egy darabban a várost. Ezt ketten csináltuk – mosolygott maga elé Radek. - Na jó, négyen – ismerte be. – Azért Rodneynak és Shapperdnek is volt némi szerepe.

A lényeg, hogy sikerült – szorította magához Carson a párját. – És most itthon vagyunk… ha pár napja valaki ezt mondta volna, kitöltetek vele egy pszichológiai tesztet, és benyugtatózom, az biztos.

A sors kiszámíthatatlan – tűnődött el Radek. – De azért még én sem fogtam fel, hogy itthon vagyunk – tette még hozzá, aztán elcsendesedtek pár percre, és a távoli horizontra szögezték a szemüket.

Mit gondolsz, Atlantisz visszatérhet valaha a Pegazusba? – pillantott Carson Radekre.

Remélem. Az ott élőknek nagy szükségük van a segítségünkre. És talán… kitalálhatnánk valamit, amivel segíthetünk, hogy megállítsuk a pusztítást.

Mire gondolsz?

A lidércekre.

Radek, ne haragudj, de ezt meghagyom másnak - sóhajtott reményvesztetten Carson, és nem örült, hogy ebbe az irányba kanyarodott a beszélgetés. - Én csak… elmérgesítettem a helyzetet. Ha vissza is megyek… én már csak… gyógyítani szeretnék.

Megértem. Tudom, hogy voltak dogok, amik nagyon megviseltek – szorította meg a doki karját egy pillanatra Radek. - De… tudod… az elmúlt két-három évben sokat gondolkodtam álmatlan éjszakákon, és… egyrészt… voltak helyzetek, mikor nagyon is hasznunkra volt a találmányod… ne! Ne tiltakozz! Ez tény. Sokszor mentettünk vele életeket. Szóval, amit tettél, nem volt hiábavaló. Másrészt… tudod… lehet, hogy… a koncepciód kiindulópontja volt hibás.

Hogy érted ezt?

Tudod… Michael… azért volt dühös… és úgy alapjáraton a lidércek azért voltak dühösek, mert… meg akartad változtatni őket. El akartad venni tőlük azt, amitől ők azok, amik. Te is tudod, hogy ők félig emberek, félig bogarak. De ha egyik felüket elveszed, már nem lehetnek egészek. És te ezt akartad tenni velük.

Mert csak így küszöbölhetjük ki azt, hogy emberekből kelljen táplálkozniuk – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. Nem igazán értette, hogy a párja hova akar kilyukadni.

Ebben nem feltétlenül vagyok biztos – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Nem értelek.

Vizsgálta már valaki azt, hogy mi is az az életenergia, amit a lidércek elszívnak az emberektől?

Tudod, Radek, abban a helyzetben nem hiszem, hogy bárkinek is ez jutna először eszébe – borzongott meg a doki.

Igen, tudom. De mi van akkor, ha… az az energia… mesterségesen is előállítható lenne? Vagy kivonható akár állatokból vagy növényekből, és némi átalakítással fogyaszthatóvá tehetnénk?

Ez morbid – fintorgott Carson.

Lehet, de akkor is! Gondolj bele, mi van, ha lehetséges? Esetleg még raktározni is tudnánk? Mi lenne, ha rá tudnánk jönni, hogy mi is az, és képesek lennénk reprodukálni?

Szerinted ez lehetséges?

Nem tudom – vont vállat Radek. – De mit gondolsz, nem ér meg egy kísérletet?

És kit szeretnél kísérleti alanyként egy lidérc elé lökni? – viszolygott tovább Carson.

Csak egy lidércet kell meggyőznünk, hogy ebben az őrültségben van ráció. Mondjuk Todot. Úgyis tartozik nekünk. Megegyeznénk vele, hogy… mondjuk azt az életerőt, amit elvesz, vissza is adja. Shepparddel is megcsinálta. Csak ígérni kell neki valamit, ami megéri neki.

És ki vállalná ezt be?

Egy galaxis megmentéséért? Akár még én is – húzta el a száját Radek.

Ez őrültség – csóválta a fejét iszonyodva Carson.

Semmivel sem nagyobb őrültség, mint megtagadni egy lidérc parancsát, és azt mondani neki, hogy inkább egyen meg. És te ezt tetted. Nem is egyszer.

Mert én tudtam, hogy nem fog sikerrel járni.

Másodszor. Először nem tudtad. És különben is, nem tudtad, csak remélted. Remélted, hogy benned van a vírus. Az nem ugyanaz.

Erősen reméltem. De visszatérve az agyament ötletedre… gondolom ezt egyszer nem elég eljátszani, hogy használható eredményeket kapj. Ha pedig többször megteszi veled, könnyen függővé válhatsz a lidérc-enzimtől, ezt ne feledd! Mint Ford. És annak csúnya vége lehet. Rodneyt egyszer sikerült leszoktatnom, bár nem volt könnyű, de Forddal tudod, mi lett!

Talán van hozzám hasonló futóbolond még a két galaxisban, aki hajlandó segíteni, így mindenkinek csak egyszer kellene átesnie ezen. Csak néhány jó orvos és fizikus kell. Te, Jennifer, Sam, Rodney és én. Lehet, hogy Todra is számíthatnánk, elvégre az ő érdeke is, csak ezt kell beláttatni vele. És bár lidérc, de kiváló tudós, dolgoztam már vele. Megoldanánk.

Hatalmas őrültségnek hangzik – csóválta a fejét még mindig a doki.

Minden nagy dolog egy őrült ötlettel indul.

Igen, én is ezt mondtam, mikor hozzáláttam a retrovírus kísérlethez, és látod, mi lett belőle. Én is csak segíteni akartam…

Carson! Csak az hibázik, aki próbálkozik – szólt rá szigorúan Radek. – De vajon aki nem tesz semmit, csak ölbe tett kézzel nézi a pusztítást, az nem követ el sokkal nagyobb hibát?

Ej, de filozófus lettél hirtelen – mosolyodott el Carson. – Beszéljünk majd erről később… ha egyáltalán visszamehetünk valaha is. Most… szívjunk egy kis itthoni levegőt, és… élvezzük, hogy ebben a galaxisban nem lebeg Damoklész kardja a fejünk felett a lidércek képében.

Nem, tényleg. Csak a goa'uld, az Ori, a Lucian-szövetség, satöbbi… - nézett maga elé tűnődve Radek.

Köszönöm, Radek, most sokkal jobban érzem magam – nevette el magát Carson.

Bocs – nevetett vele Radek is. – De mihez kezdünk itthon?

Én túl sokat nem kezdhetek magammal. Haza nem mehetek… anyám halottnak hisz, a testvéreim is… nincs hova mennem. Majd… segítek Dr. Fraisernek a parancsnokságon, elfoglalom magam, míg kiderül, hogyan tovább.

Igen, én is a parancsnokságon terveztem maradni, de azért ellátogathatnál velem Prágába. Úgyis kaptunk két hét szabadságot. Úgy értem… - jött zavarba Radek a saját ötletétől, de Carson kedvesen megsimogatta a karját.

Tudom. Tudom, hogy érted. Őrizzük a titkot. De szívesen megnézném a galambjaidat.

Ha még élnek – forgatta meg a szemét Radek.

Biztosan. Akkor… ha letisztultak a dolgok… felőlem mehetünk.

Jól hangzik. Carson…

Igen?

Szerinted itt is… képesek lennének… olyan természetesen kezelni a kapcsolatunkat… mint Atlantiszon?

Most is Atlantiszon vagy – emlékeztette egy halvány mosollyal a doki Radeket.

Tudom, de… érted… - jött zavarba Radek.

Értem – szorította meg a kezét Carson. – Szerintem igen. Tudod… eddig sem vittük a nyilvánosság elé a magánéletünket, és ezután sem fogjuk. Azt a kicsit, amit igen… azt képesek tolerálni.

Akkor jó – mosolygott rá Radek. – És most?

Mondjuk, ehetnénk valamit, mit szólsz?

Lehet róla szó – bólintott rá Radek, de abban a pillanatban Rodney sétált ki hozzájuk.

Hát itt bujkáltok! – nézett végig rajtuk.

Nem bujkálunk, Rodney, csak beszélgettünk – mosolygott rá Carson. – És te? Mihez kezdesz most, hogy itthon vagyunk?

Bőven van munka a városban, nem fogok unatkozni – vont vállat Rodney. – Főleg, ha ilyen kétbalkezes pancserek folyton akadályoznak – villant a szeme kihívóan Radekre, de a férfitől csak egy lesújtó pillantást kapott válaszul.

Milyen szép lenne – ábrándozott el Carson – ha egyszer tudnánk úgy hármasban beszélgetni, hogy ti ketten nem estek egymásnak.

Ezt ne nekem mond – morgott Radek.

Én csak az igazat mondtam – vont vállat Rodney.

Hát, akkor gondolom, örülsz, ha megtudod, hogy lesz két heted, mikor Radek nélkül dolgozhatsz. De nehogy magadra robbants valamit, mert én sem leszek itt, hogy összefoltozzalak! – fenyegette meg nevetve Carson.

Elmentek?

Csak kihasználjuk az időt, amíg itthon vagyunk.

Gondoljátok, hogy visszamehetünk? – tűnődött el Rodney.

Szerintem igen – vont vállat Carson. – Atlantisz nem ide tartozik, ezt mindenki tudja. Amúgy meg… most, hogy Radek összehozta a féregjárat-meghajtást…

Mit csinált Zelenka? – szakította félbe bosszúsan Rodney. – Már megint a más tollával ékeskedik?

Az a te műfajod, MacKay – villant rá Radek szeme.

Nem kötnétek fegyverszünetet? Csak egy kicsit – nézett végig rajtuk a doki. – Csak ma.

Nem – morgott a másik kettő.

Tudjátok… nem tudom, mi értelme van villámhárítót játszani köztetek. Öljétek egymást, ha nektek az jó. Ha tettlegességig fajul, majd szóljatok, összevarrlak benneteket – csóválta meg a fejét Carson, és ott akarta hagyni őket, de a másik kettő egyöntetűen szólt utána. – Mi van, csak nem egyetértetek valamiben? – fordult vissza a doki.

Most nem komolyan haragszol, ugye? – méregette Rodney.

Nem hát – vette szemügyre Radek a párját. – De azért vannak helyzetek, mikor nem ezt szeretné hallgatni.

Hát nem – hagyta rá Carson.

Bocs – húzta el a száját Rodney.

Nem haragszom, Rodney, csak nem értem, miért kell, hogy velem valami katasztrófa történjen, ahhoz, hogy ti ketten szót tudjatok érteni – sóhajtott Carson.

Ez nem igaz – tiltakozott Rodney.

Mikor is beszélgettetek normálisan utoljára?

Mit tudom én… valamelyik nap a laborban.

Idézzelek, Rodney? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Radek.

Most direkt engem csesztettek? – sértődött meg Rodney. – Mert akkor visszamegyek Jenniferhez, ő legalább nem szívat állandóan.

Nem csesztetünk – sóhajtott Carson. - Csak néha… jó lenne így hármasban beszélgetni. Mindketten a barátaid vagyunk, és…

Én akkor is ilyen vagyok – vont vállat Rodney. – Ezt te tudod a legjobban. Akinek nem tetszik…

Rodney, olyannak szeretünk amilyen vagy, nem erről van szó – csóválta meg a fejét Carson. – Csak most… annyira más hangulatom volt, mint ez a buta rivalizálás köztetek.

Bocs, ha beletenyereltem a romantikázásba – húzta el a száját Rodney.

Csak a jövőről beszélgettünk, terveket szőttünk… hogy visszamegyünk a Pegazusba, van pár új kutatási ötletünk is…

Szóval nem csak én érzek így – tűnt fel egy fancsali mosoly Rodney arcán.

Hogy?

Hogy akár holnap reggel indulnék vissza. Mindannak dacára, hogy naponta akarták szétlőni a hátsóm, és hetente akart enni belőlem egy lidérc, egy perccel sem akarok tovább itthon maradni, mint muszáj.

Szerintem sokan vagyunk ezzel így – tűnődött el Radek.

Miért? – nézett rá Rodney, de helyette Carson válaszolt.

Mert mindannyian ott találtuk meg a boldogságunkat. Akár a szerelemben, akár a munkában, akár mindkettőben… odaát találtunk valamit, amit idehaza nem. Te rátaláltál Jenniferre, mi egymásra… és olyan dolgokat láthattunk, amiről a Földön élő emberek még csak nem is álmodnak. Nehezen tudnám elképzelni, hogy visszamenjek egy földi kórházba dolgozni. Nem igazán tudnék ott mit kezdeni magammal. Bár a Pegazusban tényleg veszélyes életet élünk… sok minden más kárpótol bennünket.

Különlegesek vagyunk – tűnt fel egy önelégült vigyor Rodney arcán.

Rodney! – nézett rá megrovón a doki, de Radek közbeszólt.

Ne, Carson, igaza van. Azért lehettünk ott, mert különlegesek vagyunk, és azért vagyunk különlegesek, mert ott voltunk. És remélem, újra ott lehetünk – mosolygott maga elé.

Azt én is – értett egyet Carson, átkarolva Radek derekát, mire Rodney megforgatta a szemét.

Na turbékoljatok csak tovább, nekem van fontosabb dolgom is – mondta, és elsétált.

Tényleg zavar, ha vitázunk? – sandított Radek Carsonra. Ő már megszokta az évek alatt, hogy a kollégájával csak így tud kommunikálni, de azt is tudta, hogy Carson csendes, mindig kedves stílusa nem mindig összeegyeztethető ezzel az állandó morgással.

Általában nem – húzta el a száját Carson. - Tudom, hogy bármilyen hangosan veszekedtek is, nem vérre megy. Ez csak egy játék, amivel levezetitek a feszültséget, és motiváljátok egymást. Csak ma valahogy… barátokra volt szükségem, és nem két rivalizáló kölyökre, akik körülöttem házsártoskodnak. És végül csak sikerült elérnem mindkettőtöknél, hogy kicsit komolyak legyetek. Még egyet is értettetek valamiben, ezt fel kell írni valahova!

Tudod… azt hiszem, a közeledben mindketten le tudunk higgadni – mosolygott Radek a dokira. – Nagyon jó hatással vagy ránk. Az a béke, ami körülvesz, ami árad belőled, ránk is hat.

Ennek örülök – nevette el magát a doki. – És… mikor indulunk?

Haza? – töprengett el Radek. – Szerintem pár napig még jó ha itt vagyok, mert MacKay mindenkit az őrületbe kergetne, ha nem fogom fel a hülyeségét. Mondjuk… a hét végén?

Remekül hangzik. És… az ex-barátnőd? Tudod, aki rád vágta az ajtót, mikor Atlantiszra jöttél.

Nem hinném, hogy szeretne látni.

És te?

Carson – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Megtaláltam a saját utamat, megtaláltam önmagam, és nem utolsósorban megtaláltalak téged. Miért kacsingatnék másfele? Miért akarnék visszafele lépni?

Jól van, jól van, csak kérdeztem.

Ne kérdezz butaságokat! Tőled nem vagyok ehhez hozzászokva – forgatta meg a szemét Radek.

Rendben, nem fogok. És mit csinálunk Prágában? Várost nézünk?

Nézhetünk. Bár az a környék eléggé más, mint amihez szokva vagy.

Ne hidd – mosolyodott el Carson. – Tudod… attól, hogy angolul beszélek, nem vagyok amerikai. Hidd el, nem a New York méretű és stílusú városokhoz vagyok szokva. Kár, hogy… én nem vihetlek haza téged. Megmutatnám neked Skóciát. Gyönyörű vidék.

Félsz, hogy összefutsz egy ismerőssel?

Igen.

Azért erre kicsi az esély.

Skócia nem túl nagy ország. És… igazából… inkább attól félek…

Hogy felkavarna, ha hazalátogatsz.

Igen – látta be Carson, aztán elmosolyodott. – Úgy ismersz, mintha már ezer éve együtt lennénk.

Miért, nem így van? – ugratta Radek.

De igen, így van – mosolyodott el Carson. – De most gyere, együnk valamit, aztán pihenjünk le. Húzós napok állnak mögöttünk.

Igaz – látta be Radek, így még vetettek egy búcsúpillantást az előttük elterülő vízre, majd hátat fordítottak neki, és besétáltak az épületbe.

A következő két hét Atlantiszon a lázas munka jegyében telt, és csodák csodája, még Radek és Rodney is csak keveset vitáztak. Közben Sam is meglátogatta őket, be is segített nekik egy kicsit a munkába, és a város látványosan kezdett használható formát önteni. Végül a vezérkar úgy döntött, hogy a legénység egy részét elengedik szabadságra. Radek és Carson kapott a lehetőségen, így elsők között hagyták el Atlantiszt, és felszálltak egy Prága fele tartó repülőgépre.


	27. Chapter 27

Egy héttel később Radek és Carson egy kis prágai söröző teraszán ült, nem messze a Károly-híd lábától.

Csodálatosan szép ez a város – állapította meg Carson, miközben a hídon nyugtatta a szemét.

Örülök, hogy tetszik – mosolygott rá Radek. – És örülök, hogy jól érzed magad nálunk.

Igen. Édesanyád nagyon kedves asszony.

Igen – tűnődött el Radek. – Szerinted sejt valamit?

Ugyan miből sejtene? – nevette el magát Carson. - Nem tettünk semmit, ami gyanúra adna okot, és illedelmes vendég módjára a nappaliban alszom a kanapén. Pedig hidd el, sokszor kísértést érzek, hogy beosonjak hozzád.

Tudom. De észrevennék – húzta el a száját Radek.

Igen, tudom. És ígérem, nem foglak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni – nyugtatta meg Carson.

Sajnálom, Carson! Tudom, hogy ez olyan… mintha szégyellném a kapcsolatunkat, de…

Semmi baj, Radek – nyugtatta meg Carson a másikat, aki eléggé zavarba jött. – Édesanyád eléggé konzervatív, nem szabad megbotránkoztatnunk. Édesapád pedig szigorú, büszke ember… csúnya vége lenne, ha rájönnének, mi van köztünk. Jobb, ha úgy tudják, hogy kollégák és barátok vagyunk. Ha megígéred nekem, hogy kárpótolsz minden egyes magányosan töltött éjszakáért, valahogy kibírom, hogy ne csináljak hülyeséget.

Minden percért kárpótolni foglak – ígérte Radek.

Akkor ne is beszéljünk erről többet! Mit csinálunk délután?

Nem is tudom… az igazság az, hogy nekem meg kellene látogatnom a húgomat.

És az öcsédet.

Carson, kérlek! Épp elég lesz nekem pár órát kibírni a húgom gyerekeivel! Készülj fel, hogy utána egész este hisztis leszek!

Ne legyél! Ne felejtsd el, hogy itt nincs túl sok lehetőségem, hogy megvigasztaljalak! De azt mondtad, nem neheztelsz az öcsédre…

Nem is.

Akkor?

Nem láttam már évek óta – tűnődött el Radek.

És lehet, hogy ha most elsumákolod a dolgot, még évekig nem is fogod.

Carson, hidd el, egyikünket sem tölti ez el valami hatalmas hiányérzettel. Ha odamennék, sem lenne túl sok mondanivalónk egymásnak. Tudom, hogy jót akarsz… de az öcsém és én külön utakon járunk. És semmi kedvem elrontani ezt a pár napot azzal, hogy felbolygatjuk a családi békét. Meglátogatom a húgomat, mert tudom, hogy anyám ezt várja tőlem, de ez épp elég természeti kataklizma lesz, a többit hagyjuk.

Rendben, nem akartam beleavatkozni a családi békébe – húzta el a száját Carson erre a kifakadásra.

Tudom – enyhült meg Radek is. – Ne haragudj, nem akartam ezt így a nyakadba zúdítani… de gyerekkorunk óta nem túl közvetlen a kapcsolatom az öcsémmel, és nem hiszem, hogy ez a jó alkalom arra, hogy ezen megpróbáljunk változtatni. Pár nap múlva úgyis elmegyünk, és én nem kapnék mást az öcsémtől, csak a jól ismert szemrehányásokat, hogy megint lelépek és cserbenhagyok mindenkit. Már akkor ezt kaptam, mikor egyetemre mentem továbbtanulni. Az öcsém mindig is féltékeny volt… mindig úgy érezte, hogy nekem dolgoznom kellett volna, hogy támogassam a szüleinket, meg az ő és a húgom tanulmányait. Amióta pedig titkos projekteken dolgozom, és nem mondhatok nekik semmit… szóval meggyőződése, hogy én csak élek bele a nagyvilágba. Szóval… mikor gyerekek voltunk én voltam féltékeny rá, később ez megfordult… most… nem is tudom… eléggé eltávolodtunk.

Meg kéne ezt beszélnetek.

Majd. Majd egyszer megbeszéljük – tiltakozott Radek.

Ahogy akarod – adta meg magát végül Carson. – Akkor ma délutánra egyedül maradok? Mint a kisujjam?

Nem teszlek ki ennek a tortúrának. Inkább nézd meg helyette az alkímia múzeumot. Neked való, imádnád – ajánlotta Radek.

Jól hangzik – bólintott rá Carson. – És… vacsorára végzel?

Találkozzunk hétkor a tegnapi étteremben – ajánlotta Radek.

Édesanyád meg fog sértődni, ha megint nem otthon vacsorázunk.

Igaz. Csak gondoltam, jobb, ha higgadok egy kicsit, mielőtt hazamegyünk. De akkor majd igyekszem visszafogni magam. Majd… hívlak, hogy hol vagy, ha kijöttem a húgoméktól.

Rendben – hagyta rá Carson, majd még pontos útmutatást kért a múzeumhoz, aztán elköszöntek.

Jó néhány órával később, már a vacsora után, Radek és Carson visszavonultak Radek szobájába, és letelepedtek az ágy szélére.

Jól vagy? – fogta meg Carson a párja kezét. Az egész vacsora alatt látta, hogy másfele járnak a gondolatai, de akkor nem volt lehetősége rákérdezni, csak most, hogy már kettesben maradtak.

Remekül – morgott a férfi.

Ugyan… nincsenek zöld fonatok a hajadban, és az arcod sincs kifestve. Szóval olyan szörnyű nem lehetett.

Carson, még egy szó, és kizavarlak innen – nézett rá sértetten Radek, akinek erősen vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne robbanjon, és ne beszéljen olyan hangosan, hogy mások is meghallják.

Hogy segíthetnék? – karolta át a derekát Carson.

Leginkább úgy, hogy most békén hagysz.

Tényleg kimenjek? – ajánlotta a doki, mire a másik még fintorgott egy sort.

Nem, dehogy – mondta végül. – Csak… beszéljünk valami másról, mert megint felhúzom magam!

Megint? Még meg sem nyugodtál. Egyfolytában feszült vagy, mióta este találkoztunk.

Persze. De tényleg beszéljünk már másról! Hogy tetszett a múzeum?

Igazán érdekes volt – mosolyodott el Carson. – Gyakran el szoktam tűnődni, hogy a mai orvostudomány és vegyészet honnan indult, de mégis mindig elképesztenek a tények, mikor szembesülök velük.

Gondolom. Én is hasonlót szoktam érezni, mikor Galileit vagy ilyesmit olvasok – csóválta meg a fejét Radek. – Milyen elképesztően primitív, és mégis… ezek nélkül a lépcsőfokok nélkül nem lennénk ott, ahol most vagyunk.

És fogalmunk sem lenne Atlantiszról, igaz? – mosolyodott el Carson.

Igen – bólintott rá Radek. – És merre menjünk holnap? Mihez lenne kedved? Nézzünk még meg néhány múzeumot, vagy üljünk ki egy parkba és csak beszélgessünk?

Esetleg felváltva a kettőt? És taníthatnál végre néhány szót csehül.

Nem kérdeztem még, hogy minek az neked?

De kérdezted. Akkor is mondtam neked egy jó indokot, még ha nem is vetted komolyan. De most mondok még egyet. Szeretném édesanyádnak megköszönni a vendéglátást, és megdicsérni a főztjét.

Legyen – kuncogott Radek. – De ne engem szidj, ha beletörik a nyelved!

Nem foglak – nevetett vele Carson is. – Látom, megnyugodtál egy kicsit.

Igen – látta be Radek. – Kösz!

Szívesen – bólintott rá Carson. – Nem bírtam nézni, hogy majd szétrobbansz. Hagytad magad nagyon felhúzni, pedig azt hittem, erre csak Rodney képes.

Ezek szerint nem – vont vállat Radek. – De most már jobb. Melletted mindig megnyugszom. A hangod, a mosolyod mindig gyógyírként hat rám.

Ennek örülök – mosolygott tovább Carson, majd odahajolt Radekhez, és megcsókolta.

Azt hiszem, most tényleg jobb lesz, ha kimegyek – húzódott el a doki a párjától egy perccel később, mielőtt még igazán belefeledkezhetett volna csókba.

Nem hittem volna, hogy néhány nap itthon így próbára teszi a tűrőképességünket – kuncogott Radek.

Esetleg holnap kitalálhatnánk valamit.

Mire gondolsz?

Mondjuk… nincs valami látnivaló valami közeli kisvárosban, ahova érdemes elmenni? Csak… reggel megyünk, este jövünk… hogy ne érje szó a ház elejét.

Kitalálhatunk valamit – nevette el magát Radek.

Rád bízom – bólintott rá a doki. – És most… jó éjt! – mondta, majd lopott még egy puszit Radektől, és kimenekült a szobából.

Még néhány kellemesen töltött nap után Radek és Carson végül elköszöntek a családtól, és visszatértek Atlantiszra. Még Prágában megkapták az értesítést, hogy a hajó hamarosan útra kész lesz, és visszatérhet a Pegazus galaxisba.

A következő napok a lázas készülődés jegyében teltek. Radek és Rodney mindent ellenőriztek még egyszer a hajón, Carson pedig segített Jennifernek feltölteni a gyengélkedő készleteit, így gyorsan elszaladt az idő, és csak arra eszméltek, hogy Atlantisz megkapta a felszállási engedélyt.

Carson, jobb dolga nem lévén, maga is a vezérlőben volt a többiekkel együtt, és Radek mellett állt meg, mikor beindultak a hajtóművek.

Nem te vezetsz? – sandított rá Radek.

Esélyem sincs megkaparintani a kormányt, ha Sheppard ezredes a fedélzeten van – nevette el magát Carson. – És különben is, vagy harminc százalékkal jobbak a székkezelési képességei, legalábbis Rodney ezt állítja.

Rodney – forgatta meg a szemét Radek. – Ugye nem hitted el neki?

Engem az sem zavar, ha igaza van – vont vállat Carson. - Időben hazaértem a hajóval, és csak ez számít, nem a százalékok, meg a sorrendek. Amúgy meg… huszonegy nap az út haza… most hogy nincs ZPM-ünk… szóval… mindenkire sor kerül a székben, aki csak képes vezetni ezt a hajót. Még meg is unhatjuk.

Ez igaz. Amúgy… észrevetted, mit mondtál?

Mit?

Hogy haza megyünk.

Áh – mosolyodott el Carson. – Nézd… ami engem illet… szó szerint haza megyek, hisz én a Pegazusban születtem. De mindettől függetlenül is úgy érzem, haza megyünk.

Otthonról haza – mosolygott maga elé Radek.

Valahogy úgy.

Igazad van – bólintott rá Radek, miközben a kijelzőit ellenőrizte. – Nos, úgy tűnik a felszállás simán ment – állapította meg. – Mindjárt belépünk a hipertérbe, és onnan már egyenes az út hazáig.

Egyenes?

Ebbe most mélyebben szeretnél belemenni? – sandított rá Radek.

Megérteném?

Egyszer biztos – mosolygott maga elé Radek. – De szerintem ne most próbálkozzunk vele.

Rendben – hagyta rá Carson.

Szóval… unalmas huszonegy napnak nézünk elébe… - gondolkodott tovább a doki hangosan.

Ez csak rajtunk áll – pillantott rá Radek.

Tényleg? Nem hittem volna, hogy a következő három hétben el tudlak csalni a vezérlőből - mondta Carson, de aztán csendben maradt, mert látta, hogy a párja koncentrálni szeretne, miközben a hajó belép a hipertérbe. Mikor ez megtörtént, Radek ránézett.

Rodneyval úgy egyeztünk meg, hogy váltjuk egymást a vezérlőben, míg hazaérünk. És persze ő szeretné kezdeni az ügyeletet. Szóval… estig szabad vagyok.

Ez nem hangzik rosszul – mosolyodott el Carson. – Akkor… egy sakkparti? Mondjuk nálam?

Nálam van a tábla – gondolt utána Radek.

Most már nálam is van – vigyorgott Carson, aki nem átallott titokban beszerezni egy sakktáblát, míg a Földön voltak. – De akár sétálhatnánk is egyet. Mikor jártál utoljára a botanikai részlegben?

Mikor két újonc kertész bezárta magát az egyik kísérleti laborba valami mérges tüskéket köpködő növénynek nevezett szörnyszülöttel – gondolt utána Radek.

Ez gondolom nem mostanában volt – kuncogott Carson. – Másrészt, gyanítom, míg kiszabadítottad őket, nem gyönyörködtél a virágokban.

Nem igazán értem rá.

Sejtettem. Akkor?

Felőlem – vont vállat Radek, de a másik látta rajta, hogy nem túl lelkes.

Ugyan már… - évődött vele Carson. – Én most olyan romantikus hangulatban vagyok – súgta a fülébe, hogy más ne hallja. – Gyere!

Hát jó – adta meg magát Radek, majd pár szót még beszélt Rodneyval, aztán kisétáltak a vezérlőből.

Megkönnyebbültél? – sandított Radek Carsonra.

Miért? Hogy zökkenőmentesen felszálltunk? - mosolygott maga elé a doki.

Hogy visszamehetünk.

Igen, határozottan. Ahogy te is – bólintott rá Carson.

Igen, már alig várom, hogy visszaérjünk – bólintott rá Radek, mikor a transzporterhez értek, majd egy kis idővel később már a város egy teljesen más részén folytatták az útjukat a botanikai részleg fele.

Kis idővel később Carson egy nagy terembe vezette Radeket, aminek általában nyitható volt a teteje, de így, a hiperűrben utazva nem volt sok értelme kinyitni, még a pajzsok ellenére sem.

Mennyivel szebb, mikor süt itt bent a nap – csóválta meg a fejét Carson, mikor már odabent sétáltak. – Akkor olyan, mintha egy parkban sétálnál odahaza.

Így is szép – nézelődött Radek a sok ismeretlen virág között. A hatalmas terem olyan volt, mintha egy trópusi esőerdőbe léptek volna.

Igazam volt – nevette el magát Carson.

Miben?

Hogy… szimplán csak azért nem jöttetek velem soha horgászni, mert titeket nem vonz annyira a napfény, a friss szellő, mint engem. Tökéletesen jól elvagytok egy laborban, aminek még ablaka sincs.

Ez baj? – sandított rá Radek.

Hát, ha néha engeded, hogy kirángassalak, akkor talán nem. Ígérem, nem kell horgásznod – nevetett Carson.

Nem lesz könnyű dolgod.

Azt gyanítottam – kuncogott tovább a doki. – Majd bevetem minden meggyőzőerőmet.

Rendben – nevette el magát Radek is.

Tudod… ha nem tudnám, hogy ezeknek itt több mint fele szúrós, csípős vagy mérgező, akkor most letépnék neked egy szál virágot – nézett körül a doki.

Carson, kérlek! – tiltakozott Radek.

Miért? Te nem adnál nekem virágot?

Inkább egy üveg whiskyt – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Az egy másfajta gesztus – tűnődött el Carson.

Pont erről beszélek – húzta el a száját Radek.

Jaj, te bolond – karolta át a férfi derekát Carson. – Tanulj meg végre elvonatkoztatni a buta előítéletektől meg sztereotípiáktól. Azért akartam adni neked egy szál virágot, mert szeretlek, és semmi köze a…

Na, ezt fogalmazd meg szépen – nevette el magát Radek, majd elvette a párja kezét a derekáról, megszorította egy pillanatra, aztán elengedte.

Talán… a kapcsolatunkban betöltött szerepedhez?

Ez pont úgy hangzik, mint a virág.

Fogalmazhatnék konkrétabban, de abba belepirulnál – sandított Carson a párjára. – És úgyis tudod, mire gondolok.

Tudom. De ettől még más nem tudja – jött még inkább zavarba Radek.

Radek – próbálta engesztelni a doki.

Figyelj, Carson – állt meg Radek csípőre tett kézzel. - Az emberek kilencvenkilenc egész kilenc tized százalékának ha rám néz, nem az jut eszébe, hogy Radek Zelenka az igazi férfi… tudod, csupa nagybetűvel. De ha még virágot is adsz nekem… na azzal minden maradék megbecsülésemet lerombolnád.

És ha úgy adom, hogy nem látja senki? – húzta tovább az agyát Carson.

Akkor csak saját magam előtt járatsz le – forgatta meg a szemét Radek.

Olyan bolond vagy – nézett rá egy elnéző mosollyal a doki. – Pedig néha úgy adnék neked valamit.

Adj nekem csokit. Könyvet. Hozzál nekem vacsorát, ha elfelejtenék enni. Ennyi nekem elég.

Nem vagy nagyigényű – nevetett Carson.

Ez meglep?

Nem, dehogy.

Carson… nem kell adnod semmit…

Esetleg egy puszit? – incselkedett a doki.

Ha meg akarsz botránkoztatni mindenkit – vont vállat végül Radek.

A kedvedért még erre is hajlandó lennék – nevetett a doki, majd tényleg lopott egy puszit a párjától, aztán továbbsétáltak.

Carson… - sandított óvatosan Radek a párjára.

Hm?

Nem akartalak megbántani.

Nem bántottál meg - torpant meg Carson. – Csak tudod… ebben mások vagyunk, te és én.

Mire gondolsz?

Én olyan szerelmes tudok lenni, mint egy buta, kamasz kölyök, és ehhez mérten ilyenkor körülbelül annyira érdekel, hogy ki mit gondol rólam, mint az említett lázadó, konvenciókkal mit sem törődő ifjú embert. És szeretem kimutatni az érzéseimet, akár megbotránkoztatok vele másokat, akár nem. Te velem ellentétben végtelenül konvencionálisan gondolkodsz, és nagyon bánt, ha úgy érzed, valaki rosszat gondol rólad. Éjszakákat agyalsz azon, hogy ki mit gondol rólad, pedig az emberek negyed annyi rosszat sem gondolnak, mint azt te feltételezed. Egyszerűen azért, mert kisebb gondjuk is nagyobb, mint hogy mi zajlik közöttünk.

Carson…

Ne, várj! – fogta meg Radek kezét Carson. – Ezzel nem… lebecsülni akartam az érzéseidet. Csak… egész egyszerűen te máshogy mutatod ki, mint én. Nincs ezzel semmi baj. Csak néha… elfeledkezem magamról. Sajnálom, Radek! Én soha… nem akarlak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, de… néha mégis sikerül.

Szó sincs róla, Carson! Csak…

Nem kell mentegetőznöd! Figyelni fogok erre, megígérem!

Nem akarom, hogy más legyél, mint amilyen vagy! És hidd el, nem kellemetlen nekem, ha… kimutatod, mit érzel, vagy mások előtt adsz egy puszit. Régen ettől kifutottam volna a világból, de már jó ideje nem. Nem ezzel van a baj.

Csak ne adjak neked virágot – nevette el magát Carson. – Mi a különbség a virág és a csoki között?

Tényleg nem érted?

De igen, értem, csak nem értek egyet – vont vállat Carson. – És csokit beszerezni itt Atlantiszon sokkal nehezebb. Bár a botanikusok is kiakadnak, ha virágboltnak nézzük őket, de még mindig könnyebb őket meggyőzni, mint csokit hozatni a Földről a Daedalusszal. Mondhattad volna, míg otthon vagyunk, hoztam volna egy nagy dobozzal – csóválta meg a fejét a doki némi tettetett elégedetlenséggel, de aztán, ahogy látta a párja arcán az elkeseredettséget, elmosolyodott, és magához húzta Radeket egy szoros ölelésbe, de aztán pár másodperc után el is engedte. – Hé, x év után találtunk egy apró kis nézetkülönbséget, és pánikba esünk? Nem hiszem – cirógatta meg Radek arcát. – Ennél sokkal nagyobb bajt is megoldottunk már, nem?

De igen – húzta el a száját Radek. – De mi még sosem veszekedtünk.

Miért, most veszekedtünk?

Nem, csak…

Hát lehet velem veszekedni? – ugratta Carson Radek. - Én egy olyan szelíd lélek vagyok.

Tudom, Carson.

Radek, nem vagyunk egyformák, nem is lenne jó, nem gondolkodhatunk egyformán. Ettől szép. És különben sem lett volna szabad iderángatnom téged akaratod ellenére. Gyere, menjünk haza, és sakkozzunk egyet! Az majd jót tesz a lelkednek.

Nem kell mindig azt tennünk, amit én szeretnék – rázta meg a fejét Radek.

Tudod, hogy szeretek veled sakkozni – mosolygott rá megnyugtatón Carson. – És most szeretném elterelni a figyelmed erről a csacsiságról. Ígérem, soha nem fogsz virágot kapni, csak csokit, könyvet és vacsorát. Esetleg anime DVD-t. Gyere! – nyújtotta Radek fele a kezét, mire az egy sóhajjal megfogta, és hazafele indultak.

Hazafelé még beugrottak egy korai vacsorára, mert úgy döntöttek, ha már visszavonulnak, nem dugják ki az orrukat holnap reggelnél előbb. Két órával és két csúnya vereséggel később Carson átült Radek mellé a kanapéra.

Nagyon szeretlek, ugye tudod? – cirógatta meg a karját.

Tudom – mosolyodott el Radek. – Csak néhány dologban… tényleg máshogy gondolkodunk.

Más a múltunk. Ez törvényszerű – bólintott rá a doki. – Más körülmények közt nőttünk fel, mások a tapasztalataink. De csak az számít, hogy bár más-más kerülő úton, de mindketten eljutottunk ide, Atlantiszra, és egymásra találtunk. Nem igaz?

Igen, csak ez számít. És hogy visszamehetünk a Pegazusba – nevette el magát Radek. – Ott minden olyan lesz, mint rendesen.

Nem érezted jól magad otthon? – kérdezte Carson kedvesen. – Vagy… csak… zavarban voltál? Miattam?

Nem, Carson, dehogy – nyugtatta meg Radek. – Jól éreztem magam otthon. És nagyon örülök, hogy eljöttél velem Prágába. De… hidd el, ha tovább kellett volna maradnunk… nem tudtam volna mit kezdeni magammal. Egy hét alatt megmutattam neked a várost, még egy hetet talán bolyonghattunk volna a környéken, aztán? Így a legjobb, hogy visszamehetünk. Vissza ahhoz a munkához, ami mindkettőnknek az életet jelenti. Emlékszel még, mikor az ősök pár hétre kitúrtak minket?

Túl könnyen feladtuk – húzta el a száját Carson.

Igen, ez is igaz, de csak arra akartam rámutatni, hogy… elég sokan nem tudtunk visszailleszkedni itthon. Persze, mindenki talált munkát, hisz kiemelkedő kutatók vagyunk, de akkor sem találtuk a helyünket.

Tudom. Bár nekem még mindig könnyebb volt a helyzetem. Gyógyítani bárhol tudok.

Azért a körülmények sokat számítanak.

Ez tény. Radek… kérdezhetek valamit?

Persze.

Ha otthon kellett volna maradnunk… velem maradtál volna?

Carson, hogy kérdezhetsz ilyen butaságot? – nézett döbbenten Radek a párjára.

Csak… szeretném tudni, ennyi az egész.

Igen, Carson, veled maradtam volna. Bár hogy hol és hogyan? Elképzelésem sincs.

Hát, kórház mindenhol van. Legfeljebb tényleg meg kellett volna tanítanod csehül.

Épp elég volt az idegeidnek az a három mondat – nevette el magát Radek, ahogy felidézte a Prágában töltött utolsó estéjüket, mikor is tényleg megtanított Carsonnak néhány mondatot.

Ennyire reménytelen voltam? – nevetett vele a doki.

Hát beledobtalak a mélyvízbe – vont vállat Radek. – Valami egyszerűbbel kellett volna kezdened, nem többszörösen összetett mondatokkal.

Igen. De komolyra fordítva a szót…

Nem tudom. Te azt mondtad, a Parancsnokságon maradnál… nem tudom, nekem ott került volna-e feladat, hisz ott van Sam, nincs szükség még egy jó fizikusra. Bár van a környéken pár nagyobb egyetem, ahol taníthattam volna.

Ez annyira nem is hangzik rosszul – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Carson arcán.

Carson, figyelj rám! Igen, valóban zavart a gondolat, hogy lehet, hogy nem térhetünk vissza, de hidd el, nem miattad! Szeretlek! És ez független attól, hogy melyik galaxisban, melyik bolygón vagyunk… Lehet, hogy odahaza nem tudnék… ilyen nyílt és bátor lenni, mint Atlantiszon… de hidd el, az egy pillanatra sem fordult meg a fejemben, hogy… vége legyen… ha otthon kell maradnunk.

Akkor jó – mosolyodott el a doki.

Megnyugodtál?

Igen, azt hiszem.

Remek. Akkor játszunk még egyet?

Nem, most valami egész más jár a fejemben – kuncogott Carson.

És el is árulod?

Elárulhatom, de akár meg is mutathatom – nézett pimaszul a doki a másikra.

Hát mutasd – nevette el magát Radek is, mire Carson közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Egy percen belül elvesztek ebben az egyre szenvedélyesebbé váló csókban, ami minden korábbi aggodalmukat porrá égette, sőt, még a visszatérés felett érzett örömüket is feledtette egy időre. Egy kis időre az univerzum bekorlátozódott kettejükre, ahogy szerették egymást, majd egymás karjában elpihenve boldogan aludtak el, miközben úton voltak vissza, a Pegazus galaxisba.

VÉGE


End file.
